El Tiempo lo Dira
by Lizzig
Summary: La vida de Candy y sus amigos, continua por senderos que ninguno se espera caminar, encontrando desilusion, fracaso, renovacion, amor, encuentros, enganos, nuevos amores, viejos recuerdos y esperanza de la felicidad...dejando la respuesta y sus esperanzas a lo que el tiempo dira.
1. Chapter 1 Nostalgia

**El tiempo lo dirá.**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capitulo 1**

**Nostalgia**

La época navideña había llegado una vez mas, las calles adornadas por luces multicolores le daban al ambiente un olor dulzón.

A pesar de la nieve acumulada en las calles, la gente entraba y salía de las tiendas con las manos llenas de paquetes.

Una joven mujer que trataba de pasar desapercibida entre la multitud, ocultaba su apatía por la temporada bajo la bufanda que le cubría casi todo el rostro, sería una navidad más con el corazón vacío.

Seguramente recibiría la invitación acostumbrada de los últimos tres años a la mansión Andley. Definitivamente no iría, bastante difícil era contar un año más desde aquella ruptura amorosa, en la que había perdido todo interés por entregar el corazón nuevamente, como para encima tener que convivir y disimular su antipatía frente a los Legan y la tía abuela.

Indudablemente Albert se decepcionaría cuando declinara la invitación, pero no se dejaría chantajear una vez más por ese hombre, que siempre había sabido llegar a su corazón.

Sería mejor estar en su departamento, comería algunos dulces, leería algunas revistas y se metería en cama a dormir y soñar.

Soñar nuevamente con todos esos castillos que construyo con ilusión, cuando la vida aun no le arrebataba el último rastro de esperanza.

A paso ligero caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, con curiosidad se asomó a un escaparate iluminado por decenas de brillantes focos que le daban marco a las múltiples posibilidades para alegrar un árbol navideño repleto de regalos.

Candy sonrió irónica imaginando, que ese sweater gris con cuello alto sería una buena elección para aquel chico ingles que siempre le había cortado el aliento.

Con furia dio una patada en el suelo y continúo su camino hasta su departamento. Como cada día la soledad era la única que aguardaba por ella. Apenas abrió la puerta de su desolado apartamento, sintió el frio y el vacío que la recibieron, trago saliva y se negó a caer en la misma escena de llanto y desesperación.

Con apatía colgó su abrigo y su bolso, para ir hasta la cocina y comprobar que su refrigerador estaba carente de cualquier alimento en buen estado. Simplemente tomo la tetera y la lleno de agua del grifo, mientras su mente divagaba una vez más en las ilusiones en las que había vivido antes que la desgracia aplastara su vida.

Una punzada de ardor cruzo su pecho, inundando su cuerpo de frustración y dolor, _"maldita Susana"_ dijo con los dientes apretados y la cabeza baja, sin darse cuenta había dejado caer la tetera y entre sus manos apretaba fuertemente un trapo de cocina. La amargura viajaba por todo su cuerpo, envenenando su sangre.

Había querido evitarlo, luchar contra ella misma, pero las lágrimas que había ocultado fervientemente, habían salido a la superficie y ya se resbalaban por sus mejillas. El cantico de un grupo de jóvenes llego desde su ventaba, nunca había despreciado tanto la navidad como en esos momentos.

No tenía nada que celebrar, esa risa cantarina y la ilusión de las fiestas, se habían quedado atrapadas en un hospital de Nueva york.

Derrotada y con el alma sangrante se dejó caer al suelo de la cocina. Sintió un frio colarse por alguna rendija, pero no le importo. El frio de su alma era aún más congelante y desbastadora que el clima de las calles de Chicago.

El suave toquido de su puerta llego en el momento más inoportuno, quería dejarse ir en su tristeza y perderse en el des fortunio de su soledad.

Con poco ánimo se puso de pie y limpio el vestigio de su frustración, para ir hasta la puerta y recibir a quien osaba interrumpir tan íntimo momento.

La larga y negra melena de Annie, fue lo primero que vio, recordando al instante que había quedado cenar con ella.

-Annie!

-estaba tan preocupada por ti, nunca llegaste al restaurante y pensé que te habría sucedido algo.

-lo siento tanto Annie, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo -Candy trato de sonreír, pero el agobio le ganó la partida.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien...- Annie conocía demasiado bien a la que llamaba su hermana, como para no darse cuenta que había estado llorando, el velo de tristeza que cubría sus ojos se asomaba nuevamente.

-me deje llevar por los escaparates de las tiendas y cuando menos cuenta me di, ya estaba aquí... de verdad lo siento mucho -dijo apenada. - ...te invitaría a cenar algo aquí, pero no tengo nada más que te.

-no te preocupes será suficiente para calentarme, hace un frio atroz

Annie comenzó a moverse con más desenvoltura por el departamento, llegando hasta la cocina. Con disimulo recogió la tetera del suelo y cerro la ventana, por donde entraba una congelante ráfaga de aire.

-recibí carta de Patty, volvió a Inglaterra.- hablaba Annie con normalidad, rompiendo el ambiente enrarecido en el departamento de su amiga, bien sabía que no era una época fácil para ella y más aún porque no hablaba de ello y emulaba tener la mejor actitud.

-pero es seguro? - Candy se relajaba ante la presencia familiar de esa chica, de quien había recibido tantos sinsabores y aun así era, lo más cercano a una familia. Con más calma buscaba él te en su alacena y algunas galletas.

-la guerra termino y en todo caso Inglaterra no se vio afectada directamente por los ataques de las batallas.

-me pregunto cuando volveremos a verla?

-espero que pronto Candy, no me gustaría que la distancia hiciera una barrera tan grande que no pudiéramos escalarla, sería muy triste perder una amistad tan importante.

-si tienes razón, después de todo Patty fue la novia de Stear y eso jamás lo olvidaremos.

-así es, para mí es como si fuéramos una sola familia.

-bueno eso lo dices porque tu terminaras casándote con Archie.

-Candy... - el sonrojo de la morena, hizo sonreír a Candy. Siempre le había parecido divertida la timidez de su amiga.

-no deberías de sentirte apenada, por el contrario debería de alegrarte el hecho de saberte la futura señora Cornwell... -la tetera comenzó a silbar, arrancando a las dos chicas de su conversación.

Con destreza Annie sirvió las dos tasas con agua y les coloco los sobres de te, Candy llevo hasta la mesa los terrones de azúcar y las galletas. Ambas chicas se sentaron y rodearon la tasa del líquido, para calentar sus manos, el departamento de la rubia se sentía un poco frio a pesar de la leña que no dejaba de arder en la chimenea.

-y dime Annie ya ha habido alguna platica entre tú y Archie?

La mirada de Annie se clavó en el líquido de su tasa, que comenzaba a tomar un color amarillento.

Al igual que su amiga de la infancia, ella también había aprendido a disimular aquello de lo que adolecía, sabía que en esos momentos no podía perturbar a Candy con sus problemas.

-sucede algo malo Annie?

-no... - contesto secamente, tragando saliva y conteniendo algunas lágrimas que finalmente no le obedecieron y brotaron rebeldes de su azul mirar.-.. Lo siento.

-Annie, que pasa? - Candy ya había abandonado su asiento para correr hasta la morena que luchaba por contener las lágrimas que salían sin control – dime, que he dicho para ponerte así.

-no... No has sido tú, es solo que me deje llevar... - respiro profundo y contuvo las lágrimas que caprichosas, le obedecieron finalmente.

-anda dime, que sucede.

-nada, no quiero entristecerte con mis cosas.

-no lo harás, dime... - los ojos suplicantes de Candy, convencieron a la chica de hablar.

-la señora Elroy se ha opuesto a mi noviazgo con Archie, le ha prohibido que siga viéndome y ...- las lágrimas fluyeron nuevamente, provocando que se atragantara con las palabras – le ha presentado a una chica que aprueba para que sea su novia y más adelante su prometida.

-pero por que no me habías dicho nada ?, que dice Archie y Albert no ha hecho nada? ... y yo.. Yo porque no sabía nada... Annie!

-no había querido mortificarte con mis cosas, sé que esta esposa del año te pone nostálgica y por ningún motivo quería empeorar tu sensibilidad.

-no seas tonta Annie, para mí no hay nada más importante que verlos a ustedes mis amigos bien, especialmente a ti, su tui eres como mi hermana – la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo la fragilidad de su amiga. - hablare con Albert, no podemos permitir esto, pensé que tras el fracaso que sufrieron al quererme casar con Neil, jamás intentarían volver a meterse en la vida de nadie.

-no te preocupes Archie ya hablo con su tía y le advirtió que no hará su voluntad, pero... Simone no deja a Archie ni a sol ni a sombra.

-quien es Sim...onee..?

-Si Simone Watson es la hija de uno de los inversionistas más importantes de las cuentas que maneja Archie y por supuesto amiga de Elisa Legan.

-Por qué no me extraña que esa bruja este metida en esto.

-ella se ha encargado de meterle a Archie a esa mujer hasta por los ojos, la semana pasada fueron a una fiesta a la que yo no fui invitada y a la que Archie acudió... No sé si con ella o se encontraron ahí.

-pero...ese Archie...me va a escuchar...

-no Candy, no quiero que le digas nada, él debe decidir qué es lo que quiere, una vez ya lo obligue a estar a mi lado y no lo hare otra vez... aunque eso me desgarre el alma.

Se abrazaron con fuerza sintiendo la misma soledad y abandono que habían sufrido siendo unas chiquillas en el hogar de Pony, una vez más la vida les arrebataba el amor y el calor de un posible hogar.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-desea que lo envolvamos para regalo? - la sonrisa de la dependiente del almacén le resultaba como una bofetada, bastante irónico le parecía tener que estar comprando ese regalo navideño para alguien más que no fuera su chica de coletas traviesas.

-si... Por favor – su gesto adusto mostraba francamente su estado de ánimo.

No había vuelto a sonreír tras abrir sus brazos y dejar ir a quien el sabia sería la única ilusión de su vida, esa rubia de ojos juguetones se había llevado su alegría, su entusiasmo por vivir y cualquier plan de vida, ya nada importaba más que rescatar las pocas horas de satisfacción que el teatro le brindaba.

-aquí tiene, hay algo más en lo que podamos servirle? - los ojos chispeantes de la dependienta, le demostraban que no tan solo lo había reconocido, si no que dejaba al descubierto sus claros pensamientos insanos, en un tiempo muy remoto, se habría sentido alagado y hasta hubiera aprovechado la situación, pero ahora se sentía incómodo y hasta molesto.

-eso es todo, le agradezco – tras tomar sus paquetes salió del almacén a paso veloz.

Tomo las calles coloridas e iluminadas, con disgusto noto que comenzaba a caer la nieve, eso hacia aún más dramático sus recuerdos, como si fuera poco el tener que pasar por las festividades decembrinas también tenía que lidiar con esos recuerdos. Un aniversario más se celebraba, si es que de verdad pudiera celebrar el haber perdido la única razón de su existir.

-_como estarás Candy?, mi pecosa! - _Su murmullo apenas si había sido escuchado por el mismo, se había prometido no repetir esas palabras nunca más, su mundo no era merecedor de escuchar el nombre de quien tan importante había sido en otras épocas y menos aún con un regalo en las manos para aquella quien se había interpuesto en esa felicidad.

A pesar de estarle agradecido, a veces sentía que la odiaba tanto, le era tan difícil esas horas a su lado, no tenían comparación con las horas que pasaba con Candy en el colegio San Pablo, donde cada minuto se le hacía nada al lado de esa pecosa entrometida, como él le llamaba.

Aun recordaba la última vez que la había visto, como siempre anteponiéndose a la adversidad, había sido despedida del hospital y trabajaba en ese dispensario del parque y sin embargo se veía feliz como siempre, seguramente ella ya se habría levantado del tropiezo que significo el conocerlo a él, Albert le había contado lo fuerte que era esa chica, incluso la había puesto como ejemplo para darle valor de dejar el alcohol y la desesperanza.

Feliz nunca seria, pero era mejor deshacerse del recuerdo de ese amor imposible y definitivamente ya terminado, con rabia recorriendo su cuerpo se forzó a aceptar que tal vez también debería de apartar a Susana de su vida, esa chica jamás sería feliz, ni con él ni sin él, para que torturarse entonces.

No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que quería hacer de su vida, pero el destino lo llamaba a seguir un nuevo camino. Con anterioridad había escuchado ese mismo llamado y salió corriendo del colegio San Pablo para comenzar su vida en la actuación, ahora escuchaba ese mismo llamado, solo que no sabía a donde dirigirse.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas, aquie llego con esta propuesta, que espero sea de su agrado y logre enlazarlas un ratito.

En estos dias el mundo se ha obstinado en martirizarme con situaciones de las que he huido por tantos años, que no me dejo mas opcion que sumergirme en la lectura y la escritura, de ahi salio esta nueva historia, que les prometo no es de terror, ni de melodrama.

Encontraran situaciones mas reales, de amor, amistad, traicion, decisiones y errores...pero nada de cortarse las venas.

Como siempre les agradezco su compañia, les pido su opinion y por supuesto las dejo en libertad de hacerlo o no, valorando de igual forma su tiempo y presencia para esta historia.

Cuidense mucho y difruten las bendiciones de cada dia... feliz fin de semana.

Liz


	2. Chapter 2 Despedida

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 2**

**Despedida**

-no entiendo porque tengas que hacer este viaje - los ojos llorosos y suplicantes de Susana, tentaron el corazón de Terry, pero no lograron hacerlo cambiar sus planes.

-es muy difícil de entender y no tengo el tiempo de explicártelo, tengo que partir rumbo a Londres en menos de una semana. – tenía que ser duro con la rubia o jamás podría irse de su lado.

-pero cuando volverás?

-no lo sé, depende como vayan las cosas, pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, te he dejado todos mis ahorros, me llevo solo una parte mínima.

-a mí no me interesa el dinero, yo te quiero a ti.

-aprenderás a vivir sin mí.

-no me digas eso, es que acaso no piensas regresar?

-no lo sé Susana, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos y no se aun el éxito que tendrán.

-podrías llevarme contigo.

-eso no estaría bien, no estamos casados …..

-casémonos entonces, mañana ! .. Hoy mismo!

-no voy a casarme contigo Susi

-pero, tú me lo prometiste, tu dijiste que te habías decidido por mí.

-me decidí a cuidar de ti a no dejarte nunca, pero no hable de matrimonio.

-Terry! Estas negando nuestro compromiso?

-estoy hablándote con la verdad, no voy a permitir que sigas alimentando una falsa idea, yo no me voy a casar contigo y tampoco te voy a abandonar.

Terry esperaba los gritos y reclamos de Susana, pero por el contrario, la habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, que ni por un segundo hizo dudar al actor que estaba decidido a seguir por su camino.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio y del estado catatónico de la exactris, la rabieta comenzó: primero fueron lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas y después gritos incontrolables, era como escuchar un animal herido.

Terry corrió hasta ella, para tomarla por los brazos cuando comenzó a lastimarse, meciéndose por los cabellos con fuerza.

La chica de la servidumbre llego hasta Susana, para asistirla, pero se quedó impávida ante la escena que la rubia protagonizaba: cayendo de su silla y Terry tratando de sostenerla, entre los gritos de Susana y los de Terry, la mucama alcanzo a escuchar al actor, pidiéndole que buscaran uno de los sedantes de Susana.

La joven mucama corrió hasta la habitación de la exactris. Revolvió algunos cajones y finalmente encontró el frasco de las pastillas que le habían administrado a la rubia, cuando le daban crisis nerviosas.

Terry forzó a la chica a tomar la pastilla, ante la mirada asustada de la joven mucama.

La apretó fuerte entre sus brazos para que no se golpeara, sentía pena por ella. Era difícil creer que una mujer tan joven y bella, pudiera perder la razón de tal forma por un capricho, estaba convencido que lo último que Susana sentía por él era amor.

Conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y también lo había recibido, su pequeña pecosa le había mostrado el camino a ese paraíso y sabia a la perfección lo que significaba vivir ahí. La escena que estaba viviendo con Susana estaba muy lejos de ser algo parecido al amor.

Una vez que Susana se tranquilizó, logro dormirse. Terry se aseguró de llevarla a su habitación y de darle instrucciones a la mucama para cambiarla de ropa.

Mientras el esperaba por la señora Marlow. Esa era otra batalla que estaba por librar, aunque una más fácil.

-no entiendo por qué me dice que Susi sufrió una crisis nerviosa.

-porque la acabo de enterar de mi viaje a Inglaterra y del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso.

-su rompimiento…?! Eso no es posible.

-es tan posible que aquí estoy anunciándoselo a Susana y enterándola a usted.

-pero tú no puedes hacer eso, ella depende de ti, después de lo que hizo por ti… hare un escándalo si la abandonas y veremos cómo afecta eso tu carrera de actor.

-se perfectamente lo que ella hizo por mí, me hare cargo de Susana, he dispuesto una cuenta en el banco para ella y no se preocupe por mi carrera artística que esa vida se queda en América junto a Susana y todo… lo demás, así que guarde sus amenazas.

-eres un cretino, no entiendo como mi hija pudo enamorarse de un poco hombre como usted.

Terry dio la vuelta y busco la salida, no necesitaba más reclamos ni dramatizaciones por parte de esas mujeres, sus vidas se habían entrelazado para destruirlos, sus encuentros tenían esa naturaleza demoledora.

Al salir de la casa de las Marlow, lo recibió un frio gélido. Se dejó invadir por él sin castañear los dientes, en ese momento la frialdad de su corazón era aún mayor.

Con pasos firmes y mirada endurecida camino hasta su auto. Alzo la mirada y dejo que los insipientes copos de nieve, acariciaran su rostro, cerró los ojos para visualizar el dulce rostro de aquella chica, que había sido su novia y más grande ilusión.

Estaba comenzando una jornada que lo llevaría a un mundo incierto, lo único que sería igual, es la ausencia de esa mujer que tanto amaba y con quien tendría que aprender a vivir con tan solo su recuerdo.

Sonrió apenas si en una vaga mueca y subió a su auto, sintió su corazón palpitar libre, solitario, pero con la excitación de caminar en un terreno nuevo.

Acelero su auto, deseaba llegar pronto a su destino, aunque no fueran los brazos de Candy.

-siempre estarás en mi mente pecosa…..! Se prometió a sí mismo, "Te Amo! "– grito al viento, liberando su necesidad de ella, deseando que de alguna manera, ella lo recibiera.

Y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, esa noche estrellada y fría en Chicago, Candy caminaba de regreso a su casa, tras un largo día en el hospital.

El gélido vientecillo, trataba de colarse entre su abrigo, la rubia se contrajo para contrarrestar la sensación de congelamiento, pero de alguna manera ese aire, le había traído un susurro a su oídos, recordó instintivamente al actor y sonrió entre la bufanda que escondía su rostro.

Sonrió resignada, nada en el mundo podría evitar que ella pensara en el cada día de su vida. Debía dejar de luchar contra ello, porque era más doloroso y de igual forma, el seguía presente en su vida.

Te amo Terry! Sonó con voz suave y melancólica, pero llena de emoción.

Llego hasta su departamento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la soledad no la hirió, el recuerdo no aplasto su poca felicidad, por el contrario, aceptar que aun amaba a ese Ingles insolente le había llenado el alma, no de esperanza, pero sí del recuerdo más hermoso de su vida, sabía que en algún momento había sido amada por el hombre más varonil e impetuoso que recordara haber conocido.

Una vez que ceno y se refresco, fue hasta su habitación y en su cama, dejo que sus pensamientos la atraparan, entonces recordó que al día siguiente tendría que acudir a esa fiesta, a la que le había prometido a Annie.

Esa semana, su mejor amiga había llegado a ella llorando, por la terrible decepción de saber que Archie había confirmado su asistencia a una fiesta de gala, en compañía de la señorita Simone Watson, no le había dicho nada a ella, su noviazgo se apagaba lentamente ante sus ojos y ella simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Había llegado al final del camino y simplemente no podía seguir bajo esa ansiedad e incertidumbre. En cuanto supo que esa fiesta se llevaría a cabo, corrió a buscar a Candy, necesitaba la fortaleza de su amiga para enfrentar su vida.

Flash back

-por favor Candy, me tienes que ayudar .. – sollozaba Annie sin parar, el aire entraba entrecortado por su boca, sofocando las palabras.

-claro, que te ayudare, pero dime que quieres que hagamos?

-no lo sé…. Podrías ir conmigo a esa fiesta?

-….. Claro que sí,- respondió con duda - pero hay un problema

-cuál?

-no estamos invitadas

-lo sé y pensé que si convences a Albert de que nos lleve…

-Albert !? No estoy segura que quiera acceder, la última vez que nos vimos, hablamos del asunto y me dijo que no puede intervenir en los sentimientos de su familia y pedirles que hagan su voluntad.

-tenemos que intentarlo, es la única manera de acceder a esa fiesta.

-está bien Annie, lo intentare.

Fin Flash Back.

Candy se sentía atrapada entre su lealtad a Annie y sus pocos deseos de participar en el mundo social de los Andley.

Sin embargo haría lo necesario para ayudar a esa chica que era mucho más que su mejor amiga. No sabía cómo tomaría la verdad a lo que se enfrentara, pero al menos ya había encontrado el valor de querer encarar la situación.

La tarde del día siguiente Albert apareció en la mansión Britter, portando un elegante smoking. En su rostro se podía adivinar el desacuerdo con el que actuaba llevando a Candy y Annie casi de contrabando.

-la señoritas estarán listas en un momento - le atendía la mucama de los Britter, que no podía disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ante la galanura del caballero que buscaba a la señorita de la casa. - lo llevare al salón de té, le puedo ofrecer algo de beber, mientras espera.

-le agradezco, esperare a las chicas aquí mismo – sonrió el rubio, sin imaginar lo que provocaba en la corriente sanguínea de la joven mucama.

-si necesita algo, por favor avíseme.

Albert le regalo otra sonrisa aún más amplia y una mirada amigable, logrando que la joven regresara a la cocina tropezando con sus propios pies.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Candy y Annie aparecían en lo alto de la escalera, luciendo espectaculares. El rubio les sonrió apenas las vio aparecer, en cuanto llegaron al piso inferior, Albert les ofreció su brazo.

-chicas. Están hermosas, por eso es que me manejan como ustedes quieren, no es cierto?

-no digas eso, lo que pasa es que eres el mejor amigo que pudiéramos tener.

-si claro – contesto Albert risueño. Se encamino a la salida suspirando apenas perceptible y salió de la mansión, con una chica en cada brazo.

Su instinto le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error enorme, pero como negarse ante Candy. Se lo había pedido con tanto fervor, que no pudo decir no.

Pudo sentir los nervios de Annie y la apatía de Candy, quería suavizar el ambiente, pero no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso el mismo, sabía de antemano lo que iba a suceder en esa fiesta, sería una catástrofe.

Archie le había confesado unos días antes, su interés sobre Simone y los avances que había tenido con ella. En total desaprobación, invito a su sobrino a terminar su relación con Annie, para que siguiera su cortejo hacia Simone, pero claramente Archie había ignorado sus palabras. Ahora se sentía que traicionaba a ambos bandos, no podía ser claro con Annie y contarle las intenciones de su novio y tampoco había podido confesarle a su sobrino, sobre su compañía en esa fiesta.

Al llegar al gran salón. Donde el evento tomaría lugar, los tres caminaron lentamente queriendo retrasar cada minuto de su llegada.

-estas bien Annie? Podríamos regresar a casa si no quieres entrar – sugirió Candy

-….. Es mejor enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. - respiro profundo y siguió su lento andar, Candy y Albert la siguieron con resignación.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Annie entro a la recepción, saludando algunas personas que conocía y la miraban admirados que ella estuviese ahí.

Los ojos azules de Annie, buscaron rápidamente por todo el salón, la castaña melena de su novio, sin éxito alguno.

Sus rubios acompañantes se quedaron atrás, saludando la gente que le salía al paso al patriarca de los Andley y al parecer Candy se había quedado atrapada con él.

Se sintió temerosa de avanzar ella sola, pero si era sincera con ella misma, ese plan era suyo y por lo tanto tenía que llevarlo a término ella sola,

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, se encontró con una melena rojiza y unos ojos que miraban seductores a los caballeros presentes. Su mirada matadora se convirtió en una de sorpresa y enojo al toparse con el azul mirar de Annie.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Elisa Legan camino hasta encarar a Annie frente a frente.

- que haces tú aquí? No has sido invitada.- le recrimino en voz alta, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

- no recibí invitación formal, pero vengo acompañando al señor Andley y Candy.

- Candy está aquí? – su rostro de burla se descompuso de tan solo escuchar el nombre de esa quien siempre había representado su mala suerte.

- viene atrás con William – Annie miraba desafiante a la pelirroja aunque por dentro no podía dejar de sentirse al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- …. Aun así, no has sido invitada, ninguna hija de Pony debería estar aquí.

- lamento mucho que te ocasioné una incomodidad el que estemos aquí, pero el único que nos puede echar es el organizador de esta fiesta y no creo que nadie se atreva a retirarle la invitación a William Andley.

- estúpida, te crees muy importante no?...

- te equivocas Elisa, sé que no lo soy, pero no me amargare por ese motivo.

- tienes razón Annie querida, pero sí sé que te amargaras por otra razón – su sonrisa se hizo amplia y malévola, como cada vez que cruzaba por su mente sus grandes planes maestros – porque no antes tomas un poco de aire en el jardín trasero?

Annie no contesto más, entendiendo a la perfección donde era que tenía que buscar a su novio.

Una vez plantada la semilla del mal, Elisa dio vuelta y salió de la vista de la ojiazul, con rumbo a su objetivo, William Andley.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola chicas, comenzamos semana y les dejo este capítulo 2. Espero que su fin de semana haya sido muy especial.

Les agradezco enormemente su cálido recibimiento y su interés en esta nueva historia, espero mantenerlas interesadas.

Sus reviews han sido un eficaz remedio para mis entristecidos días, he estado un poco deprimida y desganada así como irritable, todo por el maldito estrés, quien carambas lo invento?

Pero al reconocer a mis amigas por aquí…. El sol ha salido nuevamente, Gracias.

Lupita 1797. Gracia por la bienvenida y me alegra saber que cuento con tu disposición de acompañarme en esta historia. =)

CC, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y logre tu atención para el siguiente.; )

Prometo actualizar al menos una vez por semana, exceptuando la última semana de este mes que no tendré acceso a internet =(, pero lo compensare de alguna manera.

4tardecer. Mi querida amiga, el verte aparecer ilumino mi día, sé que me he alejado un poco, pero mira regrese con esta historia. Que al igual que tú, tampoco he descifrado el hilo de su contenido ; P a ver que sale. Besos.

CyT. Hola que alegría verte aparecer en los reviews y gracias por la bienvenida, espero que este capítulo también te haya complacido. Saludos

Lisa Granchester, hola…. Gracias por el cálido recibimiento a mi también me da un gusto enorme verlas nuevamente. Y dime que te pareció este capítulo?

Rebeca. HOLA….! Que alegría verte….bueno leerte… mira que sonrisa me pintaste de solo reonocerte = D …. Espero no decepcionarte con esta historia, la verdad no tengo mucha idea de cómo desarrollarla, me prendí de dos o tres temas que quiero tocar , pero por donde va a navegar quién sabe?... Espero lograr amarrarte a los siguientes capítulos ; P

Recibe un caluroso abrazo y tú también cuídate mucho, que te espero en el siguiente capi.

Angelis, Hola, gracias por el recibimiento y me da gusto que el primer capítulo te haya gustado….. hay amiga que te digo?. Este mundo hay días que se empeña en ser parte de los Legan y nos hace la vida difícil, pero no hay más opción que superar las barreras y seguir, yo espero no decepcionarte, para mantenerte un poquito distraída, recibe un fuerte abrazo.

Mis queridas amigas silenciosas, gracia por darle la oportunidad al primer capítulo, espero que esta segunda actualización les haya complacido. Como siempre les invito a compartir su opinión, sugerencia y ….. Por qué no? Desacuerdos también acepto.

Les deseo una espléndida semana, yo regreso pronto con el siguiente capítulo… Saludos, Liz.


	3. Chapter 3 Con La Verdad de Frente

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 3**

**Con la verdad de Frente**

Con temblor en las piernas Annie guio sus pisadas hasta la parte trasera del salón, con desespero busco con la mirada una puerta que la llevara hacia el exterior. Al fondo del corredor, una gran puerta de madera la separaba de lo que buscaba.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitando ferozmente, su presión sanguínea había aumentado a tal escala que había ensordecido sus oídos.

Pero aun así, saco fuerzas de su interior, para girar la perilla y salir al jardín.

A primera instancia no vio nada, más que un hermoso jardín arreglado con una exquisita magnificencia. Flores blancas de todo tipo se levantaban enaltecidas por su belleza, arbustos bien recortados delineaban los caminos.

Su mirada busco en cada rincón, sin encontrar nada. Seguramente todo había sido el destilo venenoso de Elisa. Suspiro para dejar ir el peso de su corazón. Dio la vuelta para regresar al salón; pero una sombra en el rabillo de su ojo la detuvo.

Del otro lado del balcón descubrió una pareja, que entrelazada en un abrazo poco casto, se entregaba a un beso igual de intenso que sus brazos.

Curiosa, camino sigilosamente unos pasos, para irremediablemente reconocer a los protagonistas de tan apasionada visión.

Una rubia de elegante vestir, se prendía al cuello de un castaño que se aferraba a la apasionada caricia, apretando el delgado cuerpo de la mujer contra él.

Con detenimiento, Annie miro al detalle: las manos, el cuerpo, el cabello de ese hombre. Su corazón le gritaba con desespero que huyera de ahí, pero sus ojos iban descubriendo lentamente la identidad de Archie.

Inmovilizada por lo que atestiguaba, Annie se limitó a mirar y dejar que las lágrimas empañaran su vista, hasta desvanecer el hecho que su novio besaba a otra mujer.

En un movimiento lento, Archie se fue separando de la rubia, que a la distancia se podía notar como volaba entre nubes.

Vivian un momento mágico que fue borrado en el instante que Archie miro a Annie de pie frente a ellos: inmóvil, llorando amargamente.

-Annie ….?!

Se acercó a ella, dejando de lado a Simone, que en cuestión de un instante había bajado de la nube en la que había sido subida con los besos del que creía el amor de su vida.

-cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? – pregunto, sabiendo que lo suficiente para presenciar su tórrido romance.

-…- sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Annie dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar de regreso al salón.

-Annie espera!, no te vayas así, déjame explicarte. – trato de detenerla, pero la mirada de resentimiento de Annie lo detuvo.

Annie trago saliva y encontró en ese acto las fuerzas que le ayudaron a echar a correr, para salir velozmente de la situación tan humillante y desgarradora que se había suscitado tras ese beso que había presenciado. Y hasta envidiado.

Cuando descubrió el rostro de Archie tras ese acto tan apasionado, la venda de sus ojos cayó finalmente.

Archie nunca había sentido por ella nada más que cariño, un poco de lastima quizá. Pero jamás el amor y la pasión que había demostrado por Candy o ahora esa chica, Simone.

Sin saber que hacer, Archie se quedó atrás en compañía de la rubia que su corazón ya había elegido.

Vio a Annie perderse tras la puerta que llevaba a la recepción, no tenía valor para encarar a nadie y menos aún para exponer a Simone a un ridículo y una humillación innecesaria.

La tímida Annie entro al salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la recepción a paso veloz, una vez que se mezcló con los invitados, disminuido su carrera, hasta una caminata. Con desespero giro la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Candy y Albert, tenía que salir de ahí, inmediatamente.

En su perturbada búsqueda tropezó con algunas mujeres que, la miraron con disgusto y algunos caballeros que se sorprendieron ante tal comportamiento, de una de sus damas de la sociedad de Chicago.

Finalmente pudo reconocer a Candy del brazo de William, rodeados por un grupo de gente que absorbían la atención del patriarca Andley.

Sin embargo Candy perdía la mirada en otro lado, mostrando su poco interés por la gente ahí reunida. A lo lejos distinguió a Annie que caminaba sin cuidado a paso veloz, sin rumbo fijo. Soltó el brazo de Albert y camino con determinación al encuentro de su amiga, que apenas la reconoció frente a ella, se aventó a sus brazos.

- que sucede Annie? – pregunto Candy, sabiendo la respuesta.

Podía ver en los azules ojos de la chica, la amargura y el dolor que la laceraba.

- sácame de aquí…- balbuceo Annie, tratando de contener las lágrimas, que una vez que rompieran el cerco que las contenían, no pararían jamás.

- …- Candy levanto la mirada en busca de Albert, pero no alcanzo a verlo, aun había un mundo de gente a su alrededor, lo mejor era no llamar más la atención.

Con la mayor naturalidad posible camino hasta la puerta sosteniendo a su querida Annie, que temblaba a cada paso. La brisa nocturna revolvió sus cabellos, mezclándose con sus pensamientos.

Un carruaje las recogió, para llevarlas hasta el departamento de Candy. Ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra. Annie se había limitado a dejar caer sus lágrimas gruesas y cálidas por sus mejillas. A su mente venia una y otra vez la imagen de Archie con esa chica en brazos.

No se atrevía a reconocer que era lo que más le dolía: el ver terminado su noviazgo o el hecho de nunca haber despertado tal pasión en su novio.

Al llegar al departamento, las dos chicas bajaron en silencio, mientras Candy pagaba el carruaje, Annie camino rumbo al edificio. A pasos lentos, en señal de total derrota, sus lágrimas habían cesado, pero la guerra que libraba internamente, era estruendosa y muy destructiva.

Una vez que Candy abrió la puerta del departamento, Annie entro y se dirigió directamente al sofá donde se sentó y dejo que la derrota la consumiera, Candy llego junto a ella para abrazarla y sin palabras consolar su herido corazón.

Varios minutos después, en los que las dos chicas guardaban silencio, únicamente sollozando. Candy se atrevió a romper el silencio.

- No llores más Annie – sus manos acariciaban los cabellos desordenados de la ojiazul. - que sucedió en esa fiesta?

- …..Candy todo se acabó, ya no tengo nada …..

- No Annie no digas eso, siempre hay una solución para todo

- No para mí, todos mis sueños se han convertido en una pesadilla, de la que no podre despertar nunca.

- Pero despertaras…. Y seguirás tu camino, sin mirar atrás.

- Candy…..- Annie entendió en ese momento que su amiga se ponía de ejemplo ella misma, dándole el valor para hablar de su lastimosa separación con el actor- pero Terry siempre te amo, nunca te engaño.

- Quizá no me engaño, pero de igual forma ahora le pertenece a alguien más.

- Pero su corazón aun te pertenece a ti, en cambio Archie nunca me ha querido y encima se ha burlado de mí.

- Archie sería incapaz de hacer algo para dañarte.

- Pero lo hizo, lo encontré besándose con esa chica, - las lágrimas volvían a asomarse y el temblor de su cuerpo la apreso nuevamente, dirigiéndola a un llanto incontrolable.

- Annie… lo siento mucho – dijo la rubia con verdadera tristeza.

- Ahora las dos estamos en la misma situación, no sé por qué todo se nos ha negado….

- No pienses así, estamos juntas y eso es muy importante, podemos comenzar de nuevo.

- Después del ridículo social, no creo que pueda comenzar nuevamente.

- Podríamos irnos de América, la guerra termino y un cambio nos vendría bien,

- Volver a Inglaterra? - las palabras de Annie fueron de ilusion, sus lágrimas cesaron al sentir una chispa de esperanza en el alma.

- Podría ser. Quizá algún otro sitio, Paris, Madrid….- a Candy no le hacía tan feliz el imaginar que regresaría a Londres. Un lugar muy cargado de recuerdos.

- De verdad te irías conmigo?

- La pregunta Annie es: si tú te animarías a dejar todo esto, para que nos fuéramos de aquí.

- Claro que sí, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar.

- Primero me gustaría que aclaráramos algo, nosotras no estamos huyendo de aquí, nosotras vamos en busca de una nueva vida. de acuerdo?

La sonrisa tímida de Annie, le confirmo a la rubia que muy pronto estaría de viaje. Y esta vez con su querida amiga de la infancia al lado.

Acordaron guardar en secreto sus planes, no le comentarían a nadie de su huida al viejo continente, además de la casa Pony y quizá los señores Britter.

- Tú crees que tus padres peguen el grito al cielo? – pregunto Candy, mirando el techo, mientras su mano derecha reposaba entrelazada en la de Annie, habían compartido la cama toda la noche y muy temprano habían despertado, para comenzar a construir sus planes.

- creo que especialmente mama pondrá resistencia y tal vez papa la apoye.

- Yo creo que el señor Britter te apoyara a ti.

- Quizá sí, pero no es fácil decirle no, a mama.

- Que harás si te retiran el apellido y el apoyo económico.

- No me importa Candy, ya habrá algo en lo que pueda trabajar.

- Pero tú no estás acostumbrada.

- Pues tendré que acostumbrarme, el ser una dama de sociedad no me trajo ninguna ventaja, por el contrario, así que no me interesa ser más una niña de alta sociedad, prefiero luchar y encontrar ni verdadero camino, como tú lo has hecho.

- Esta segura?

- Completamente. – dijo con seguridad.

- Entonces habrá que comenzar a tomar decisiones importantes.

- Como a donde iremos….

- Exacto.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron todo el día del sábado haciendo planes, cerca de medio día, finalmente Albert apareció tocando la puerta del departamento de Candy.

- Hola Candy, pensé que no estabas.

- Annie y yo estábamos por salir, nos arreglábamos en la habitación, por eso no escuchamos la puerta.

- Candy yo vine a disculparme por no atenderlas como debía ayer por la noche y…también quería saber cómo esta Annie. Archie está muy mortificado, por lo que sucedió…

- No tienes por qué disculparte con nosotras, tú cumpliste tu parte que era llevarnos a la fiesta.

- No Candy, sabíamos que nada iba a terminar bien, debí estar más al pendiente.

- Tú no eres ni culpable ni responsable de los actos de tus sobrinos.

- Como esta Annie ?– Candy mantenía al rubio en la puerta, sin permitirle la entrada. El lo noto sintiéndose incómodo.

- Está bien, pero es preferible si la dejamos que se recupere un poco, necesita unos días para ella. Sera mejor si le pides a Archie que no la mortifique con su presencia por ahora, yo les avisare cuando sea el momento adecuado.

- Está bien Candy, como tú digas. Archie está muy preocupado por ustedes y de verdad lamenta lo que sucedió.

- Me imagino, pero lo hecho…hecho esta, de nada sirve arrepentirse a estas alturas y no quiero ser grosera, pero Annie y yo estamos a punto de salir.

- Las puedo llevar a algún lado?

- No gracias, estamos bien y preferimos estar solas por ahora.

- Estas molesta conmigo también.

- Claro que no, pero Annie me necesita y es ahí donde quiero estar.

- Lo comprendo, pero quiero recordarte que estoy aquí , para cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar y … yo no he querido que las cosas pasen así .

- Lo se Albert, será mejor que dejemos que el tiempo obre su magia.

- Me retiro entonces, estaré esperando tu llamado.

- Hasta luego Albert, gracias por tu preocupación y por venir a checarnos.

Albert se aproximó a la rubia para besar su frente y salir de ahí, derrotado y cabizbajo, le dolía la actitud de su protegida , pero la entendía y admiraba la lealtad a sus fuertes lazos con su amiga de la infancia.

Subió a su auto de regreso a la mansión. Tendría una larga conversación con su sobrino, no podía ir por el mundo, destruyendo vidas.

Con la mirada al frente, pensaba si en alguna de las palabras de la rubia había algún trasfondo, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que en su actitud y seriedad había un mensaje y no alcanzaba a descifrar del todo, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que su más íntimo presentimiento le develaba tímidamente, porque eso significaba alejarse de su querida Candy.

Contnuara...

* * *

Hola Chicas, gracias una vez más por seguir conmigo.

Bueno este capítulo, creo que ayuda a plantear los roles de cada quien y el rumbo de la historia. Si les soy sincera Annie nunca fue precisamente mi favorita. No me gusta por egoísta y envidiosa, el capítulo donde se entromete entre Archie y Candy me frustra, siempre he querido entrar por la pantalla y deshacerle el chongo de dos jalones, "ups, que agresiva" debo dejar de comer tanto chocolate... la verdad es que nunca se me hizo justo que Archie renunciara a sus sentimientos por Annie, que bien que mal le impuso su noviazgo.

Así que creo que Archie merece buscar ese sentimiento de conquista, solo espero que aquí, no se haya equivocado. A Annie no la martirizare ni la hare trizas, por el contrario intentare darle un carácter más definido, dejando atrás su egocentrismo.

Candy, mi querida pecosa... le daré un sabor agridulce, al igual que a Terry, pero aunque sudaran la gota fria, tambien tendrán sus momentos... juntos al final? ...no sé, me lo voy a pensar...jajaja

Mis amigas preciosas, hermosas, gracias por sus mensajes. Me han ayudado tremendamente a subir mi ánimo, no les niego que sigo, preocupada, estresada y con un poco de ansiedad, pero de mucho mejor ánimo. Gracias por su compañía y sus reviews.

CyT..Hola amiga, no podría estar más d acuerdo contigo, Annie es igualita a Susana, manipuladoras. Candy es buena amiga y más con Annie y la verdad! Cuantas veces no somos cómplices de nuestras amigas, yo fui la alcahueta y más fiel seguidora de las locuras de mis amigas. ;p un abrazo amiga.

Rosi White, Hola que gusto verte... como vez? Archie el traidor, sé que no hizo las cosa correctas, pero es hombre, es imperfecto, pero a la larga, creo que le hará un favor a Annie, espero decir lo mismo de el...un abrazo chica guapa.

Conny Veruck. hola que gusto conocerte, me alegra saber que sigues los fics que se publican aquí y sobre todo ver tu apoyo en un review, eso significa mucho. Amiga esta vida está llena de ciclos y hay que trascender de la mejor manera posible, la nostalgia es tan rica, rememorar dulces recuerdos y aprender de los amargos, por ahora sigamos sumergidas en este mundo rosa... animo amiga te espero en el próximo capitulo.

Candicita 1998. hola chica hermosa, mucho gusto en conocerte, gracias por gustar de mi historia y por tus lindas palabras y mira no esperaste una semana, llegue antes! y espero que este capítulo te haya complacido... cuídate mucho y recibe un fuerte abrazo.

CC hola, gracia por el review. Si Candy y Terry sufrieron mucho en su separación, pero esa parte solo es para marcar el rumbo que tomaran sus vidas. Terry siempre tuvo presente la promesa en aquella despedida en Nueva york, supone que Candy no lo aceptara por dejar a Susana, por lo que regresa a sus raíces, a lo único que conoce; su vida al lado de su padre. Archie? mal, pero solo fue su subconsciente de esta vez si luchar por sus convicciones. Candy y Albert están en medio, Candy del lado de Annie y Albert en su posición como cabeza de familia...sin querer la vida se va complicando por callar lo que hay que hablar y hablar lo que es mejor callar. Te invito a acompañarme la próxima semana, por lo pronto cuídate y disfruta el fin de semana.

4tardecer. hola mi querida amiga, honrada de tenerte nuevamente, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, " que sople el viento" me tiene cautivada, aunque tiene tiempo que no la veo...jajaja solo fue un intento de chantaje, sabes que te esperare todo el tiempo necesario, hasta que la inspiración llegue .

Esa Susana y annie son un par de mustias chantajistas y espérame, porque me late que la Susana va a caer aún más bajo, aunque mucho más adelante. Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien, recibe besos y muchos abrazos.

Iris, hola gracias por tus reviews, me da gusto que te hayan gustado lo capítulos anteriores y espero que este también te haya complacido, saludos.

gadamigradchester. hola gracias por tu review, comparto contigo la enemistad con Susana, que prometo trapear con ella. Elisa es mi favorita como villana, siempre logro que me diera bilis con su maldad, la hare sufrir..si creo que sí, pero antes tiene que cumplir su cometido. Annie? si le daré una oportunidad de dejar su trajecito de rogona y tonta llorona, para que crezca. tratare de tomar todas tus recomendaciones. cuídate mucho y te espero en el próximo capitulo.

Lisa Granchester. amiga linda gracias por los ánimos, la vida es tan corta y en los días oscuros se hace taaan larga, pero yo sigo adelante con optimismo.. amiga yo creo que al final si será Terry el héroe, aunque de repente me doy unas alocadas...pero te tendré presente cuando escriba, para que la balanza se incline a Terry. recibe un fuerte abrazo.

Rebeca. hola preciosa, pues bien ya te amarre ahora a hacer nudos marineros, para que no te me vayas..jajaja...pobre Terry y Candy, pero al menos ya tenemos la certeza que se siguen amando y no importa el tiempo que transcurra, cuando los sentimientos son verdaderos..Annie? ella me la tiene que pagar por el coraje que me hizo pasar al quitarle la oportunidad a Archie de intentarlo con Candy...y Elisa no creo que sea un moscarrón, sino un mosquito, por que como chupa la sangre = P... pero es siempre quien le pone sabor a las historias. Amiga gracias por los ánimos, yo sigo sonriendo y tú recibe un fuerte abrazo. Disfruta el fin de semana...

Chicas las veo por aquí, el próximo miércoles, disfruten su fin de semana y cuídense mucho…..reciban saludos con cariño, Liz


	4. Chapter 4 Un Nuevo Comienzo

**E Tiempo Lo dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 4**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

_**Londres.**_

- Podría darme su nombre para anunciarlo?

- Es mejor que no se lo dé o no lograre ninguna audiencia.

- Entonces dudo mucho que el Duque lo reciba.

- Está bien… - contesto con voz mal humorada y seño a disgusto - anuncie a Terruce Granchester.

- Granchester?! - pronuncio apenas audible, la asistente del Duque ..- es usted un Granchester señor? Lo lamento mucho, no lo reconoci ….

- No tiene que disculparse, solo déjele saber al Duque que estoy aquí.

- Enseguida señor.

La asistente entro casi corriendo a la oficina del Duque, tras un silencio mortuorio que reino en el piso entero, el castaño espero nervioso. Había pensado en la reacción de su padre, lo más seguro era que lo echara de su oficina como había hecho años atrás.

Ansioso se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.

"qué demonios estoy haciendo, si no le importe años atrás, porque le importaría ahora". Pensó derrotado

-Terruce… - el llamado de su padre lo detuvo.

El resonar de esa voz ronca, lo golpeo con una infinidad de recuerdos, no supo si salir corriendo o extender sus brazos hacia él.

- Duque. – fue su fría respuesta, Apenas dio la vuelta y miro de frente al hombre. Encontró en sus ojos, lo que había buscado por años.

- Nunca imagine verte aquí…

- Lamento importunarlo.

- A mí me alegra que hayas venido, por favor pasa a la oficina.

Con pasos dubitativos Terry siguió al Duque. Su orgullo le estaba quemando, pero su instinto lo empujaba.

- Toma asiento – con pasos lentos el hombre fue hasta su lugar detrás del escritorio y miro a su hijo con orgullo, se veía cambiado, a simple vista ya no era el mismo rebelde que huyo de su lado. - ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez.

- Aquella tarde que me negó su ayuda – rememoro aun con resentimiento.

- Veo que aún no lo olvidas….. y tampoco lo perdonas. – el Duque tomo la tasa de té y le dio un sorbo deseando encontrar en él, un camino que lo condujera por la senda correcta a la reconciliación, con el joven orgulloso que tenía frente a él. – no me arrepiento si esa incomprensión de mi parte te llevo al camino que te hace feliz.

Terry lo miro cauteloso, sabía que ese hombre era un viejo lobo y seguramente le estaba tendiendo una trampa, para enredarlo y al final jalar de la cuerda para degollarlo.

- Creo que desde que nací, todos los caminos se cerraron para mí.

- No hay caminos cerrados para los Granchester, además según se, has tenido un gran éxito con tu carrera de actuación en América.

- Me sorprende, no me diga que ha seguido mis pasos artísticos? – pregunto lleno de sarcasmo.

- Me he mantenido al margen de tu vida, pero eso no significa que me haya dejado de importar, eres un Granchester y debo cuidar de ti.

- Que lastima que no pensara igual hace unos años, nos habríamos ahorrado mucho….

- Siempre he pensado igual, no lo he demostrado como los demás esperan verlo, pero siempre me he preocupado por tu bienestar.

- Una manera muy suya, porque yo jamás he logrado descifrar su actitud.

- Tienes razón en actuar de esa menara, nunca he sido una persona que haya ido por la vida pensando en los demás, por el contrario mi egoísmo ha sido superior a mis fuerzas y eso me ha hecho perder a muchas personas importantes y sobre todo me ha privado de sentir su calor y quizá su cariño.

Terry miro a su padre incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, era que quizá el por fin había cambiado y ahora le daba una pequeña muestra de lo tanto había reclamado en su adolescencia?

- ... solo espero que no sea muy tarde, para tratar de recomponer un poco el camino contigo Terruce.

- Conmigo? A que se refiere con eso?

- Supongo que hay un motivo para que estés aquí en mi oficina. O es que es solo una visita de cortesía?

- no...si... bueno en realidad he venido a averiguar cuál es mi situación con usted Duque, sé que partí de Londres en términos muy poco ortodoxos y con su total desaprobación, así que quise averiguar en qué posición me encuentro ante usted.

- Creo que he sido muy claro, yo estoy en la mejor disposición de hacer que nuestra relación de padre e hijo funcione.

- Me alegra saberlo.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente en la oficina, para ninguno de los dos era fácil romper la amargura y el resentimiento que se había formado entre ellos dos. Después de tantos años de convivencia. En la cual el Duque siempre había puesto a su hijo a una distancia en la que no pudiera lastimarlo los recuerdos de una mujer y una vida que había amado y que no se había atrevido a vivir.

Para Terry había demasiado abandono en su corazón, de parte de sus padres, pero también era cierto que ellos eran las únicas personas que sin importar lo que sucediera, siempre podría volver a su lado.

Ahora que su padre se había abierto con él y le había confesado su deseo de hacer las paces, se sentía mucho más relajado, aunque aún no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que debía esperar para que lo apoyara.

- y eso es lo único a lo que has venido Terruce, haz hecho un viaje tan largo, dejando atrás tu vida en Nueva York, para saber en qué términos estabas conmigo?

- ...- diablos era como si ese hombre lo exprimiera. por qué no lo dejaba acercarse bajo sus propias reglas - tiene razón, no es lo único a lo que he venido a Londres, de hecho... he regresado a vivir aquí...

- así que has vuelto – dijo con sorpresa Richard Granchester y aunque su sorpresa fue grande la alegría de su corazón fue aún mayor. - y cuándo es que llegaste?

- Hace una semana.

- Así que te tomo una semana venir hasta aquí.

- He tenido que resolver otras situaciones primero.

- Me imagino, y a donde estás viviendo?

- En un departamento que alquile al sur de la ciudad.

- Un departamento... - repitió más para el mismo que para su hijo, sin embargo el castaño lo tomo como una crítica.

- No tengo mucho dinero, desde hace tiempo que vivo con lo que puedo proveerme.

- Y me enorgullece que así sea, pero mientras estés en Londres no tienes la necesidad de vivir en un departamento en la ciudad, cuando la mansión Granchester es tan grande.

- No podría volver ahí, dudo mucho que a su esposa y sus hijos les haga gracia que yo vuelva.

- Si la mansión en la que yo vivo no te es placentera, entonces podríamos hacer arreglos para que vivas en el penthouse de los condominios que tenemos a las afueras de Londres o quizá los del centro y si es tu gusto.

- No lo sé, quizá más adelante, por el momento estoy tratando de recomponer mi vida.

- ...- el Duque no quiso preguntar más, era obvio que las cosas no habían ido bien en América y su hijo había vuelto para encontrar una nueva forma de vida. - en que tienes planeado trabajar?

- He pensado en visitar algunos productores teatrales, mi experiencia quizá podría ayudarles en algo.

- Ya veo - el Duque estaba en total desacuerdo con su hijo, pero tenía que moderar su actitud. Estaba acostumbrado que todos a su alrededor hicieran lo que él quisiera, pero si quería tener un buen comienzo con Terruce, debía contener su lengua. - ….. al menos si deberías de aceptar el trasladarte al penthouse.

- Te daré una respuesta la próxima semana.

- Bien, entonces quizá también quieras considerar la idea de trabajar aquí conmigo, después de todo, esto será tu herencia.

- Eso es demasiado Duque, quizá sería mejor que no habláramos de ese tema por el momento - el castaño se puso de pie y extendió su mano hasta su padre – me retiro, pero ha sido un gran gusto verle Duque.

- Espero verte pronto y que reconsideres las dos propuestas que te he hecho.

- Solo le puedo garantizar que vendré nuevamente. Hasta luego.

Terry salió de la oficina a paso firme, no le era fácil mostrarse ante ese hombre que era su padre, a quien conocía tan poco y tan lejano le resultaba.

Había dado el primer paso y todo le había resultado magníficamente. Incluso había recibido oferta de trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, sin pedirlo. Pero sobretodo había logrado entrar, por un recoveco del corazón de su padre o de su conciencia, lo cierto era que el lazo que habían roto años atrás no se había perdido.

_**Francia**_

- me estás diciendo que no le avisaste a la señorita Pony ni a la hermana María que vendríamos a Paris?, tu me dijiste que lo harias, de lo contrario las hubiera contactado yo misma.

- A ellas si les dije, a quien no le avise fue a los Andley.

- Albert no sabe que salimos de América.

- No quise contarle, no necesitaba escuchar nada que nos detuviera a continuar nuestro viaje. Estoy segura que Albert hubiera tratado de persuadirme y quizá hasta Archie hubiera intervenido.

- Si, tienes razón, yo solo le dije a mi papa que viajaríamos, pero no le di detalles. Le prometí que en cuanto nos asentáramos, le escribiría. Y a Archie …. – Annie barría la estancia de lo que era su nuevo y pequeño departamento en Paris, infligiendo mas fuerza sobre la escoba al solo mencionar el nombre de quien había roto su corazon. – ..con él no hable ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera lo deje verme después de aquella vez, en la recepción. Cuando lo encontré con esa chica.

- Quizá debiste dejarlo que te explicara

- Para qué? Que me iba a decir? "Annie, lo siento pero me enamore de Simone y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida." Así fue mejor y más fácil para todos.

- Pobre Archie, se ha de haber quedado con el remordimiento.

- Quizá, pero estoy segura que la mujer esa lo consolara muy bien y en un par de semanas, ni siquiera se acordara del asunto y creo que nosotras también deberíamos hacer lo mismo y olvidar lo que dejamos atrás, después de todo estamos aquí en Paris comenzando una nueva vida.

- Si es cierto, es mejor que comencemos a preocuparnos por nosotras, tenemos que conseguir empleo y pensar en los gastos que nos vienen por delante.

- Nunca me imaginé que mis padres fueran a comportarse de esa manera, como tú lo dijiste, sabía que mama rechazaría la propuesta, pero si esperaba que papa me apoyara.

- Aun puedes volver.

- No Candy, no volveré….el ser la señorita Britter "una dama de sociedad" no me trajo ninguna buenaventura, por el contrario tendría que soportar la humillación de ser quien Archie engaño, todos pensarían que hay algo malo en mi o de lo contrario me mirarían como la pobre chica que dejaron por alguien mejor….NO! no quiero volver a eso y si mis padres no quieren apoyarme, tendré que aprender a valerme por mi misma.

- No será fácil, tu no estas acostumbrada a una vida difícil con carencias quizá.

- Estoy a tu lado y eso me hace ser fuerte, sé que todo estará bien si estoy contigo.

- Pues estaremos bien, yo iré mañana mismo a visitar los hospitales, sé que la guerra ha dejado una situación precaria, pero confio que habrá algo para mí.

- Así será Candy, yo también comenzare a buscar trabajo… como mesera, cocinera o a ver que se me ocurre.

El departamento en el que habían logrado acomodarse, estaba en una zona media de Paris, aunque en esos momentos toda la población mantenía una misma clase social. La guerra había dejado únicamente pobreza y muchas familias desamparadas.

Sería difícil para un par de extranjeras conseguir trabajo y subsistir en ese lugar, pero querían intentarlo y confiaban en que la suerte estaría de su lado.

Tras llegar a Paris se hospedaron en un hotel que no era más que un edificio en ruinas, las camas estaban cubiertas por sabanas raídas, lo único afortunado era que aún estaban en verano, así que no tendrían que congelarse por el invierno, pero también era cierto que tendrían que apresurarse a estabilizar su situación, ya que el verano terminaría pronto.

La semana en ese hotel de mala muerte, donde veían entrar mujeres con excesivo maquillaje y poca ropa, les pareció eterno.

Cada día Annie se aferraba a la mano de Candy para subir las escaleras que las llevaban a su habitación. Mientras algún hombre mal encarado las veía lascivamente.

Por las noches escuchaban cualquier clase de ruidos, desde golpes secos en la pared, hasta gritos de diversas índoles. Más de una noche la pasaron en vela, rezando porque nadie se metiera en su habitación, cuando algún pleito se armaba en los pasillos.

Finalmente en uno de sus recorridos, encontraron un departamento pequeño, en una zona decente. El lugar era pequeño, pero seguro.

No tenían nada con que llenarlo, pero al menos ya podrían dormir sin pensar que serían asesinadas en el transcurso de la noche.

La aventura se hacía más precaria conforme pasaban los días, las dos chicas habían reunido todos sus ahorros, pero no habían querido pedir ningún subsidio a sus familias adoptivas, por lo que su economía era limitada.

Candy comenzó a recorrer los hospitales de Paris. En ninguno parecían necesitar gente y por el contrario había recortes de gastos y en algunas ocasiones de personal.

Un día más la rubia llego derrotada a su departamento. Sabía que muy pronto habría que renunciar a su búsqueda por los hospitales y tomar cualquier clase de trabajo.

Cansada y con el fracaso a cuestas, llego hasta el departamento. Abrió la puerta y fue directo a la cocina donde se escuchaba el trajín de Annie cocinando.

- Hola Candy, como te fue?

- No muy bien, recorrí la mitad de la ciudad, pero al parecer los hospitales están completos de personal. A ti como te fue? Te ves muy contenta.

- Pues lo estoy, conseguí trabajo.

- De verdad? - Pregunto llena de esperanza.

- Si! No es una gran paga ni tampoco el gran trabajo, pero nos dará para pagar la renta.

- En donde es?

- Por casualidad, conocí a una mujer que reabrirá una cafetería en pleno centro de la ciudad, la había cerrado por la guerra, pero volverá a abrir las puertas la próxima semana y estaba contratando un poco de ayuda.

- Te felicito Annie – la abrazo con cariño, le daba gusto ver que su amiga había tenido suerte y al menos ella podría comenzar a generar ganancias.

- Gracias Candy, veras que muy pronto tú también encontraras algo, los hospitales están reacomodando su personal y la vida está volviendo poco a poco a reestablecerse.

- Supongo que sí, pero creo que ya no buscare trabajo en hospitales, comenzare a recorrer las calles en busca de cualquier cosa, más adelante podre colocarme como enfermera

- siendo asi, entonces tal vez quieras que hable con Margaret, ella podría darte trabajo en la cafetería . Te gustaría?

- Margaret?

- Si ella es quien me contrato, es una viuda de aproximadamente 40 años.

- Crees que tenga dinero para pagarnos a las dos.

- No perdemos nada con preguntarle.

- En esta época de carestía, como es que ella tiene dinero para invertir en una reinauguración y encima contratar personal?

- En los días de guerra sé que regreso a Inglaterra, no he hablado mucho con ella, pero me dio la impresión que pertenece a una familia de gente adinerada de Londres.

- Entonces hablaremos con ella mañana…

Finalmente parecía que el horizonte se abría un poco ante ellas mostrándoles un futuro más esperanzador…

Continuara.

* * *

Hola chicas, Gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo 4.

Les cuento que este fin de semana tuve la oportunidad de adelantar algunos capítulos, aunque también admitiré que son capítulos cortos, pero los subsecuentes hare un esfuerzo por hacerlos más largos.

La historia está yendo un poco lento, pero en los capítulos subsecuentes dará un giro en la que pondrá a todos sus personajes en una situación cómoda, que dará la impresión de una vida plena y una calma perene. Pero la vida nunca se queda quieta, así que pondrá a temblar a todos otra vez….es cuando los capítulos serán más largos. Así que chicas ténganme paciencia.

Quiero agradecerles su compañía y sobre todo sus reviews a esas adorables chicas que no me abandonan.

C y T, Hola, te falle no se fueron a Escocia, pero tal vez más adelante este lugar vuelva a ser importante…= ) …

Rosi White, hola gracias por el review, creo que Annie y Candy se darán el gusto de crecer juntas en un mundo ajeno al que conocen. Veremos qué pasa, solo el tiempo lo dirá ; P …. Saludos.

Ganamigradchester. Hola amiga, tienes razón en cada palabra. Archie no debió dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo o por la caballerosidad del momento, pero lo hizo y para mí al menos, es bien claro que no ama a Annie, la trata bien, pero no se preocupa como lo hace por Candy ….. hizo mal Si! Definitivamente, pero es hombre: imperfecto e influenciable. Lo que si te puedo decir con seguridad, es que un comentario de ustedes jamás sería tonto para mi …por el contrario cada uno es invaluable, aun aquellos que he recibido criticándome fuertemente…. Saludos.

Candicita1998. Amiga tratare de darles gusto siempre que pueda, hay ocasiones en las que por más que quiera no ser posible…. Saludos

Connie Veruck.. hola amiga…. Chin! Otro capítulo chiquito, lo siento, lo siento corregiré ese detalle más adelante, ahorita adelante unos capis y me quedaron no tan largos….. Pero los hare más extensos. Sí , creo que todos los personajes tienen que crecer, así como vimos el cambio en Albert en los últimos capítulos, más sereno , menos dramático….espero lograr imprimirles un toque de madurez. Gracia por acompañarme y contarme tus impresiones. Saludos.

Lupita 1797. Hola amiga….. Me perdí! A quien quieres juntos a Archie y Annie?...umm, no lo sé. Hay cosas en esta vida que no se perdonan y la traición creo que es una muy difícil de superar. Y si Annie lograra su felicidad en otro lado, porque volver a lo que le causó daño….bueno eso digo yo…..saludos

4tardecer, hola mi bella amiga, sabes que comparto contigo el hecho de que Candy simplemente añadió a Annie a sus planes, más que crearlo para ella…. Y ese Archie, creo que se va a dar de topes en la cabeza, cuando abra los ojos y vea que está a lado de una boba mujer de sociedad ( y no digo que las mujeres de sociedad sean bobas, me refiero a ella ) … y Annie viviendo la aventura de su vida…no se! Solo el tiempo lo dirá. hey! Si me voy a parecer a una de esas arpías, yo pido ser Elisa, prefiero ser una maldita como ella, que una llorona miedosa como Annie. Así que me dejare de sutilezas… faltan 16 días para fin de mes = S, así que supongo que para junio el viento estará soplando fuertemente…. =D. besos amiga, cuídate mucho.

Rebeca, mí querida amiga, gracias por el review …. Ahora si cada quien a su liana, y a dejar que el tiempo los reúna nuevamente….. pero con el tiempo, los sentimientos cambian, las situaciones se transforman y gente crece, a quien van a encontrar realmente….el tiempo, bendito tiempo, que todo cambia. Abrazos y besos amiga, cuídate mucho que te espero la próxima semana.

CCC. Amiga! No estés en vigilia tan temprano…GRACIAS por la espera…aquí estoy, ojala que haya valido la espera….hare mi mejor esfuerzo para el lunes ; D

Queridas lectoras silenciosas, gracias por continuar o por unirse. Su silencio es respetado y sus mensajes sumamente valorados. Las veo la próxima semana, cuídense mucho…abrazos , Liz


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevos Aires

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 5**

**Nuevos aires.**

- anda Annie, apresúrate con esos pastelillos que no tardamos en abrir y la vitrina debe estar rebosante de ellos.

- Si estarán en un momento

- Yo le ayudare – se apresuró a ofrecerse Candy.

- ¿Ya terminaste de poner las mesas?

- Si Margaret.

- Bien entonces solos nos falta llenar la vitrina. Vamos a ver que detiene a Annie.

Una mujer de mediana edad con los cabellos castaños y una sonrisa encantadora, camino delante de Candy para llegar hasta la cocina y apresurar lo que detenía los minutos, que la volverían a la vida con aires nuevos en su querido Paris.

Margaret se había mudado a Francia cuando era casi tan joven como Annie y Candy ahí había conocido a su esposo. Un francés del que se enamoró a primera vista. Sin embrago la felicidad le duro muy poco cuando el enfermó y tras una larga agonía finalmente murió dejando a Margaret en la más completa desolación.

Aun joven y extremadamente hermosa, Margaret decidió entregarse a su viudez, al empezar la guerra volvió al seno familiar, donde trabajo para la empresa familiar y repuso la fortuna que había invertido en una cafetería en el centro de Paris, años atrás.

Con la negativa y total reprobación de su familia, Margaret volvió a Francia una vez que la guerra termino. Ese lugar la hacía sentir cerca de su esposo y no pensaba alejarse de él. No por el momento.

Así que con nuevos aires, contrato a dos chicas Americanas que al igual que ella, trataban de abrirse paso por la vida sin la necesidad de depender de sus familias.

- Muy bien chicas. Las mesas están listas, la vitrina llena y nosotras… hambrientas de éxito - con una sonrisa en los labios, extendió los brazos a las chicas. Un abrazo lleno de emoción marco la nueva etapa de Margaret, junto a Candy y Annie.

- mucho éxito para ti Margaret. – deseo Candy con verdadera emosion.

- para nosotras – corrigió la mujer – y dejen de llamarme Margaret, que me recuerdan a mi madre y sus largas conversaciones, sobre mi futuro arruinado. Solo soy Maggie, como mi Bruno me llamaba.

El entusiasmo y dinamismo de la mujer se dispersó en toda la cafetería, logrando una clientela nutrida en poco tiempo, Candy y Annie mantenían sus horas de trabajo y un dinero seguro que les permitía salir adelante con sus gastos.

En un par de meses Maggie les invito a vivir a su casa con ella, pero las jóvenes americanas se reusaron a pesar de estar deseándolo, así podrían solventar de mejor manera sus compromisos financieros.

Después de todo no querían ser meseras y reposteras toda la vida, habían huido de su vida pasada, para triunfar, no para sobrevivir en un ámbito aún más bajo del que ya se tenian.

Pero tampoco querían irse a meter a la casa de la primera persona que conocían, sabían que con paciencia llegarían al punto donde anhelaban estar. Por el momento no tenían más opción que privarse de algunas comodidades y trabajar en lo que se les había presentado que además de todo era un trabajo divertido y que les ayudaba a conocer mucha gente. Aunque no siempre fuera una grata experiencia.

- esto no es un café expreso ¡ - reclamo el hombre, enmascarando una falsa molestia - vengo aquí todos los días y no es posible, que aún, no recuerdes lo que pido.

- lo siento, enseguida cambio la orden. – Candy retiro la tasa de café y salió hacia la barra, para pedirle a Maggie que le cambiara el pedido.

En la mesa los dos hombres se quedaron hablando del inconveniente.

- No entiendo, por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable con Candy?

- Me gusta molestarla.

- Alex, ya no estamos en la primaria, para molestar a la niña que nos gusta.

- Candy no me gusta…. No de esa manera - se defendió al instante – es solo que me divierten sus muecas y el esfuerzo que hace por no tirarme el café en la cabeza.

- Pues no dudes que en poco tiempo algo así suceda. - contesto Maggie detrás de el - estas forzando mucho tu suerte.

- Hola preciosa – fue el saludo de Alexandre.

- Hola, no necesitas ser tan meloso conmigo – lo saludo como era su costumbre con un beso en cada mejilla - te conozco casi desde que usabas pañales.

- Eso no quita que siempre te veas hermosa.

- En eso tienes razón, pero no trates de cambiar la conversación y dime, porque te gusta hacer rabiar a Candy?

- Ella es la que no puede tomar una sola orden bien.

- Alexandre Doyle, no te atrevas a decir una sola palabra en contra de Candy, la conozco bien y se lo eficiente que es y también te conozco a ti y sé que estas siendo difícil con ella. La pregunta es por qué?

- Te equivocas Maggie, las cosas no son así - contesto nervioso por la mirada penetrante de Maggie.

- Es que acaso te gusta y no sabes cómo acercarte a ella? Porque si es así, yo puedo ayudarte. Pero no quiero que te sigas portando como un patán con ella.

- Jajjajja una sopa de tu propio chocolate.

- cállate Thompson. – refunfuño Alexandre.

- Bien chicos, los dejo para que sigan disfrutando su desayuno – Maggie se puso de pie, para posar su mano en el hombro de Alex y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos - tu café viene en un segundo, Candy lo está preparando justo como te gusta y estoy segura que te disculparas con ella cuando te los sirva.

Alexandre Doyle al igual que Maggie era un joven Ingles que huía de la represión familiar, había abandonado su natal Londres años atrás, su familia había reprobado su decisión, tanto de su carrera, como del rumbo que quería darle a su vida.

Su familia y la de Maggie habían crecido juntas, su hermano mayor y Maggie habían sido muy buenos amigos siempre, así que la influencia que ella ejercía sobre ellos dos, gano el día que los hermanos Doyle hicieron maletas y salieron de Londres, revelándose a su familia, Fred con rumbo a América y Alex a Paris donde Maggie vivía.

- Aquí está su café, espero que sea de su agrado - Candy pronunciaba con amabilidad cada palabra, esforzándose por no gritarle en la cara lo engreído, petulante y pesado que era.

- es exactamente lo que esperaba, gracias. – Alex sonrió cordialmente.

- El resto de su orden estará lista en un segundo – complemento Candy y dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero el carraspeo de Scott la detuvo.

- Necesita algo más? – le sonrió amable la rubia.

- Si Candy, primeo que dejes de hablarme de usted no soy más que unos años mayor que tú y segundo….. Alexandre quería decirte algo.

Sorprendida Candy miro al hombre que en silencio miraba a su amigo, con ojos asesinos.

- ¿Se me olvido traerle algo más? - pregunto apresurada la rubia.

- No!. No es eso. Anda Alex, que Candy no tiene todo el día.

- Yo solo quería….. Disculparme por levantarle la voz, no tengo muy buen humor por las mañanas.

- Quizá debería visitarnos a la hora del almuerzo entonces o en la cena – contesto Candy altanera y dio la vuelta para desaparecer tras la barra.

Sabía que no debía contestarle así a los clientes y menos aun siendo amigo de Maggie , pero ese hombre la ponía de mal humor.

Desde que lo vio cruzar la puerta por primera vez, algo en su interior se removió. Ella lo llamo antipatía, el diversión. Lo cierto era que los dos se habían notado al instante y habían formado un vínculo, que de momento no era más que rechazo y aversión.

Con enojo y movimientos descuidados, la rubia llego hasta la cocina, donde Annie trabajaba a toda velocidad, pero no alcanzaba a dase a basto.

- Candy que bueno que vienes, necesito que me ayudes a poner todo en platos, voy a necesitar ayuda en la cocina muy pronto.

- Yo me quedare en la cocina, tu ve a servir mesas.

- ¿Que sucedió?

- Halla afuera está el tipo ese, que solo viene a burlarse de mí y no pienso atenderlo más.

Candy le quito el delantal a su amiga y se lo puso ella, sirvió la comida en los platos y tras ponerlos en las manos de Annie, casi la saco a empujones de la cocina. La ojiazul miraba a su amiga confundida, casi asustada.

- Pero Candy…. Yo no sirvo mesas. Yo… yo no quiero …..Candy no sé cómo.

- No es difícil, pones los platos sobre sus mesas y les sonríes.

- No Candy, yo no ….

Tras el alboroto, Maggie entro a la cocina, encontró a Annie con los platos casi cayéndose de sus manos y a Candy detrás de ella empujándola.

- Que hacen señoritas?

- Annie quiere salir a atender mesas y yo me quedare en la cocina – los ojos de súplica de Annie, le indicaron a Marggie lo que sucedía.

- De ninguna manera, aquí nadie cambia roles, - Maggie le quito los platos a Annie y los puso sobre la mesa, fue tras Candy y le desamarro el delantal, para casi arrancárselo - Candy bien sabemos que a ti se te quema el agua y Annie se pondría tan nerviosa que la mitad de los platos terminaran en las piernas de los clientes

- Pero sería bueno experimentar - replico Candy tratando de conseguir su cometido.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – le pregunto Maggie a la rubia, una vez que se plantó frente a ella.

- No hay ningún problema es solo que…..

- Es ese chico que la molesta… - dijo Annie en voz baja tratando de escudarse tras Maggie.

- Así que Alex!...pues bien, ven conmigo - Maggie tomo la mano de Candy y la saco casi a jalones de la cocina – ya me tienen harta los dos.

- Tenemos que arreglar esto ahora mismo - los sentencio a los dos una vez que llego a la mesa de los ingleses, los clientes en las mesas que estaban alrededor, guardaron silencio y los miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Alex nervioso al ver a Candy frente a él, con las mejillas completamente rojas.

- No!. Aquí no…..ven conmigo - sin soltar a Candy, tomo al hombre de cabellos negros con la otra mano y los llevo de regreso a la cocina.

- Ahora sí, ¿que es lo que sucede con ustedes dos?. Desde hace dos meses que abrimos la cafetera y ustedes dos no hacen otra cosa que pelear y quejarse el uno del otro.

Annie miraba la escena sorprendida de la actitud de Maggie, era como si estuviera regañando a sus hijos, y no era para menos, tanto Candy como ese chico se comportaban como un par de críos.

Disimulo una sonrisa y desvió la mirada, para encontrarse con la presencia de un joven alto, de cabellos castaños , buen mozo. Que miraba igual de divertido que ella.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrieron alegres sin poder evitarlo, mientras sus amigos pasaban apuros, sin saber cómo salir de él.

- No es mi culpa que este hombre nunca este feliz con su orden.

- Sera quizá porque siempre la equivocas.

- Si tan solo pudiera decidirse por lo que desea y no cambiara la orden veinte veces antes de decidirse.

- Basta los dos!, no quiero escuchar más quejas ni reclamos, los dos están actuando como niños o como adolescentes enamorados y ya me cansaron, así que decídanse o se arreglan o se arreglan.

- Margaret estas exagerando. - Alexandre quiso salir del comprometedor momento.

- No. no estoy exagerando y no pienso moverme de aquí y ustedes tampoco, hasta que se den las manos y hagan las pases definitivamente. - Margaret los miraba, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera y no es que no quisieran, pero estaban sumamente abochornados. - ...Uno es mi cliente y la otra mi empleada, pero antes que eso son mis amigos y no tolerare que sigan poniéndome en medio de sus discusiones.

- Lo que sucede es que no se quieren dar las manos, prefieren un beso – se escuchó la voz de Scott detrás de ellos.

- Por qué no te callas y te desapareces de aquí. - dijo Alex molesto - está bien Maggie, no voy a ponerte en ninguna situación incómoda, así que te pido que disculpes mi actitud nunca ha sido con la finalidad de molestar a nadie

- no te disculpes conmigo, es a Candy a quien la has tratado como un patán.

- A mí no me hagas ningún favor...

- eres demasiado arrogante...

- Arrogante yo, eres tu el que nunca está conforme con nada...

- no es mi culpa que no sepas tomar la orden...

- si tan solo….

- BASTA, los dos. - se escuchó el grito de Margaret.

- Alguien va a s servir aquí? - las voces de los clientes se dejó escuchar desde la cafetería...

- Maggie, los platos se están enfriando y los clientes comienzan a desesperarse. - increpo Annie, preocupada ante las voces que venían de los comensales.

- Lo mejor será que me retire, lamento el disgusto Maggie, - tras hacer una venía a todas las damas presentes, se disculpó y salió del café

- Dios!, si no lo conociera de hace tanto tiempo …

Una vez que el disgusto había pasado, la mañana y la tarde siguieron con normalidad, Candy se disculpó por su actitud caprichosa y le prometió a Maggie que no dejaría que algo así sucediera nuevamente.

- No te preocupes Candy, se lo cabeza dura que es ese Alex, quizá no venga por aquí en algún tiempo.

- lo lamento mucho, sé que es tu amigo y de ninguna manera quise provocarte un problema.

- No te preocupes, volverá. Es un caprichoso, pero es como mi hermano menor y no podemos estar lejos mucho tiempo, ahora será mejor que cerremos, ya es tarde.

Ni bien había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre.

- Lo lamento, el servicio termino – dijo Candy sin mirar detrás de ella.

- Entonces llegue en buen momento – la voz grave de Alexandre, se dejó escuchar tras un enorme ramo de flores.

- Ho! Eres tu… - fue la única expresión de Candy, los colores se le subieron al rostro inexplicablemente.

Había pasado todo el día pensando en el mal entendido que había surgido entre ellos. Por más que había tratado de hacer el suceso a un lado, el azul-grisáceo de sus ojos venía a su mente, trayendo consigo su sonrisa burlona. Que a pesar de todo le parecía la más sensual que había visto antes.

- Alex! Que sorpresa tan grata – grito Maggie corriendo hasta los brazos del joven.

- vine a disculparme por el bochornoso y lamentable suceso de la mañana.

- Sabía que eras mucho más maduro que la rabieta que hiciste esta mañana. Y esas flores no eran necesarias, pero las acepto.

- Son lindas no?, pero no son para ti.

- A no?

- No, son para Candy - extendió su brazo hasta la rubia que seguía mirándolo estática, en la misma posición en la que se quedó cuando lo vio entrar. - con ellas quiero disculparme, por este par de meses en los que me he portado como un chiquillo contigo.

- Como dices? – Candy recibió las flores, sin quitar su mirada en esos ojos azules, que brillaban con destellos, que no había visto en los días anteriores.

- Lo siento Candy. Cada vez que te regrese con el café, lo hice por ver las muecas que hacías y que me divierten tanto. … pero nunca fue mi intensión crear un conflicto.

Candy se había quedado muda ante su confesión, quería abofetearlo por burlarse de ella, pero ya no tenía 16 años, así que solo se limitó a sonreír débilmente, conteniendo todos los improperios que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios. Pero fue Maggie, quien contesto por ella.

- Querido Alex, a veces eres tan ….. Infantil, ya dejaste la adolescencia atrás, da miedo pensar que mi vida pudiera depender de tus manos.

- No me regañes más.

- Alex, eso que haz echo con Candy ha estado muy mal, ella es una dama y …..

- Si, si ya lo sé, no necesitas recordarme esas cosas… por eso estoy aquí para disculparme y reparar el daño, de la forma que Candy desee

- Es que ni siquiera parece que fueras un doctor…. Y tan buen doctor, tengo que afirmar….

- Maggie, no he venido a recibir un sermón, por eso mismo partí de casa, en todo caso yo solo quiero escuchar la opinión de Candy…..

- …Eres doctor? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Increíble verdad, pero al parecer logro convencer a todos en la universidad para que le dieran el título, - se burlaba Maggie.

- Tiene algo de malo? – pregunto Alex, sin terminar de comprender la sorpresa y actitud de Candy.

- Por el contrario, es fantástico! – rio emocionada, veía una puerta para entrar al mundo de la medicina en Paris. – ¿en que hospital trabajas?

- En el San Francisco de Asís.

- ¿El que está a tres cuadras de aquí?

- El mismo, ¿porque el interés.? – pregunto llenándose de emoción ante sus expectativas.

- Crees que podrías ayudarme a conseguir una plaza de enfermera.

- ¡ Eres enfermera! - se escuchó las voces de Maggie y Alex en coro.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que hayan tenido un muy buen fin de semana.

Yo aterrizo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que descubre un poco más el curso de la historia y de las nuevas vidas de Candy y Annie. Este capi se centró en ellas dos, porque de ahí partirá lo que suceda con los demás. Pero en el próximo que tengo planeado entregarlo esta misma semana, volveré a recorrer la situación de los demás.

Chicas ¿qué les está pareciendo?, ¿muy aburrida?... no quiero hacer tedioso el tiempo que llevara encontrar a Candy y Terry…pero tengo que rellenar esos mese….años quizá….para que el día que estén frente a frente, sea "especial".

Les agradezco enormemente sus reviews, han alegrado mis días y la verdad es que me encanta leer las diferentes formas de ver una misma situación. Hay quienes darían una oportunidad y otras tantas que más radicales dirían un determinante no!, eso me ayuda a ser más flexible de mente, porque hay ocasiones en las que soy demasiado cuadrada. Pero lo que intentaba hacer era agradecer enormemente sus comentarios e invitarlas a que me sigan dejando saber sus opiniones, Gracias!.

Lupita 1797. Gracias por el review amiga, Archie sufriendo…..? Suena tentador, y aunque le tengo planeado lo suyo, no sé si lo hare sufrir mucho. Es Archie, el de los ojos bonitos…. saludos amiga y buen inicio de semana.

Verito, hola gracias por el review, si! yo estoy contigo un cambio siempre es bueno, Archie al igual que la mitad de gente que decide alocadamente, se arrepentirá o al menos aceptara que debió pensarlo mejor…..ya veremos cómo queda parado Archie.

Rosie White, Hola gracias por el review, siempre creí que era solo cuestión de tiempo para Terry y su padre, él no era tan cerrado, cuando Candy hablo con el mostro su interés por su hijo, creo que van por buen camino y las chicas… no pienso ponerles muchas piedras, así que no creo que encuentren mucha gente mala.. Saludos.

4tardecer, mi querida Monse, 100 palabras no me satisfacen ….. Aunque solo tengo que esperar 11 días para leer las tantas más detrás del capítulo…. No es presión, es un aliciente =). Si yo también creo que será el nuevo Duque…. Y las otras dos, hasta yo les tengo envidia, quisiera también salir volando por la ventana y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar. Saludos amiga, cuídate mucho. Besos.

Lisa Granchester. Hola amiga gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya complacido la historia hasta aquí. Candy y Terry? Mmmm, creo que todavía falta un poco para eso, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que mi plan es dejarlos juntos, yo te aviso si en el camino algo cambia…..amiga aquí me tendrás una vez más esta semana, aunque tal vez tenga problemas para actualizar en las siguientes dos semanas….cuídate mucho saludos.

Iris, hola chica, gracias por el review… que alegría me da que estés complacida, espero que los siguientes capis te gusten igual, cuídate mucho, saludos.

Ins, que gusto saber que has leído estos capítulos . nada más cierto lo que has dicho, Candy no estaba interesada para nada en Archie, pero creo que el debio comenzar una relación con alguien que le interesara, no solamente por ser caballeroso con Annie que prácticamente le rogo. En esta loca historia, creo que la beneficiada será Annie. Terry yo creo que necesita reconciliarse con el mismo antes que comenzar a construir nuevamente, así que dejemos que el castaño termine de cocinarse….. saludos, cuídate mucho.

Conny Veruck, amiga hola, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, mientras no enfrentemos nuestras verdades y reconciliemos el pasado el presente siempre será entorpecido, yo creo que la separación y el tiempo obraron su milagro en los Granchester, solo tienen que conocerse, porque al parecer nunca lo hicieron realmente…. Gracias por el review, saludos y cuídate mucho.

Gadamigrandchest, hola amiga, gracias por el review. No te apures, que no pienso hacer sufrir a nadie más de la cuenta, las descripciones del hotel, el pequeño apartamento y la angustia por quedarse sin dinero, solo fue un poco de realismo, pero nada más. Habrá un poco de tormento amoroso y mal entendidos quizá. Gracias a ustedes por leer y dejarme saber sus opiniones. Saludos.

Rebeca, mi hermosa amiga, como estas? Gracias por aparecer como siempre con tus lindas apalabras, yo creo que como tú dices hay que cuidar la herencia ajjaja, y Annie tiene mucho como crecer, es una chica linda, educada y de buen corazón, media egoísta, pero todos tenemos un poquito de egoísmo sembrado en el corazón, pero sin lugar a dudas, en este fic a ella le tocara mostrar una faceta interesante de como un corazón roto, no siempre es el fin del mundo. Que tengas un muy buen inicio de semana, besos.

Ana. hola, gracias por el review. La verdad Susana esta fuera del camino, por ahora. Así Terry y Candy tienen tiempo para analizar las cosas sin ella de por medio, otros personajes aparecerán en el transcurso de la historia, como en la vida misma, gente va y gente viene, pero tú no te apures….. saludos amiga, cuídate.

Mis queridas lectoras silenciosas, gracia por continuar o por unirse, si tienen algún comentario que compartir, siempre serán escuchadas.

Yo vuelvo antes del próximo Domingo con seguridad. Hare todo lo posible por dejarles tres capítulos esta semana, por que desafortunadamente la próxima no podre actualizar, espero que me disculpen, estaré regresando hasta finales de la primera semana de junio.

Por lo pronto con animo a empezar otra semana, reciban saludos y un fuerte abrazo, Liz.


	6. Chapter 6 Asentamiento

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 6**

**Asentamientos **

**Chicago.**

El castaño sonreía sinceramente, pero en su cerebro seguía taladrando la misma situación que lo mantenía mortificado por los últimos seis meses. El mismo tiempo que Annie y Candy habían desaparecido.

De verdad quiero ir al picnic del domingo, para anunciar nuestro compromiso – una enamorada Simone, se colgaba del brazo de su ahora novio. Ella sí que había olvidado lo sucedido con la ex novia de Archie.

Iremos al picnic, pero no estoy seguro que sea el mejor lugar para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

¿Que quieres decir? ¿Que no debemos anunciarlo aun?

No querida, lo que quiero decir es que no es el mejor lugar, tú mereces algo mejor que un día de campo.

Eres un ángel, haremos una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso

hablare con la tía Elroy .

Simone, quiso colgarse del cuello de su novio para propinarle una buena dotación de besos, pero se contuvo Esos actos solo se les permitían en lugares lejos de los ojos curiosos. No en el jardín de la mansión Andley.

¿es ese tu tío? – pregunto la rubia entusiasmada, por saludar al paso del patriarca de la familia, aun cuando sabía que la trataría con frialdad.

-sí, es el. - contesto Archie, tras darle una rápida mirada - querida ¿podrías esperarme aquí un momento? Hay algo que necesito hablar con él.

iré contigo, yo también quiero saludarlo.

Volveré con él en un segundo, necesito hablarle de un asunto de la oficina y no quiero aburrirte.

Está bien, pero asegúrate de traerlo contigo.

Así lo hare – Archie ayudo a la chica a sentarse en una de las sillas del jardín y tras besar su frente, salió detrás de su tío.

Casi corrió el pasillo y subió las escaleras para interceptarlo en el recibidor.

Tío! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué lograste averiguar?

Archie!, ven conmigo al despacho – en silencio camino hasta el lujoso despacho , no quería que la servidumbre o alguien más pudiera enterarse de algo tan privado.

Dime ¿qué averiguaste?

El señor Britter y yo tenemos localizadas a las chicas.

¿En dónde están?

Ellas están bien. – Albert miro Archie profundamente. Indicándole que no le diría más.

Sí pero, ¿en dónde están?

Archie, halla afuera hay una señorita que muere de ansias por ti, inclusive hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para apresurar las circunstancias y creo que tu muy conscientemente le ayudaste al proceso. No es de caballeros que estés aquí frente a mí preguntándome por el paradero de otra dama.

No me vengas con esas argucias ahora, Annie me importa y eso no ha cambiado.

Y por qué sé que te importa es que te estoy informando que el señor Britter y yo encontramos a las chicas y ellas están bien. Lo demás no lo discutiré contigo Archie.

Tampoco me dirás de Candy entonces.

Por obvias razones, no lo hare.

Me parece muy injusta tu forma de proceder conmigo.

Archie, no hablemos de injusticias, porque no estamos en la mejor posición.

¿Me estas culpando de algo? – la tensión comenzaba a crecer entre ellos, provocando que se situaran en lados opuestos.

Sera mejor que te tranquilices, quiero que veas las cosas fríamente y nos comprendas un poco. Annie y Candy salieron de América prácticamente huyendo, no dejaron que sus familias las apoyaran, sabían bien que estaríamos en contra de sus decisiones, por lo que se fueron. No solo sin dejar rastro, si no que tratando de borrar sus huellas.

¿Cómo dices?

…. Dejaron aquí su pasado y su identidad, ninguna de las dos usa el apellido, de sus familias adoptivas, por eso fue más difícil encontrarlas. Hay que reconocer que lo han hecho bastante bien sin nosotros.

No me extraña de Candy.

A mí tampoco, pero Annie ha demostrado mucho valor y me da gusto que finalmente se haya atrevido. Merece ser feliz.

…..si, es una buena chica, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella, poder seguir en contacto. Ser amigos.

Lamento decirlo, pero tu renunciaste a ese privilegio el día que comenzaste ese ridículo juego …

Lo sé!, lo sé y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella…..

Quizá en el futuro, puedas remediar un poco el daño, por ahora no hay mucho que hacer.

Solo te pido que si tú tienes la oportunidad de contactar a las chicas, les pida que me entiendan y que puedan personarme.

Nosotros tampoco vamos a contactarlas, tan solo nos mantendremos al tanto de su seguridad, pero es todo. Creo que ella quieren estar solas y si no se despidieron, es por algo y habrá que respetarlas.

**Londres**

La primavera estaba a punto de llegar, pero en las calles londinenses, el frio aun no daba tregua.

El castaño que caminaba por la calle, se arrepentía de no haber usado el auto. El abrigo sin duda lo protegía, pero no lo suficiente para evitar el entumecimiento de sus extremidades.

Al llegar al edificio de las oficinas Granchester, respiro aliviado. Podría tomar un té caliente y refugiarse en su oficina.

buenos días Adele.

buenos días joven Granchester. – Terry rio ante la forma de llamarlo de la asistente de su padre.

Adele, deja de llamarme "joven Granchester", llámame Terry.

no señor, no podría.

Entonces tendrás que encontrar otra forma de llamarme.

Si señor Terruce….- la mujer lo miro con una enorme sonrisa.

Mmm.. suena mejor, pero definitivamente debes de vencer el formalismo y llamarme Terry.

No señor, no podría - Terry rio suavemente, ante el marcado formalismo de la mujer. – señor, la señorita Charlize lo espera.

En donde esta?

Está en el recibidor de su oficina, no quiso esperar aquí.

Que bien- dijo con un poco de molestia - ¿ya llego el Duque?

Si el Duque Granchester está aquí desde muy temprano.

Avísale a la señorita Charlize que en cuanto llegué el Duque me hizo entrar a su oficina y que no sabes cuándo saldré de ahí.

Como usted indique.

Sin esperar a que la mujer lo anunciara, Terry camino hasta la oficina de su padre. Toco la puerta un par de veces y entonces entro.

buenos días Terruce – saludo el Duque apenas distinguió a su hijo tras la puerta – veo que hay manías que nunca desaparecerán. – lo reto naturalmente, añadiendo al acto una excusa a su reclamo, para suavizar su crítica - Vas a matar a Adele de un ataque cardiaco , ella es en extremo formal.

¿A Adele o a ti? – pregunto Terry, con un poco de malestar.

A Adele, yo estoy acostumbrado a ti, hasta te extrañaba.

Adele tendrá que acostumbrarse también.

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Siempre llego a esta hora

Me refiero a tan agradable e inesperada visita en mi oficina.

Estoy refugiándome de las visitas que me esperan en mi oficina – la sonrisa en los labios del Duque relajaron la actitud de Terry, que estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber entrado a refugiarse justo a ese lugar.

¿Alguna chica?

Charlize….

Al menos ya sabemos que es persistente.

Y de qué manera - rieron discretamente, los dos caballeros.

Y ¿cuál es la "razón" por la que la señorita tiene tanta insistencia en acercarse a ti?

La excusa.. quieres decir. Pues solo hable con ella una vez, en aquella reunión a la que fui contigo…la del Conde - el Duque asintió con la cabeza en señal de recordar dicha reunión – cuando su padre me la presento, tuve a bien ser Cortez con ella, así que le pregunte por sus hermano. Además mi interés era genuino, porque uno de sus hermanos fue de hecho el único amigo que tuve antes del San Pablo.

Si lo recuerdo, ustedes eran un grupo de vándalos, siempre metidos en problemas y por supuesto abusando de ti por ser el menor de todos.

Jajajja no abusaban de mí, lo que sucede es que yo era el más …. Despreocupado.

Lo sigues siendo….- sonrió Richard, disfrutando por primera vez de la compañía y la personalidad única, de su hijo.

….no ya no soy aquel chico, hubiera querido conservarlo un poco más, pero … se fue. - su rostro dejo la sonrisa, para mostrar dureza. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por el Duque, interesándose por la vida de su hijo.

Aun sigues siendo un rebelde, dejaste el teatro, para regresar aquí…. – el Duque no preguntaría directamente, pero no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su primogénito.

Eso no fue rebeldía….. fue supervivencia – la frialdad que emanaba de su hijo, logro lastimar al Duque. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado era grave y había herido a Terry de manera severa. Tenía que sacarlo de ese recuerdo y del dolor que le causaba.

¿Qué haremos con la señorita Charlize entonces?, no podrás huir por siempre.

¿Ese es tu diagnóstico?

No será fácil huir cada vez que ella aparezca

No me refería a eso, ¿me perseguirá por siempre?

Jajajaja – rieron nuevamente los dos - huyendo estas avivando el fuego que ya encendiste en su interior y una dama tan persistente como ella no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente

¿Qué sugieres? – pregunto Terry, sintiendo una extraña sensación al pedirle consejo precisamente a su padre.

Tendremos que planear una buena estrategia.

Mientras no termine casado con ella….

La estruendosa risa de los dos caballeros ingleses se dejó escuchar en el eco de la enorme oficina. Dejándole escuchar al mundo que padre e hijo finalmente se habían reencontrado, el tiempo había surtido su magia entre ellos y eran lo que debieron ser siempre, el Duque Granchester y su Primogénito.

**Paris**

es que Candy no vino a almorzar?

pensé que estabas harto de ella y por eso no habías venido en toda la semana. – comento Maggie, mirándole minuciosamente.

¿quién dijo eso? No he venido a almorzar porque esta semana me tocaron dos casos muy difíciles que me han ocupado horas en el quirófano.

Pues Candy tiene la impresión que le estas re huyendo.

Por qué habría de hacer algo así?

No lo sé, ustedes se entienden por qué yo no.

Eso quiere decir ¿que no ha venido?, yo la busque por casi todo el hospital, una de las enfermeras me dijo que había salido a almorzar.

Está en la cocina. - señalo Maggie, al ver la genuina angustia de Alex. Annie y ella pasaban horas hablando del comportamiento de Candy y Alex, llegando a la conclusión de que se atraían más de lo que ellos mismos deseaban.

Jugaban a odiarse, pero difícilmente se separaban. Una vez que Candy le dijo a Alex que era enfermera. El movió todas sus influencias para conseguir una plaza en el hospital para ella.

Cuando la rubia comenzó a trabajar en el hospital, hizo uso de su galanura e influenció a la jefa de enfermeras, para así lograr que la pusieran a trabajar en su área y bajo sus órdenes.

Habían aprendido a trabajar juntos de manera casi perfecta. En poco tiempo Candy conoció sus gustos y manías como doctor y lo complacía al punto, pero una vez que abandonaban el hospital, las cosas cambiaban. Discutían todo el tiempo, Alex le gastaba bromas pesadas y Candy siempre terminaba enojada. Pero aun así pasaban casi todos los días juntos, aun en sus horas libres fuera del hospital.

Por esa razón Maggie y Annie estaban convencidas que algo estaba naciendo entre ellos. Especialmente en el corazón del joven doctor.

quieres que te sirva en la cocina a ti también? – pregunto Maggie risueña, casi burlona.

…no… aquí estaré bien – contesto dudando, quería salir corriendo al lado de la rubia, pero su orgullo lo planto en su sitio.

Hola Alex, ¿qué vas a querer hoy?- pregunto Lorain, la mesera que había remplazado a Candy y que moría por el doctor Doyle.

Hola preciosa, tráeme lo de siempre.

Que falso eres – le dijo Maggie en la cara, una vez que la joven mesera se marchó – no creas que te dejare que le rompas el corazón a esta niña, solo por tu jueguito.

¿Cuál jueguito? – pregunto casi inocente.

Te conozco casanova, para tu desgracia yo andaba con esa pandilla de vagos que mi hermano tenia por amigos en Londres y se cómo funcionan todos ustedes, pero te lo advierto las cosas no funcionan así para Candy

No sé de qué estás hablando.

Lo sabes bien y te lo advierto, no te dejare que uses a Lorain y menos aún que juegues con Candy y deja de mirarme así, que bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando.- le dio la espalda y antes de regresar a la barra, se giró para hablarle casi al oído – si quieres mi ayuda no hagas estupideces y cómprale chocolates, le encantan.

Alex se quedó boquiabierto, ni siquiera había pensado en la idea de conquistar a Candy. Era cierto que disfrutaba su compañía y amaba sus peleas, pero no se había detenido a pensar, en el lugar que quería que ocupara en su vida.

Sin embargo tenía que aceptarlo, sin darse cuenta esa chica había entrado a su vida silenciosamente y poco a poco. Ese mismo día, la había buscado desesperadamente para salir a compartir la comida con ella y al no encontrarla, literalmente corrió hasta la cafetería para buscarla.

Miró a Maggie que detrás de la barra, lo miraba sonriente. Parecía que ella le estuviera leyendo la mente. Y con su sonrisa, abofetearlo con un "te lo dije".

Desvió la mirada casi de inmediato, se sentía desnudo ante su amiga de tantos años. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar frenético al descubrir el sentimiento que crecía en su interior.

Se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería presurosa. Maggie había hecho que viera frente a él, lo que en esos meses se había negado a aceptar.

La tarde en el hospital estuvo llena de expectativas y ansiedad para Alexandre. Vio a Candy regresar de la cafetería, la observo pasar por el pasillo, a paso lento y parsimonioso, por primera vez le dedico el tiempo para contarle cada una de las pestañas. Su nariz tenía la forma perfecta para su rostro… y sus ojos, dos verdes lagunas que brillaban cada vez que sonreía. Era sin lugar a dudas una mujer hermosa.

Su gentileza, era lo que había logrado que hicieran una buena mancuerna en el trabajo, tenía que admitirlo, esa chica le gustaba, su carácter alegre e impetuoso y sobre todo su espíritu aventurero lo atrapaba.

La vio acercarse sobre el pasillo hacia él, sin dudar, le Salió al paso provocando un sobresalto en la rubia, que no lo había visto.

Hola Candy.

Doctor Doyle!

A donde te diriges?

Voy a medicar a los pacientes del pabellón tres. – contesto secamente

Hablare con Lucí, necesito que Madeleine haga tu ronda y a ti te necesito conmigo – dijo con seguridad.

Buscare a la jefa…

No es necesario, deja los medicamentos en la sala de enfermeras y busca un par de batas de quirófano.

¿Entrare al quirófano? – pregunto Candy entusiasmada.

Había querido asistir a las cirugías desde el primer día, pero al ser la nueva y además extranjera, había sido asignada a las labores de menos responsabilidad.

No, pero quiero que me asistas en una revisión postoperatoria.

¿De verdad? – pregunto casi rayando la euforia, en cuestión de minutos ya había dejado atrás su disgusto con el doctor Doyle.

Anda ve a buscar lo que te pedí. – sonrió complacido, apenas la vio marcharse, se dirigió a la oficina de Luci, sabía que sería una plática ríspida, las enfermeras no querían ver a Candy triunfar por encima de ellas, pero él había visto un gran potencial en la rubia, a sique la ayudaría a sobresalir y como pago, estaría más tiempo con ella.

Candy esperaba impaciente al doctor Doyle, estaba segura de haber seguido sus instrucciones. Por el transitado pasillo, vio pasar a Madeleine con la charola de medicamentos que ella había preparado, ni siquiera la voltio a ver. Entonces supo que Alex había hablado con Luci. Sus días de crecimiento en el hospital habían llegado y debía aprovecharlos, aunque le eso le significara una deuda con Alex.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola chicas, hoy paso con un poco más de prisa a dejarles este capítulo, he tenido una semana muy ajetreada y lo que me resta no pinta mejor, así que haré todo lo posible por regresar el viernes de lo contrario les quedare mal y volveré en un par de semanas =(

Solo espero que no se olviden de mí.

Poquito a poquito vamos avanzando, pero la verdad no vamos ni a la mitad de lo que he planeado, así que aun todo pude suceder…..; p

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, siempre tan atinados y apreciados.

Conny Veruck. Me alegra que la historia te guste, siempre es grato saber que hay alguien disfrutando de lo que con cariño escribo para ustedes. besos

4tardecer. ¿No me digas que si quieres que pase algo con Alex?, al menos ya puedo decir que fue tu sugerencia, jijijij. Lo malo es que su futuro aun no pinta tan soleado para este mi personaje…. Escuchaste tic tac tic tac…. El reloj marca que falta menos, para que sople el viento. Un fuerte abrazo amiga, cuídate.

Elisa Granchester. Hola amiga que gusto verte…..que te digo? Me encantan los retos y creo que me voy a atraver a dejar que Alex se enfrente a Alex, será interesante ver, si a Terry no lo atrapan antes. Jajjajaja, y tú crees que ¿los pinte muy semejantes? No me había dado cuenta….yo me lo imagino más interesante, pero quizá si haya algo de razón y ellos se parecen, mmm quizá haya una razón?... Gracias por aparecer por aquí un abrazo amiga.

Lupita1797. Hola amiga gracias por dejarme que si te gusto, espero que este también te haya complacido, cuídate mucho.

Rebeca. Hola amiga querida, gracias por nunca dejarme, me sonrojas con tus palabras….. eso lo dices porque eres muy buena conmigo. Verdad que si está lindo el Alex, cuando era joven y bella recuerdo que uno de mis amigos del colegio era así, molestos, pesados y lindos a la vez, trato de plasmar su personalidad que causalmente es igual a la de Terry, nuestra querida Annie…. No sé si encontró a su alma gemela solo me conformo con que sane s corazón roto. Amiga cuídate mucho y recibe un fuerte abrazo.

Gracias a mis queridas lectoras silenciosas, espero seguir manteniendo su interés…

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto…. Liz


	7. Chapter 7 Siento algo Por ti

**El Tiempo Lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 7**

**Siento algo por ti.**

A lo lejos, vio la espigada figura de Alex acercarse a paso veloz, con la jefa de enfermeras al lado de ella, al llegar frente a ella se detuvieron para hablarle.

- Candy, a partir de hoy trabajaras asistiendo al doctor Doyle, tus rondas matutinas seguirán sin ningún cambio, pero después de eso serás asignada al pabellón que atiende el doctor Doyle. Asistirás en el quirófano, cuando seas requerida. Y seguirás reportándote conmigo.

-si jefa. – contesto Candy, conteniendo una sonrisa de felicidad. La mujer de carácter agrio y edad madura, dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

- Creo que no le gusto el cambio, como lo conseguiste? – pregunto Candy, susurrando al lado de Alex, que solo sonrió.

- Tengo mis influencias.

- Y yo que creía que no querías ni verme… - comento Candy, más animada

- ¿Cómo es que te metiste esa idea en la cabeza?

- Pues….. esta semana sentí que me estabas siquiera quisiste ir a comer conmigo y el doctor Thompson como siempre, bueno al menos un día, porque al tampoco lo he visto el resto de la semana.

- Scott viajo a Londres por unos días, tenía que resolver unos asuntos personales y estará de vuelta en un par de semanas y yo de ninguna manera te rehuía….- le explicaba Alex mientras caminaban, al área este del hospital. A cuidados intensivos.

- Te encontré dos veces en el pasillo y me diste la espalda sin responder el saludo y los otros días ni siquiera te vi, por más que te busque.

- ¿Me buscaste? – pregunto Alex, sorprendido y lleno de emoción. Mientras las mejillas de Candy se encendían al rojo vivo, tras dejar ver sus intenciones.

- Para ir a la cafetería…..

- Lamento que no me hayas localizado, he estado totalmente enfocado en el caso de un joven que llego aquí , tras haber sido apuñalado y golpeado hasta casi perder la vida.

- Que horro!, pero que fue lo que le sucedió?

- No está en condiciones de dar su declaración y tampoco lo hemos podido identificar. Por lo que no sabemos que sucedió, suponemos que pudo haber sido un asalto.

- Eso es terrible, habrá algo que posamos hacer para identificarlo…

- No. nada que hacer hasta que se recupere un poco más, ha estado inconsciente por unos días y cuando despierta, solo tiene alucinaciones.

- Qué edad tiene?

- No mucho mayor que yo, quizá llegue a los treinta, pero no más.

- Su familia debe estar desesperada buscándolo

- Quizá, pero aquí nadie ha venido a buscarlo, deje instrucciones precisas de dejarme saber en el momento que alguien aparezca preguntando por el paciente desconocido.

- Llegamos, será mejor que te mantengas a distancia hasta que veamos con que nos encontraremos hoy.

- Si- contesto Candy, llena de emoción por la tarea que tenía que cumplir.

- Doctor Doyle, lo estaba esperando - saludo una enfermera de cabellos negros y ondulados, que salto al lado, apenas vio a Alex aparecer, sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto se puso frente a él, para llamar su atención.

- Hola Melina, me temo que esta vez no necesitare de tu ayuda – le dio una sonrisa calculada, que había usado tantas veces para otras tantas chicas, - Candy es mi asistente y ella estará conmigo en esta sesión.

- ….entiendo - contesto la enfermera secamente, mirando a la rubia despectivamente - aunque creo que ninguna enfermera de otra área debería de estar aquí.

- Lo se Melina, se el reglamento y tanto el director del hospital como la jefa de enfermeras me han facilitado las cosas, espero que eso sea suficiente para ti.

- No quise molestarlo – se disculpó Melina, a sabiendas que el director del hospital y el eran entrañables amigos. Además que no quería enemistarse con él, le interesaba demasiado, como para tener una tonta discusión con él.

- No lo has hecho, pero nosotros tenemos que continuar. Con tu permiso.

Tanto Alex como Candy entraron a la habitación del joven Francés que convalecía muy lentamente. Al parecer en esos momentos estaba despierto.

- Buen día Leo, como estas?

La mirada bacía del joven fue la más clara señal para Candy que ese chico sufría. No solo de dolor físico, pero de una infinita soledad en el alma.

- Vamos a revisarte las heridas, hoy traje conmigo a la enfermera más eficiente de todo el hospital, ella es Candy y me va a ayudar a limpiar tus heridas.

- Hola Leo, haremos lo posible para que esto no te duela en lo absoluto, está bien?

En silencio, el joven poso sus ojos en la rubia, dedicándole una mirada, que aunque nostálgica, estaba cargada de una súplica indescifrable.

Con sumo cuidado, tanto el doctor Doyle como Candy atendieron cada una de sus heridas, consolando su torturado cuerpo. Casi al finalizar, después de que Candy le preguntara dulcemente y con total paciencia acerca de sus familiares o alguien a quien pudieran contactar para avisarles donde estaba, Leo siguió en su silencio, tan solo mirando al doctor y la enfermera que estaban a punto de retirarse, para dejarlo en completa soledad, nuevamente.

- Mañana volveremos Leo – se despidió el doctor, acercándose a la puerta.

- Tal vez mañana recuerdes alguna dirección, no desesperes. – le hablo Candy cerca del oído.

Por toda respuesta, sintió la débil mano del joven paciente, tomar la suya, apenas si con fuerza. Deteniendo su andar al instante.

- que sucede Leo, recordaste algo?

- Que sucede?- se acercó inmediatamente Alex, tan solo para presenciar de cerca la mano de Leo aferrándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, a la mano de Candy.

- Dime, tienes dolor? – pregunto Candy dulcemente, tan dulce que alcanzo a lastimar el corazón de Alex, que no esperaba esa punzada de recelo ante el paciente.

- Te quedaron las vendas muy ajustadas? – pregunto Alex, alejando a la rubia de Leo – Candy pídele a Melina que traiga un sedante, ya puedes llevarte el instrumental….. Candy? Espérame en mi oficina – finalmente puntualizo.

- Si Doctor. - contesto secamente Candy, sin comprender la actitud de Alex.

Con premura salió en busca de la joven enfermera de cabellos oscuros y ojos asesinos.

- En seguida lo llevo. O el doctor quiere que los lleves tú? – pregunto con tono insinuante.

- No es necesario que lo lleve yo, él te está esperando – contesto secamente.

"Qué tontería! Pelear por Alex", " se lo puede quedar enterito" pensó Candy malhumorada, caminando de regreso a su área.

Recordó entonces, la mirada angustiada de Leo. ¿Qué sucedería con él?, ¿querría decirle algo? O ¿quizá un fuerte dolor lo hizo tomar su mano?. No tenía la respuesta, pero estaba sin duda impactada por los daños en todo su cuerpo y sobre todo su lastimoso mirar.

Preocupada y pensativa, se deshizo del instrumental y los vendajes sucios que llevaba, al finalizar su tarea, fue hasta la oficina del doctor Doyle, para esperarlo. Después de largos minutos el hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirar azulado llego a su oficina.

- Lamento haberme retrasado.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

- Leo tuvo una de sus crisis, Melina tuvo que aplicarle un sedante más fuerte.

- Pero estaba muy tranquilo. ¿Qué le habrá ocasionado la crisis?

- No lo sé, pero… creo que es mejor que Melina siga atendiéndolo.

- Me está diciendo, que ya no lo asistiré?!

- Seguirás asistiéndome como lo acordamos esta tarde, pero con Leo, será mejor que Melina sea quien me ayude.

- ….. – con seriedad y molestia, miro al doctor que ni siquiera parpadeo ante sus instrucciones - como diga doctor. ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Es cierto, ya es hora de ir a casa, déjame llevarte Candy.

- Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

- Es una larga caminata hasta tu departamento y yo puedo llevarte en el auto.

- Le agradezco doctor Doyle, pero no es necesario….voy a la cafetería por Annie.

- Te llevo y después las podría invitar a cenar…..

- Prefiero caminar.

- ¿Porque estas molesta Candy?

- No lo estoy. – sabía que a pesar de todo, él era no solo su superior, si no quien le había dado la oportunidad de entrar a trabajar en el hospital, por lo que trataba de no pelear con él aunque no siempre surgiera efecto.

- Ve a cambiarte y te espero en la entrada, podríamos discutir lo que te sucede con un café en mano.

- Entiendo que es mi superior y puede darme órdenes aquí, pero no puede decirme que hacer halla afuera.

- No te estoy ordenando, te estoy invitando - corrigió Alex, tomando aire, para llenarse de paciencia.

- En estos momentos, no creo ser una buena compañía para ti.

- Lo eres aun con tu mal genio.

- Quizá deberías de invitar a Melina, al parecer ella tiene mejor actitud que yo. – dijo enojada, por ceder a los caprichos de la chica, seguramente lo había convencido de ser ella quien le ayudara. De lo que aún no se había dado cuenta es que su molestia era más porque él había preferido a la otra chica en lugar de ella. Y no tanto por su deseo de cuidar a un paciente en especial.

- Prefiero invitarte a ti y tu mal carácter. Me hace más feliz tu compañía

- Claro, de ella no podrías divertirte. Como lo haces conmigo.

- Jamás me he divertido de ti, si a si te lo ha parecido, te pido que me disculpes y me permitas resarcir mi culpa. – Alex tenía la urgencia de explicarle a Candy, lo equivocada que estaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando la placentera sensación de saber que Candy expresaba molestia por su preferencia hacia Melina.

- Doctor Doyle, si no tiene nada más que agregar, me retiro – sin darle más tiempo a Alex, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina.

Indignada, camino hasta el vestidor, para cambiarse el uniforme. Las chicas que cambiaban de turno, la miraban curiosas. Saco su bolso con desparpajo y Salió con rumbo a la salida sin despedirse de nadie, pero murmurando un sin fin de palabras.

A paso veloz camino por las calles, sin voltear a ningún lado, estaba furiosa. Con ella misma y con Alex: por pretencioso e insolente, su estómago se revolvía por el coctel de sentimientos que tenía.

Recordó claramente la mirada de Melina, al darse cuenta que Alex la había sustituido por ella. Incluso escucho el romper de su corazón al instante.

Nunca antes había reparado en lo buen mozo que era Alex. Ocupaba más su tiempo en revirar las palabras del doctor que lo que jamás había disfrutado su compañía.

Ahora era que entendía todas esas mirada furtivas que las otras enfermeras le daban, Alex siempre buscaba trabajar al lado de ella, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? siempre la última en enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

A cada paso fue invocando el detallado rostro del inglés. Su cabello siempre perfectamente en su lugar. Negro con algunos toques castaños, se ondulaba apenas en el corto estilo que usaba.

Su rostro podía compararlo con aquellas estatuas que había visto en las láminas de los libros que, explicaban la cultura griega. Detallado a la perfección, sin duda era muy varonil y había dejado atrás los rasgos aniñados de la temprana juventud. No es que fuera muy mayor, por un par de años no llegaba aun a los treinta. Su tez blanca hacía resaltar el azul grisáceo de sus ojos, que se veían misteriosos rodeados, de un marco espeso de pestañas.

Sin lugar a dudas su altura la comparaba con la de Albert, delgado y musculoso, para lograr esa apariencia de elegancia estudiada, pero tan natural.

"no me interesa un hombre así" pensó resignada.

El frio de las calles logro hacer que se encogiera. Debió dejar que Alex la llevara, si no fuera por su orgullo, en esos momentos iría cómodamente en el asiento delantero del auto de Alex.

- Señorita la llevo? – le pregunto un hombre que había detenido su auto a su lado.

- …..- sorprendida, vio a Alex junto a ella, era como si lo hubiera llamado con sus pensamientos. – no es necesario gracias.

- Eres necia…!- Alex salto de su auto y fue hasta Candy, para tomarla de la mano y casi llevarla a rastras hasta el otro lado del auto, para que subiera - ….eres una niña caprichosa.

- Por lo mismo no entiendo tu insistencia hacia mí.

- Quiero salvar mi alma, por eso te persigo. – sonrió pícaramente, provocando en Candy un escalofrío inexplicable.

- ….tras arrancar el auto, volteo a mirar a Candy. Era simplemente una chica hermosa, divertida, autentica, sencilla, pero educada. Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. – no me mires a mí, mira el camino que nos vas a matar.

- No puedo evitar mirarte, quiero encontrar la respuesta a mis preguntas.

- … y que te preguntas?...- indago precavidamente.

- Como es que una chica con un rostro tan dulce y hermoso como el tuyo, me hace salirme de mis casillas tan fácilmente.

- … no quieras responsabilizarme de tu mal carácter - respondió tratando de guardar la calma, cuando en realidad sentía su corazón palpitar vertiginosamente.

- ¿Lo ves? Es tan fácil discutir contigo…. Por qué no intentamos llevarnos bien, hasta podríamos ser amigos.

- No es fácil llevarse bien contigo, cuando lo único que haces es burlarte de mí.

- No me burlo de ti… no así como lo dices, quizá solo te hago desatinar un poco, pero….es solo un poco y no es con el afán de ofenderte…..

- ¿Solo de divertirte conmigo, correcto? – lo miro retadoramente. Aunque en un momento en el que Alex miraba fijamente el frente, la rubia aprovecho para mirar detenidamente los fuertes rasgos del doctor.

- No Candy, nunca quise hacerte sentir así. Por el contrario, me gusta tu carácter, desinhibido y alegre, por eso es que me portaba así, pero te prometo que no lo hare más.

- ¿Crees que puedas comportarte?

- No lo sé, pero lo intentare.

- …espera un momento, ¿a dónde vamos?

- Te llevare a cenar.

- Pero yo quede con Annie…

- No te preocupes, Maggie la llevara a casa.

- Pero…..

- No seas tan complicada Candy, solo repite conmigo "está bien Alex, vamos a cenar. Llévame al mejor restaurante de Paris".

- No!, yo no quiero ir al mejor restaurante de Paris, no estoy vestida correctamente, prefiero algo más sencillo.

- Mmmm la cafetería de Maggie ya cerró.

- Te estas burlando de mí?

- Por supuesto que no…. Déjame ver, creo que conozco el lugar indicado.

Alex acelero el auto, dando vuelta en una de las calles donde se encontraba la diversión en las noches de Paris.

La gente caminaba y reía sobre las aceras, mujeres con ropas escotadas y maquillaje remarcado, se colgaban del brazo de los caballeros que las escoltaban.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

- esto es diversión nocturna.

- Este es un lugar para hombres - replico Candy escandalizada.

- Jajjaja, no Candy. Esto es un lugar de diversión tanto para hombres como para mujeres.

- Claro que no, he escuchado lo que hacen en estos lugares.

- No en todos, ven entraremos a uno donde hay un espectáculo bastante decente.

- No pienso entrar – se negó la rubia.

- Tomaremos un trago y escucharemos cantar a algunas de las chicas.

- Yo no bebo y ….. tú tampoco deberías…..

- Esta noche, estamos celebrando el inicio de una gran amistad, así que los dos tomaremos.

- No pienso….. - la voz de Candy se vio interrumpida, por Alex. Que tras estacionar el auto, bajo y fue directo a Candy para bajarla del auto, de la misma forma que la había introducido.

- Bien, vamos a divertirnos.

- No me siento segura aquí, yo preferiría que nos fuéramos.

- Estarás bien, yo te protegeré – con delicadeza deslizo su mano entre la de Candy, que apenas lo sintió, se aferró a él.

El local al que entraron era un pequeño lugar, lleno de colorido y música. La gente alrededor reía a carcajadas, las mujeres desinhibidas llevaban cigarros de enorme tamaño hasta sus labios, dejando salir el humo con natural descaro.

Las piernas le temblaban y aunque quería salir corriendo, la curiosidad y la mano de Alex la ataban al pintoresco lugar.

Les asignaron una mesa, que para Candy no era más grande que un simple banquillo. Alex ordeno lo que tomarían, ni siquiera le pregunto.

Al frente en una pequeña tarima, una joven mujer. Casi desnuda, ante los ojos de Candy, cantaba armoniosamente una canción muy contagiosa y alegre.

Un hombre que intentaba bailar a su lado, la golpeo sin darse cuenta. Al instante Alex, lo empujo. Alejándolo de Candy, que estaba sobresaltada.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención, - se disculpó el hombre riendo alegremente.

Candy asintió, con una sonrisa más natural. Miro a Alex para dejarle saber que estaba bien. El barullo la había puesto nerviosa, pero los minutos y la risa de la gente la habían relajado. El gesto de Alex, le indico que él estaba ahí para protegerla. Gesto suficiente para que se sintiera a salvo y disfrutara más abiertamente del momento.

La mesera que coqueta se acercó peligrosamente a Alex, dejo dos copas de Champagne en la mesa. Candy incomoda ante el descarado coqueteo de la mujer, miro hacia otro lado, pero la mano de Alex la sorprendió cuando se enrosco en la de ella.

-quieres algo más querida? – pregunto meloso Alex, guiñándole un ojo.

-no… nada – contesto abrumada.

La mesera se retiró mirando de arriba abajo a la rubia, ese era demasiado hombre, para una chiquilla como ella.

Con reservas, Candy probo la champagne que tenía frente a ella y que Alex le había insistido en tomar. Recordó que ya había probado esa burbujeante bebida, años atrás. En el barco aquel que la llevaba a Inglaterra.

Antes de dejar que el recuerdo flotara con todos sus detalles, Candy se empino la copa bebiendo casi todo su contenido, para después emergerse en esa fiesta que todos celebraban en el pequeño cabaret.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que habían llegado y Candy ya tarareaba la melodía de las canciones tan pegajosas y sus pies se movían casi solos, su copa estaba vacía y sus ojos chispeantes.

Alex la miraba al lado, divertido. La mesera había regresado un par de veces para ofrecerles más bebidas, pero Alex se había negado amablemente, el no bebería más. Tenía que salvaguardar la integridad de Candy y a ella menos aun la dejaría beber.

Pasaban de las once de la noche, cuando en una esquina del bar , dos hombres comenzaron a forcejear. La trifulca se armó en un santiamén, las mujeres comenzaron a gritar, los hombres a golpearse y Alex solo tomo la mano de Candy. La sostuvo tan fuerte, que por un momento pensó que la rompería, pero no podía perderla en el camino a la salida.

Candy brinco un par de cuerpos que rodaban en el suelo, los hombres estaban tan tomados que antes de tambalearse caían al suelo sin remedio.

Cerca de la puerta, un hombre de gran tamaño Salió al paso de Alex, intento evadirlo, pero este lo empujo. Soltó la mano de Candy con indecisión, pero sabía que debía soltarla para abrirse paso.

Con terror Candy vio como le acomodaban un par de puñetazos a la quijada del doctor. Quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. Rezando porque nada malo le sucediera.

Hábilmente Alex esquivo otros golpes más y se acomodó, para regresar la misma cantidad de impactos, pero en zonas más dolorosas del cuerpo. En un par de minutos, el musculoso hombre que lo había detenido ya hacía en el suelo semi-inconsciente.

Tomando nuevamente la mano de Candy, salieron de ahí en una estrepitosa carrera.

Tras correr sin parar un par de cuadras, Candy se detuvo.

- que pasa? Te cansaste ya?

- No pagamos la cuenta …. - sus enormes ojos verdes se abrían chispeantes, encontrando los de Alex que la miraban con el mismo brillo en sus ojos azules.

Tras mirarse fijamente a los ojos, los dos explotaron en carcajadas. Era la experiencia más imprevista que habían tenido, después de un día estresante en el hospital.

La celebración de su naciente amistad, había resultado toda una aventura, comenzaban a coleccionar memorias que los uniría en una refrescante y alegre colección.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola chicas…. Llegue, pensé por un momento que no lo lograba.

Me temo que las dejare descansar un poco de mí, pero amenazo con volver en unas dos semanas y continuar con esta historia, a la que le falta la mejor parte, el reencuentro entre nuestro querido Terry y la suertuda Candy. Este será como el intermedio, para que vayan al baño y por más palomitas. ; p

Mi amigas hermosas todas gracias por sus comentarios, lo he disfrutado muchísimo.

Verito, hola amiga. Albert siempre será un hombre cabal, sereno inteligente y el salvador del mundo (del Candy mundo, al menos) a mí también me encanta Albert… y Terry …y Archie…. Y stear…. Y Niel….si Verito todo pinta para que Terry sea el ganon otra vez, pero tendrá batalla y eso aún no se ven las maléficas de los cuentos.

Lupita1797. Amiga linda. Yo creo que Candy también merece ser un poquito feliz, ya vez Anthony se le muere, Terry la deja por otra, al menos que este la haga un poquito feliz….Annie no la dejare mirar hacia a otras, ese Archie merece aprender su lecció he dicho.

Lorena. Hola, gracias por el review. Alex con Annie? Le tengo preparado algo diferente a esa niña….Candy será feliz eso lo prometo y Terry….mmmm también será feliz…..y un poquito más adelante los mantendré en suspenso o al menos lo intentare.

Conny Veruck. Gracias amiga por cada una de tus palabras, verán que Alex y Terry no son tan parecidos, quizá el inicio de burlarse de ella y bromearla fue parecido, pero el desarrollo de su relación, será bastante diferente. Yo también las voy a extrañar, pero regreso.

4Tardecer. Hola amiga, ¿cómo vez? otra Gusana, pero esta si tiene las dos piernas, podrá correr tras Terry ; p…..Archie, pobrecito tanto que me gusta a mí, pero le toco este papel de patán ni modo y todo lo que le espera todavía…te veo por aquí Monse…..aunque no este sábado, porque no andaré en el internet, pero apenas vuelva me aviento de cabeza al capi nuevo y quizá hasta me sorprendas y encuentre dos capítulos =D

Rebeca, hola preciosa como estas? Yo relax, relax…..ya sabes amiga, Candy y Terry tienen suerte para que los asedien, pero cuando se vean nuevamente a los ojos, todas las memorias y los sentimientos volverán..hayyyyy, ya casi, ya casi, por el momento Candy anda de cabaretera, en el buen sentido…jajajaja.

Candicita 1998. Hola amiga, ¿cómo te sientes? Qué pena que estés enfermita, un caldito de pollo, mucho descanso y tomate tus medicinas, veras que pronto estarás mejor…. Cuídate mucho amiguita, espero que este capítulo te haya parecido bien. Un abrazo fuerte para ti.

Mis queridas lectoras silenciosas Gracias, por acompañarme. La invitación sigue abierta….. sus reviews siempre son bien venidos.

Yo las dejo disfrutar de su fin de semana….cuídense mucho y reciban un fuerte abrazo de mi ….. hasta pronto Liz.


	8. Chapter 8 Una nueva Oportunidad

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 8**

**Una nueva oportunidad.**

El verano había entrado de lleno en Europa. Londres finalmente veía días más soleados y animosos, Terry se sentía mucho más tranquilo y familiarizado con su nueva vida.

Trabajaba al lado de su padre, no se había envuelto tanto en los asuntos del Ducado, pero se había entregado completamente en los negocios de los Granchester.

Finalmente su padre le había dado el lugar que, el tanto había anhelado toda su vida. No solo el de su hijo, sino el de la persona más importante de su vida.

Cuando la Duquesa dio de gritos al saber que Terry estaba de vuelta, Richard simplemente la dejo vociferando todos los improperios que deseara. Nunca más escucharía una sola palabra en contra de su hijo.

- Richard te pido que arregles todos y cada uno de los papeles legales para determinar a los únicos herederos Granchester y esos son nuestros hijos.

- No te preocupes mujer, que todos esos asuntos están arreglados.

- A nombre de nuestros hijos por supuesto. Ellos son los únicos hijos legítimos.

- Ellos estarán protegidos como mis hijos que son y Terruce tendrá lo que le pertenece como mi primogénito.

- Que quieres decir con eso Richard?

- A costa tuya o de quien sea, Terruce recibirá el ducado y parte de los bienes, tú y tus hijos tendrán lo que les pertenece.

- Jamás permitiré que eso suceda, el ducado pertenece a nuestro hijo mayor…..

- El Ducado es mío, siempre perteneció a mi familia, así que yo decido quien recibirá el legado, tú no eres más que mi esposa y puedes dejar de serlo cuando quieras. Ni tu ni tus influencias en la corona me harán cambiar de opinión.

Richard Granchester había peleado por su hijo, como nunca se atrevió en el pasado, después de esa conversación, más de una vez había impuesto la presencia de su hijo ante su esposa, obligándola a tratarlo con cortesía.

Terry, que jamás imagino vivir para presenciar un evento así, estaba orgulloso y totalmente reconciliado con su padre, incluso comenzaba a integrarse a los asuntos del ducado muy paulatinamente. Sabía que su padre lo nombraría el próximo Duque y aunque nunca había soñado con eso, no podría declinar una petición de Richard, después de todo lo que su padre le había demostrado tras su regreso.

Instalado en el penthouse que su padre le había ofrecido y que legalmente ahora le pertenecía junto a todo el edificio. Podía sentirse más tranquilo. Aunque en ocasiones, le daba por imaginar, si todo eso hubiera pasado con su padre cuando le pidió ayuda. Ahora estaría ahí, con su esposa, con Candy.

Aquella rubia, que de vez en vez se asomaba a sus pensamientos. Procuraba recordar sus felices momentos, evitando preguntarse dónde estaría o que estaría haciendo. La respuesta sería muy lastimosa, pues en su imaginación ella ya habría contraído nupcias. Con Albert!. Quizá.

En su mundo no existía la palabra amor, compromiso y menos aún matrimonio, pero definitivamente disfrutaba su vida más tranquilamente, de una forma muy limitada y cortada, pero era feliz.

Después de varios días de negarse, esconderse y huir, finalmente había cedido a una convivencia más estrecha con Charlize.

La chica le parecía encantadora, con un carácter desinhibido y alegre. El problema aparecía , junto a los eventos sociales a los que la señorita quería asistir. Que dicho sea de paso, eran todos.

El castaño soportaba algunas fiestas, únicamente por que encontraba a los que alguna vez habían sido amigos de infancia. Era divertido rememorar esas experiencias de chicos rebeldes, queriendo poner Londres de cabeza.

Aunque después tuviera que pagar el precio, paseando y complaciendo a la bella Charlize. Sus ojos azules, siempre intentaban entrar al profundo zafiro de Terry, pero no llegaba muy lejos. Siempre era abruptamente detenida por la frialdad del castaño.

Sus insinuaciones románticas eran demolidas una y otra vez por la cortesía de Terry, que no le daba ningún recoveco, para que su relación superara la amistad. Aun no estaba listo para abrir su corazón.

Unas semanas atrás, había recibido noticias de Susana, su apoderado en Nueva York, le había telegrafiado, anunciándole que su protegida "Susana Marlowe" había sido internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, por una severa depresión.

Al terminar de leer la carta. Sintió el impulso de salir en su busca, seguramente él había provocado esa depresión. Y Por otra parte si era sincero, habría que reconocer que su presencia solo agravaría las cosas, por ningún motivo se enredaría en una relación con esa mujer. Resignado respiro profundo y acepto que no había nada que él personalmente pudiera hacer.

Simplemente giro instrucciones a su apoderado de asegurarse que su protegida recibiera la mejor ayuda que pudiera encontrar, pero con seguridad y determinación se prohibió sumergirse en esos pensamientos.

El destino de Susana no era su responsabilidad y no quería ser egoísta ni insensible, pero estaba certero que él jamás sería la solución a los problemas de Susana.

Siguió con su vida, monitoreando la salud de la exactriz, sintiéndose mejor paulatinamente, conforme su apoderado le daba alentadoras noticias sobre la positiva evolución de la señorita Marlowe.

Fue en esos días que sin poder evitarlo, evoco la sonrisa más brillante que había disfrutado años atrás. Cuando era feliz y vivía ilusionado.

"_Como estarás tú, mi pequeña pecosa?"_

En esos instantes en los que derrumbaba sus defensas, su corazón comenzó a dictarle órdenes que no pudo evadir. Su alma necesitaba nutrirse nuevamente con al menos la visión de esa hermosa hada.

Con solo mover un dedo, tenía un investigador privado, trabajando en pos de encontrar a su amor de adolescencia. Quería un informe detallado de lo que era su vida actualmente y algunas fotografías. Con eso se conformaría.

Sus expectativas no calculaban que su gran amor había abandonado América un año atrás y que ahora al igual que él, trataba de recomponer su propia vida. En el mismo continente que él, Europa.

**Paris.**

- No pienso ir con ustedes a ese lugar tan horrendo - se negaba Annie enérgicamente.

- Te divertirás, te lo garantizo.

- He escuchado muchas cosas de esos lugares y … no ….. No es para chicas decentes como nosotras. Además es peligroso.

- Scott te protegerá, - sonrió Alex queriendo convencerla – además tienes que comprobar por ti misma que estas equivocada, esos "lugares" como tú los llamas son más divertidos de lo que te imagina y también los hay muy elegantes, donde solo gente de alto nivel social acude.

- Sera divertido Annie - intervino Scott, que se moría por salir con Annie.

- Podríamos ir a otro lugar…- se negaba Annie, mirando a Candy que seguía en silencio, siguiendo la conversación. –algo más apropiado para nosotras. No creo que ni Candy ni yo gustemos de una diversión así.

- Bromeas? , a Candy le encanta ese burlesque.

- como….!? – fue la admiración de Annie, ante las palabras del doctor, que ahogo un grito al sentir una patada bajo la mesa. – Candy…

-yo…. No sabía que… no es tan malo …. Alex - miro al doctor que la veía embelesado.

Con el paso de los días, había dejado que sus sentimientos se desarrollaran. Una mañana sorprendentemente había descubierto que no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella.

En cuanto abrió sus ojos, sus sentidos la reclamaron. Urgido salto de la cama y apareció en su departamento, para llevarla con él al hospital. Entonces su olfato se llenó de su perfume, sus ojos se deslumbraron con su belleza, sus oídos agradecieron su cantarina voz y su tacto….su tacto tuvo que conformarse con el rose de sus manos. Al menos esa mañana fue lo único que pudo obtener.

En sus salidas para divertirse, Siempre terminaban de la mano por cualquier pretexto. Se habían convertido en inseparables, dentro y fuera de sus labores.

- Annie, déjame explicarte que los Cabarets parisinos, no son lugares de mala muerte, al menos no a los que he llevado a Candy, en esos lugares hay cantantes muy talentosos y algunos humoristas, incluso algunos comenzaron carrera en América. Podrías encontrar entre su audiencia personajes muy interesantes de la cultura europea, así que no te dejes llevar por comentarios equivocados.

- no sabía que Candy había ido a esos lugares y menos aún…que hubieran sido tantas veces.

- Tampoco han sido tantas – replico Candy queriendo defenderse

- Un par…- añadió Alex, tratando de enmendar su error. –pero solo por unas horas y yo he estado siempre al pendiente de que nada ni nadie le falte al respeto.

- Eso sí es muy cierto. - añadió la rubia, orgullosa de la protección que Alex le brindaba.

- Y yo seré igual de cuidadoso - Scott había tomado la mano de Annie, en señal de apoyo.

- Entonces….. Creo que tendré que aceptar.

- Bien… - Alex y Candy se miraron complacido, desde la primera vez que habían acudido al Cabaret, lo habían repetido cada semana. Prometiéndose que la próxima vez lo harían en compañía de sus amigos.

Especialmente porque habían sido testigos del desbordante interés, por no llamarlo enamoramiento, de Scott hacia Annie. La rubia que conocía bien a su amiga, sabía que ella también estaba interesada y que solo le faltaba un empujoncito, para que echaran a andar una relación que podría terminar con los fantasmas del pasado y desarrollar con la felicidad de la ojiazul.

- Creen que deberíamos invitar a Maggie? – pregunto Annie, entusiasmada por llevar a la mujer con quien no solo había crecido una gran amistad, sino que la consideraba como una hermana mayor.

- Esta ocasión será mejor que vallamos solamente nosotros, una próxima vez podríamos invitar a Maggie.

- Cuando es que iremos? – finalmente pregunto Annie resignada.

- Esta noche, así que chicas tendrán que arreglarse y nosotros pasaremos por ustedes en un par de horas.

La experiencia sería sin duda, algo más atrevido y divertido, de lo que hubieran intentado antes.

Para Annie no era fácil ver a esas mujeres con tan poca ropa, el sonrojo de sus mejillas la hacía ver, candorosa e inocente. Lo que logro un cumulo de sentimientos en Scott, que difícilmente observo 5 minutos del espectáculo, había pasado toda la velada admirando a Annie.

Candy y Alex lo habían notado y se lanzaban sonrisas cómplices, de vez en vez. Tenían que lograr la atención de la ojiazul, sobre el joven médico.

Ya en la madrugada Alex llevo a las chicas hasta su departamento, dejo que Scott abriera la puerta para Annie y la llevara hasta la puerta del viejo edificio para que se despidieran, Alex y Candy se quedaron en el auto, para darles un momento de privacidad.

- Crees que Annie esté interesada en Scott?

- Espero que sí, Scott es un buen chico y yo quisiera…. que Annie volviera a sentirse enamorada. Pero no sé si es tiempo aun.

- Sucedió algo malo ?

- ….- Candy asintió, dando señales, que no quería hablar al respecto.

- Espero que nadie se haya atrevido a hacerle daño… y a ti tampoco- en ese momento Alex cayo en la cuenta, que esas dos hermosas jóvenes, no podían ser unas trotamundos. Indudablemente , eran chicas muy bien educados y con modales elegantes. Lo que comenzó a preguntarse era: que hacían las dos solas en Europa? En ese año de convivencia con ellas, no había visto ninguna visita.

- Han pasado algunas cosas, que solo el tiempo cura y ….. Creo que será mejor que nos despidamos, ya es muy tarde

- Candy ¿qué sucedió con ustedes que las trajo a Paris, solas.? – se atrevió a preguntar el doctor, para únicamente encontrar la reacia actitud de la rubia.

- Te veré en el hospital el lunes….

Sin más tiempo a preguntas o despedidas, la rubia salió del auto y se dirigió a Annie, para rescatarla de su seductor pretendiente.

Desde el auto Alex miro a Candy, su nerviosa respuesta junto a su huida, abrieron un cumulo de preguntas, que requerían una respuesta, pronta.

Acudiría a Maggie, ella era la única pista que tenia de momento.

- ¡Un momento! - gritaba Maggie, molesta y somnolienta a la vez.- al pasar cerca de un sofá, en su camino a la puerta, golpeo su pie, provocando una cadena de improperios que, soltó para tolerar el fuerte dolor que tenía, mientras los toquidos de la puerta no cesaban.

- Qué diablos te sucede, ¿estas borracho? – pregunto Maggie furiosa al ver a Alex, parado al marco de la puerta.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿A las tres de la mañana? Más te vale que sea de vida o muerte. De lo contrario no quisiera ser tú.

- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de Candy.

- Alexandre Doyle, me despiertas a las tres de la mañana para que me rompa el pie y lo único que quieres hacer es hablar de la rubia que te trae babeando?

- Siéntate a mi lado, te masajeare tu pie….. Ahora dime, que sabes de la familia de Candy, de donde viene, cuál es su historia?

- Estás loco… todas esas preguntas, cuya respuesta desconozco, me las pudiste hacer mañana por la mañana, cual es la urgencia.

- Que necesito saber y no puede esperar.

- Hay, hayyyy…. No seas brusco me duele – dijo quejándose del dolor de su pie - y crees que aunque lo supiera te lo diría?

- Claro que sí.

- Que poco conoces el código de la amistad femenina, entre mujeres no ventilamos asuntos personales, ve tú y pregúntale a ella

- Ya lo hice y no me contesto, es más salió huyendo.

- Entonces ella no quiere que lo sepas, está claro.

- Pero tengo que saberlo y de igual forma lo averiguare, pero tú puedes ayudarme.

- Que te hace pensar que lo hare?

- Que me quieres y soy tu consentido.

- Estas bien chiflado, quien te hizo creer que eres mi favorito.

- Tú.

- Te equivocas nene, tu hermano siempre fue mi favorito.

- Fred? Pero si el…

- Si ya se, me abandono por otra, pero después de todo me hizo un favor. Porque gracias a eso Salí huyendo de Londres y encontré a mi Bruno.

- Yo nunca te he fallado, te soy fiel y hasta te vine siguiendo a Paris.

- Eso es cierto…. Al diablo con Fred, tú eres mi favorito.

- Entonces me ayudaras?

- A qué?

- Dime lo que sabes de Candy.

- Es enfermera, trabaja en el …hayyyy mi pie.- sintió los largos dedos de Alex cerrarse con más fuerza alrededor de su pie

- Maggie …. Por favor. Necesito que me ayudes.

- Por qué te nació la curiosidad?

- No es curiosidad, quiero saber de ella…

- Lo entiendo, pero ¿ por qué ? Alex, si tú no me dices, yo tampoco te diré nada.

- Cuando conociste a Bruno, ¿no querías saber todo del? ¿Como fue de niño? ¿Cuando aprendió a hablar…?...

- Si pero yo estaba enamorada de el - los ojos de Maggie miraron entusiasmada a su querido amigo de toda la vida. – tu…?

- Si Maggie, como un idiota.

- Alex, Candy no es chica para pasar el rato.

- Lo sé y estoy seguro que ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

- Alex! Me enorgulleces

Maggie se incorporó del sillón, para aventarse a los brazos del doctor. Nada la hacía más feliz que ver a Alex, su mejor amigo, enamorado de una buena chica como lo era Candy.

- Bien, te contare, esas dos chicas son un par de joyas – el entusiasmo en la voz y mirada de Maggie, contagiaron a Alex, que sentía su corazón salirse del pecho. - son las chicas más valientes, trabajadoras, honestas y tienen todas las virtudes que te puedas imaginar, su vida no ha sido fácil.

Maggie guardo silencio, mientras Alex la veía expectante.

- No te quedes callada…

- No me presiones, que estoy tratando de recordar todo lo que me han platicado, lo que de casualidad he escuchado y lo que yo deduzco… ha y lo que sucedió hace un par de días.

- ¿Que paso?

- Déjame concentrarme….y prepárate a escuchar lo que no te imaginas, pero antes tendrás que prometerme que no dirás nunca que yo te conté.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien, las chicas son huérfanas y fueron adoptadas por dos familias de la alta sociedad americana.

- ¡¿Huérfanas?!

- No sé mucho al respecto, solo sé que Candy fue adoptada por una de las familias más poderosas de América y su emporio alcanza su poderío en Inglaterra, la familia adoptiva de Annie, es un poco más modesta, pero dueños de una gran fortuna, las dos fueron al colegio San Pablo en Londres.

- ¿Estuvieron en la cárcel?…. no las recuerdo.

- Al parecer ellas llegaron meses después de que tú terminaste el colegio. Y regresaron a América por la guerra, ahora están de vuelta en Paris, pero según escuche una conversación entre ellas, sus familias no saben que están aquí.

- Pero cómo? Si son de familias de la alta sociedad, ellos ya las hubieran hecho regresar a menos….

- A menos que, ¿qué?

- Que las hayan repudiado.

- No había pensado en eso, pero lo extraño, es que hace un par de días un hombre fue a preguntar por Candy.

- ¿Un hombre? Que quería.

- No lo sé, entro a la cafetería y me pregunto si Candice White Andley trabajaba en ese lugar, yo no le di ninguna información, pero me pareció que tenía la facha de un investigador privado.

- No le preguntaste, quien era?

- Preguntarle era reconocer que la conocía y yo le dije que nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

- Se por Annie, que las dos salieron de América con la ilusión de encontrar su camino sin la ayuda de nadie. Sé que a las dos les rompieron el corazón – dijo eso último, con un tono marcado y mirándolo profundamente - por lo que quieren dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

- Eso quiere decir que Scott y yo tenemos una oportunidad – dijo con ilusión

- Tendrán que averiguar si esos corazones rotos ya están curados.

- Maggie voy a luchar por Candy, estoy enamorado de ella y hare todo lo posible porque su corazón me acepte y olvide lo que le hizo daño.

- Espero que lo logres y que los fantasmas no sean más fuertes que tú.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola chicas, espero que estén muy bien . Gracias por acompañarme hasta este capitulo 8.

Hoy paso como rayo…. Estoy bien atrasada después de una semana y media de vagancia =D, pero quiero aprovechar estos momentos para agradecer su compañía y por su puesto envíarles todo mi cariño a mis queridas amigas que me regalaron un review, sus palabras son el mejor pago que pudiera recibir…..

Candicita1998, zulaycastillo, 4tardecer, verito, Ins, Conny Veruck, Rebeca. Reciban un fuerte abrazo y un beso amigas, gracias por detenerse a conversar conmigo.

Chicas con un poco mas de calma nos vemos al inicio de la próxima semana, cuídense y disfruten del próximo fin de semana.


	9. Chapter 9 Una Oportunidad

**El Tiempo lo Dirá**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 9**

**Una Oportunidad.**

-¿A quién dijo que buscaba? - pregunto por tercera vez la enfermera que atendía la recepción….

-Candice White Andley

-¿Cuándo ingreso el paciente?

-…. Señorita, puede buscar entre los empleado si alguien con ese nombre trabaja aquí…..- con desespero el hombre, trataba de explicar por tercera vez a la enfermera, que buscaba a una empleada del hospital bajo el nombre de Candice White, para su des fortunio no conocía a la mujer que buscaba, por lo que no podría reconocerla o proporcionar su descripción.

-¿Entonces no es un paciente?... ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba?

-Candice….

-Marie, me puedes ayudar con el archivo de los pacientes del pabellón 13… - interrumpió uno de los doctores.

-Lo lamento, puede esperar un poco más….. – la enfermera se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al visitante, para dirigirse a los archivos.

El hombre se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero, tenía más de veinte minutos, intentando entablar una conversación con la enfermera. Y aun no podía obtener, ni siquiera su atención .

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto el doctor que observo al hombre con detenimiento.

-Quizá sí, busco a una chica que trabaja aquí – dijo con determinación. Aun cuando no estaba seguro si esa chica estaría ahí, sus huellas eran muy débiles y no había podido rastrearla con más certeza.

-¿Cuál dijo que era el nombre de esa persona? – pregunto, para asegurarse, pero había escuchado perfectamente cuando se acercaba.

-Candice White.

-Candice…

-Tal vez la recuerde por el nombre de Candice White Andley o Candy Andley.

-Andley…- repitió asombrado, pero con disimulo. – me parece que estuvo aquí hace algún tiempo, pero desapareció un día, sin decir nada. Si no mal recuerdo estaba de paso por aquí, viajaría hacia el sur.

-¿Está seguro?

-Es lo que recuerdo, lamento mucho que no podamos compartir los archivos personales de nuestros empleados. – comento cauteloso, pero limitando su intromisión.

-No intento molestarlo, es solo que busco a mi sobrina con desespero.

-¿Así que usted es un Andley? – el doctor miro al hombre de arriba abajo, no creía que ese hombre tuviera la apariencia de millonario, por muy excéntrico que fuera. Sin embargo, si debía ser el hombre que había visitado a Maggie.

-Un familiar lejano, pero que desea encontrar a su sobrina.

-Lamento que haya perdido su tiempo, pero ella dejo el hospital aproximadamente hace unos tres meses, dijo que iría a Italia, al parecer alguien le había conseguido un mejor trabaja, aquí no ganaba mucho y bueno …. Ya se imagina que Candy salió corriendo.

-¿Sabe exactamente a qué lugar de Italia?

-….dígame, ¿es de verdad su tío? – le pregunto el doctor acercándose a él.

-…. Sí, tengo que avisarle de un asunto muy importante que sucedió con sus padres - dijo el hombre que quería tocar una fibra sensible del doctor, tenía que aprovechar que había decidido abrirse a él.

-Dijo que iría al sur….a Nápoles, ahora que recuerdo, a uno de los hospitales más importantes. – en el momento que escucho que los padres de Candy la necesitaban, supo que ese hombre no tenía idea quien era Candy.

-Le agradezco su ayuda.

-El hombre salió de ahí, con una sonrisa amplia, al fin tenía una pista de esa chica, que parecía muy escurridiza.

-Aquí están sus archivos doctor Doyle.

-gracias Marie.

-Donde está el hombre que estaba aquí?

-Se marchó, que es lo que quería?

-Buscaba a alguien, pero no logre entender si era paciente o buscaba alguien que trabajaba aquí, aun soy muy nueva y a veces no logro moverme con tanta destreza

-No te preocupes, pero será mejor que de hoy en adelante, los informes sobre los empleados sean solamente proporcionados en la dirección del hospital, hablare con el director, pero si alguien aparece preguntando por el personal, dirígelos a la dirección.

-Como usted diga doctor Doyle – Marie, haría todo lo que el doctor Alexandre Doyle le pidiera, ir a la luna de ser necesario.

Con malestar Alex, regreso a su pabellón, tenía que hablar y alertar a Candy de lo que estaba sucediendo, no le gustaba nada que alguien la estuviera buscando y tal vez vigilando.

-Candy…. Puedes ir a mi oficina por favor - le pidió al verla en uno de los pasillos.

-En seguida voy Doctor Doyle

-Se dio prisa para dejar sus cosas en la sala de enfermeras y salir veloz a la oficina de Alex. Apenas toco la puerta, una voz masculina le pidió que pasara.

-Sucede algo doctor?

-Si Candy, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Cometí algún error? – pregunto preocupada, ante la seriedad de Alex

-No es del hospital, lo que quiero hablar contigo. Es algo personal.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podríamos ir a caminar, mientras hablamos?

-….por supuesto.

-Entonces te recogeré a la salida en el auto.

Candy pasó la hora y media que le restaba para terminar su turno pensando en lo que Alex quería hablar con ella. Estaba muy serio cunado hablaron.

Fue la primera en salir, arrollando a su paso a más de una de sus compañeras, que la vieron con envidia y celos subir al auto del doctor Doyle.

-No sé qué tiene esa Candy de especial.

-Imagínate tú, lo que mantiene al doctor Doyle tan interesado en ella.

-La crees capas de algo así? – hablaban las enfermeras, al ver a Candy subir al auto de Alex.

-Cecile no seas tan ingenua, una chica de su edad viviendo sola, del otro lado del continente y sin familia que la vigile, crees que lo invita a su departamento a hablar de la temperatura de los pacientes?

-Deberían de echarla del hospital, es un muy mal ejemplo.

-Eso no sucederá, mientras sea la protegida del doctor Doyle.

-Pues debemos hacer algo para que pierda su encanto ante sus ojos.

Lo que las enfermeras no sabían, es que el doctor Doyle, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Candy, su compañía era lo único que podía apaciguar el dulce dolor que ese amor le causaba. Y nada ni nadie podrían poner en duda ese sentimiento.

En el auto, los dos guardaban silencio, Alex meditando angustiado como abordar el tema y sobre todo, lo que lo que develaría esa plática. Candy se removía ansiosa por saber de qué quería hablarle de forma tan misteriosa.

Al llegar a las colindancias del rio Sena, Alex estaciono su auto.

-¿Quieres caminar?

-Alex, porque no me dices de una vez por toda, ¿qué sucede?

-No sucede nada…- su mirada penetraba la verde pupila de la rubia, que lo miraba sin parpadear. – simplemente quería estar contigo un momento a solas. sin Maggie, ni Annie alrededor.

-¿A solas? - un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo entero de la rubia, hacía años que esa sensación no hacia presa a su cuerpo y su corazón.

-Nunca estamos solos, en el hospital siempre hay gente alrededor y fuera, siempre tenemos compañía…nunca he tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a ti de manera diferente.

-¿Diferente?- no dejaba de repetir las palabras del doctor.

Candy escuchaba su corazón en un tamborileo, que por momentos la ensordecía, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su cerebro dejo de pensar, concentrándose únicamente en el azul de las pupilas que la miraban y lo tentadores de los labios que pronunciaban su nombre con lentitud.

-Candy, creo que no necesito explicarte mucho, somos dos personas adultas que entienden lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros. Hemos convivido por un año y nos conocemos, aunque no del todo, hay aun algunas cosas que me gustaría saber de ti.

-¿qué quieres saber de mí? - pregunto extrañada, aunque lo que en realidad quería preguntar es " ¿que está sucediendo entre nosotros?"

-Candy, sé que eres una mujer excepcional, se de tus virtudes y capacidades, pero ... no me explico que hace una mujer con su amiga en una Europa de postguerra, donde hay incierto y pobreza.

-... es algo que Annie y yo queríamos hacer, para demostrarnos que podemos encontrar nuestro camino... - contesto orgullosa, pero sintiéndose extraña al hablar de ese tema, tan íntimo con él.

-¿Y sus familias no se opusieron?

-... Alex, yo no tengo secretos y te confesare que soy huérfana de nacimiento. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando apenas era un bebe, en las puertas de un Orfanato. Más tarde cuando cumplí 10 años, una familia me adopto y... bueno, cuando crecí deicida que no quería seguir siendo una integrante más, así que me aparte de ellos y estudie enfermería para seguir mi vida a mi manera. El venir a Europa, fue algo que surgió de repente y .. mi familia adoptiva no tuvo mucho que opinar al respecto.

-Eso quiere decir ¿que ellos no saben que estas aquí.?

-Yo me imagino que, ya habrán averiguado en donde estoy, pero no he tenido contacto con ellos.

-Entonces si era un detective... - pensó Alex sin darse cuenta que sus ideas se expresaban en palabras que Candy no entendió.

-¿Quién era, un detective?

-Candy... tengo la certeza que te están buscando. Un hombre fue a preguntar por ti a la cafetería hace un par de semanas, y hoy estuvo en el hospital.

-Como!? ¿un hombre buscándome? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso?

-Porque yo lo despedí, le dije que habías viajado con rumbo a Italia..

-¿pero por qué hiciste algo así?

-Por qué me dijo que era tu tío y que estaba aquí para darte un mensaje de tus padres. Candy yo ya sabía que te habían adoptado desde pequeña.

-Maggie... – susurro Candy

-no la culpes, tanto ella como yo, estamos al pendiente de ti y de Annie... por eso me confeso alguna información que sabía de ustedes, pero solo fue para protegerlas.

-Debiste dejarme atender a ese hombre, no se quién es y quizá paso algo importante por lo que me busca.

-Solo quise protegerte.

-No deberías de tomarte tantas libertades - lo enfrento la rubia furiosa. - ¿porque lo mandaste a Italia?, debiste dejar que yo hablara con el

-Candy mi intención fue protegerte, él dijo que era tu tío y menciono unos padres que yo sabía no existen, por eso lo aleje de ti, es más ni siquiera te busco como Candice White si no como Candice Andley...

-Andley...! es Albert quien me busca – el nombre masculino no pasó desapercibido por el doctor que, sintió una efervescente ira surgir desde su estómago hasta la garganta, celos. - pero porque me ocultaste de esa manera, pudo ser algo importante – casi grito la rubia.

-¿Por qué?, preguntas – la voz de Alex también había aumentado, los celos que habían despertado en él, dejaron en libertad su impetuosidad, sin poder contener su lengua - ¿que no es claro para ti Candice Andley?... no te es claro que estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti.

Instantáneamente la boca de Candy se había quedado seca, el paladar se le había pegado con la lengua, al escuchar las palabras del hombre con el que se había descubierto pensando la mayor parte del tiempo y a quien secretamente idealizaba como un hombre admirable.

Sabía que las enfermeras en el hospital fantaseaban con el doctor Doyle y Loraine, la nueva mesera de la cafetería estaba enamorada de él . Ella no se había dado permiso de soñar despierta, además que su corazón aún estaba dormido ante cualquier sentimiento que no fuera amistoso.

Pero el atrevimiento de Alexandre Doyle iba más allá, revelándole una verdad para la que no estaba preparada. Inmóvil dejo que los azules ojos de Alex invadieran sus pupilas, arrebatándole el aliento, no estaba más ante un adolescente que jugaba al amor, si no ante hombre que le confesaba sus sentimientos.

-Candy no soy más un chiquillo, así que no daré rodeos. Mis sentimientos por ti son fidedignos y firmes, no quiero pretenderte para que pasemos un tiempo placentero siendo novios, yo estoy acercándome a los treinta años y el mundo ya me mostro muchos caminos, ya conocí muchas fronteras y ahora mi vida la dedico a mi profesión, pero también he encontrado con fascinación que tu despiertas en mí, sentimientos que jamás había sentido jamás.

-Mi deseos, mi necesidad de protegerte, proveerte de una vida feliz y te pido que aceptes que formalicemos una relación más firme, que nos lleve a una vida juntos.

- ... - la fuerte mirada de Alex, era más de lo que Candy podía soportar, veía su devoción, su sinceridad y su madures - ...yo... - comenzó a balbucear con voz temblorosa.

-¿Sientes algo por mi Candy?

-...- sin poder encontrar palabras en su pecho, asintió con la cabeza, para comenzar ahogarse por la falta de aire, al ver a Alex, acercarse lentamente, pero con firmeza hacia ella.

Los labios de Alex, posesionaron con destreza los de Candy. Que no solo había dejado de respirar, si no que estaba tan rígida como una tabla, sus ojos hipnotizados por los de Alex, se habían perdido en un túnel sin fin.

El doctor sentía, por primera vez en su vida, esa chispa en su pecho, de la que tanto había escuchad hablar, pero que jamás había sentido. Sintió los nervios de Candy, aún era una mujer joven e inexperta quizá. Él le aventajaba alrededor de ocho años. Suficientes para darle seguridad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas entablar una relación formal conmigo.?

-Yo…. No… necesito tiempo, será mejor que te vea mañana.

Intento baja del auto, pero las fuertes manos de Alex la detuvieron.

-no huyas, no hay nada por lo que debas de tener miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo.

-Entonces ¿por qué quieres huir de mí? Dime Candy, ¿no sientes nada por mí?

-No es eso ….. es que no esperaba la noticia que alguien me busca.- respondió aun aturdida

-El que alguien busque tu rastro, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros – a su mente vino el nombre que había pronunciado minutos antes, llenándolo a los irascibles celos – ¿es que acaso hay alguien más en tu vida? ¿alguien que te esté buscando ?

-No lo creo…

-¿Quién te busca Candy? Quien es Albert.

-Es quien me adopto y a quien debo una gran parte de mi vida.

-¿Es por el que no me puedes sentir nada por mí?

-Yo no he dicho que no siento nada por ti y Albert…. Él es como mi hermano, pero nos alejamos por una situación ajena a nosotros y creo que es tiempo de buscarlo nuevamente.

-¿Volverás a América? – pregunto presa del pánico.

-No, le escribiré.

-Y a mí que me contestas.

-Alex estoy muy aturdida, necesito estar sola y pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿Que necesitas pensar? Dime que siente tu corazón, no tu cabeza.

-No me presiones, en este momento necesito estar sola.

-Dime entonces si albergo una esperanza, de lo contrario prometo dejarte en paz.

-Alex estoy muy confundida, no sé qué contestarte…. Lo que si se: es que no quiero que me dejes en paz, no por el momento.

El ojiazul no necesito más, para lanzarse a los labios de la rubia, que esta vez le correspondieron tímidamente.

**Londres**

-Adele, ha llegado alguna correspondencia de Mark Miller.

-Si señor Terruce se la deje sobre el escritorio, también la señorita Charlize mando mensajería para usted.

-Gracias Adele. Estaré en mi oficina si el Duque pregunta por mí.

-No ha llegado señor.

-Tiene alguna reunión.

-No señor Terruce, me parece que tenía asuntos personales que arreglar.

-Avísame cuando llegue.

-Así lo hare señor.

Pensativo Terry se dirigió a su oficina, Adele llevaba detalladamente el itinerario del Duque, como era posible que no estuviera segura de donde estaba su padre, algo en esa respuesta no le gustaba.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, tomo los dos paquetes que lo esperaban, para decidirse a abrir primero el de Mark Miller.

El reporte sobre la búsqueda de Candy, había fracaso en América, se había encontrado con la noticia que la chica, había abandonado Chicago y el continente mismo, dejando muy pocas pistas.

_Señor Terruce Granchester,_

_Me apena informarle que la señorita Candice White Andley ha dejado la ciudad de Chicago, los informes arrojan que la señorita partió a Europa con dirección desconocida._

_La mansión Andley confirmo que no ha visto a la señorita White por un año._

_Los registros de las embarcaciones me llevan a Inglaterra, pero todo parece indicar que después de desembarcar se dirigió a Europa central._

_Es hacia donde yo parto, para encontrar a la señorita Andley, lo mantendré informado, apenas desarrolle los patrones de búsqueda._

_Investigador Privado_

_Mark Miller._

El reporte era pequeño, pero conciso. Candy había desaparecido en Europa, ¿que la habría empujado a salir así de Chicago?. Incómodo y preocupado, releyó el reporte.

Tenía que contactar a los Andley, era tiempo de buscar a Albert, incluso viajar a América en busca de respuestas si era necesario.

_Candy! _Susurro en apenas un suspiro, su corazón le daba señales que no lograba entender, pero sabía que necesitaba encontrarla y pronto.

Su tención comenzaba a aumentar, ahora no solo se preocupaba por el Duque, si no por Candy. Con temor tomo el mensaje de Charlize, no necesitaba más presiones y esa chica en ocasiones lo desquiciaba.

Con resignación, rasgo el sobre y saco la nota que venía dentro del sobre. El perfume de Charlize inundo su nariz, al instante reconoció la escritura fina y delicada de "la condesita", como el la llamaba, para hacerla enojar.

_Querido Terry,_

_Mi intención era invitarte personalmente, pero esta casa esta vuelta loca con la llegada de mi hermano._

_Por ese motivo hago uso de este mensaje, para invitarte a la reunión que tomara lugar en la mansión Doyle hoy por la tarde para recibir al hijo prodigo….. Si! Fred ha vuelto de América. _

_Estoy segura que querrás venir. Es una reunión de familia y amigos._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Charlize D._

Terry sonrió, al menos algo le alegraba la vida. Los hermanos de Charlize siempre habían sido unos "delincuentes" con los que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo, ellos lo habían encausado a ser un rebelde y comportarse como un malcriado en el colegio.

Cuando abandonaron el San Pablo, su comportamiento se hizo más agresivo y voluntarioso, extrañaba a los chicos Doyle, tanto como a los Bryant, eran varios años mayor que él, pero nunca había tenido más amigos que ellos. Quizá por eso se sintió identificado con Albert, siempre mantuvo amistades con chicos mayores que él.

Su mente tuvo un rumbo mucho más positivo, arreglaría lo que torturaba su alma, en otro momento. La bienvenida a su viejo amigo no podía esperar.

* * *

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?. Yo vengo a dejarles este nuevo capítulo y aunque no me fue posible hacer un capitulo más largo para mi querida amiga Conny, si me apure a para llegar nuevamente.

Sé que más de una habrá odiado el acercamiento tan peligroso de Alex sobre Candy, pero no se apuren _"casi" _puedo garantizarles que no se quedara con él, todo este merequetengue es parte de la trama y de la maldad de la escritora =)

Pero ya habrán visto la relación que hay entre Terry y Alex, eso hará las cosas más interesantes, el reencuentro lo estoy planeando más adelante, cuando otros sucesos más se desencadenen y la maldad de la escritora pueda torturar algunas almas, pero hare lo posible por darles un final Feliz.

Amigas querida GRACIAS, por sus reviews. Fueron ellos los que me inyectaron energía para apurarme a subir este capítulo.

Lisa Granchester, hola amiga, yo estoy muy bien… me alegra que logre mantener tu atención aunque el encuentro entre Candy y Terry será un poquito más adelante, pero todo va encaminado a que ellos se queden juntos. Un abrazo.

Iris. Amiga agracias por tu paciencia te prometo que hare lo posible para no abusar de ella y actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible, saludos.

Ins, hola amiga, que bueno que la historia te mantiene entretenida, ya vez Terry no logro estar mucho tiempo sin ella, pero ya despistaron al investigador y se fue por otros lares, el encuentro será pronto pero con más enredos, jejejeje… un abrazo.

Guest, hola me hubiera encantado dirigirme a ti por tu Nick…pero igualmente déjame darte las gracia por el mensaje y decirte que tienes razón todo parece que está resuelto y cada quien con su cada cual, pero muchas veces en la vida misma, uno ve todo claro y piensa que las piezas embonan…pero no siempre lo previsto sucede…me alegra que tengas planeado que me acompañes hasta el final, espero que eso tampoco cambie y logre más adelante quitarte ese mal sabor, saludos.

Ana, hola amiga, no desesperes que Alex está haciendo su lucha y "quizá" tenga avances, pero definitivamente creo que en mi historia tengo que darles una nueva oportunidad de reencontrarse con una dificultad a vencer y esta vez no sean tan….."Inexpertos". Ese amor del que tanto hablamos tiene que ser demostrado de forma más fuerte. Pero yo también los quisiera juntos.

Conny Veruck, mi querida amiga…trato de no ser tan egoísta, pero en ocasiones me es muy difícil no serlo. El 90% de mi escritura la hago en el trabajo, mientras trabajo! Te podrás imaginar la distracción y la interrupción que existe, especialmente porque trabajo con una chica que es más molesta que un mosquito a media noche y ..Bueno puedes culparla a ella de mis retrasos….pero me alegra saber que sigues interesada en la trama. Un abrazo amiga.

Clau, hola como estas?, prometí volver y aquí estoy…. Me alegra saber que sigo capturando tu atención. Hare todo lo posible por que la primera mirada que se den Terry y Candy sea….mágica. Saludos.

4tardecer, mi querida Monse…que mala pata lo de tu compu, habrá que tener paciencia, ya sabes te presiono pero te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario….. ya somos dos, yo también quiero un Alex lo catafixio por el que tengo…; P no te digo más entonces, pero no era Archie, me temo que su destino es más negro y en estos momentos al menos, sigue en un profundo hoyo, pobre de tu cuñadito. Un abrazo amiga linda.

Bien chicas, había prometido lunes, pero como me adelante supongo que regreso por ahí del martes, tengan un excelente fin de semana y ya saben sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Saludos…Liz


	10. Chapter 10 Estrechando Lazos

**El Tiempo Lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 10**

**Estrechando Lazos**

-De todo lo que me has contado, ¿lo que más te angustia es saber que un hombre te fue a buscar al hospital? ¿Y no el saber que el doctor Alexandre Doyle está enamorado de ti?

-Annie, no sé quién es y oír que me busca me preocupa, quizá Albert me necesita.

-Si Albert necesitara algo, te habría buscado el mismo. ¿no crees?

-Pues sí, pero no he recibido correspondencia de el desde hace un par de meses.

-Yo recibí una carta de mama y papa el mes pasado, dijeron que todo estaba bien.

-Entonces ¿quién me busca?

-Hay una sola persona que podría buscarte.

-No estarás pensando en…. – Candy no se atrevió a decir su nombre, ni siquiera a evocar su rostro.

-Terry sería el único que movería cielo mar y tierra por ti.

-En otras épocas me hubiera atrevido a pensarlo, pero en estos momentos debe estar hasta casado, no lo creo

-Tal vez no…. - insistió Annie.

-No voy a vivir en la zozobra de cuando lo hará, aunque yo creo que debe estar casado. Además si llegue hasta aquí y he logrado mantenerme en pie por un año, creo que puedo decir que he superado el dolor de saberme en el mismo mundo que él y no poder tenerlo.

-¿Aun lo amas? - pregunto Annie, queriendo saber cómo se sentía la rubia. Ella casi había olvidado el golpe que había significado Archie.

-Creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo, pero me siento mucho más entusiasmada y casi me atrevo a decir ilusionada.

-Por Alex…

-Sí, él ha entrado en mi vida, tan inadvertidamente, que ahora se ha convertido en parte de mi diario vivir. Pero creo que no me había atrevido a pensar en el cómo alguien más que un simple compañero de trabajo o quizá un amigo.

-¿Por qué no? A kilómetros de distancia se puede ver lo enamorado que esta de ti.

-Tanto como Scott de ti.

-Si lo sé, pero no estoy segura….

-Annie, no puedes ir viviendo con miedo por lo que el tonto de Archie hizo.

-Sé que debo aventurarme, pero no sé si he dejado pasar tiempo suficiente.

-¿Que dice tu corazón? Él es el único que puede darte esa respuesta, porque no hay normas ni métodos que te ayuden a descifrar esa incógnita.

-¿Tú le darás una oportunidad a Alex?

-Creo que después de la incontable cantidad de besos que me dio, ya le dije que sí.

-Felicidades, me alegro por ti, aunque no creo que debas permitirle esas demostraciones en público.

-¿Prefieres que lo haga aquí? ¿Enfrente de ti? - el sonrojo de Annie, logro arrancarle una carcajada a la rubia. - la verdad es que ni yo misma me esperaba todo lo que sucedió, así que no supe cómo reaccionar, solo sentía mi cuerpo temblar, mientras volaba en una nube de excitación.

-Con razón llegaste aquí gateando, después de caerte por las escaleras como veinte veces.

-Mis rodillas me duelen terriblemente, estarán moradas mañana.

-Avísale a tu doctor, seguramente te atenderá personalmente. - Comento Annie feliz por su amiga. Finalmente las dos encontraban un camino lleno de flores y arcoíris.

Chicago.

La iglesia, repleta de invitados, miraba a la novia pasar por el pasillo central. Radiante sonreía del brazo de su padre, finalmente veía sus planes cristalizarse en la boda de sus sueños.

Entraría a la familia Anldey y compartiría sus días y noches al lado de Archie. El castaño miraba a la rubia que a cada paso se acercaba a él, para entregarle su vida y todo lo que eso significaba. Se sentía enamorado, feliz, sus ojos almendrados brillaban con emoción. Se había enamorado de Simone, lentamente sin presiones. Estaba dispuesto a entregarle su vida.

En la primera fila, la madre de Simone, junto a su hijo mayor, sonreían complacidos. De ese momento en adelante su estatus social crecería enormemente, serian sin duda el centro de atenciones, no podían estar más complacidos con esa unión.

Del otro lado del pasillo, la familia Anldey, respiraba igualmente feliz, Simone era una chica, que además de hermosa, era delicada, educada y con un gran potencial. Elisa Legan sonreía al sentirse ganadora de la batalla, se había deshecho de Candy y Annie en un solo movimiento, estaba comprometida y sin lugar a dudas la vida le sonreía desde que su mala suerte había desaparecido junto a las huérfanas del hogar de Pony.

Albert en una orilla, quería creer con todo su corazón que, esa había sido la mejor decisión que su sobrino había podido tomar. Sabia por las cartas de Candy, que tanto ella como Annie, estaban muy bien y que incluso habían olvidado los tragos amargos que habían tenido que pasar en América.

Moría de deseos de verlas, pero su protegida le había pedido un poco más de tiempo y no podía negárselo, aguantaría lo más que pudiera. Al igual que los señores Britter, que hacían un esfuerzo supremo, por no correr al lado de su querida hija.

El tiempo les había enseñado, que no podrían influenciar la vida de sus protegidas por siempre. Con orgullo, las vieron llenarse de coraje ante la vida y volar con sus propias alas, el dolor de los fracasos amorosos, se había mitigado con el tiempo, lo tirante que se había convertido su relación, se había suavizado con el tiempo. En esos momentos solo esperaban que el tiempo actuara su obra, para reencontrarse.

El bullicio regreso al patriarca de los Andley, al presente. Los novios ya convertidos en esposos, caminaban por el pasillo central, rumbo a la salida.

Los invitados salieron detrás de ellos, arremolinándose a su alrededor, todo mundo los quería felicitar, William Andley se alejó un poco de la multitud, no le gustaban las aglomeraciones y menos aún esa clase de convivio social.

La señora Elroy, que lo buscaba con la mirada. Finalmente lo encontró, emprendiendo su camino a su encuentro.

-¿No vas a felicitar a Archie ?

-Por supuesto que lo hare

-Eres la cabeza de los Andley, debiste ser el primero.

-Lo intente, pero no me fue posible – la mirada perdida del rubio, exaspero a la señora Elroy, su poco interés en ser socialmente activo la desquiciaba, era la figura de la familia, tenía que involucrarse más.

-Podrías ir ahora.

-Si claro – William avanzo hacia los novios, más por deshacerse de su tía, que movido por el deseo.

Con una sonrisa estudiada y palabras halagadoras de felicitación, abrazo a Simone y Archie, había algo en esa unión que no terminaba de convencerlo. Quizá era la forma en la que se había desarrollado o quizá la simpleza que transparentaba ante sus ojos esa chica.

La recepción que había sido montada sobre un extremo lujo, era todo un excito, William había asistido a regañadientes, para él, no sería una fiesta, por el contrario significa horas extras de trabajo. Los empresarios que deseaban asociarse o simplemente entablar una amistad con él, no perdían la oportunidad de acercarse.

Dio su mejor cara y sonrió incesable toda la jornada, Archie se acercó a él en un momento en el que lo vio solo.

-Como está el novio?

-Muy feliz… aunque. Con una sensación extraña.

-Claro ahora estas casado.

-Jajaja, no por eso, por el contrario esa parte me llena de satisfacción …. Es solo que por una extraña razón, no he podido dejar de pensare en….

-Annie…?

-Sí, ella.

-En algún momento volverán a verse las caras y entonces veremos el arte que hizo el tiempo.

-¿Crees que algún día vuelva a dirigirme la palabra?

-Las chica han cambiado mucho, quizá te lleves una sorpresa.

-Lo único que espero, es que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra y siendo muy pretencioso podamos se amigos.

-Eso es algo que solo el tiempo dirá. Ahora sería mejor que dejaras de hablar y recordar a una mujer que no es la que está a punto de ventar el ramo.

Paris

Candy sentada en el sofá de su departamento al lado de Alex, conversaba en una serena y ya normal charla, La rubia al final había sucumbido a sus sentimientos y había aceptado al doctor no solo en su vida, si no en su corazón.

-¿Candy, has vuelto a escuchar de aquel hombre que fue a buscarte al hospital?

-No, al parecer creyó tu versión y ha de estar buscándome por toda Italia. – rio divertida.

-No es una broma, a mí me preocupa que alguien te esté buscando.

-Sé que no es nadie de América, así que tendré que vivir con la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Le mande un telegrama a Albert y me dijo que todos están bien y no sabe nada de alguien buscándome.

-Pensé que no tenían comunicación con América

-Annie y yo decidimos restablecer los lazos con ellos, hace algunos meses, fue lo mejor. Estamos muy contentas de haberlo hecho.

-No me lo dijiste….- los celos comenzaban a escalar en su estómago, estaba consciente que alguien en su pasado había tenido su corazón y lo había herido. Por alguna extraña razón, había asociado ese hecho al nombre de Albert, aun sin haberlo confirmado.

-En ese entonces éramos solo amigos, no iba a contarte esas cosas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora si me contaras todo lo que te pase?

-Todo. – sonrió complaciente

-Eso espero, aunque de igual forma tengo mis espías.

-Maggie?

-Ella es la principal, pero no la única. – sonrió con ese toque de picardía que , derretía a Candy – así que no te fíes.

-Tendré que ser más cuidadosa.

Los labios de Alex se acercaran, para hacer suyos los de la rubia, que le correspondieron tímida. Aun se sentía extraña ante las demostraciones cariñosas de su ahora novio.

Los únicos labios que había probado eran los de Terry, no recordaba la sensación, tanto como la bofetada que le había soltado. Con Alex en cambio disfrutaba de principio a fin, el cosquilleo que subía desde sus pies hasta explotar en el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Se había acostumbrado al contacto de su mano sobre la suya, pero ahora que la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos o sus mejillas, se sentía descontrolada, su estómago se revolvía ante un millón de mariposas revoloteando, sus pies se enredaban entre sí. Y sus ojos, sus ojos se perdían en los de él.

Comenzaba a amar como la veía, si era sincera con ella misma, tenía que aceptar que era un hombre que podía enamorar a cualquier mujer con su simple apariencia, y él se había enamorado de ella. La trataba como a una princesa y encima la hacía reír, ¿qué más podía pedir?

-Yo también tengo algo que contarte.

-A si? Y que es?

-Mi hermana me escribió, contándome que al fin Fred decidió aparecer en casa

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si mi hermano mayor, regreso de América. Al parecer no le estaba lleno muy bien y regreso al nido.

-¿Llevaba mucho tiempo por halla?

-varios años. Después que se peleara con mis padres por no apoyarlo en su noviazgo con una chica que conoció en una florería, se escapó con ella a América, pero desafortunadamente ella murió hace un año y todo se vino abajo para Fred, trato de subsistir solo en Nueva York, pero no lo logro y está de regreso en casa, me imagino que ahora entrara a los negocios de papa.

-Que tristeza historia, deberías de ir a visitarlo.

-¿Tú crees? - Pregunto dudoso.

-Yo le pediré a Albert que venga y Annie también invitara a sus padres a estar unos días con nosotras.

-¿Qué edad dices que tiene ese … Albert? – pregunto, olvidándose de su hermano por un momento. Como detestaba a ese Albert, no podía soportar los celos que despertaban en el

-Supongo que tú y el son de la misma edad.

-¿Cómo es que él te adopto entonces?

-El heredo el poder de la familia Andley desde que era muy pequeño y para fortuna mía, él y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 10 años, desde entonces hemos sido muy cercanos y decidió adoptarme, después que yo tuve problemas con unos parientes suyos.

-Por lo que veo es una persona importante para ti.

-Mucho muy importante, tú sabes que yo, no tengo familia, sin embargo nunca me he sentido sola desde que lo conocí a él.

-Ahora me tienes a mí.

-Lo sé. – Candy le sonrió sin imaginar la ebullición que existía en el interior de su novio.

-Así que encontrare ayuda, para saber quién es la persona que te busca.

-No creo que sea necesario. Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que me busco en el hospital y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

-Me temo que regrese al hospital a preguntarme si he tenido noticias tuyas.

-No lo creo. Pero si sucede algo así, déjamelo saber, yo quiero enfrentarlo y saber que quiere.

-Sería mejor que yo lo atienda, quien quiera que sea y lo que quiera, debe entender que no estás sola.

-Alex… me cuidas demasiado.

-Me costó muchos años encontrarte no pienso perderte ahora, no sabría qué hace si tu despareces de mi vida.

-¿De verdad te importo tanto?

-Más de lo que yo mismo quisiera para serte sincero.

Sus labios se unieron como magnetos. Desde que su relación había comenzado, unas semanas atrás, Alex siempre encontraba en cualquier acercamiento un pretexto para saborear los labios de la mujer no solo le había robado el corazón, si no la razón.

Siempre se encontraba pensando en ella y en como rodearla de comodidades y llenarla de atenciones. En el hospital las otras enfermeras, ya habían notado el lazo especial que había entre ellos. Guardaban las apariencia, pero los habían atrapado a los dos, con miradas de enamoramiento.

Al terminar sus labores podían atestiguar invariablemente el auto de Alex, esperando por Candy en la entrada, para que después desaparecieran los dos.

En ocasiones, iban a caminar a lo largo del rio Sena, en otros solo iban a tomar café y en contadas ocasiones como esa tarde terminaban en el departamento de Candy. Un lugar peligroso para que, una pareja recién unida pasara la tarde juntos en plena soledad. Annie hacia su aparición en corto tiempo, por lo regular, pero en otras ocasiones como esa, se desaparecía por horas, al lado de Scott.

El cuerpo de Candy temblaba por los besos del doctor, lo admiraba y ese sentimiento comenzaba a expandirse por su mente y su cuerpo, desarrollando, el sentimiento que jamás pensó volver a sentir, Amor.

-Creo que debemos parar - sugirió Candy, entre besos que comenzaban a robarle la razón.

-Si tienes razón, contesto Alex, enredándose en los rizados cabellos rubios, mientras besaba su cuello. Su aroma lo había enloquecido, haciéndolo caer en un torbellino de sensaciones de los que creía no podría salir jamás.

Los labios del ojiazul fueron nuevamente hasta los de la rubia, que ya se habían cubierto de un ligero tono rosado, por las caricias de su insaciable enamorado.

Candy había aprendido no solo a controlar el nerviosismo que esos besos le causaban, ahora ya podía corresponderlos y sentir el suave movimiento de esos labios sobre los suyos, con delicadeza se separó de él, para jalar aire en una bocana que le devolvía el aire a sus pulmones.

-Alex será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Es buena idea

-¿Por qué no me extraña tu respuesta?... Golosa.

-Me preocupo por tu nutrición, anda

-Seguramente es eso, y por la misma razón pedirás dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate para el postre, que terminaras comiendo tú.

-No, esta semana prefiero tartas de fresa, lo del pastel de chocolate fue la semana pasada.

-Al menos ya lo sé, así no errare tu desayuno.

-NO!, no me lleves nada al hospital, no quiero que comiencen a murmurar.

-Jajajja ¿que comiencen a murmurar, dices? Por Dios Candy ¿en qué mundo vives? Si desde hace semanas en el hospital no hacen otra cosa que murmurar.

-¿Lo has notado? – pregunto la rubia con sorpresa, esos detalles, eran los que le daban la chispa de alegría a su relación y enamoraba al doctor Doyle cada vez más profundamente.

-Vamos a cenar y te explicare lo que significan todas esas miradas de las otras chicas, cuando subes al auto, o cuando caminamos por los pasillos….. – la tomo de la mano y salieron a las calles parisinas en busca de un lugar donde cenar y refugiarse de la tentación que significaba estar solos en ese departamento.

Londres

Con una copa a la mitad de un líquido ambarino, Terry llevaba una charla amena, con quien en antaño, fuera un amigo de andanzas.

-Jamás creí que ese grupo de bandidos, terminara fuera de Londres, aunque al parecer estamos regresando poco a poco. – comento Fred, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Yo no tenía idea que estabas en Nueva York.

-Me fui antes que tú.

-Ni siquiera me entere.

-Recuerdas aquella noche, cuando nos emborrachamos en uno de esos barrios bajos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, como podre olvidar que nos metimos en una pelea y todos ustedes salieron huyendo, dejándome a mí, contra tres y sus navajas, por supuesto.

-Jajjaja, lo siento mucho, fue muy irresponsable de nuestra parte.

-Para mí fortuna alguien vio el pleito y me ayudo a salir librado de ahí, aunque con una herida en la pierna.

-Habrá que hacer responsable a Alex de tus cicatrices, él fue quien provoco la pelea.

-Si lo recuerdo, tendré que ir a Paris tras él.

-Jajja iré contigo, a mí me debe otras tres o cuatro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que se fue?

-Como tres o cuatro años, cuando termino la universidad.

-No sé cómo llego a ser doctor.

-Yo tampoco y menos aún, cuando sé que es uno de los buenos.

-Le sirvieron esas parrandas nocturnas., a mí solo me dieron fuerza para abandonar el colegio San Pablo.

-Yo estoy igual, nunca acabe mis estudios y Salí huyendo a América con mi novia y con nosotros Paul.

-¿Paul?

-¿No lo recuerdas?, más de mi edad …. Hermano de Margaret.

-¿Quién es Margaret?

-Los chicos Bryant.

-Si! Ya recuerdo, los hijos del Barón Bryant. Jeff iba en mi clase, nunca fuimos tan cercanos, pero si los recuerdo.

-Tienes que recordarlos, especialmente a Maggie. Es la chica que íbamos a espiar a la casa de campo.

-Tengo vagos recuerdos, yo era muy pequeño

-No tanto, para ir a ver a las chicas en traje de baño.

-Tenía que seguirlos. – contesto Terry hábilmente

-Buen pretexto,

-Pero si la recuerdo. Tú estabas enamorado de ella.

-Por varios años fue mi amor platónico, pero es algunos años mayor y nunca me volteo a ver. Hasta que me canse de esperar y ella huyo a Paris, para evitar el acoso de su familia, que la quería casar.

-Y sigue ahí?

-Sí, Alex y ella son muy cercanos, en sus cartas me hablaba de ella, ahora es viuda y tiene una cafetería en el centro de Paris.

-Suena tentador ir de vacaciones por halla y reencontrarse con el viejo Alex y tú con tu antiguo amor.

-No suena mal.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, para dar paso al candor de Charlize, había estado contando los minutos para entrar al estudio. Se prometió darles un tiempo a los caballeros para charlar de sus cosas, pero ya sentía que el aire le faltaba lejos de Terry.

-Caballeros, espero que no les incomode la presencia femenina.

-Terry como haz hecho para no estrangular a esta chiquilla impertinente.

-Muy fácil, Terry disfruta de mi presencia más que sufrirla como tú. – se adelantó a contestar la joven.

-No digas eso hermanita sabes que te extrañe mucho – Fred rodeo con sus brazos la delgada figura de Charlize.

-Lo sé, les gusta rechazarme, pero en el fondo me necesitan y me aman – las últimas dos palabras las recalco en una mirada profunda al castaño.

-Si pequeña, sabes bien que tanto Alex como yo te hemos hecho la vida pesada, pero te queremos.

-Hablando de tu hermano le mande un telegrama, avisándole que estabas aquí.

-Te contesto?

-Aun no, y no me extraña, desde que el sol entro por su ventana…. – dijo en tono burlón

-¿No me digas que nuestro Alex cayo?- Pregunto sorprendido Fred

- Así es, me mando una larga carta contándome que al fin el sol había entrado por su ventana en forma de mujer, bla, bla, bla… esta más enamorado en estos momentos que el mismo Cirano.

-Más pretextos para hacer ese viaje a Paris, habrá que conocer a la dama que obro el milagro de conquistar la piedra que tenía por corazón ese cabeza hueca - comento Terry divertido.

-Un momento… que viaje es ese a Paris, que yo no estoy enterada.

-Nada que debas saber hermanita. Es solo entre Terry y yo.

-Lo que tenga que ver con Terry, tiene que ver conmigo – contesto segura Charlize.

La mirad de Fred se enfocó en Terry, no sabía que ellos dos estuvieran en una relación. Terry sintió su cuerpo temblar de preocupación y estaba seguro que se le veía pálido, jamás imagino que el beso que le había dado a Charlize el día anterior le traería consecuencias tan serias, como estar en una relación con ella y al paso que las cosas viajaban, seguramente la chica lo haría oficial , si el no hacía algo al respecto.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo 10 conmigo.

Bien chicas, las cosas comienzan a aclararse por un lado y a enredarse por el otro. la vida sigue su curso y el tiempo como es su costumbre, "haciendo de las suyas" Candy abrió su corazón, Terry al parecer aun no, solo anda de coqueto….después de todo la niña se le pone en charola de plata y él es un caballero, no puede decir no. ;P

Archie continúa con su decisión y se casó….. a ver qué obra el tiempo para el…. Terry comienza a rondar cerca muy cerca de Candy... ¿creen que sería tarde?. No!, no me digan su respuesta, ya la sé, pero a ver como se dan las cosas, hay gente que aún tendrá participación en escena….los conflictos están a la vuelta de la esquina y …..y… y yo tengo una mala noticia que compartirles.

Les he comentado con anterioridad que mi tiempo de escritura es en el trabajo y las cosas se me complican. Mi compañera de departamento me confirmó ayer que está enferma….si esa maldita enfermedad que ni siquiera le daré el espacio para mencionarla. Sus ausencias serán constantes, así que yo tengo que cubrir su área….lo que significa, menos tiempo de escritura. De verdad lo siento, espero que no sea tan dramático lo que venga, al parecer no, pero quizá me vean un poco menos regular.

Por lo pronto les agradezco sus reviews, de verdad que no podría tener mejor pago que ellos…..GRACIAS.

**LizCarter**, hola gracias por interesarte en esta historia, seguire tu consejo y comprometere a Candy con Alex…;P

**Iris. **Gracias por tus palabras y aquí andaré tan pronto como pueda

**4tardecer**. Monse querida no creas todo lo que digo, por que yo no aseguro nada, por lo regular termino haciendo lo contrario a lo que planeo para las historias, asi que todo puede pasar, espero que te haya ido bien en ti cita con la dentista, yo nunca tengo historias felices en esas visitas. ;P

**Canela20**.hola y bienvenida, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu interés y sigas conmigo.

**Verito**. Hola siii las cosas se complican cada vez mas y solo espero que Terry logre llegar a tiempo.

**Gadamigrandchest.** Jajjajaja esa Misuki nos traumo a muchas y "algunas " escritoras de fanfics nos trauman aun mas….broma, tratare de no hacerte enojar mucho, pero si le costara su trabajo a Terry.

**Ins.** Hola gracias por el review, tu crees que es muy pronto un compromiso? Llevan un año rondando, son amigos, se conocen…creeme que hago todo lo que esta de mi parte por darle velocidad, pero las cosas del mundo me jalan a cada rato, pero algo te aseguro yo la termino antes de desaparecerme.

**Clau.** Verdad que si! Que sufra el canalla… se lo merece, bueno un poquito. Pero lo hare feliz …..al final ;P

**Lady Supernova**. Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, me emocione con cada uno de ellos… si tienes toda la razón la conexión ya esta hecha y el terreno es propicio para el reencuentro que no tarda, solo tengo que ajustar un par de cosas mas y el que venga el drama jajaja.

**Rebeca**. .amiga querida, no importa cuanto te retrases o si me abandonas por falta de interés en la historia, de igual forma estas en mi corazon….me temo que vas a odiar mas a Alex y a lo mejor a algunos otros mas y creo que de paso a la escritora jajajja, pero es parte del show al final tan amigas como siempre… un abrazo.

Mis queridas lectoras que han decidido pasar en silencio, muchas gracias por continuar y por su paciencia y recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Tengan una estupenda semana, mucho animo en lo que hagan, yo regreso tan pronto como sea posible…Liz


	11. Chapter 11 Celos

**El Tiempo lo Dirá**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 11**

**Celos.**

La madrugada en el barco, era fría y brumosa, el otoño vivía sus primeros días, pero la temperatura ya había cambiado dramáticamente, dejando atrás los días calurosos del verano.

En el pasillo de cubierta, Albert caminaba disfrutando del cielo estrellado, había contemplado los astros miles de veces y cada uno le traía diferente calma. En esos momentos, lo único en lo que pensaba era en su reencuentro con Candy.

Finalmente Annie y Candy, habían aceptado la visita de los señores Britter y de él. La turbulencia había pasado y se preguntaba ¿con que se encontraría?. Sabía que su querida Candy trabajaba arduamente en el hospital San Francisco de Asís y que finalmente le daba una oportunidad a su corazón, saliendo con uno de los doctores. Annie, había dejado los días de cocinera en la cafetería y ahora trabajaba en el museo más importante de Paris. Scott la había presentado, con uno de los directores de exposiciones y tras una larga plática, Jerome Pardue, un hombre varios años mayor que ella, quedo impresionado, por el alto conocimiento de Annie por las artes. Aunque tampoco oculto su admiración por la sutil y elegante belleza de la ojiazul.

En una doble invitación, las chicas le habían pedido a los señores Britter y a Albert visitarlas en Paris.

Albert estaba emocionado y ansioso por abrazar a esa chica traviesa, que al paso del tiempo, se volvía más intrépida. Sus escapatorias ya no eran del colegio al zoológico Blue River, ni del San Pablo al hogar de Pony, ahora había salido de casa a un lugar desconocido, en otro continente , y estaba triunfado.

Sus extensas alas agitaban su vuelo, lejos del nido, lejos de él. Sonrió complacido, al pensar que aquella chiquilla llorona que había encontrado en su colina favorita, se había convertido en un hermoso cisne.

El sol en el horizonte, comenzaba a ascender entre la espesa neblina, con dificultad logro ver tierra al frente, Europa los recibía en una mañana fría y con un radiante sol.

En el puerto Annie y Candy se miraban llenas de emoción, los ojos azules de Annie, brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazan por salir pronto, sintió la mano de Candy, apretar con más fuerza. Conforme veían el barco acercarse, sus corazones se aceleraban.

-En donde esta Scott? – pregunto Alex, que había insistido en acompañar a su deslumbrante novia.

-en su casa supongo – contesto Annie, con la voz cargada de emoción.

-Pero, ¿por qué no vino? - insistió Alex

-…no se lo pedí…. – el corazón de Annie, palpitaba como caballo desbocado. Vería a sus padres después de tanto tiempo, no podía pensar en nadie que no fuera los señores Britter.

Candy le dio un codazo en las costillas a Alex, para callar sus dudas, no era momento de ventilar asuntos que no venían al caso. Además Annie le había dejado en claro que aunque su corazón estaba sanando, aun no estaba lista para comprometerlo en otra aventura.

-Están preparándolos para descender, ¿reconoces a alguien? – pregunto Annie al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-A los únicos que podre reconocer es a los señores Britter o a Albert y eso será hasta que bajen, de aquí no veo nada y me imagino que ellos también estarán en primera fila para bajar.

Los minutos que llevó, ver al primer pasajero bajar fue eterno para las dos chicas que miraban con ansiedad y desespero. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos en espera de liberar el primer movimiento que las llevaría a los brazos, de los pasajeros que dentro del barco estaban igual de nerviosos y ansiosos.

-calma querida, al bajar las escaleras ella estará ahí – hablaba con voz temblorosa el señor Britter, tratando de calmar a su esposa, que no paraba de temblar y las primeras lagrimas ya habían aparecido.

Más atrás, camina Albert entre la multitud que trataba de mantener un orden para bajar del barco. A pesar que el navío era de mediano tamaño, venia repleto de pasajeros procedentes de Inglaterra, de donde había zarpado horas atrás.

Albert nunca se había sentido así de emocionado antes por reencontrarse con nadie, a pesar que había viajado la mayor parte de su temprana juventud. Pero volver a estrechar en sus brazos a Candy, era algo digno por lo que sentirse emocionado.

Las dos chicas se tomaban de la mano con fuerza, mientras estiraban el cuello para ver más allá de lo que los sombreros de las mujeres les permitían.

Sin palabra alguna, súbitamente Annie soltó la mano de su amiga, para emprender una carrera que la llevaba a los brazos de quienes la habían rescatado en su niñez, alcanzo a esquivar a un grupo de gente que se plantó en frente de ella , para finalmente extender sus brazos a la mujer que la había acogido en su hogar, dándole cariño y protección. Sintió sus lágrimas volar en su carrera, la vista se le nublo por un momento, pero no paro hasta que los maternales brazos de la señora Britter rodearon su delgado cuerpo. A un costado el señor Britter, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la emotividad y rodeo a las dos mujeres en un fuerte abrazo.

Detrás de ellos Candy y Alex los miraban conmovidos, la rubia entonces recordó, que ella también esperaba a alguien, se movió inquieta en su lugar mirando a todos lados, hasta que de frente a ella, a unos cuantos pasos, se encontró un azul mirar que le corto la respiración.

Inmóvil por unos segundos, logro mover los músculos de su rostro en una enorme y brillante sonrisa, suficiente para hacer funcionar nuevamente el cerebro de Albert, que se había quedado en shock ante el cambio que su protegida había sufrido en ese tiempo, rebelando en ella, una hermosura que no había sido capaz de ver antes.

Extendió los brazos hacia la rubia que literalmente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio. Albert logro atraparla en el aire , ciñéndola por la cintura y dando un par de vuelta con ella estrechando su cuerpo.

-mi bella Candy, te extrañaba tanto...- le susurro al oído, la rubia se había quedado sin respuestas, simplemente se aferró al cuello de su benefactor y beso su mejilla, en correspondencia, Albert le propino una serie de besos, de los cuales al menos dos fueron muy cerca de los labios de Candy.

Alex a un par de pasos de ellos, se contenía con dificultad, quería arrancarle los ojos, los brazos y la cabeza a ese hombre, que tocaba a su novia y futura esposa, como si fuera su dueño. La sangre le hervía a cada contacto, pero al ver los labios de ese hombre sobre los de la blanca piel de Candy exploto en ira, su educación y prudencia solo le admitieron que alargara su mano y tocara el brazo de Candy, aunque lo que deseaba era jalarla, hasta arrancarla de los brazos de ese degenerado.

-Alex... lo nombro suavemente al mirarlo, sin perder contacto con Albert.- lo siento, mira quiero que conozcas a Albert, él ha sido mi protector desde que era una niña.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se cruzaron, la de Albert, radiante de felicidad, lo último que le importaba en ese instante era saber del novio de Candy. Al fin era su gusto y su elección, después hablaría con él para ponerle los puntos claros, que Candy, no estaba sola. El doctor lo miro con enojo y advertencia, pero le estiro su mano con cortesía.

-Alexandre Doyle, prometido de Candy – la rubia no se atrevió a negarlo o corregirlo, pero lo miro extrañada, Albert no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado el nombre de ese caballero que se había presentado ante el, para el rubio lo único importante era disfrutar de la presencia de su protegida.

En un pestañar, Candy advirtió la llegada hasta ellos de los señores Britter junto a Annie, en cuanto se acercaron, el señor Britter tomo en sus brazos a Candy, estaba tan agradecida con ella, había cuidado de Annie tantas veces y de tantas formas y ahora veía que esa influencia y amistad, había logrado lo que ellos no pudieron en años, hacer más fuerte a Annie.

Después de que todos se saludaron y las presentaciones fueron hechas, caminaron hasta el auto de Alex, con dificultad, pero todos cupieron apretados. Alex mantenía a su lado a Candy, pero el ver que iba tan cerca de Albert le molestaba, increíblemente. Tendría que manejar por dos largas horas hasta Paris. Con ellos casi encima uno del otro.

Fuera de la torturada mente de Alex, la plática fluía amenizando el viaje, ninguno de los pasajeros podía dejar de sonreír, sus corazones explotaban de emoción.

A la mitad del viaje, Albert extendió un poco su mano para tomar entre la suya la de Candy, que le sonrió complacida. El conductor enmudeció y fijo su vista adelante, dejo de escuchar y prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de otra manera iba a enloquecer.

Al entrar a las calle parisinas, Candy trato de llamar la atención del conductor, que con la vista al frente la ignoro.

-Alex, Alex. - Finalmente su mano se posó en la pierna del doctor, para sacarlo de su trance.

-¿qué sucede? – pregunto confundido.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto Candy preocupada, mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él.

-sí, ¿por qué?

-Tengo varias cuadras llamándote, ya nos pasamos de la calle

-Lo siento, nunca pregunte a dónde íbamos, yo me dirigía a mi casa.

-En realidad vamos a nuestro departamento.

-¿Ahí se alojaran todos?, - pregunto sin pensar, incomodando a los visitantes.

-Yo creo que lo mejor será que nos alojemos en un hotel cerca del departamento de las chicas. – propuso casi de inmediato el señor Britter.

-En realidad Candy y yo habíamos planeado que nos quedaremos todos en el departamento, es pequeño pero creo que podremos acomodarnos. Yo les dejare mi habitación y dormiré con Candy y Albert…. Pensamos que quizá no te incomodaría usar el sofá.

-Por supuesto que no!

-Podrías quedarte conmigo en mi departamento, seria más cómodo.- ofreció inmediatamente Alex, tratando de sacar a esa alimaña del lado de Candy.

-Es una muy buena opción también - contesto Albert, pensando que era buena idea conocer al hombre que pretendía a su protegida.

-Alex, no quisiera causarte molestias, sé que Albert no tendría problemas en dormir en el sofá - insistió Candy.

-Candy, para mí no es ninguna molestia, además yo no soy ningún extraño.

Sin saber que decir la rubia miro a Albert, en busca de su ayuda.

-No te angusties Candy, tal vez no es tan mala idea, servirá para que Alex y yo nos conozcamos.

-Está bien, dijo no muy convencida.

Era cierto que Alex no era un desconocido y que incluso habían hablado de matrimonio, pero a Albert tenia más de un año que no lo veía y no se sentía cómoda en ir a acomodarlo en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo confiaría en la sensatez de Albert, por algo era que había aceptado, sin oponer resistencia.

-Entonces será mejor que nos acomodemos y se refresquen antes de continuar – comento Candy un poco más tranquila y conforme.

Londres.

-por qué no me habías dicho antes que tenían pensado viajar a Paris - reclamaba molesta Charlize a su hermano.

-Te lo estoy comunicando ahora, cuando no tendría ni por qué hacerlo.

-Que tú te vayas no me causa ningún contratiempo, pero no quiero que Terry se aleje ahora que creo finalmente está surgiendo algo importante entre nosotros.

-Charlize no quiero que te ilusiones más de la cuenta, Terry…. No es un hombre como los que tu estas acostumbrada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Fred?

-Terry no es del tipo que se le atrape, lo conozco desde que era pequeño y tiene un carácter indomable, a él no lo vas a manipular a tus caprichos, seria mejo que quitaras tus ojos de él.

-¿Es tu manera de decir que no me ayudaras? – pregunto retadoramente la caprichosa hermana menor de los Doyle.

-Es mi manera de decirte que no te expongas demasiado, puede resultar doloroso y tampoco quiero perder la amistad de Terruce, además que me agrada, será el próximo Duque Granchester. Necesito conservar su amistad.

-¿Y crees que yo no he pensado en eso?, - la mirada de Fred, penetro en la de su hermana, comprendiendo el significado de cada movimiento de su hermosa hermana menor.

-…..Bien, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?

-Para empezar, ese viaje no puede realizarse, no quiero separarme de él, no ahora. Habrá una fiesta de disfraces en una semana y tengo que ir con él, creo que esa fiesta será un buen momento, para comenzar a seducirlo más agresivamente.

-Debes de tener mucho cuidado…..

-No necesito tus consejos, ya no soy una adolescente. Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a impedir ese viaje.

-Terruce quiere ir a buscar a Alex, quizá debamos hacer venir a nuestro hermano, antes de esa semana en la que Terruce quiere partir.

-Bien, le mandare un telegrama a Alex, pidiéndole que venga.

-¿Crees que te haga caso? Tu misma has mencionado lo entusiasmado que esta con esa novia que tiene.

-Más le vale que escuche y que traiga a esa novia suya, si las cosas son tan serias habrá que conocerla. Le enviare el telegrama hoy mismo, tu trata de posponer todo el tiempo que puedas ese viaje.

-No creo que me escuche, Terry es obstinado.

-No le digas que no vaya, mantenlo a la espera…. Dile que Alex anuncio un viaje fuera de Paris por su novia, invéntale algo, ingéniatelas.

Chicago

-Archie querido, mañana tenemos la cena en casa de Elisa no lo olvides.

-¿cenar con los Legan? – pregunto Archie con fastidio.

-Sí, es la cena de compromiso de Elisa - la rubia miro a su esposo, casi ofendida por el olvido. Ella lo había repetido al menos una vez al día por las últimas tres semanas. – no me digas que lo olvidaste.

-No, no lo olvide, es solo que pensé que podríamos hacer algo tu y yo, solos. Tenemos un par de meses desde que nos casamos y no hemos disfrutado ni un solo fin de semana para nosotros.

-La familia Andley es muy importante y no podemos desatender los compromisos de sociedad.

-Nosotros somos más importantes – el castaño se acercó a su esposa, para abrazarla por la espalda, pero apenas ella lo noto, se alejó en un rápido movimiento.

-Archie!... la servidumbre nos puede ver.

-Eres mi esposa y estamos en casa.

-Por lo mismo, soy tu esposa y debes tratarme con respeto.

Archie se quedó estupefacta escuchando, lo que la rubia decía. Había cambiado tanto después de su matrimonio. Ya no era la misma chica divertida y atrevida, que lo había encantado, por el contrario ahora era una copia exacta de Elisa Legan.

-regresando a nuestra conversación, creo que es importante que tu aparezcas en la cena de mañana, como el representante de los Andley. Aun no entiendo por qué tu tío se fue a la mitad de un evento tan relevante como este.

-quizá por que no es de su competencia, ese es asunto de los Legan y el único importante ahí como representante de la familia es el señor Legan, así que yo no tengo por qué tomar un lugar que ni es mío ni me interesa usurpar.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los Andley son el respaldo más fuerte de los Legan y tu prima te necesita, no puedo creer lo egoísta que eres.

-La Tía Elroy ira en representación de los Andley.

-Archie, no voy a discutir más contigo, yo iré con toda seguridad a esa cena y espero que como mi esposo vengas conmigo.

En pose de dama ofendida, Simone le dio la espalda a su esposo, después de haberlo encarado, subió las escaleras a su alcoba y cerró la puerta con llave, en definitiva no abriría la puerta esa noche. Archie no merecía sus atenciones, después de portarse como neandertal con ella.

Sin saber que pensar ni que decir, Archie se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar por unos minutos, jamás imagino que su matrimonio seria así. Había pasado más tiempo con Elisa Legan y sus amistades en esos dos meses, que en lo que había compartido con la familia Legan enteras en su vida.

Pestañeo, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo y sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque no encontraba ninguna salida, se había casado con la mujer que amaba, entrando en la agitada vida social de Simone, ella era su esposa y su deber era apoyarla y así lo haría.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola a todas chicas, gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo 11 conmigo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Sé que están esperando el reencuentro ya!, pero lo estoy preparando…estoy dejando que las últimas piezas se acomoden y entonces si estaremos viendo el capítulo de ese reencuentro…. Más pronto de lo que se imaginan….

Bien chicas, me alegra verlas más pronto de lo que esperaba, esta semana va a estar bien cargada, así que no auguro otro capítulo para finales de la misma =( … pero definitivamente hare lo posible por dejarles otro capítulo la próxima semana.

Gracias por su comprensión y sus reviews…..

**Liz Carter, 4tardecer, Verito, Iris, Lady Supernova, gadamigranchester, Rebeca**. No se apuren mis queridas amigas, que no pretendo crear más traumas de las que "Misuki " ya dejo, al menos entre Candy y Terry, aunque no les será tan fácil… ellos tienen la culpa por dejarse ir en el hospital en Nueva York….quizá uno que otro corajillo, pero es nada más para darle un poco de condimento a la historia. GRACIAS chicas reciban un fuerte abrazo. = D

Les deseo que tengan una estupenda semana y un mejor fin de semana….. Liz


	12. Chapter 12 El Duque Y el Conde

**El Tiempo Lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 12**

**El Duque y el Conde.**

-¿estás seguro que debes irte ahora?

-No será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo – contesto Alex con voz melosa.

-Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras con nosotros este tiempo que Albert estará aquí. – Candy había finalmente entendido los celos de su novio hacia Albert y no quería que se sintiera inseguro.

-A mí también. Sabes, este tiempo que he estado conviviendo tan de cerca con él en casa, lo he conocido y es un buen tipo el magnate.

-Jajjaja no le digas así, Albert es muy sencillo y es un muy buen tipo – le guiño el ojo, provocando el deseo en su novio, que no pudo más que acercase a ella y robarle un beso.

-Aun así no lo quiero cerca de ti, ¿me oíste?. No me importa si vivieron juntos, si se ven como hermanos…bla bla.

-Eres un celoso, Albert nunca me vería como alguien más que su hermana.

-Ningún hombre en su sano juicio te vería solo como su hermana. Pero confió en ti, sé que no eres una chica frívola de tantas que hay. Tú eres especial.

-Yo también confío en ti y sé que no iras a buscar a ninguna ex novia con ese amigo tuyo que vas a ver. Aunque no entiendo por qué él no puede venir a Paris.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que le quiere dar una sorpresa a Fred y por eso está haciendo una reunión con algunos amigos, por eso me pidió que fuera, a mí me hubiera gustado que viajaras conmigo, sé que tú y Charlize se llevaran muy bien, además quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

-¿A tu padres?

-Si, los tendrás que conocer tarde que temprano, sé que aún no te lo he propuesto formalmente, pero sabes de mis intenciones de casarme contigo.

-Sí, lo sé – el rubor de sus mejillas, siempre le daba un candor, que al doctor Doyle enloquecía.

-Y no podrás decir que no, ¿también sabias eso? - Alex sonrió, mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de la rubia para acariciarla con ternura.

-También lo sé.

-Quizá debería de aprovechar que Albert está aquí para pedirle tu mano.

-Una razón más para que no viajes.

-No me tientes hermosa, porque no voy.

-Entonces… ¿te quedaras.?

-Ya confirme mi asistencia …. Lo siento.

-Quien ese chico que tanto quieres ver y me roba tu atención.

-Es el hijo de un aristócrata que solía pasar tiempo con mi hermano y conmigo, es unos años menor, pero era un pillo.

-así que …Corrompiendo menores?

-Nunca, él ya era un rebelde, hacia ver su suerte a su padre. Hombre muy recto, casi igual que el mío, solo que mis hermanos y yo si logramos quebrantar a nuestros padres.

-No quiero ni imaginarme ese reencuentro, solo espero que no terminen en la cárcel.

-Descuida soy mucho más sensato que antes, especialmente porque ahora tengo alguien que me espera.

-Pues más le vale a es amigo tuyo tener la misma sensatez.

-Yo creo que si, por que el al igual que Maggie, mi hermano y yo salió volando de Londres y ahora ha vuelto a casa, así que seguramente también ha crecido, veras que te agradara cuando lo conozcas.

-Espero que así sea.

-Ahora vamos de regreso al hospital, se nos acabó el receso.

-Al menos a partir de mañana comienza mi permiso por unos días. Comento Candy, complacida por el tiempo que podría dedicarle a Albert.

De la mano como era su costumbre, caminaron de regreso al hospital. Ya era normal y hasta esperado verlos cerca, apenas salían del edificio, sus manos se entrelazaban como si fueran imanes.

Londres

Terry leía y releía la correspondencia que había recibido de América, estaba consternado y sin saber qué hacer, quizá era momento de inmiscuir al Duque en su vida más privada. Después de todo él le había demostrado con creces que había cambiado y podía confiar en él.

No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y su honorabilidad una vez más. Después de un largo camino finalmente había encontrado una redención donde la tranquilidad y el equilibrio guiaban su vida.

Suspiro profundo y se puso de pie. Salió de su oficina para dirigirse a la del Duque, Adele lo miro pasar en silencio. Aún era difícil para ella, ver romper el protocolo una y otra vez, apenas si tocaba la puerta un par de veces y entraba sin esperar una respuesta. Adele trataba de tomarlo como un gesto de desafío, aun había algo del adolescente rebelde en ese varonil hombre.

-Duque, - dijo a manera de saludo - ¿lo interrumpo?

-No, - contesto, conteniendo la reprimenda que tenía para su primogénito, por su mala costumbre de entrar sin ser anunciado. - de hecho me alegra que hayas venido, he querido hablar contigo desde hace unos días.

-¿Algún problema?

-Espero que no lo llegue a ser - dij0 suspirando pesadamente - Charles me invito a comer ayer.

-¿Charles Doyle?

-El mismo, y la verdad su invitación me sorprendió, pero el tema que trajo a la mesa…. Me temo que lo esperaba.

-Comienza a inquietarme, ¿ de qué se trata?

-Charles ha comenzado el rumor y la intención de enlazar el ducado Granchester con los Doyle, así que la corona escuchara muy pronto esa propuesta y no me extrañaría que lo dieran por un hecho.

-Con la autorización de quien, es que procedieron a envolver a los Granchester. – Terry miraba a su padre inquisidor, había aprendido a confiar en él, pero su desconfianza volvió a la primera oportunidad.

-No con la mía, si es a lo que te refieres - se defendió en el acto el Duque – Charles se tomó la libertad de compartir la alegría de su hija por tener un lazo tan estrecho con el hijo del Duque, palabras textuales del Conde. - Richard miro a su hijo detenidamente, estaba seguro de la reacción de Terry, pero de igual forma tenía que dejarle saber todo lo que sabía y después le mostraría su apoyo. - al parecer la señorita Doyle ha tomado tus atenciones como algo muy personal, hasta íntimo.

-Sabía que su locura era grande, pero jamás me imagine que fuera tonta. Mi interés y mi acercamiento a sido concentrada en la amistad con sus hermanos, incluso ahora que Fred ha vuelto no la he invitado a salir y tampoco la he acompañado a ningún evento social, las veces que la veo es por que aparece en mis encuentros con Fred.

-Ahora entiendo el inicio del rumor.

-Que bien que lo entienda, porque yo no.

-Terruce, haz hecho a un lado a la hija del Conde, por lo que tienes que lograr tu atención o "comprometerte" públicamente.

-Pues ahorita mismo voy a aclararle todo lo que esa señorita debe saber - los dientes del Ingles rechinaban de la rabia que lo desbordaba, su padre confirmo entonces que había madurado, pero no lo suficiente, aun tenía que enseñarle a mostrar templanza y manejar los problemas con calma y la cabeza fría.

-Terruce…. Si la solución fuera como la que planteas, yo mismo cargaría una escopeta para que te defendieras, pero las cosas no son de esa manera. Charles comenzó amablemente un dialogo amistoso, vamos a llamarlo así, quiere saber sus posibilidades, por otro lado se está asegurando de contar con la simpatía de la corona y sus allegados, el error que cometió, fue compartírmelo – sonrió el Duque complacido – el mejor que nadie sabe que la palabra de un Ducado es superior a la de un Conde.

-De igual forma no volveré a acercarme a esa mujer.

-No Terruce, tienes que comportarte normalmente, simplemente mide tus pasos con la señorita Doyle, mantén tu distancia física con ella.

-A? que se refiere con una distancia física?

-Sigue tus visitas a Fred, pero por ningún motivo estés a solas con ella, no te muestres en público como su acompañante, pero recuerda ser cortes con la dama. Sin legar a tener demostraciones más "cariñosas" vamos a decirles.

-Entiendo…

-Por lo demás no te preocupes, yo lo manejare a tu conveniencia.

-Y… ¿cuál es mi conveniencia? – lo miro con determinación.

-Tu libre albedrio.

Terry miro a su padre con admiración por primera vez, había ganado su confianza y podía decir que su cariño.

-Ahora dime a ¿qué venias?

-Cierto, venía a pedirle su opinión en una situación que me tiene alterado y sin saber cómo resolver.

-¿Algún problema con los documentos que te di a revisar?

-No, no es eso. De hecho es algo un poco más personal.

-Ho! - Mostro sorpresa el Duque, cuando en realidad era alegría lo que sentía. – ¿de qué se trata?

-No quiero tomar mucho de su tiempo por lo que me limitare a contarle los datos más relevantes. – Terry trago saliva y miro a su padre sin saber cómo comenzar.

-Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites, así que te escucho.

-…..uno de los motivos que me animo a regresar de Nueva York fue el desquebrajamiento de mi carrera actoral. En mi primer protagónico…hubo un accidente que casi le costó la vida a la protagonista, por desgracia perdió la pierna y su salud quedo minada – los ojos del Duque no parpadeaban y luchaba contra el mismo para no expresar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía que dejar a Terry expresarse libremente - ….. la madre de ella y mi deber me acorralaron a comprometerme con ella, Por su bienestar y protección. Yo lo intente… quise llevarlo a cabo, pero mi vida era demasiado miserable y la de ella también. Por eso decidí dejarla en libertad, con mi protección financiera. Mi apoderado en Nueva York, me informa de su estado y sus avances o muchas veces sus retrocesos.

Hoy por la mañana recibí noticias suyas, anunciándome que su madre está muy grave y ella en una crisis como nunca antes. – la seriedad y amargura en la voz del castaño, no pasó desapercibida por el Duque, que nunca había visto a Terry en una descomposición tan marcada. - han pedido mi presencia para poder controlar a Susana – finalmente había dicho su nombre, se había contenido, pero no pudo más.

-¿acaso estás pensando acudir al llamado?

-Ese es mi dilema en este momento. No quiero ir, pero me consume la incertidumbre de saber qué puedo hacer algo por ella. Después de lo que ella hizo por mí. Se lo debo.

-Eres mucho mejor persona que yo Terruce….. me enorgulleces. – fue la seria aseveración del Duque.

-Cumplo con mi deber ante todo soy un caballero Ingles y eso lo aprendí de usted Duque. – el corazón de Richard sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, había desperdiciado mucho tiempo lejos de ese joven noble que era su hijo.

-Sin embargo si tu haz decidido dar por terminado un vínculo personal con todo ese periodo de tiempo, lo mejor será que no vayas. Hay situaciones que suelen ser como remolino y si te acercas demasiado, te arrastraran a ellas nuevamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me preocupa la salud y soledad de Susana.

-Dime Terruce ¿qué le vas a ofrecer?, ¿Un par de días?. Esperanzando su corazón o volverás a la miseria de antes?

-…..- Terry perdió la mirada en la de su padre, había hecho bien en acudir a él, veía las cosas más claras. – creo que encontré la solución a mis problemas.

-¿Viajaras?

-No, vendré a verle más seguido.

La sonrisa del Duque ilumino la oficina, nunca se había sentido más liviano y útil en su vida como en ese momento.

-Te diré que me sorprendes con esa historia y tu compromiso con … Susana, te creí al lado de aquella chica rubia del colegio. ¿Se llamaba Candy…..?

Jaque mate! Terry jamás se imaginó ese comentario de su padre. Y el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de su amor de adolescencia lo cimbro desde la raíz. El Duque pudo notar que había tocado un nervio muy sensible y sin saber si proseguir o cambiar el tema, opto por guardar silencio.

-Susana y esa historia, fue la tormenta que me separo de Candy.

-Tu compromiso con Susana termino, ¿lo sabe Candy?

-No lo creo.

-Tal vez sería buena idea dejársela saber.

-No he podido encontrarla, el investigador que trabaja en localizarla perdió la pista y me di por vencido…..

-¿Haz contactado a su familia?

-No.

-¿Conoces a alguien de su familia?

-…si a patriarca de los Andley.

-Bien Terruce, creo que no necesito decir más.

-Creo que no. – contesto, sintiéndose un tonto

-Envía ese telegrama hoy mismo….

-Lo hare en mi camino a la mansión Doyle, hoy llega el hijo prodigo de visita y hay una recepción en su mansión.

-Así que Alexandre Doyle vuelve de Paris.

Paris.

De regreso a parís, tras dejar a Alex en el puerto que lo llevaría a Inglaterra. Candy y Albert regresaban charlando animosamente, mientras el rubio conducía el auto de Alex.

-Me da tanto gusto verte feliz y tan cambiada.

-Gracias Albert, la verdad es que no puedo expresar lo feliz que estoy, mi vida ha cambiado tanto y me siento más libre que nunca.

-Se nota esa felicidad, irradias alegría. Me imagino que Alex tiene mucho que ver en esa explosión de felicidad, no es cierto?

-Albert! – lo reto sonrojándose, provocando la risa estruendosa del rubio.

-Es un buen hombre, creo que su madures ha traído esa pasividad a su vida.

-¿Madures dices? Si supieras las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos.

-Lo sé y me parece muy gracioso.

-¿Así que te parece gracioso? Pensé que tu serias la primer persona que saldría a mi defensa, pero veo que me equivoque.

-De que quieres que te defienda, del amor que ese hombre te tiene. Candy ese doctor está enamorado de ti hasta el tuétano.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Me lo dijo y lo puedo ver a cientos de kilómetros.

-¿Estuvieron hablando de mí?

-Algunas cosas….si

-Cuéntame..

-Jajjajaja nunca dejaras de ser una curiosa, pero no te lo voy a decir, lo único que debes saber es que te ama y tienes mi aprobación y lo único que yo quiero saber es si tú lo amas.

-Es un gran doctor lo admiro muchísimo y nunca había tenido a alguien que me cuidara tanto como el, no solo me quiere y me consiente, si no que me protege. Mi corazón ha aprendido a latir a su par, en todo este tiempo que he estado en Paris, no ha pasado un solo día que no nos veamos. No me había dado cuenta que es la prime vez que nos separamos y la verdad es que si me siento extraña sin él. Así que la respuesta es: que nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, eso califica como amor.

-¿por nadie? - pregunto Albert con toda intención.

-...Por nadie, Alex es muy distinto. Anthony era muy joven cuando compartí con él y ...Terry, también era muy joven. En cambio Alex es varios años mayor y mucho seguro de sí mismo, creo que eso hace este sentimiento mucho más importante.

-Pues nada me hace más feliz, que saber que tienes a tu lado alguien que te quiere y te cuida como mereces, estaré más tranquilo, aunque eso no quiere decir que no siga siendo tu mejor amigo oíste.

-Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo serás, por eso compartiremos todo, recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, por eso me dio mucha tristeza que te hayas ido así como lo hiciste, sin decir adiós.

-No Albert, no debes de sentirte así, en esos momentos estábamos divididos, yo no te hubiera pedido que tomaras partido por Annie, sin embargo mi deber y mi deseo era apoyarla.

-Lo es y no solo lo entiendo si no que me enorgulleció que lo hayas hecho, porque ahora la veo y no la reconozco, en este año ha cambiado de forma irreconocible.

-Si esta mucho más fuerte y segura de sí misma.

-Me sorprendió saber que está colaborando con el museo de Louvre.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ella, ha logrado todo por su propio esfuerzo y bueno tú ya la viste, está muy desenvuelta, y si te dijera que fue ella la que consiguió trabajo primero que yo y además me consiguió trabajo a mí.

-Eso le ha de haber dado mucha confianza.

-Le levanto el ánimo y su fuerza.

-Y ¿ya olvido a Archie.?

-Yo creo que ya lo supero, olvidarlo no creo que se lo permita nunca. Pero esta mejor.

-Y entonces quien es e se chico que la busca con tanto ahínco.

-Scott, es un médico amigo de Alex y uno de las mayores admiradores de Annie, pero a ella no le interesa. Esta demasiado concentrada en sus proyectos de arte y aunque ella lo niegue en su protector, que además se lo presento Scott.

- ¿A quién te refieres?

-No lo conoces, es un hombre bastante mayor que nosotras y es quien contrato a Annie en el museo y aunque no se atreva a admitirlo es por quien Annie no deja de suspirar.

-Pues mientras sea feliz.

-Es lo que yo le he insistido, debe decidir si su corazón está curado o aún necesita tiempo.

-Cuando esté lista ella lo sabrá, deja de presionarla.

-Yo no la presiono, solo le pido que no se quede atorada en un sentimiento que no le ha traído nada bueno.

-Lo que Archie hizo con ella no ha sido nada fácil de digerir.

-Eso ya lo supero, lo que me preocupa es que no se dé una oportunidad.

-Se la dará cuando llegue el indicado... como Alex llego a ti.

-Si tienes razón y dime Albert, ¿cómo esta Archie?

-Está bien, se casó hace un par de meses y supongo que será muy feliz.

-Deseo que lo sea, al menos que lo que hizo con Annie sirva como pago a su plenitud.

-No lo sé Candy, esa chica no me gusta. Su interés y hambre de escalar socialmente es mayor a su amor por Archie, pero espero que solo sea mi predisposición hacia ella.

-Entonces esa chica si es para él, porque Annie ya olvido todos esos prejuicios de sociedad, ahora es una chica divertida.

-¿Divertida por qué trabaja en un museo?

-No, porque se divierte en los cabarets y ha dejado a un lado todos esos tabúes que la sociedad ha impuesto

-¿Annie va a esos lugares? - pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Annie y... Candy van a esos lugares, Alex nos llevó, son muy divertidos.

-Candy .. Tu...

-sí, Alex nos lleva a escuchar música, a ver a las chicas bailar y algunas representaciones de comedia.

-Entonces tendrás que llevarme... tengo muchos deseos de ir a uno de los famosos cabarets de Paris.

-Pues no se diga más, iremos a divertirnos.

Albert no cabía de felicidad al descubrir el mundo en el que esas dos chicas habían creado su nueva vida, era maravilloso. Lleno de luz y entusiasmo, estaba tan satisfecho de haber hecho ese viaje y empaparse de la frescura de Annie y Candy, que no quería ni pensar en el regreso que lo aguardaba unos días más adelante.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas! Aquí estoy para sorprenderlas con este capítulo, pensé que no lo lograría, pero aunque me atrase un poco con el trabajo, termine la edición.

Tengo que contarles que ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo del reencuentro, no sé si les comente, pero siempre voy uno o dos capítulos adelante de las publicaciones, así no me quedo sin material que me asegure al menos una publicación a la semana.

Me emocione con esa primer mirada….. y no sé si les va a gustar todo lo que está a punto de desencadenarse, pero a mi me tiene con mil ideas girando en la mente. Puedo compartirles que la historia esta a punto de dar un giro completo y no se donde vaya a caer cada quien, por eso trato de no prometer mas de lo que puedo cumplir, se que dije que Candy y Terry eran "casi" algo seguro, pero de repente me doy unas alocadas y me cuesta trabajo enderezar el rumbo, pero con sus reviews y jaladas de oreja, espero que me recuerden… no eso no!... solo recuérdenme que Terry quiere a Candy y viceversa.

El tiempo, bendito tiempo….. la verdad yo estoy muy entusiasmada escribiendo, pero No tengo tiempo ="( …. Pero hago todo lo posible por adelantar…antes que se me vayan las ideas y se me acabe el material que llevo adelantado.

Chicas les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, por ellos es que hice lo posible por llegar a ustedes antes de lo .

Iris. Hola, si se que están muy cortos los capítulos, pero es que es ahí donde se me acaba las palabras y las ideas….. el reencuentro? No comas ansias que ya viene, lo estoy escribiendo en un capitulo ligeramente mas largo ; )

Lady Supernova, Hola, no había tenido la oportunidad para agradecerte todos tus reviews y tu interés. Tienes razón va a ser interesante ver a Terry y Alex como rivales, son igual de celosos y de carácter explosivo y la indecisa de Candy en medio….ufff! Archie, mi querido Archie aun le falta camino que recorrer…saludos

Martha C. Hola que gusto saber de ti. Me alegra que esta historia te interese, el giro de la historia se presentara una vez mas muy pronto y Candy no se si sufrirá, pero con seguridad tendrá sus momentos…..saludos.

LizCarter. Hola… ¿hay amiga terminar mis deberes? Creo que nunca terminare, ni aquí en el trabajo ni en casa…. Pero no les fallare. Alex te esta cayendo gordo? Y lo que te va a caer…! Annie, es uno de mis proyectos principales, la veras en acción pronto y Archie también tiene camino que recorrer aun. Saludos.

Verito, hola amiga, pensando en ti, le di un poco mas tiempo a Albert en escena, y es que el pobre de Alex esta convencido que es el quien ocupo el corazon de Candy en el pasado y por quien salio huyendo. Ja! Pobre, lo que le espera… me gusta tu paciencia y que sin prisa veas llegar un rencuentro ya anunciado ; p . saludos.

Rebeca, hola mi preciosa amiga, Vacaciones! Nooo, todas las mamis sufren y gozan estas vacaciones veraniegas, disfrutalas que cuando crezcan los peques, querras que vuelvan estos días ; ). Ya pronto pronto se acercan mas y mas hasta inevitablemente estén frente a frente. Abrazos amiga.

Ins. Hola… celos! Malditos celos, pueden acabar con ciudades enteras jajja exagere, pero mira el infierno que se hizo el pobre Alex…. Por su loca imaginación. Si no me di cuenta que hizo falta Terry, pero no se volverá a escabullir. Saludos

Alma Candy, gracias! Me algra que te este gustando….saludos

Clau. Hola ¡. Gracias por tu compañía y se que los capítulos son algo cortos, por eso trato de publicar lo mas frecuente que me es posible. Pobre Archie….pero hasta el mismo se dio cuenta que la rego al tratar así a Annie y pues se creo Karma….ni modo el se lo busco…..Saludos

Queridas lectoras silenciosas, mil gracias por su compañía y paciencia, agradezco que continúen conmigo.

Cuídense mucho y pasen un estupendo fin de semana que ya se acerca, por fin!...saludos, Liz.


	13. Chapter 13 Cerca de Ti

**El Tiempo Lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 13**

**Cerca de ti**

El abrazo en el que se habían fundido apenas se vieron, trajo los recuerdos que venían de su infancia y su tierna adolescencia. Eran muchos los años en los que se habían perdido, pero lo vivido rescato al instante los fuertes lazos que compartían.

-Que gusto verte Terry, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, que apenas lo recuerdo.

-Ya lo creo, haz perdido esa cara de chiquillo pervertido. Jajajaja

-Jajjaja, eso no tiene nada que ver con la edad, si no con la mujer que me ha llevado a entender el significado de la vida.

-Esta vez te atraparon – sonrió Terry un tanto burlón, pero envidiando esas palabras..

-Y de qué manera, nunca había conocido una mujer así.

-te refieres a tu "solecito" – recordó que era así como Charlize se refería a la novia de su hermano.

-En definitiva haz hablado con Charlize de ella.

-Si, fue tu hermana quien nos contó a Fred y a mí tus motivos para no salir de Paris.

-Por lo que veo mi hermanita sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

-La misma chiquilla, ¿lo vez? es bueno no tener hermanos menores.- se mofo alegre Terry

-Pero si los tienes.

-Como si no existieran, la familia del Duque no me soporta, no me ven como su hermano y la verdad creo que es mejor así.

-¿Y las cosas con el Duque cómo están?

-Mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que podría portarse de esa manera conmigo.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ya era tiempo que el Duque invirtiera su tiempo en ti.

-Lo ha hecho de manera extraordinaria. ¿ Y tu como vas con el Conde?

-Mejor que antes, aunque aún no me perdona el hecho que sea médico y me haya ido a Paris. El quisiera que trabajara para los negocios de la familia y persiguiera alguna chica aristócrata, para escalar socialmente. Ya sabes estupideces de la aristocracia.

-Que si lo sé – dijo sarcástico, recordando la plática con el Duque y la situación con el Conde Doyle.

-Y cómo es que tú regresaste de América, escuche que te habías escapado del colegio y viajado a Nueva York.

-Es una larga historia….- contesto Terry, tratando de evadir el tema – mejor cuéntame cómo es que paraste en Paris?

-Era el único lugar donde tenía un apoyo y quien me ayudara.

-… ¿quién?

-¿Recuerdas a Maggie?

-Fred me ha hablado de ella, pero la verdad tengo un muy vago recuerdo.

-Es aquella chica a la que tú y yo le escondimos la ropa en el lago de Escocia.

-….jajjajaj ya la recuerdo, con muy poca ropa por cierto…..

-Esa misma, la que se metió a nadar desnuda al lago y tú le robaste la ropa.

-Jajjaja yo se la robe, pero fuiste tú el que me llevo hasta el lago y me retaste a robarle la ropa.

-Sí, pero los dos disfrutamos de la visión.

-Eso sí, ni como agradecerlo.

-Jajjajajaja – rompieron los dos en carcajadas, rememorando esos días de adolescencia salvaje.

-tendré que hacer una larga lista de todas tus travesuras, para conversar largamente con tu novia - lo reto Terry.

-será muy larga y aunque creo que le sorprenderán algunos pasajes no lograras escandalizarla, es una chica sin prejuicios, que disfruta la alegría de la vida.

-me da miedo pensar que son tal para cual.

-lo somos, aunque ella es mucho más dulce y bondadosa.

-suena a un sueño de mujer.

-Terry no sería muy objetivo describiéndola, yo la amo como nunca creí ser capaz de hacerlo.

-me da gusto por ti, mereces ser feliz.

-al igual que tú, los dos tuvimos infancias en las que nuestros padres nos relegaron a segundo término, hasta que finalmente encontraron una salida en el internado del Colegio San Pablo, así no tendrían que vernos más.

-no fue fácil, pero nos divertimos.

-mucho – sonrió complacido, pero con la pena de ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su amigo. – y tu Terry, haz encontrado alguien que llene ese vacío en el corazón.

-….. No he tenido tu suerte – dudo en responder.

-no lo creo, las chicas siempre te asediaron, aún recuerdo a las hijas del Duque Byron, corriendo tras de ti, peleando por sentarse a tu lado. – rio burlón.

-si yo también lo recuerdo, aunque en realidad quisiera olvidarlo.

-pues insisto en no creer que en todo este tiempo nadie haya descifrado tu código.

-….. Hubo alguien muy especial, pero nos tuvimos que separar….

-qué pena, aun sientes algo por ella?

-no la he visto en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se adonde esta, pero… aún es muy importante para mi…..

-deberías de buscarla, lo que no funciono en el pasado, podría funcionar ahora …. Date una oportunidad.

-si lo sé, de hecho un investigador privado está buscándola y aunque aún no la encuentra, creo que está cerca de hacerlo.

-¿en dónde está la pista? – pregunto interesado.

-en Europa central, al parecer Francia.

-yo podría ayudarte.

-no se me había ocurrido…

-dame todos sus datos, ¿Cuál su nombre?

-ahí es donde radica uno de los problemas, no sé exactamente qué nombre está usando.

-que interesante, cambia de nombre, todo un camaleón.

-es complicado, usa su apellido y en ocasiones ….

-Al parecer nos ganaste a llegar– fue el saludo de Fred, interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación.

Sin remilgos Fred se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. A quien no veía desde hacía varios años

– ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unas horas y nadie para recibirme, sino hubiera sido por Terry, me habría sentido despreciado.

-Hermanito - Charlize se arrojó a los brazos de Alex, que la estrecho contra el con firmeza - no avisaste tu llegada, te habríamos ido a recoger.

-No estaba seguro de mi partida, fue todo muy apresurado.

-Me lo imagino, no querías dejar sola a tu solecito verdad? La debiste traer contigo, me muero por conocerla.

-Creo que la expectativa es ya popular Alex, tendrás que presentarnos a tan interesante chica muy pronto. – añadió Terry.

-Me hubiera encantado que la conocieran, pero tenía visitas de América y no pude arrancarla de sus brazos. Pero muy pronto la presentare oficialmente.

-¿Tan serio es? – pregunto Fred sorprendido.

-Muy serio, estamos romanceando con la idea de casarnos, pero aún no hemos definido nada.

-Esa chica debe ser de verdad alguien muy especial – comento Terry, pensando que él también había conocido alguien así, y de igual forma había cambiado su vida.

-Lo es… - contesto Alex con los ojos iluminados al recordar los verdes ojos de la rubia que lo había hechizado. – es una diosa.

-Bueno, bueno, ya fue mucho parloteo, mejor cuéntanos si ya saludaste a mama y papa.- interrumpió Charlize, que pensaba ningún otra chica merecía más atención que ella, especialmente si no estaba presente.

-No los he visto, el único que ha tenido a bien recibirme es Terry.

-No podía esperar menos de ti – Charlize se acercó peligrosamente a Terry para besar su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Alex es un gran amigo, de los pocos que tuve, es un gran gusto verlo nuevamente. – Terry se separó de la chica con presteza, acercándose a Alex para palmear su hombro - que te parece si para celebrar este reencuentro. Vamos a brindar con una copa.

-Eso suena increíble, vamos a aquel barrio donde tantas veces nos reunimos.

-Por qué no mejor vamos a un buen restaurante.

-No pequeña, tu quédate en casa a jugar con tus muñecas, esto es cosa de chicos. - contesto Alex sarcástico

-Alex, no seas así con Charlize, ella ha sido quien ha organizado este encuentro y quiere compartir con nosotros.- conmino Fred, al ver la tristeza en su hermana

-Pues será en otro momento muñeca, porque en esta ocasión es platica de chicos.

-Demasiado peligroso para los oídos castos de una dama – rio Terry casi empujando a Alex a la salida, ignorando a Charlize, que se quedó plantada en su lugar, incrédula y ofendida.

-¿vienes Fredy? – grito Alex jovial rumbo a la salida.

-En un segundo, los alcanzo - grito, mirando a su hermana, los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron rápidamente, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por correr libremente por sus mejillas. – no te pongas así, más tarde saldremos todos juntos.

-…..- la mujer solo asintió a su hermano que la sostenía del brazo, finalmente dándose permiso a liberar una lagrima que cálida recorrió su rostro hasta caer en el escote de su vestido.

**Paris.**

-…..podríamos ir a desayunar entonces….- miraba suplicante Scott, directamente a los azules y vivaces ojos de Annie.

-Mis padres están de visita y quiero atenderlos como se merecen. – se negó Annie cautelosa.

-Podríamos pasar tiempo juntos y conocernos – insistió Scott, rayando en la desesperación. Con amargura veía como Alex había logrado consolidar su relación con Candy y el simplemente no podía avanzar ni un centímetro con Annie, seguía siendo el buen amigo, ni siquiera la ayuda de Alex o Candy había servido para nada.

-Prefiero pasar este tiempo únicamente con ellos. – la tristeza en la mirada del hombre hablando el corazón de Annie, pero no su determinación.

-Como tu desees, pero te extrañare mucho ….. Quizá podría recogerte después del trabajo y traerte a casa.

-Scott voy a ser muy franca contigo – la mirada fría de Annie, no podía compararse con el sudor de sus manos y el palpitar salvaje de su corazón, era muy difícil lo que tenía que aclararle a ese chico que había sembrado sus ilusiones en ella, pero era definitivamente lo mejor para el - …creo que lo mejor, será que dejemos de salir con tanta frecuencia.

-Lo mejor!, ¿Para quién? – contesto Scott entre azorado y seriamente lastimado.

-Para ti Scott.

-No entiendo cómo va a ser lo mejor para mí, alejarme de quien más interés tengo de estar cerca.

-Por eso mismo Scott - Annie trago saliva, sintiendo su garganta apretada, apenas si podía respirar – lo que tu sientes por mí, no puede seguir creciendo y albergando una esperanza que …. No va a llegar – los ojos del hombre se cristalizaron dejando ver a Annie, como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Annie, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Dime que hice mal?- la angustia atravesaba su voz, debilitando aún más la fortaleza de Annie, pero en esos momentos vino a su mente la noche en la que vio a Archie besando a esa chica, supo que hubiera preferido escuchar esa hiriente verdad, que la amarga traición que recibió.

-No haz echo nada mal y tampoco tienes que hacer nada más, yo no tengo los mismo sentimientos para ti, no puedo corresponder a tu ilusión, porque no es la mía … Scott yo te aprecio y estaré aquí mismo esperándote cuando tu corazón tenga el deseo de recibir solo mi amistad incondicional, sin sentirse lastimado o rencoroso por que no es correspondido por un amor que es infértil en mi corazón.

El temblor en el joven médico fue percibido por Annie que quiso arroparlo con su cariño, pero se contuvo a caer en un círculo de compasión que la llevara a los mismo terrenos de los que estaba huyendo.

-no te molestare mas Annie, - fueron las determinantes palabras de Scott que endureció las facciones y se giró para darle la espalada a la ojiazul, que se sintió miserable, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción, era lo mejor para los dos.

Al cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba su madre, mirándola con un rostro inexpresivo.

-¿que fue eso Annie?

-eso fue una charla sana que evitara un decepción más grande y lastimosa en el futuro.

-estoy tan sorprendida de escucharte hablar así

-lamento mucho si eso pudiera decepcionarte, pero no puedo permitir que la historia que yo viví con Archie se repita, siendo ahora yo quien caiga en el error de adentrarme en una relación solo por compasión.

-sabes Annie, le había pedido a tu papa que cambiáramos nuestra residencia a Paris, para estar más cerca de ti. En este tiempo lejos me di cuenta que habías hecho bien las cosas, pero aun tenia mis reservas, sin embargo después de lo que acabo de ver y oír sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, la niña tímida y vulnerable se quedó en esos días de un noviazgo equivocado. Ahora, delante de mí tengo a una mujer: justa y más fuerte de lo que jamás imagine conocer.

-gracias mama, es el tiempo el que me ha enseñado, lo que ahora veo.

-solo espero que el tiempo también le enseñe a tu corazón a darse una nueva oportunidad.

-haz platicado con Candy ¿verdad.?

-..sí..bueno, las dos coincidimos en ese punto.

-pues deberían dejar de preocuparse, porque no hay ningún problema conmigo.

-no quisiéramos saber que esa horrible experiencia haya secado tu corazón.

-mi corazón no está seco, por el contrario está muy vivo y con muchas expectativas.

-me alegra saber que tus planes profesionales tienen un buen futuro, pero bien sabes que Candy y yo nos referimos a otra situación.

-lo sé y es a lo que me refiero, cuando digo que tengo muchas expectativas.

-no estoy entendiendo - los ojos de la señora Britter se abrieron ante las sorpresa de las palabras - ¿a quién te refieres?

-a Jerome.

-¿quién es Jerome?

-mi jefe.

-¿es ese hombre que ha venido a dejarte?, Annie es mucho mayor que tú!

-lo sé, pero es el hombre más caballeroso, culto, y sobre todo, sabe cómo tratar a una dama.

-Annie, ese hombre te lleva varios años. Me da miedo que solo quiera jugar contigo.

-no te preocupes que el tiempo también me ha enseñado como protegerme.

-confío en ti hija. Pero creo deberías de poner tus ojos en alguien más acorde a tu edad.

Los señores Britter estaban más que emocionados de ver el crecimiento de su hija. Habían estado temerosos por ella todo ese tiempo, pero se habían encontrado con la maravillosa noticia que, esa chiquilla tímida que adoptaron una vez, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Estaban listos para dejarla continuar su vuelo y dedicarse a solamente ser sus padres que miraran desde lejos como seguía ella su vida.

De igual forma, Albert constato una vez más, que la vida de Candy solo dependía de ella y su lugar había quedado reducido al de su amigo más que el de protector.

La semana que les restaba, paso tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta el momento en el que termino, hasta que estaban listos despidiéndose en el departamento de las chicas.

-¿ Candy tu qué haces con esa maleta en las manos? – pregunto Annie curiosa.

-es cierto, había olvidado decirte que iré a Londres unos días, arregle en el hospital que me extendieran el permiso y alcanzare a Alex con su familia, así que viajare con Albert y tus padres hasta allá.

-no me sorprende, lo que me extraño es que no salieras rumbo a Londres antes. - comento Annie risueña.

-muy graciosa - contesto Candy sonrojada ante el comentario y la risa disimulada de los señores Britter - ¿ estarás bien sola?

-no estaré sola, Maggie está aquí.

-pero en el departamento estarás sola, quizá sería mejor que pasaras estos días con ella.

-no es mala idea, se lo propondré esta tarde que vaya a la cafetería .

-me voy más tranquila, ahora lo mejor será que nos vayamos Albert nos espera abajo, en el auto que nos llevara al puerto y no podemos llegar tarde.

-tienes razón Candy, Londres no puede esperar. - bromeo Annie, sin imaginar que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y el destino que esperaba a Candy en Londres, no podía esperar más. Finalmente el tiempo la había alcanzado.

Continuara…..

* * *

Hola Chicas, ¿cómo están?. Como ya es costumbre llego corriendo y con prisa…espero que este capítulo les haya complacido….

Las cosas se están comenzando a mover poco a poco de su zona de confort, Candy comenzara su dilema y los dos caballeros su lucha, América empezara a hervir, alguien menciono a los Legan en uno de los reviews ¿? Y bien dicen: "nombra al diablo y aparece", alguien más menciono a Susana ¿?….. uppps….así que veremos un poco de todos, veremos lo que el tiempo hizo en su primer año…. Y lo que estará tejiendo para más adelante… no les digo más y nos vemos por aquí pronto.

Yo les agradezco su compañía a todos quienes pasan por estas páginas, pero sobre todo a quienes me dan su apoyo y me regalan una sonrisa en un review….GRACIAS.

Verito, hola… ¿sientes pena por Susana? ¿Qué poder hacer con eso?, creo que Susanita también tiene algo que contarnos…igual que Annie, que nos mostró lo que el tiempo hizo con ella y creo que aún tiene más para nosotras…. Albert? No he pensado mucho en cómo desarrollar su personaje, es más como mi ayuda para algunas situaciones, pero algo se me ocurrirá….gracias por seguir esta historia aun cuando no es Albert el personaje central, saludos.

Canela20. Hola nena, no te me mueras… ya está Candy viajando a Londres y a un inevitable encuentro con su destino….huuuy que dramática =), saludos.

Iris, hola chica, no yo no dejo a nadie con nadie ahí ellos que se arreglen… y si Terry la ama, pues que lo demuestre no?...saludos y gracias por aguantar la incertidumbre ; P

Liz , querida Liz tu fuiste la que me instigo a acercar a Alex y Candy en un compromiso, ahora no me salgas que no!... solo bromeo, pues mira si odias Alex, prepárate para odiarlo aun mas, pero te escucho … lejos muy lejos pero te escucho, Candy y Terry… creo que los jalones de oreja y de cabello van a funcionar mas…. Un abrazo.

Sayuri 1707. Hola, que gusto saber que esta historia cumple su objetivo, que pasara con Alex y Terry, yo creo que armaran una guerra y Annie y Archie? Juntos nada, separados sera interesante saber que es Archie sin ella.

Conny Veruck, que gusto verte por aquí, ya te extrañaba, hare lo posible por seguir tus recomendaciones, la única que te de momento se que vera su suerte es Simone, las demás eventualmente recogerán lo que el tiempo les de….Saludos.

Lady Supernova, Hola, gracias por continuar conmigo. .. Alex y Terry frente a frente… uno celando a un muerto y el otro a alguien que nada que ver… par de zoquetes, cuando se enteren de quien es en realidad su competencia….suertuda Candy! Los debería de invitar a que se batan en un duelo por ella jajajja… yo tampoco estoy segura que lo que siente sea amor si no admiracion, pero si se que el amor comienza con la admiración… a ver que pasa, pero ya esta por verse las caras…..saludos.

Alma Candy, holaaa…. Tu eres de las mias, verdad que si hay que hacer sufrir a los galanes? Siii que Terry sufra…bueno un poquito, tantitos celos, para que el amor propio lo haga hacer lo que no hizo por amor a Candy! ; P ….. un abrazo.

Rita miller. Hola, que bueno que regresaste, ojala logre atarte para no volverte a perder….saludos.

Ins. Hola, querida amiga no te preocupes no tengo planeado ser tan miserable como Mizuky y mira que dije 'tan", solo un poquito…..la distancia les ayudara a ver mas claro, cuando se vean nuevamente, aunque a veces te cofundes mas! a ver que pasa, gracias por continuar conmigo un abrazo.

Gadamigranchester, hola y gracias por seguir conmigo, aunque te haga sufrir con Alex…. Pero nuestro querido Terry tiene que pelear, no le podemos poner todo así facilito, debe demostrar quien es, que por eso lo queremos ; ) …. Saludos.

Rebeca, Hola amiga hermosa ella, ya vez los malditos celos hacen que la persona más agradable, se convierta en alguien despreciable, sin mencionar que los celos son un cristal que distorsiona la realidad, dejándote ver solo sombras de la realidad y lo sé porque soy una experta…si soy celoooosa! Trabajo en ello…que te parace Susana al ataque y recargada jajajaja aun no lo se solo esta en planes….lo que si te prometo es que el próximo capi trae el rencuentro y algunas develaciones….mmm…. un super abrazo = D

Wendy…haaaaa que emoción verte, es fue literalmente mi grito de emoción…. ¿cómo estás? Mejor ni pregunto después de que leíste esas cincuenta sombras ya me imagino ; P ... Yo estoy bien, con subidas y bajadas, problemas y más problemas, pero con algunas escapadas que me han renovado =D…y aquí sigo, feliz de poder escribir algo que sea de su aceptación y pensando en ti, comenzare a planear mi historia para Halloween a la cual estas invitada con honores jojojo….Alex aprovecha que esta niña linda te echo el ojo….. en poco tiempo tal vez te odie?...un super abrazo amiga….

Clau..hola!, hay amiga cuando digo que tengo nuevas ideas puede significar muchas cosas, esta mente mía, me juega cada "broma", pero en esta ocasión esas ideas son solo escalones, no todos lindos, para llegar al punto culminante, donde todos sean felices, pero ya lo anote Candy y Terry rule…..saludos!

4tardecer,hola mi Monse… ya te extrañaba, pero que le vamos a hacer la vida sigue lo que me sorprendio fue la actividad * . * política? Me tendras que contar después….eso y algo mas que lei por ahí …. que chismosa soy! Besos amiga.

Chicas disfruten del resto de la semana, yo vuelvo tan pronto como sea posible…un fuerte abrazo, Liz


	14. Chapter 14 Frente a Frente

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 14**

**Frente a Frente.**

-Albert, tienes que subir al barco o te dejara.

- no puedo dejarte aquí sola. – Albert buscaba la más mínima razón, para no apartarse del lado de Candy, no quería irse.

-Alex llegara en cualquier momento, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

- lo sé, quizá es solo la excusa para no irme, pero tienes razón de igual forma tengo que marcharme.

Los brazos de Albert rodearon con fervor el cuerpo femenino, estuvieron fundidos en ese abrazo por minutos que parecían interminables, hasta que finalmente Albert la libero, muy en su contra.

-ven a casa Candy, visítanos pronto.

-lo hare Albert, por favor diles en el hogar de Pony que estoy bien y que los visitare muy pronto.

-no te preocupes, lo hare - los labios de Albert fueron directamente a la frente de la rubio que recibió ese casto beso con emoción.

A la distancia los ojos de Alex se entrecerraban atestiguando tal despedida, había entregado toda su confianza a ese rubio que le aseguro, con palabras que sonaban sinceras, que jamás había sentido por Candy nada más que Cariño de hermanos.

Sin embargo la despedida que atestiguaba a lo lejos no se veía nada inocente, respiro profundamente, tratando de controlarse, y con pasos largos y decididos camino hasta Candy. Los minutos que le tomo llegar a ella, fueron los mismo que le tomo a Albert dar la vuelta y subir al barco.

El brazo de Alex rodeo fuerte y posesivamente a Candy, apenas estuvo a su lado. Sorprendiendo a la rubia que no esperaba el contacto.

Complacido, Albert agito su mano desde lo alto, despidiéndose de la pareja. Se iba más tranquilo al ver a Candy tan querida y en protección de un buen hombre.

-me asustaste - reclamo Candy risueña la ver el rostro familiar de Alex.

-¿no me esperabas? – pregunto con algo de reclamo en su voz.

-por supuesto que sí, de hecho llegas tarde.- le bromeo.

-pero por lo que pude ver, aprovechaste bien el tiempo.

-solo me despedía de Albert, que se negaba a irse hasta que no te viera llegar.

-ya veo, le fue muy difícil dejarte ir – comento con toda la intención que pudiera volcar.

-no sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver. – Candy sabia de sus celos, por lo que le contestaba pacientemente.

El barco que llevaría a Albert y los señores Britter de regreso a América, dejo escuchar el silbato, para marcar su partida. Candy dirigió una vez más su mirada hasta donde el rubio la seguía observando, los dos agitaron la mano con energía.

Conforme el barco se alejaba del muelle, la distancia que se abría entre ellos, se hacía nuevamente de continente a continente. Con la diferencia que ahora su relación era más fuerte.

-será mejor que nos vayamos – conmino Alex que ya no soportaba seguir viendo la mirada de su novia hacia su supuesto protector.

Cada vez se convencía mas que la relacione entre ellos no era tan sana, como ellos declaraban. Lo único que le tranquilizaba un poco era haber tenido esa charla con Albert, para dejarle claro sus intenciones y postura hacia Candy.

-si vámonos – sonrió melancólica la rubia.

-te tengo una sorpresa, que espero te guste. – la animo Alex, para sacarla de su melancolía.

-y ¿cuál es?

-haremos un viaje.

-¿un viaje?

-sí, decidimos dejar Londres, para recordar los viejos tiempos y alejarnos del ahogo de nuestros padres, que a pesar de nuestra edad aún creen que pueden manejarnos, así que hemos decidido salir a una villa de verano que tenemos.

-¿y quiénes son todos los que se ahogan en Londres?

-mis hermanos y algunos otros amigos….el hermano de menor de Maggie. Entre ellos, Te va a caer muy bien.

-me encantara conocerlo, después de todo solo tenemos muy pocos días para regresar casa.

-si es una lástima que no hayas podido venir antes, la hemos pasado muy bien.

-ya me imagino. – sonrió pícaramente, logrando el temblor de las piernas de Alex, que irremediablemente beso sus labios, ávido de sentir su sabor y sentir su calor.

Al subir al auto, Candy pudo constatar que no solo se trataba de un auto cualquiera, evidentemente la familia de su ahora novio era gente de un estatus social elevado.

-¿A dónde es que vamos?

-ya lo veras te va a fascinar, es un lugar muy bonito y divertido, con un lago muy cerca de la villa.

La alegría de Alex era evidente, no dejaba de hablar acerca de sus recuerdos de la niñez y adolescencia que compartió en ese lugar con sus hermanos, la rubio lo escuchaba atenta y feliz de verlo tan radiante, ya deseaba estar en ese lugar y conocer a las personas que lo hacían sonreír de esa manera.

_**Chicago**_

-pero Elisa, ¿no deberíamos de ir de compras al almacén, para elegir la vajilla de tu futura mansión?

-tienes razón, tu iras a ver vajillas y escogerás dos o tres de las más finas, solo asegúrate de traerme la información completa de cada una, ya elegiré yo después entre una de ellas.

-¿y tú que harás?

-yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-no estarás pensando en salir con ese hombre que conociste en el club, ¿o sí?

-querida Simone, ocúpate de tu matrimonio que yo me ocupo de mis asuntos, ¿puedes o no hacer lo que te pedí?

-por supuesto que sí, pero….si Donald se entera que sales con otro hombre…

-no se enterara, a menos que tu decidas abrir tu bocota y en todo caso mi querida Simone…..- Elisa camino con movimientos felinos al redor de la rubia que, no sabía si sentirse sorprendida o asustada. Nunca había visto a su amiga actuar de esa manera. - ….mi primito comenzara a ver realmente a la mujer con la que se casó – la sonrisa de la pelirroja, logro causarle escalofríos a Simone.

-no sé de qué hablas Elisa.

-Simone querida, ¿tú crees que habría expuesto a mi familia, sin saber a quién invitaba? Fui yo la que te presente a Archie y provoco todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, prácticamente te puse en el altar con él al lado y ¿crees acaso que no sabía, que tu familia está en la quiebra y lo único que les queda es el nombre y digamos que la buena educación?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿insinuar?. No insinuó nada, Te estoy diciendo lo que sucedió, te casaste con Archie por su dinero, por un estatus social, ¿a quién tratas de engañar? Por qué no lo lograras. La avaricia se en cada línea de tu rostro y en el de las hienas que tienes por familia.

-no te voy a permitir que hables así de mi familia.

-no necesito tu permiso para nada querida. – la miro retadoramente, para después darle la espalda y caminar algunos pasos lejos de ella. Al mirarla nuevamente, dulcifico su voz y sus gestos. - mira, hagamos una cosa para tener una mejor relación. No me cuestiones, no me amenaces y mejor se una buena amiga y haz lo que te pido y de la misma manera yo seré una buena amiga contigo y mantendré tu secreto ante los Andley y sobretodo, siempre tendrás mi apoyo con Archie.

En silencio y con los ojos llorosos, Simone la miro fijamente, asintiendo con la cabeza apenas perceptible.

Quería golpear a esa bruja, hacia ver todo tan torcido. Cuando la realidad era diferente.

Si, había accedido a la propuesta de Elisa de quitar del camino a Annie, pero sus sentimientos hacia Archie eran verdaderos. Aunque podrían malinterpretarse por su igualmente gran amor al dinero y la buena vida.

-bien querida quiero que vayas a las mejores tiendas de la ciudad a buscar esa vajilla, confió en tu buen gusto.

Con movimientos elegantes y estudiados, tomo su bolso y se encamino a la salida, mirando a Simone una vez más, para guiñarle un ojo.

-te veo en la tarde, aquí en tu casa.

Las lágrimas de rabia no dudaron en salir de los ojos de Simone, era cierto que los negocios de su familia dependían del apoyo de los Andley, pero nunca había considerado la idea de haberse vendido, era demasiado humillante.

Elisa Legan había salido de la mansión Cornwell muy satisfecha de su postura ante la esposa de su primo, la había manejado a su antojo desde que se encontró con ella un día en el club campestre que visitaba con regularidad en compañía de su hermano.

Neil se había interesado en ella, pero Elisa al conocer su situación económica se encargó de desviar la mirada de la rubia, de su hermano a su primo. Cuando se dio cuenta que Archie no era indiferente a los coqueteos de la mujer, Elisa aprovecho para manipular situaciones y sentimientos, hasta que Archie se deslumbro con Simone, deshaciéndose de ella como candidata para su hermano y como si fuera poco, la posibilidad de dañar a las huérfanas.

Una vez que logro deshacerse de Annie y su amiga, no se cansó de repetirse que su suerte había cambiado gracias a que las chicas de Pony habían desaparecido de su vida.

Unos meses después, conoció a Donald Rosenburg, el hijos de uno de los industriales más poderosos de América, con una fortuna igual o más grande que la de los Andley.

Con el tiempo Elisa había desarrollado una sensualidad de la que se sabía dueña, sus ojos eran de un marrón cautivador y sus movimientos estudiados. Sabía seducir a los hombres hasta llevarlos a terrenos peligrosos, donde ella los despojaba de su corazón, para después hacer con ellos lo que su voluntad dictara.

Donald se había comprometido con Elisa rápidamente. Ella lo había seducido y manejado de manera que ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho. Sin embargo nunca se había entregado a él. Sabía que ese detalle era su boleto al matrimonio. Después de casada, podría hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Aunque eso no le impedía seguir sus coqueteos con cuanto hombre le atrajera. Se sentía libre al acercarse a ellos, no estaba más la rubia huérfana que siempre le había arrebatado a quienes más había querido.

Días atrás había conocido a James O'Donnell. No era un hombre millonario ni excéntrico, pero si buen mozo, había atraído a Elisa con su figura esbelta y sus facciones de villano. Un chico malo al que ella quería domar.

Desde que salió con él la primera vez, sintió la adrenalina del peligro recorrer todo su cuerpo, logrando llegar hasta la segunda cita a la que se dirigía en esos momentos. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero la sensación era irresistible.

El vestido que usaba ese medio día, podía despertar cualquier clase de deseo; el escote delantero, podía ser disimulado, pero mostraba la perfecta voluminosidad que la pelirroja poseía. Al llegar al lugar citado, James ya la esperaba sentado al fondo de una mesa.

-hola hermosa, pensé que no llegarías nunca.- James se puso de pie, para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, en vez del dorso de mano.

-me retrase solo un par de minutos, pero no dejaría de venir - contesto coqueta y en un tono de voz, que cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que era completamente fingido.

-luces hermosa en extremo, jalo la silla y le ayudo a sentarse a su lado.

-Me alaga que te guste, me arregle para ti.

-entonces lo disfrutare cada segundo.

-serán los segundos más placenteros de mi vida.

-los podría hacer aún más placenteros, si tu así lo quieres.

-James que cosas dices - sonrió apenada, escondiendo su mirada de la mirada ardiente de su pretendiente. – además no quiero apartarte de tus deberes por tanto tiempo.

-mi único deber es deleitarme con tu belleza.'

Por debajo de la mesa, James alcanzo con su mano la pierna de Elisa, que apretó con firmeza. La pelirroja ahogo un suspiro, ante tan atrevido movimiento.

-¿quieres ir a otro lado? – sugirió, con la mirada oscurecida y con un brillante destello lascivo, que lejos de molestar a Elisa, logro excitarla, pero sabía que no podía cometer errores.

-James…- dijo con voz melosa – soy una mujer comprometida, Donald y yo estamos muy ocupados previo a la boda, quizá cuando regrese de mi luna de miel tendré más tiempo libre – su insinuante respuesta había sido perfectamente comprendida por su amigo, que asintió con una sonrisa igual de cómplice que la que tenía Elisa en los labios.

-entonces que te parece si ordenamos la comida y nos reservamos el postre, para más adelante.

-suena genial.

La charla, fue ligera, sin ningún tema de interés para ninguno de los dos, lo que los atraía el uno al otro, era todo menos una charla amistosa. Sus encuentros ya pactados en el futuro, les rendiría horas más placenteras.

_**Paris**_

-¿iras directo a tu casa esta noche?

-no estoy quedándome en casa estos días.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-estoy pasando unos días en casa de una amiga.

-¿sucede algo con Candy? ¿Tuvieron alguna discusión?

-en lo absoluto, estamos mejor que nunca, pero ella tuvo que salir de viaje y para no estar sola, me moví con Maggie, hasta que Candy regrese.

-me tranquiliza saber que se cuidan tan bien. – sonrió levemente, era un hombre algo serio, por lo que siempre iba al punto que le interesaba, sin dar rodeos. – crees que será posible que aceptes una invitación a cenar o tendría que hablarlo con Maggie.

-NO….- respondió Annie, tratando de contener una sonrisa emotiva -…no tienes que hablarlo con nadie….claro que acepto.

-¿esta noche?

-creo que no estoy vestida adecuadamente.

-siempre me sorprendes Annie, eres tan decidida y fuerte como una roca, pero frágil y delicada como un cristal – ante las últimas palabras, Jerome se atrevió a acariciar la blanca mejilla de la ojiazul, suave y delicadamente. – estas esplendida, pero si prefieres puedo llevarte a donde me indiques y así podrás refrescarte y cambiar tu atuendo por algo que te siente más confortable.

-si me encantaría, recojo mis cosas y podremos irnos.

Annie entro al pequeño taller, que habían acondicionado como su oficina, tomo su bolso y salió en busca de Jerome. Que apenas le ofreció el brazo se colgó de él.

Se sentía tan segura a su lado, era un hombre con una larga carrera de conocimientos, dominaba cualquier tema de conversación y hablaba tres idiomas diferentes. Siempre se conducía de forma mesurada y cordial, era divertido, pero de una forma muy distinta a los jóvenes que conocía, la hacía reír con comentarios atinados y platicas de aventuras extraordinarias.

Annie estaba fascinada con su compañía, conocía a la gente más importante de la elite europea, pero jamás se vanagloriaba de ello, por el contrario solo muy pocas personas a su alrededor, sabían de la mansión que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad, siempre lo identificaban en un modesto departamento cerca del museo.

Pero lo que en realidad estaba conquistando a Annie, eran los detalles que tenía con ella, siempre era atento y caballeroso, la felicitaba en sus aciertos, aplaudía sus éxitos y la alentaba en sus debilidades, solía llevarla a casa, después que Scott dejo de aparecer.

Apenas llegaron a la casa de Maggie, Annie lo invito a entrar.

-ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a Maggie, una mujer muy interesante que deseo que conozcas

-no creo que más interesante que tú. – le contesto, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-mucho más interesante que yo.

-no es que quiera contradecirte, pero al menos para mí no hay mujer más interesante y hermosa que tú.

-eres un hombre con demasiado mundo, como para fijarte en alguien tan simple como yo.

-pues el mundo entero nunca pudo ofrecerme alguien como tú.

Los pasos de Jerome se detuvieron, para colocar a Annie de frente a él. Estaban a unos pasos de la puerta de Maggie, pero la urgencia que sentía el francés por decirle a Annie como lo hacía sentir era mayor.

-Annie, eres una mujer maravillosa, que en este corto tiempo me ha conquistado con su sonrisa, su delicadeza y belleza, jamás pienses que eres simple, porque esa palabra no va contigo.

Los azules ojos de Annie, no lograban ni parpadear. Estaba hipnotizada por las palabras y los ojos color miel de Jerome. Por su cuerpo viajaba una electricidad, que nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza. Jerome le hablaba suavemente a escasos centímetro de distancia, con precisión sus brazos se alargaron, para ceñir entre sus manos la estrecha cintura de Annie, como respuesta la mujer lo sujeto por los hombros, apenas si en un contacto tan suave como la espuma.

Jerome no necesito más permiso, para en segundos hacer suyos los labios de Annie. Que inexpertos trataban de corresponderle. Era un beso, sin prisa ni demandas, por el contrario era lento y sensual, no se invadían, tan solo sentían sus labios moverse uno contra el otro para dejar que, esos sentimientos que venían creciendo y ocultando, salieran a la luz finalmente, con esa caricia, abrieron las puertas a una nueva relación, a expectativas que iban más allá de lo planeado.

**_Londres_**

-¿cuánto nos tomara el viaje? – preguntaba Candy, tras salir del hotel donde se había hospedado un día antes, cuando llego con los Britter y Albert.

-no mucho, hoy mismo estaremos instalados, no te preocupes no será tan cansado.

-no es por eso, solo quería saber a dónde vamos, pero ya veo que estas muy misterioso.

-es una sorpresa, pero creo que te gustara. – al entrar al auto, dio un beso rápido en los labios de Candy.

-está bien, no preguntare más. Bueno, solo una cosa más….

-¿qué es?

-¿quién vendrá con nosotros?

-todos están ya allá, esperándonos. Nadie quiso quedarse a incomodarnos, después que les dije más de mil veces cuanto te extrañaba y lo extraño que me sentía sin ti.

-lo que significa que todos fueron a tomar sus lugares para conocer a la mujer de la que tanto hablas.

-en realidad salieron huyendo, antes que nadie se enterara donde estaremos, mis padres de hecho piensan que yo voy de regreso a casa.

-son terribles! Jamás me imagine que ustedes que vienen de un seno familiar huirían de sus padres.

-no tienes idea lo que es vivir con padres como los nuestros, son asfixiantes, demandantes y controladores.

-creo que exageras un poco ¿no crees?

-al contrario creo que me quedo corto, no te imaginas como es la aristocracia Inglesa, puedes sufrirla más de lo que lo disfrutas, al menos si tienes un carácter como el de nosotros.

Candy había enmudecido al escuchar que Alex, pertenecía a la aristocracia inglesa. En su cabeza comenzó a resonar el rimbombante apellido del único aristócrata que había conocido, mientras Alex seguía parloteando, brincando de un tema a otro. Sin embargo ni una de sus palabras fue escuchada por Candy, había cerrado sus oído, minutos atrás.

-te has quedado muy callada, ¿qué sucede?

-no lo había notado.

-tiene un par de horas que no has pronunciado palabra - Candy trato de sonreír, pero la mueca en su rostro se borró apenas reconoció el lugar al que habían llegado.

-¿sucede algo malo Candy? – Alex había visto la descomposición de sus facciones y preocupado, casi detuvo el auto, de no ser porque ya habían entrado al pueblo, lo hubiera hecho.

-no! Nada está mal, solamente me sorprendí al reconocer este lugar, eso es todo

-¿habías estado en Edimburgo?

-….por el colegio de verano.. – contesto casi a manera de excusa.

-es cierto el San Pablo, ¿te gusto este lugar?

-es un lugar mágico, casi un sueño…..- repuso más para ella, que como respuesta.

-me alegro que te guste, veras que la villa de los Doyle te encantara, está en lo alto de colina, desafortunadamente no tenemos la vista al lago, pero de igual forma es hermosa y el bosque es increíble para cabalgar. ¿Te gusta cabalgar?

-…- Candy había dejado de escuchar nuevamente después de comenzar a conectar lo que Alex decía, su villa estaba a lo alto de la colina, lo que significaba, que estaría cerca de la villa de los Granchester. por supuesto! La aristocracia se mantendría junta… la idea de quién sería el amigo de Alex, la comenzó a torturar…- no! No es posible – murmuro apenas audible.

-¿que no es posible?, ¿Qué te sucede Candy, estas muy extraña?

-no nada, pensaba si la mansión de los Andley estará cerca.

-¿los Andley tienen una mansión aquí también?

-si frente al lago…..pero a las faldas de la colina.

-no sabía que una de esas residencias seria de los Andley, sé de qué villas hablas, solíamos jugar por ahí, estamos un poco más retirados… justo detrás de la villa de los Granchester.

El mareo que el nombre le ocasiono a Candy, pasó desapercibido para su posesivo novio, se había distraído con la vista del lago. Para cuando la miro nuevamente, su palidez no le resulto extraña, su entusiasmo rebasaba cualquier realidad.

-sigue tan hermoso como lo recordaba. ¿No te parece Candy?

-..Si…

-en unos minutos más estaremos llegando a la villa.

Los nervios de Candy escalaron dimensiones nunca antes visitadas, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y la boca seca, la lengua prácticamente se le había pegado al paladar.

"tienes que calmarte" se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez, "son simplemente casualidades"

El auto de Alex, rodeo por un camino que Candy reconoció como aquel prado en el que Terry y ella habían cabalgado sobre Teodora.

El choque de sus recuerdos con su actualidad, le provocaron una ansiedad casi incontrolable, quería salir del auto ya mismo. Afortunadamente para ella, fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que el auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa villa.

El sol deslumbraba el paisaje, pero el frio viento que comenzaba a correr por la llegada del otoño, se coló por entre el cabello de la rubia, ayudando a refrescar su torturado sentir.

Alex camino los pocos pasos que la separaban de la rubia, para tomar su mano entre la suya, respiro tan profundo como sus pulmones le permitieron. Ese lugar era tan especial para él, como lo era para Candy.

-¿qué te parece?

-es un lugar muy hermoso.

-en verano es mucho mejor…. Bueno tú lo sabes al igual que yo.

-ven entremos - Alex dio un paso, encontrando la resistencia de Candy, que se había quedado tiesa en su lugar, noto la tención de su mano, por lo que rodeo sus hombros en un abrazo, besando su mejilla. – todo estará bien.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, la rubia sonrió tímidamente. A pasos lentos entraron a la villa. Era un lugar de elegancia sencilla, pero igualmente de gusto delicado y refinado, como cualquier villa campestre de la aristocracia. Candy veía entretenida algunos adornos, mientras Alex daba instrucciones a la servidumbre para atender el equipaje, que estaba en su auto.

Los escudos y algunas decoraciones con el apellido Doyle llamo la atención de Candy, que fue hasta ese momento que entendió un poco más, quien era la familia de su novio.

-Al parecer todo salieron, mejor! Así podremos descansar un poco. ¿Quieres tomar algo o quizá comer algún refigerio?.

-no…. Alex dime, porque hay tantos escudos y esas bandas extrañas…..

-creo que tarde que temprano lo sabrás, así que será mejor que lo sepas por mí. Mi padre es un Conde, así que supongo que pertenecemos a la aristocracia que tanto crítico.

-….Conde?!

-así es, por eso fue que apenas pude, Salí corriendo de casa. Para ser quien realmente soy y no una marioneta.

-Alex! – sonrió complacida, aunque esa frase retumbo en su mente, azotando sus recuerdos. - ¿en dónde están todos? – pregunto queriendo escapar de lo que Edimburgo comenzaba a hacerle sentir.

-fueron a cabalgar, me extraña de charlize que jamás realiza esas actividades y menos aún tan campiranamente.

-quizá ha cambiado, hace mucho que no convives con ella.

-hay gente que nunca cambiara y ella es una de esas personas. – aun de pie Alex y Candy miraban el escudo de la familia Doyle, el brazo de Alex rodeaba la cintura de Candy con firmeza, necesitaba sentirla cerca y sobre todo tenía que saciar su necesidad de estar en contacto con su cuerpo.

Los pasos de tres recién llegados, no fueron escuchados por la pareja que lucía tan apegada y amorosa.

Charlize y Fred sonrieron al reconocer a su hermano en compañía de una chica rubia, con los cabellos rizados, flotando a la mitad de su espalda.

Terry en cambio, perdió la sonrisa al ver la figura femenina, no se había quedado boquiabierto por la bien formada silueta de la mujer, que aunque estuviera de espaldas, se podía apreciar su bien formada silueta, lo que en realidad le había quitado el aliento, era su cabello rubio. Los rizos bien formados y estéticamente alineados, le habían recordado los de Candy. Tenso y un poco aturdido se quedó un paso atrás.

_"es este lugar que me está volviendo loco, aquí fuimos tan dichosos"_ quizo calmarse sin poder lograrlo

-así los queríamos encontrar – dijo Charlize alegremente.

Alex y Candy voltearon casi al instante, para encontrarse con la chica que caminaba presurosa a su encuentro.

-Candy ella es Charlize, mi hermana – la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de Candy, que apenas si había podido darse el tiempo de extender los brazos para recibir a su futura cuñada.

-que gusto conocerte, la verdad es que moría de ganas de verte, Alex no ha hecho otra cosa que hablar de ti y ahora entiendo porque, eres hermosa – Charlize dejaba escapar por su boca todas las palabras que se le agolpaban en mente. Tomo la mano de Candy para forzarla a dar una vuelta. Dándole vuelo a la falda acampanada, azul a cuadros que Candy había elegido para usar ese día.

Atrás de ellos, cerca de la entrada, Terry había tenido que sostenerse de un mueble para no caer. Al ver a su amigo girarse al mismo tiempo que la rubia, sintió que el piso se abría estrepitosamente. Sus ojos se habían abierto tan inmensamente, como el hoyo que se abrió en su estómago. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y agitado, que lo había ensordecido, inhabilitándolo de escuchar lo que Charlize hablaba.

Los enormes ojos verdes de Candy, lo habían deslumbrado, su rostro había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la había visto. Ya no era la chiquilla flacucha de la que se burlaba, era una mujer con una personalidad impactante, de una elegancia natural.

La vio acercarse lentamente hasta Fred y sonreír angelicalmente, aún era tan amable y dulce, como en los días que sus ojos se iluminaban para él.

-y finalmente Terry, cómplice de vandalismo desde la infancia. – le presento finalmente Alex.

Candy enfoco entonces su mirada en esa silueta que había visto desde que entraran, pero al que no le había puesto atención. Estaba nerviosa por conocer a los hermanos de su novio, que no le presto importancia a la tercera persona que había entrado con ellos.

Cuando Alex lo presento como " Terry ", su cerebro se negó a responder, pero al verse reflejada nuevamente en esos ojos azul zafiro. El tiempo se congelo, su alrededor desapareció y solo pudo darle cabida a sus emociones, frente a ella tenía a ese chico, al que había visto por última vez en un hospital en Nueva York, sintió nuevamente las lágrimas que él había derramado en su cuello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción.

No podía ni parpadear al ver la gallardía y el portento que se había desarrollado en ese hombre, había dejado de ser un adolescente, para mostrar un rostro mucho más varonil y maduro. Siempre había sido buen mozo, pero había rebasado las expectativas de lo esperado.

-Terry ella es mi novia Candy….- complemento Alex, al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, ni daba señales de dar el primer paso.

-es un placer Candy…- apenas pronuncio Terry, que seguía atónito frente a ella.

Candy sonrió débilmente, como toda respuesta. Fueron sus ojos, los que se comunicaron, en una mirada tan intensa que no entendían como era posible que no hubieran provocado un incendio.

El silencio se hizo más prolongado, incomodando a los anfitriones.

-¿en dónde dejaron a Jeff y sus amigos?

-no lo sé, ellos no quisieron ir a cabalgar con nosotros - respondió Charlize, deslizándose distraídamente hasta llegar al lado de Terry.

-lo que me extraña, es que tu no hayas ido con ellos, en lugar de cabalgar. – la enfrento Alex.

-la gente cambia hermanito, además fue la compañía lo que preferí, no la actividad.- tomo el brazo de Terry melosa, al terminar la frase.

-creo que yo los dejare acomodarse y me iré a mi casa, regresare después.

-de ninguna manera – contesto Charlize colgada de su brazo - es mas no sé por qué insistes en quedarte allá tu solo, aquí hay espacio suficiente para todos.

-agradezco la invitación, pero no podría quedarme aquí…..a perturbarlos, cuando mi villa esta tan cerca.

-pues si cambias de opinión sabes que eres muy bienvenido.- complemento Alex, que sostenía la mano de Candy amorosamente.

-¿por qué no vamos a tomar algún refrigerio antes de la cena.? –le invito Fred

-es cierto nosotros ni siquiera desayunamos, Candy tú no has comido nada.

-en realidad no tengo mucha hambre, preferiría ir a descansar un poco.

-por supuesto querida, ha sido un día muy agotador para ti, ven te llevo a tu habitación. Si nos permiten un segundo por favor.

Alex dio la vuelta junto a Candy, a quien tomo en un abrazo protector por los hombros. Provocando un fuego incandescente en el estómago de Terry.

-De ninguna manera, la llevare yo – los intercepto Charlize que sin pensarlo mucho, arranco a Candy de los brazos de su hermano y la llevo con ella escalera arriba – tenemos que conocernos, seremos familia muy pronto.

-Charlize llévala a mi habitación, se quedara ahí – las miradas de todos se concentraron en Alex, que no pudo evitar echar a reír, yo dormiré con Fred, es solo que mi habitación es más grande y cómoda y la última habitación de visitas disponible, la dejaremos libre, por si Terry cambia de opinión y prefiere permanecer con nosotros.

-fantástica idea Alex. Ven cuñadita te llevare a tu habitación para que me cuentes como es que mi hermano logro conquistar una chica, tan hermosa como tú. – las miradas de los caballeros en el piso inferior se cruzaron en forma compasiva por Candy.

-Hey Candy las ventanas de Alex, nunca han estado aseguradas, puedes saltar del techo al cobertizo ….. En caso que necesites una salida de emergencia.

Los tres rieron de buena gana, mientras Charlize miraba a Fred fulminante, siempre habían sido así con ella, por lo que estaba acostumbrad, pero jamás le habían gustado sus bromas.

Candy rio espontanea, sus nervios se relajaron un poco y su mirada que había buscado a Fred para darle las gracias por el consejo, se desvió a los ojos azul zafiro que estaban a un lado de él y la miraban intensamente, su sonrisa había aflorado, mostrando un rostro más relajado y jovial, era un hombre en extremo buen mozo.

En el piso inferior, Terry no podía dejar de mirar la sonrisa de su primer y único amor, se comenzaba a recriminar el haber pretendido no conocerla, cuando debió brincar de gusto y tomarla en sus brazos.

Si! No podía negárselo, quería estrecharla entre su brazos y hablarle al oído de su amor, quería refugiarse en esos verde esmeralda que en ese mismo instante se introducían en su ser.

¿A quién quería engañar?, su corazón latía a un ritmo diferente, por ella. La tenia frente a él y podía sentir como cada célula de su ser, revivía alegre ante el brillo de su mirada.

Sabía a ciencia cierta, que no podría ocultar por mucho tiempo, no solo que la conocía, si no lo que sentía por ella:

Amor!

Un amor tan grande como la fuerza que había tratado de aplastarlos, sin conseguirlo. Porque su amor seguía ahí, esperando por ella y el tiempo solo había logrado engrandecer y fortalecer el lazo que los unía.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola a todas, gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo 14 conmigo.

Bueno llegamos al esperado reencuentro, le di muchas vueltas a ese momento, sentía que si descubrían su relación así abiertamente, le quitaría emoción al juego que surgirá por una reconquista, si Alex se enterase, alejaría a Candy del alcance de Terry y Charlize perdería la oportunidad que ella cree tener… así que Terry dudo por un momento, pero prefirió manejar las cosas con precaución y mantenerse en el control con el anonimato…. Y ¿ustedes que opinan?

Quisiera fijar una fecha para el próximo capítulo esta semana, pero mucho me temo que será imposible, tengo demasiado trabajo y después cuatro días libres que seguramente andaré de vaga = D. así que mejor les prometo capítulo la próxima semana!

Como siempre, no puedo irme sin dejar de agradecer sus reviews y sus valiosos comentarios.

**Liz Carter, Iris, Verito, Guest, Wendy, Lady Supernova, Canela 20, CCC, Rebeca**. Chicas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la parte emocionante de sus encuentros apenas está por venir, Alex y Terry comenzaran una lucha, con más ventaja para Terry, porque él sabe exactamente que está sucediendo, pero Alex es el novio oficial, a ver cómo se desarrolla. Y como hemos invocado tanto al mal, pues los Legan aparecen y Susanita esta por asomar la nariz…y al fin Annie, quería imprimirle una seguridad que nunca había mostrado, por eso mande a volar a Scott y al mismo tiempo quiero darle un enfoque en el que salga de lo común, donde se atreva a hacer cosas fuera del esquema establecido, por eso la he llevado por ese camino, ustedes que opinan?

Chicas les invito a dejarme sus comentarios y a por su puesto rencontrarnos las próxima semana.

Les deseo una estupenda semana y un aún mejor fin de semana, disfrútenlo…. Liz


	15. Chapter 15 Tenemos que Hablar

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 15**

**Tenemos que Hablar!**

La fogata en la sala de estar ardía en la chimenea, era casi media noche y todos los reunidos en la villa de los Doyle disfrutaban de un momento memorable.

Candy había conocido a Jeff, hermano menor de Maggie. un chico algunos años mayor que ella, con una personalidad desinhibida y amable. Igual que Maggie.

Sus amigos eran una pareja de recién casados, que habían viajado con el grupo junto a la novia de Jeff. Gente muy fácil de convivir. Su presencia había balanceado un poco más el ambiente que se había creado, después de que Terry y Candy se vieran por primera vez.

No habían cruzado palabra, solo miradas que se gritaban mil frases, en un lenguaje que únicamente ellos parecían entender.

Sentados frente a la chimenea, para aminorar el frio, que se dejaba sentir. Alex arropaba a Candy en un abrazo que lo fortificaba a el e incomodaba a Candy, sin mencionar que Terry no podía apartar la mirada de cada de detalle que sucedía entre ellos dos.

Con habilidad había logrado esquivar a Charlize, dejando a Fred entre ellos dos.

-creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir – propuso finalmente Alex – ha sido un día muy ajetreado y es muy tarde ya.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo, mañana podríamos hacer algo más divertido. – secundo Jeff, poniéndose de pie, para ayudar a su novia a seguirlo. – te acomodare en tu habitación querida. – las mejillas de Laura, su novia, se encendieron en un rojo intenso, al ver las miradas de los demás sobre ellos.

-Jeff Bryant, no te atrevas a incomodar a ninguna chica en esta casa, ven Laura vamos a prepararnos para dormir – salió al rescate Charlize - ¿vienes con nosotras Candy?

-…..- Candy enmudeció por un momento, estaba tan absorta en ella misma, que no escucho a la castaña, que la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-gracias Charlize, yo me encargare de Candy.

-Alex hizo el mismo comentario que yo, ¿por qué a él no le dicen nada? – protesto Jeff, indignado.

-vete a dormir Jeff – fue la respuesta de Alex. Mientras sus amigos se llevaban a Jeff escaleras arriba, casi a empujones.

-Terry quédate esta noche aquí – le pidió Alex.

-no estoy tan lejos de casa, estaré ahí en un par de minutos.

-hace frio y puedes enfermarte, es una recomendación de doctor.. Y enfermera, no es cierto princesa?

-..Sí. Sería lo mejor – contesto nerviosa Candy

-les agradezco a los dos su invitación, pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad.

-Terry si estos dos te convencen de quedarte, te veré a primera hora, de lo contrario será hasta que te des una vuelta por aquí…. Que pasen buena noche - se despidió Fred – Alex te espero en la habitación, no creas que no estaré vigilándote…..

-Fred…..termina de perderte – fue la respuesta de Alex.

-no voy a forzarte, pero de verdad me gustaría que te quedaras, nosotros tenemos que partir en un par de días de regreso a Paris, y quisiera que invirtiéramos más tiempo juntos. Así que no te agobiare más, pidiéndote que te quedes, pero insistiré en que nosotros tres vayamos a desayunar mañana.

-…. Cl..Claro que si - dudo Terry, pero recordó la templanza que el duque le había enseñado a usar, "nadie debe saber, que te derrumbas por dentro" le había dicho en alguna platica. – será un placer.

-entonces, Candy y yo nos escabulliremos muy temprano y te buscaremos en la villa Granchester.

-plan perfecto – sonrió, encantador como solo él podía hacerlo, pensó Candy. – los veré mañana, descansen. Candy…Alex.- una ligera venia y desapareció tras la puerta.

-debes estar agotada – pregunto Alex a su querida Candy, que lucía un poco apagada, _"estará cansada"_ se tranquilizó.

-un poco cansada, aunque en realidad estoy mareada de tantos eventos el día de hoy.

-tienes razón, han sido demasiadas emociones. ¿Quieres que hablemos un momento antes de ir a dormir?

-sí, está bien – quería ser condescendiente, se sentía culpable, por los sentimientos que tenía al tener frente a ella a Terry, nuevamente.

Se sentaron en el sofá, frente a la chimenea que seguía ardiendo, los brazos de Alex la rodearon en un abrazo cálido y sus labios fueron directamente a los suyos, sin avisar, ni pedir permiso.

Candy acepto el beso y lo correspondió con la misma intensidad, le gustaban sus caricias, las disfrutaba, pero en esos momentos no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera la sonrisa y mirada de Terry.

-te extrañe tanto, no sé cómo pude estar sin ti esa semana.

-yo también te eche de menos.

-Candy, estoy irracionalmente enamorado de ti, espero compartir el sentimiento contigo, porque quiero que nos casemos.

Candy sonrió, quería gritarle lo que sentía pero…. Como decirle _" me lo hubieras dicho ayer, cuando aún era tuya, hoy…hoy no lo sé"_

-¿que dices Candy?, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-Alex ….. Yo, te quiero mucho y creo que podríamos hablar de esto después, no ahora que estamos ..Tan cansados.

-tienes razón, lo hablaremos después - contesto Alex, confundido y decepcionado de la respuesta, él podría responder que la amaba, aun cuando estuviera dormido, pero al parecer ella no sentía lo mismo.

-¿entonces quieres irte a dormir ya? – Candy pudo sentir la decepción y dolor en la voz de Alex, la culpa la ataco y supo que estaba actuando mal, Terry era una persona de su pasado y él había seguido su vida sin ella, porque habría ahora ella de derrumbar lo que tanto le había costado construir.

-sí, ya es hora de ir a dormir, pero antes….quiero que me des un beso.

-solo uno? – pregunto Alex, mientras se a cercaba lentamente a los labios de Candy.

Un beso los llevo a otro, las manos de Alex rodeaban el delgado cuerpo de Candy, que respondía a su contacto, la rubia se entregó a la sensación y al sentimiento que el doctor despertaba en ella.

No podía negarlo, Alex era parte de su vida y jamás podría lastimarlo.

Los besos cesaron poco a poco y el cansancio los venció, en el sofá. Donde Alex acurruco el cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, cayendo en un profundo sueño, que los renovaría, para lo que les esperaba la mañana siguiente.

**Paris**

-no importa cuántas veces me lo repitas, simplemente es increíble… - casi gritaba Maggie eufórica.

-¿qué tiene de increíble? – preguntaba Annie, con una sonrisa que no se le borraba ni de noche ni de día.

-Jerome Pardue, es uno de los solteros más codiciados de Paris, es sofisticado, culto y millonario.

-y también muy cariñoso y divertido y elegante y …. Besa muy bien.

-bueno Annie, eso yo jamás podre saberlo. Y aunque estoy muy asombrada, me muero de la alegría de saber que ese hombre aprecia la hermosa mujer que eres por fuera y por dentro.

-gracias Maggie.

-aunque niña!, debes saber que esos hombres no son para jugar a los novios … - la miro con la intención que ella interpretara el resto.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-quiero decir que es un hombre que te aventaja varios años, cerca de …12 o 13? Así que no querrá ir por la calle columpiando tu mano, el querrá casarse y no en mucho tiempo, ¿estas preparada para eso?

-….. No creo que él sea de los hombres que les urja casarse, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho y yo.. Creo que tampoco he pensado en la posibilidad.

-que atrevida!, así me gusta…odio a las mujeres remilgosas que se santiguan a cada palabra, ¿sabes lo que quieres?. Ve por ello, después de todo, tú eres una mujer muy exitosa y talentosa, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-gracias Maggie, por cierto hay algo más que quiero platicar contigo.

-¿algo más? A mí me encanta escucharte, pasaría días enteros escuchándote, pero creo que hay una rubiecita que se pondrá celosa, le estoy robando primicia y confidencialidad.

-jajaja Maggie, Candy jamás se pondría celosa, ella es como mi hermana, nunca nadie la remplazaría, pero esto que quiero hablar contigo de hecho te concierne a ti.

-¿a mí?

-¿cómo te está yendo en la cafetería…?

-bien

-¿bien o muy bien?

-mejor que al principio, ¿por qué?

-finalmente he logrado ahorrar un dinero que quisiera invertir.

-¿en la cafetería?

-pero no en esa cafetería

-¿quieres abrir tu propio negocio?

-en realidad quiero asociarme contigo y abrir otra cafetería, digamos una sucursal.

-eso me interesa, pero antes quiero que lo pienses bien y sepas que un negocio así es demandante y nada fácil.

-por eso me quiero asociar contigo, tú tienes el conocimiento y yo pondré mis ahorros.

-pues tendremos que comenzar a planear y organizarnos.

-así será, pero en otro momento, ahora ya casi me voy, Jerome viene por mí - la puerta sonó en ese momento – …. Y ahí esta puntual mi caballero.

Maggie se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse con un elegante hombre, de cabellos castaños y mirar risueño, no era desbordantemente guapo, pero definitivamente, con una fuerte personalidad.

-y aquí llega el príncipe azul - colgándose de su brazo lo hizo pasar, Jerome no había dejado de mirar los azules ojos de Annie, desde que se encontró con ellos - dime príncipe azul, tienes algún hermano, amigo, pariente, conocido….que sea la mitad de lo que tú eres y que puedas presentarme?

-nadie que valga la pena, para una reina como tú, eres demasiado valiosa para desperdiciar al lado de cualquier mequetrefe.

-lo dicho, amo a este hombre, Annie cuídamelo bien, con tu vida me respondes por él. Y tu hermoso, regresa a Annie a horas decorosas, te amo. Pero amo más a esos ojos azules.

-lo prometo, - Jerome beso las mejillas de Maggie y ofreció su brazo a Annie, que sin dudas se colgó de él. – te aseguro que no la amas más que yo. – le susurro a Maggie al oído.

Maggie sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, hubiera salido a cantar por las calles, para celebrar el amor que florecía frente a sus ojos, pero el otoño ya había enfriado el ambiente y prefería celebrar en su casa.

Se había identificado con Annie desde que la conoció, por eso le había ofrecido el trabajo y no se había equivocado. Se habían entrelazo en una relación inquebrantable, su amistad seria para siempre.

En el auto, Jerome agradecía el esmero de Annie por su arreglo, se veía deslumbrante. Había conocido muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna como ella.

Su frescura e inocencia lo habían atrapado, su belleza era sencilla a simple vista, pero poseía una elegancia natural que pocas mujeres lograban alcanzar, era culta y mesurada. Sin embargo podía ser la chica más alegre y divertida en un grupo completo. Se había enamorado de ella sin sentirlo ni pretenderlo.

-¿crees que esa exposición tenga éxito?

-no tanto como el éxito que tendrás tú, luces radiante.

-gracias. Maggie me presto algunas de sus joyas y el vestido lo hice yo misma.

-me sorprendes con tantos talentos. Me estoy enganchando a tu vida de una forma tan profunda, que no querré liberarme nunca más.

-huye ahora que puedes. – comento Annie, sintiendo el ardor de su piel ante la mirada de ese hombre.

-no quiero huir, porque el único lugar al que pensaría correr es a tus brazos y en ellos ya tengo un lugar, aunque me gustaría oficializarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-quiero hacer publica nuestra relación, si es que tú no tienes ningún inconveniente.

-ninguno, pero … no creí que a ti te importaran esos convencionalismos.

-no me importaban . Pero ahora es diferente.

-¿diferente? – pregunto Annie enarcando las cejas, algo confusa.

-en el pasado nunca quise advertirle al mundo de no pisar mis linderos, pero en esta ocasión es diferente, porque quiero que todos se den por advertidos, que esta hermosa chica está conmigo y no los quiero rondando, especialmente cuando tengo tanto camino por andar contigo, hasta conquistar enteramente tu corazón.

En ese momento Annie supo lo que era ser amada y valorada por un hombre, los últimos residuos que había dejado su relación con Archie, se terminaron de ir con la brisa nocturna. Finalmente sus ojos se habían abierto, para entender que lo que alguna vez hubo entre ese chico de ojos marrón y ella había sido todo menos amor. Se sintió liberada y lista para emprender el viaje más encantador, rumbo a la felicidad.

Esa noche fresca de principios de otoño, le trajo a Annie, la dulzura de una vida renovada y un futuro que brillaba, y que solo el tiempo le develaría.

**Chicago**

-querida Simone nada de los preparativos de mi boda sería un éxito sin tu ayuda, haz resultado ser la amiga más maravillosa, que pudiera encontrar.

-gracias Elisa – la sonrisa de la rubia era una mueca de desprecio hacia Elisa, más que una muestra de aprecio.

-también a ti primo, gracias por cederme un poco del tiempo de tu esposa.

Archie, no pudo sonreír ni mostrar ninguna señal de estar conforme con lo que sucedía, Elisa Legan nunca había sido una persona de su agrado. Por el contrario, prefería estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Sin embargo accedía por complacer a su esposa, pero ese estilo de vida, comenzaba a resultarle demasiado molesto.

-yo no quiero ser más una intrusa en esta casa, que aún vive sus días de luna de miel, así que me retiro.

Elisa se puso de pie y fue hasta Simone para besar su mejilla, quiso acercarse a Archie, pero este le dio la espalda y camino en sentido contrario a ella, hasta salir del salón de te.

-tendrás que mejorar el carácter de tu esposo querida amiga, cada día es más desatento y grosero.

-ha sido un día largo, está cansado. – lo disculpo Simone, mientras encaminaba a su visita hasta su auto, donde el chofer la esperaba.

-pues habla con él, porque no quiero que Donald se sienta incomodo o rechazado por la culpa de ese cabeza hueca.

-no te preocupes Elisa, hablare con él.

-me alegro, no olvides que mañana desayunaras conmigo..

-pero mañana es sábado.

-perfecto, lo tienes claro, paso por ti alrededor de las nueve.

-Elisa no…..

La cabellera pelirroja de la mujer se perdió, junto a la tranquilidad de su prima política. Con actitud arrogante, pero desmoronándose por dentro. Simone regreso al lado de su esposo, que a simple vista se veía furioso.

-has sido un petulante Archie, te tengo que recordar que esa dama es tu prima? – le reclamo apenas se acercó a ella.

-no necesitas recordármelo, se exactamente quién es esa mujer y no me interesa tenerla en mi casa todos los días para recordarlo.

-Elisa ha sido la única en tu familia que me ha hecho sentir bienvenida, al menos por eso deberías de apreciarla.

-yo no tengo nada que apreciar de esa bruja. Y tú Simone, deberías de estar más preocupada por nuestro matrimonio que por la sensibilidad de Elisa – su voz rayaba casi en los gritos, su frustración había llegado a límites que ya no podía soportar.

-no me grites Archie, además no sé qué quieres decir con eso de que debería estar más atenta a nuestro matrimonio…..

-eso mismo! Deberías de planear más horas en este matrimonio, que planeando la boda de Elisa.

-no sé de qué hablas Archie, siempre estoy al pendiente de ti.

-qué extraño, porque esta semana simplemente, cene solo al menos 4 días, por que la señora estaba muy ocupada buscando vajillas o muebles o cualquier estupidez con Elisa.

-me lo pidió, ¿que se supone que debía contestarle?

-lo mismo que me contestas a mí. _"no puedo, es mi esposo ¿qué quieres que haga?"_ - la arremedo con furia - Tenemos dos meses de casados y ya nos estamos gritando….

-te equivocas, tú me estas gritando…- lo ojos de Simone, se convirtieron en dos lagunas que no pudieron evitar el estrepitoso llanto y salió corriendo escalera arriba, escuchando detrás de ella, el portazo que dio Archie al salir de la mansión.

Llego hasta su recamara y lloro hasta sentir los ojos hinchados y el alma adormecida. Archie tenía razón, solamente tenían dos meses de casados y él ya había salido de la casa hecho una furia con ella.

No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran escalando y terminaran finalmente con su matrimonio. Tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentar a Elisa. Después de todo no tenía ni una sola prueba de nada de lo que la había amenazado.

El reloj ya marcaba cerca de los dos de la madrugada, cuando Archie entro a su mansión, en penumbras, no quería prender las luces ni anunciar su llegada.

Camino entre la oscuridad, hasta la escalera, aun se sentía dolido por la discusión con su esposa, "las cosas no deberían ser así" se repetía incesante.

Se agarró del barandal con fuerza, para subir el primer escalón, cuando sintió el contacto de otra mano sobre la suya, ahogo un grito, pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-lo siento ¿te asuste? – la voz de Simone, se escuchaba tan dolida y resquebrajada como la de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

-te esperaba, no podría dormir si no estabas en casa y….. lo siento mucho Archie – una vez más la crisis de llanto llego a ella sin poder contenerlo.

Los brazos de Archie se extendieron para abrazar la frágil figura de Simone, que se terminó de derrumbar entre sus brazos.

-no te pongas así, - susurró apenas audible - solo fue un mal momento, dejémoslo atrás.

Entre sus brazos podía sentir, como la rubia temblaba, mientras sus lágrimas habían alcanzado a mojar ya su camisa. Desorientado, Archie quería entender que estaba sucediendo, donde había quedado la chica alegre y divertida que había conocido y de la que se había enamorado ciegamente, al punto de abandonar todo. Tenía que luchar por su matrimonio y recomponer su vida, junto a la mujer que había elegido.

**Edimburgo.**

Candy se había despertado, con un dolor en la cintura, estaba entumida y no podía moverse con naturalidad, se sentía atrapada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar que apenas recordaba.

Su dolor de cintura, era por la postura en el sofá y lo que la atrapaba, eran los fuertes brazos de Alex….

"_Dios! Me quede dormida aquí"_, pensó escandalizada, no podía creer que el sueño la hubiera vencido en ese lugar y al lado de Alex.

Se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, no podía dejar que nadie la viera ahí," _no…Terry no puede saber esto"…._ Fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

Sujetos sus zapatos con fuerza y corrió escalera arriba, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, al entrar a la recamara, deshizo la cama y fue directo al baño, tomo una ducha caliente y paso un rato frente al espejo. Mirando su rostro, buscando en sus ojos la respuesta a lo que sentía por ver a Terry nuevamente.

Recordó su mirada vivaz y su sonrisa encantadora. Sus labios se curvaron complacidos al ver que ese chico rebelde había crecido y se le veía más sereno. Aunque ¿qué hacía en Londres? ¿ Y el teatro? ¿Y Susana? Y.. y .. y .. ¿porque había fingido no conocerla? y ella misma, ¿Por qué le había seguido el juego?... se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para mecerse los cabellos.

" _¿por qué Terry? , ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora?"_

Con determinación se vistió y arreglo su cabello en una coleta, busco su abrigo y Salió por la ventana, tal como Fred le había sugerido el día anterior, no quería encontrarse con nadie y menos aún dar explicaciones, aunque suponía que nadie habría despertado aun. El reloj marcaba unos minutos antes de las 7 de la mañana, así que dudaba que alguien estuviera despierto. Aun así no quiso arriesgarse.

La mañana aun no terminaba de clarear, por lo que pudo esconderse en las sobras hasta salir de la vista de la villa, una vez que se adentró entre la arboleda, camino más lentamente. Hacia frio y el viento soplaba incesante, se encogió entre el abrigo, sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su vestimenta, trataban de mantenerse en calor.

Más rápido de lo que pensó, ya estaba en los linderos de la villa Granchester, miro la reja y recordó aquel día de verano en el que le pidió a Terry que abriera y dejara pasar a su madre.

Estaban ya tan lejanos aquellos días, tanto en tiempo, como en sentimientos. Ya no eran más esos chicos con hambre de divertirse y comerse el mundo. Aun eran jóvenes, pero con más responsabilidades y compromisos, sobre todo con cicatrices en el corazón, que aunque habían sanado, habían dejado huella.

Al terminar la reja, levanto la mirada hacia una de las ventanas. Estaba cerrada, si Terry seguía usando la misma habitación, parecía que seguía dormido.

Lo que la rubia no sospecho, fue la mirada que la asechaba desde una de las ventanas del comedor, en la planta baja. Sin mirar atrás siguió su camino hasta llegar frente al lago, su memoria insistía en regresarla a aquellos días en los que mantuvo una conversación con Terry y hablaron por primera vez del camino que querían seguir. Su mente se perdía en esos días de felicidad, en la tarde que vieron volar a su querido Stear. Risas y felicidad, que dulces recuerdos. Sin darse cuenta sus labios sonreían, mientras sus manos seguían refugiadas en el abrigo.

-¿recordando alguna maldad ?– la voz masculina detrás de ella, la hizo sobresaltarse. Lo reconocería entre un millón.

Sus labios se sellaron, sin poder pronunciar palabra, al contrario de su corazón que lo escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente para entrelazarse en una comunión que solo podía pasar entre ellos dos.

-no imagine que te vería por aquí. – dijo Terry con una sonrisa débil.

-...lo siento, no fue mi intensión meterme en terrenos ajenos.

-yo no soy ajeno.

-pensé que si, después que preferiste fingir que no me conocías.- reclamarle, fue su primer reacción, después de todo esa era la naturaleza de su relación.

-discúlpame Candy, no sé qué me sucedió, no esperaba verte y menos aún bajo esas circunstancias, me sentí muy extraño al verte al lado de Alex...- se disculpó apasionadamente, tratando de convencerla.

-si lo sé, yo también me sorprendí mucho al verte, Alex me había platicado mucho de su amigo de Londres, pero jamás mencionó tu nombre y yo nuca hubiera imaginado una coincidencia de este tamaño.

-me paso lo mismo, antes que llegaras hablamos horas de esa mujer que le ha robado la razón, pero no dijo tu nombre y yo como podría imaginar que eras tú.

-te imaginaba en Nueva York... - dijo perdiendo la mirada entre la arboleda.

-y yo a ti en Chicago.

-salí de Chicago hace más de un año, ahora vivo en Paris con Annie.

-que sorpresa tan grande, no hubiera imaginado algo así.

-de hecho yo tampoco me habría imaginado que estuvieras de regreso en Londres.

-hace frio aquí, por que no vienes a casa y te invito un té.

-no Terry, salí de la villa Doyle sin ser vista y Alex puede estar buscándome.

-... es cierto, aun no puedo aceptar la idea de verte con alguien más...- su mirada se nublo y su voz se apagó- te puedo acompañar hasta allá si quieres.

-no es necesario – Candy dio la vuelta y dio un paso para alejarse, pero sus verdaderos deseos la traicionaron y se giró para vera a Terry una vez más - me ha dado mucho gusto verte nuevamente.

-a mi también Candy - contesto Terry, mirándola tan intensamente como ella.

Simultáneamente, los dos caminaron hasta romper la distancia que existía entre ellos dos y al estar frente a frente, se fundieron en un abrazo que rompió el hielo que se había formado el día anterior. Las barreras del tiempo y la distancia se desvanecieron al simple contacto de sus cuerpos. El frio y la vegetación desaparecieron a su alrededor, dejándolos a ellos dos, como el centro del universo.

Terry sintió nuevamente esa estrecha cintura entre sus brazos y Candy se llenó de su aroma y de la placentera sensación de sentir sus brazos aferrando su cuerpo con fuerza. Enterró su rostro en ese pecho varonil, no quería que el tiempo pasara, podría quedares ahí para siempre.

Tras unos minutos se separaron, solo para quedar frente a frente y entrelazar sus manos en un nudo que no querían deshacer nunca más, sonrieron complacidos, mirándose sin hablar. En un silencio que les decía lo que significaba encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, reafirmando sus afecciones y prometiendo que eso no cambiaría nunca.

-me has hecho mucha falta – dijo finalmente Terry.

-tu a mí...

los brazos de Terry la tomaron nuevamente con fuerza, en un abrazo posesivo, quería fundirse con ella y desaparecer. Fue hasta que Candy emitió un leve quejido, que supo que le hacía daño.

-vamos a casa, tenemos que hablar.

-Terry... - apenas pronuncio, pero no podía negarse, no podía apartarse de él, así que simplemente se dejó proteger en el abrazo que el castaño le ofreció.

Al llegar a la villa, Terry la invito a entrar y la llevo hasta la cocina, con presteza, encendió una parrilla de la estufa y puso encima la tetera con agua. Volvió a Candy para sentarse a su lado, sus manos buscaron las de ella, que se entregaron al instante de su contacto.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-y también muchas cosas.

-es cierto, parece que fue en una época muy distante, que estuvimos aquí mismo disfrutando del último verano que pasamos juntos.- contesto Terry con la voz cargada de melancolía

-quisiera cerrar los ojos y abrirlos en aquellos días, cuando la desgracia aun no nos alcanzaba.

-la vida ha sido dura con nosotros. Nos ha cobrado los días de felicidad y tranquilidad que vivimos en el colegio.

-nunca creí escucharte decir que los días al lado de la hermana Grey fueron de felicidad.

-jajaja, si esos días están adornados con tu sonrisa, no importa si la hermana estaba ahí.

La tetera comenzó a sonar, distrayéndolos de una mirada que seguramente los llevaría a algo más íntimo.

-te ayudare a servir él te.

Candy se pudo de pie para tomar las tasa que Terry había dejado sobre la mesa y llenarlas del agua caliente, mientras el castaño acercaba las bolsitas de té y algunos terrones de azúcar, en sus movimientos en la cocina, chocaron de espaldas, riendo por su torpeza,

-así es como debió de ser nuestra vida...- dijo Terry, con la voz llena de emoción.

-no Terry, no lo digas...

-¿Por qué no? - la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a verle – esto era lo que yo quería, una vida juntos. Por las mañanas preparar nuestro desayuno, caminar por la arboleda y reír de nuestras ocurrencias.

-yo también soñé con ello, pero no sucedió y... no quiero pensar en algo que me fue arrebatado.

-Candy, nos arrebataron el pasado, pero aún tenemos el futuro.

-mi futuro ya está comprometido.

La mirada de Terry se endureció, quería decirle a Candy, palabra por palabra lo equivocada que estaba, pero se reprimió y por el contrario le invito sentarse a disfrutar él te.

-desde cuando conoces a Alex?

-desde que me mude a Paris, hace poco más de un año.

-es un buen tipo.

-sí, es un gran doctor. – Candy se negaba a hablar de sus sentimientos por Alex, no con Terry.

-¿eres feliz?

Los toqui dos en la puerta salvaron a Candy de dar una respuesta. Los dos sobresaltados, se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Después de insistir un par de veces, los sonidos cesaron y respiraron aliviados.

-se fueron. - dijo Candy, suspirando pesadamente.

-eso parece.

-¿crees que haya sido Alex? - pregunto Candy , dejando salir sus temores,

-no lo sé. ¿Te preocupa?

-no quiero que mal interprete las cosas, ustedes son amigos y no quiero que las cosas cambien.

-….- Terry sonrió, ahí estaba su chica dulce y considerada, lo que le molestaba un poco, era que pensara en el bienestar de Alex, al mismo tiempo que el de él. – te llevare con los Doyle, anda vamos,

-no es necesario, apenas termine él te, regresare….aún es temprano – Candy dio un sorbo a su te, ante la sonrisa de Terry - …. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Los toquidos en la puerta de la cocina, sobresalto nuevamente a la pareja, que se miró en silencio, la ventana dejo ver una sombra detrás de ella. Alguien se asomaba, pero el vidrio distorsionaba cualquier imagen, así que no lograrían ver desde afuera, como no lograban ver desde adentro.

Sin embargo la pareja se puso de pie y Terry instintivamente se colocó delante de Candy, protectoramente.

Una voz gruesa y varonil se dejó escuchar detrás de la ventana, acelerando el pulso de la rubia.

-Terry…. ¿Estas ahí?…..Terry…. estoy buscando a Candy!

-Alex ¡! – exclamo alarmada la rubia.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró aún más, sujetándose fuertemente del brazo de Terry, que sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano con fuerza.

Se sintieron, igual que aquel día en el que la hermana Grey los sorprendió en el establo, dando pie a su tortuosa separación e infortunio. Fue entonces que Terry decidido supo que hacer, no permitiría que nada los separara nunca más.

Soltando la mano de Candy, camino con paso firme hasta la puerta, para abrirla. Candy lo alcanzo a jalar, para detenerlo.

-no, no abras, déjame salir por la puerta delantera.

-Candy no estamos haciendo nada malo, por que hacerlo ver así.

-por qué él no sabe que nos conocemos. Y si lo descubre ahora, entonces sí que pensara que nos burlábamos de él.

-déjame esto a mí. – dijo finalmente Terry, para terminar su discusión que era apenas un susurro.

Los ojos de Candy eran suplicantes, pero Terry estaba decidido, por lo que solo le hizo una seña con la mano, para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

Con lentitud y serenidad, abrió la puerta. Para encontrarse cara a cara con Alex.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo 15 conmigo.

Les dejo este capítulo, con un poco más de acción entre Terry y Candy, aunque aún tienen que aclarar muchas cosas, entre ellas sus sentimientos, creo que Annie y Archie van definiendo más claramente su situación . uno para arriba y el otro para abajo….

Chicas quisiera decirles, que les prometo un capitulo para finales de semana, pero la verdad es que no lo creo. Regrese de mi receso con la brújula perdida, ando como extraviada, al menos así me siento el día de hoy. No tengo mucha inspiración para determinar senderos para nuestros personajes, así que ambientarme me tomara un par de días y solo tengo adelantado un capítulos….. =( estoy en problemas…

Pero hoy no me puedo ir, sin darles las gracias por seguir conmigo y por dejarme saber su opinión. Les agradezco enormemente sus review, estoy segura que me ayudaran a situarme nuevamente.

Conny G Veruck, Verito, Iris, gadamigranchest, canela 20, Liz Carter, Clau, Wendy, Lady Supernova, 4 tardecer, alma Candy, Rebeca…. Amigas queridas muchas gracias por animarme a continuar y por sus propuestas….. a nuestra querida Candy le falta por recorrer un camino muy espinoso en el que tendrá que enfrentar lo que siente y decidirse a tomar una respuesta y a los dos caballeros les viene una batalla de demostrar quien la ama más….. hay pobre Candy….=D

Chicas tengan una magnifica semana y disfruten todo lo que hagan, yo las veo tan pronto como me sea posible….. un abrazo Liz.


	16. Chapter 16 ¿ podremos ser amigos ?

**El Tiempo lo Dirá**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 16**

**¿Podremos ser amigos?**

Frente a él estaba el rostro preocupado de Alex. Terry quiso parecer casual, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-hey Alex! – saludo de buen humor.

-Buen día Terry, no quise molestarte, pero estoy preocupado…. No logro encontrar a Candy por ningún lado….

Por toda respuesta, Terry se hizo a un lado para mostrarle a Candy, que tomaba te al fondo de la cocina. El rostro de Alex se relajó, respirando aliviado, aunque con sorpresa.

-princesa, ¿cómo es que estas aquí? – pregunto Alex, adentrándose a la cocina, sin esperar a ser invitado. Dejando a Terry de pie, sosteniendo la puerta.

-…yo.. mmm.. yo… - titubeo nerviosa Candy, viendo llegar a Alex hasta ella, para besar su mejilla.

-no la sometas a tortura, simplemente se confundió con los caminos en el bosque y termino en los jardines, aquí afuera. Me la encontré cuando venia del establo y la invite a tomar un té. Para reponerse del frio. No creo que haya estado huyendo de ti - le dijo eso último en casi un susurro, mientras se acercaba a él, provocando una sonrisa más relajada en Alex.

-Candy, debiste despertarme antes de salir de casa así… - la rubia palideció, de solo recordar cómo habían pasado la noche, no quería que Terry se enterara de esos detalles. Por lo que casi escupió él te que tenía en la boca, para detener su comentario.

-…me desperté muy temprano y quise ir al edificio del colegio, quizá vería a alguien que me resultara familiar, pero me perdí entre los árboles y termine en la reja de aquí enfrente.

-bueno al parecer estaba escrito que termináramos aquí los tres esta mañana.

-¿quieres una tasa de te?, está recién hecho – le ofreció Terry al recién llegado.

-me encantaría, está bastante frio allá afuera.

-disfruta tu te Terry, yo serviré el de Alex – se ofreció Candy, poniéndose de pie para preparar la bebida para su novio, ante los ojos inquisidores de Terry.

-me alegra que hayan tenido tiempo para charlar un poco, sería maravilloso que congeniaran y pudiéramos formar un grupo de amigos.

- sería estupendo , - contesto Terry, mirando a Candy , que volvía con él te para Alex.

-ustedes son demasiado rebeldes, para una chica inofensiva como yo – bromeo Candy, tratando de esparcir su nerviosismo.

-sabes que te amo, pero tú eres todo menos inofensiva. – contesto Alex, dando un sorbo a su te. – delicioso ¡!

-nunca he golpeado a nadie, tampoco he andado emborrachándome a la mitad de la noche como ustedes.

-y eso es lo máximo que puedes saber de nosotros. Porque si te contáramos todo lo que hacíamos en nuestras épocas de adolescencia, te irías de espaldas. – añadió Terry relajándose, entrando a ese círculo de confianza

-me arriesgo a escucharlo, estoy segura que no han sido más peligrosos, que los chicos he conocido. - los reto Candy.

-te podríamos sorprender, Terry era demasiado intrépido

-¿ha.. si? Cuéntame una de sus travesuras – pregunto Candy interesada, mirando a Alex.

-¿cuál será la indicada? – miro a Terry cómplice, tratando de encontrar en su mente una de sus tantas aventuras. – ¿cuál sería una de tus más frecuentes travesuras?. Escaparte del colegio una y otra vez, no creo que cuente como una de ellas, de hecho eso era supervivencia.

-nada que todos hayamos hecho alguna vez – contesto Candy orgullosa.

-¿Candy tu…? – comenzó preguntando Alex, sorprendido - mejor no pregunto.

-nunca es bueno saber los secretos de las damas - le aconsejo Terry, guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

-eso es cierto, mejor cuéntame tu Terry, que clase de vandalismo cometías al lado de Alex.

-pues te diré que mi carrera en ese ramo, comenzó al lado de los Doyle, tendría como unos 10 años cuando comencé a ser parte de su grupo, aquí mismo, en Edimburgo. Siendo vecinos nos juntábamos para divertirnos y más adelante, para rebelarnos contra nuestros padres y la aristocracia, algunas veces nos metimos a la villa del Duque de Byron a comernos todo lo que había en su refrigerador y años más adelante para despacharnos en la cava….

-y no omitas el meterse a la habitación de las hijas del Duque…. – dijo Alex sin pensar los que provocara en Candy.

-…pero, ¿Tú te metías a la habitación de las chicas? - sorprendida y con un nudo en el estómago, se atrevio a preguntar.

Candy no imaginaba el interés de ellos hacia otras chicas, nunca había sido celosa, pero el pensar que alguno de ellos buscara a otra chica y en su habitación, no le gustó nada.

-yo no, Terry. – contesto inmediatamente Alex, para limpiar su honor frente a su novia.

-….. no, yo no….bueno si, pero no porque me interesaran ellas, yo entraba por que Alex y Fred, me retaban a ir a buscarlas para que nos dieran cigarrillos, que el Duque guardaba en su estudio. - se defendió Terry ante Candy, que lo miraba entre molesta y confundida.

-¿así que el hábito de fumar lo comenzaste en ese entonces? – pregunto Candy, mientras tomaba su tasa para darle un trago más a su te. sin en realidad dirigirse a ninguno de los dos, pero tanto ella como Terry sabían para quien era la pregunta.

-yo no fumo… - contestaron los dos caballeros al unísono

-pero fumaban – confirmo la rubia

-locuras de adolescente. Después descubrí que no había nada de mágico en el cigarro yo lo deje – contesto Alex defensivo.

-y tu Terry, ¿has vuelto a fumar? - pregunto Candy.

-nunca más, alguien me enseño a remplazar el cigarro por una armónica y eso me ha salvado de volver a caer. – su mirada brillaba incesante, penetrando la mirada verde de Candy, que en esos momentos no podía dejar de sentir su estómago revolverse y el cosquilleo intenso en su piel.

-¿una chica? - Pregunto Alex

-una hermosa dama. Fue ella quien me retiro del cigarro, del alcohol. … Dándome a cambio un gran motivo de vida…

-una mujer muy especial. - añadió Alex marcando la intensión de sus palabras

-muy especial, es la única mujer que he amado y creo que es la única que amare.

-se a lo que te refieres, a mí me sucede lo mismo – Alex estiro la mano y sostuvo la de Candy, amaba a esa mujer apasionadamente, si por el fuera se casaría con ella en ese instante.

-bueno chicos, creo que esta platica se está poniendo muy intensa y yo aún tengo el estómago vacío - la voz de Candy temblaba, pero solamente Terry lo noto, la conocía tan bien que sabía que sucedía dentro de ella, de solo verla.

-cierto, yo también tengo hambre.

-entonces vamos al pueblo, conozco un lugar muy bueno para desayunar, es pequeño, pero la comida es estupenda. Aunque está un poco retirado de aquí.- les propuso Terry

-me temo que tendré que regresar a casa por el auto y mi billetera, Salí tan de prisa que no traje nada encima.

-eso no es problema, yo los invito y mi auto está en la cochera. Sera un placer para mí- contesto Terry.

-tendré que aceptar, si regreso seguramente encontrare a alguien ya de pie y prefiero que pasemos la mañana nosotros tres solos.

Alex tomo la mano de Candy y salió con ella a la parte trasera de la villa, siguiendo a Terry. Entraron a aquel lugar donde había estado el biplano que Stear había logrado arrancar en el pasado.

Terry y Candy se miraron nuevamente, tenían deseos de traer el pasado en un solo tirón y hablar de él, reír con el recuerdo, soñar con las ilusiones del ayer, pero habían tomado el camino en el que no podían descubrirse frente a Alex.

La mañana entera la pasaron charlando y riendo de las ocurrencias de los tres, habían acumulado un grato recuerdo. Candy sentía su corazón hinchado de emoción, pero también sentía como comenzaba a partirse en dos. Terry había traído consigo, todo el amor que había sentido por él. Mientras Alex, no dejaba de mimarla y demostrarle todo su amor.

Antes de regresar a la villa de los Doyle, pararon por el pueblo, para comprar algunos recuerdos que Candy quería llevar a Paris. Recuerdos para ella, pero sobre todo para sorprender a Annie.

Ya entrada la tarde los tres regresaron a la Villa Doyle, donde todos sus invitados, se relajaban y disfrutaban el momento, tendrían que regresar a sus actividades normales en un par de días más, así que no apresuraban el tiempo.

La única que echaba espuma por la boca, por la ira que trataba de contener, era Charlize. Había pasado la mitad de la mañana buscando a Terry. Acorde a sus planes, ese viaje le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a él y de ser posible comprometerlo a una relación con ella, pero todo estaba saliendo mal, Alex estaba arruinando sus planes.

Cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a los tres recién llegados, Charlize salto de su asiento, para comenzar su asecho.

-¿dónde se metieron todo el día? – reclamo al instante

-fuimos a dar la vuelta por el pueblo – contesto Alex animado, llevando los paquetes que Candy había comprado en el pueblo, hasta su habitación.

-me pudieron haber invitado – su enojo salía por cada poro, Terry la veía divertido. Era una chica tan caprichosa y consentida, que de nada le servía ser hermosa, a sus ojos no era más que una niña boba.

-fue de improvisto, - trato de conciliar Candy

-de igual forma, no debieron dejarme aquí, yo hubiera ido encantada con ustedes, espero que no vuelvan a dejarme.

Candy y Terry se miraron, conteniendo la risa. Una vez que Alex bajo y tomo su lugar al lado de Candy, comenzaron a organizarse para la cena.

-creo que el vino se acabó y también hace falta un poco de madera. – menciono Jeff desde el comedor.

-antes de que huyan todos, necesito unas manos fuertes que me ayuden en la cocina – pidió Charlize, habían contratado gente del pueblo para ayudarles en esos días, pero no se quedaban toda la noche y ya se habían retirado. – miro a Terry para que acudiera a su llamado, pero este disimulando se hizo a un lado, dejando que Alex y Fred acudieran al llamado.

-¿dónde tienen el vino? – pregunto Candy dispuesta a contribuir. – yo iré por él.

-hay un par de barricas en el granero- contesto Alex antes de perderse detrás de la puerta de la cocina – dame unos minutos he iré contigo.

-no es necesario, yo la ayudare y de paso traigo algo de madera. - contesto Terry al acto.

Charlize miro al castaño entre molesta y herida, ¿por qué se ofrecía ayudar a Candy y no a ella.?

-los acompaño – se ofreció intempestivamente la hermana menor de los Doyle, que comenzaba a sentir unos celos incontrolables.

-….Charlize! ven aquí, no vamos a esperar toda la noche por ti… - gritaron sus hermanos desde la cocina.

-mejor ve que con ellos antes que salgan a buscarte, nosotros nos las arreglaremos…. – contesto Candy risueña.

La pareja salió de la casa, rumbo al granero en silencio, atravesaron una parte del jardín, de pronto Terry miro detrás de él y al constatar que nadie los seguía, tomo la mano de Candy para llevarla hasta las caballerizas.

-¿qué haces? ¿ a dónde me llevas? – pregunto Candy mortificada, mirando hacia atrás.

-vamos a las caballerizas.

-pero….

Antes que pudiera terminar su frase, ya estaban entrando por el gran portón de madera, los caballos se agitaron momentáneamente al ver a la pareja entrar precipitadamente. La oscuridad ya reinaba en el lugar, disminuyendo la visibilidad, con presteza Terry encendía la lámpara de petróleo que descansaba en un rincón.

-¿ porque me haz traído aquí?- pregunto Candy nerviosa, sus piernas flaqueron cuando lo vio acercarse lentamente a ella.

Sin palabras, ni respuestas a sus preguntas, llego hasta ella para tomarla por la cintura con fuerza y del mismo modo que años atrás había hecho, beso los labios de la rubia con habilidad y sin pedir permiso.

A diferencia de aquella vez que recibió una bofetada, Candy le correspondió con el mismo fervor, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos, aprisionándolo contra ella, en un beso más entregado e íntimo.

Las manos de Terry sostenían la espalda de la rubia contra el firmemente. Había soñado con ese encuentro desde que se separaron en el colegio San Pablo y en esta ocasión no perdería la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad. No lo detendría nuevamente la honorabilidad que su amistad con Alex representaba, estaba urgido por dar y recibir ese afecto por Candy, que al igual que él, estaba necesitada de esa demostración con Terry.

Tras un par de minutos, se separaron agitados por la falta de oxígeno, pero ninguno de los dos deshizo el abrazo. Por el contrario Candy se refugió en el pecho de Terry; reconociendo su aroma, sintiendo la firmeza de sus músculos, reencontrándose con ese fuerte sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Amor!

-Candy, necesitaba tanto tenerte entre mis brazos, trate de controlar mis sentimientos, pero después de hoy, no puedo callar más la necesidad que tengo de ti y la falta que me haces para seguir adelante…

-Terry….. - alzo su mirada para encontrar sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro, que le gritaban lo que su corazón se negaba a callar por más tiempo.

Como imanes, sus labios se encontraron una vez más, acariciándose, disfrutando de su encuentro y gravando en su mente ese sabor a miel que tanto habían extrañado.

-no podemos quedarnos aquí… - corto Candy la magia al recordar donde estaban, pero sin desprenderse del cuello de Terry.

-sí. Lo se ….pero aún tenemos que hablar.

-me voy pasado mañana y Alex, no me deja sola nunca…..

-ya lo note créeme…. – comento con un dolor en el estómago.

-lo siento… es complicado para mí también, estoy muy confundida…..

-no te culpo, pero por eso mismo tenemos que hablar – pensativa Candy lo miraba, tratando de encontrar una idea para encontrarse en privado.

-ven a casa esta noche.- dijo finalmente Terry

-¿con que pretexto?

-con ninguno, anuncia tu retirada temprano a descansar y salte por la ventana…

-¿ por la ventana?

-lo hiciste esta mañana…. – sonrió pícaramente

-está bien, iré a tu casa.

-te estaré esperando…

Sus rostros se acercaban nuevamente, para completar un beso, que se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon pasos provenientes de afuera y los caballos comenzaron a moverse inquietos.

Terry libero en el acto a Candy, alejándose de ella y acercándose a la entrada. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar Alex.

-hey! ¿Por qué tan sigiloso?- pregunto Terry tratando de parecer normal, mientras Candy se había acercado a uno de los caballos para acariciarlo.

-¿ qué hacen aquí? – pregunto con el rostro serio, ¿que tenía que hacer Candy completamente a solas con Terry en ese lugar?

-le mostraba a Candy, los caballos pura sangre que tienen.

-no sabía que te gustaran los caballos – se dirigió a Candy con la misma seriedad.

-…no en particular… - los nervios de Candy estaban a punto de sufrir una crisis, únicamente por la mirada inquisidora de Alex.

-le quería mostrar a relámpago - interrumpió Terry tratando de ayudar a Candy y calmar a Alex, que evidenciaba su malestar. - tiene que conocer todo lo que te apasiona….o ¿es que no le habías contado de tu amor por las carreras de caballos?

-no, de hecho nunca lo haba mencionado – contesto Alex confundido. - no había tenido la oportunidad.

-¿es que ya no practicas? – pregunto Terry, en un tono de voz desinhibido y lleno de confianza, no en vano había triunfado en Broadway, con sus dotes de actor. – si eras tú, el que siempre insistía en ir al hipódromo.

-¿de qué están hablando? Ustedes dos, son los hombres más raros que conozco, primero Terry me trae hasta aquí para mostrarme uno de los amores de Alex y después, se ponen a hablar de carreras… ¿de caballos? - Candy le siguió la corriente a Terry, incluso imprimió un poco de frustración en su voz. Tenía tanto miedo que Alex, los hubiera visto.

-lo que sucede es que en alguna época de mi vida, yo corría caballos, en carreras amateurs, siempre me han gustado mucho los caballos.

-no tenía idea que te gustaran las carreras de caballos.

-me he retirado de esas actividades, ahora con la medicina me queda muy poco tiempo libre y los animales requieren de muchas horas de cuidados y entrenamiento.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que dejaras una actividad que te apasionara tanto. - indago Terry curioso.

-deje muchas cosas detrás mío el día que abandone el condado Doyle, incluyendo sus beneficios. No podía estar en desacuerdo con sus reglas, pero vivir de lo que me proveía, hubiera sido muy hipócrita de mi parte y para ser sincero me alegra haber actuado así, aunque eso me haya privado de algunas cosas, que por cierto ya supere.

Candy escuchaba cada palabra de Alex con admiración, sabía que era un gran hombre, pero no tenía idea que él había renunciado a un mundo tan lleno de lujos y diversiones, para entregarse a lo que el realmente quería ser y que además le entregara tantas horas al hospital y a su profesión. A nadie mejor que a ella le constaba las horas que el pasaba en quirófano y en consultas. Quizá había tenido una pasión por los caballos, pero jamás la que ahora compartían ellos dos en el hospital.

-será mejor que vayamos por esas botellas y la madera antes que Charlize venga por nosotros.

Terry pudo ver la admiración en los ojos de Candy, jamás la había visto mirar así a nadie más y no solamente se sentía incómodo, si no que le molestaba ver como la rubia miraba a su amigo, se comenzaba a inquietar por lo que Candy pudiera sentir por él. Su amor propio le quemaba, al presenciar tal demostración de Candy a su novio.

**Nueva York.**

-por favor señorita Marlow, necesita comer. - la enfermera trataba con vehemencia ver a la rubia ingerir cualquier clase de alimento, estaba demasiado delgada y demacrada.

El silencio seguía imponiéndose en la habitación que ocupaba Susana en el hospital mental, en el que había sido recluida hacia dos meses atrás. Su madre había enfermado gravemente y su debilidad le impedía visitar a su hija con regularidad, ocasionando una depresión mucho más fuerte y profunda en la actriz que se sentía más abandonada y desolada que nunca.

- quiere comer algo en especial? Traeré lo que me pida, pastel, gelatina, helado o lo que quiere lo conseguiré.

Los ojos de Susana se marcaban por unas profundas marcas negras, había pasado las últimas noches en vela, añorando los días en los que se regocijaba en un éxito creciente, donde su madre la atendía y un amor secreto crecía bajo la sombra de Terry. Ahora estaba vacía, sin éxito, sin su madre y sin Terry.

Los días de caprichos y manipulaciones habían terminado. A su lado, solo estaba esa enfermera que parecía querer complacerla, pero no por cariño. No! Ese sentimiento se lo había entregado solamente su madre, a todos los demás solo les despertaba compasión. Odiaba su vida, su destino había resultado un timo.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas nuevamente, la oscuridad entraba a su mente en cada pensamiento, en cada sentimiento. Matando sus ilusiones, su esperanza. La soledad la apuñalaba como una lastimera daga. Ensordeciéndola con su silencio y enloqueciéndola con la soledad.

-no llore señorita Marlow, dígame que puedo hacer por usted – la enfermera una joven recién recibida, se sentía herida al ver a una mujer tan joven y hermosa, sufrir a tal extremo.

-... quiero ver a mi madre... - finalmente pronuncio la rubia, en un susurro apenas audible para la enfermera, que se esforzó por descifrar sus palabras.

-¿a su madre? – repitio con preocupación. – ella no puede venir, pero estoy segura que le gustaría que se alimentara y se cuidara.

Susana miro a la enfermera, sus palabras la herían, ¿Por qué no podía ir su madre a visitarla?. No era posible que hubiera perdido a Terry y a su madre en tan corto tiempo.

-quiero ver a mi madre – subió el tono de su voz, la enfermera pudo ver la rabia en los ojos de Susana que había pasado de una pasividad total al enojo.

-por favor señorita Marlow tranquilícese, no se ponga así.

-por favor llama a mi mama – pidió suplicante, dejando caer unas lágrimas lastimeras.

-su mama no puede venir en estos momentos, por favor trate de entender.

Susana dejo correr un par de lágrimas más, para después recostarse en la cama y dejar que el abandono llegara a ella.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y fue hasta la oficina del doctor a cargo, sabía que si la mujer seguía en esa misma actitud muy pronto estaría en problemas de salud.

-¿qué sucede Ruth?

-es la señorita Marlow, no quiere comer y está muy decaída…

-otra vez?…. Tendremos que administrarle más antidepresivos

-doctor creo que ella necesita algo más que medicina, está muy ansiosa por ver a su madre….

-¿y qué podemos hacer?, la mujer está muy enferma, de acuerdo al último informe del señor Davis, la señora Marlow tiene muy pocas esperanzas de recuperarse.

-esa noticia será desbastadora para la señorita Susana, debe haber algo más que podamos hacer.

-Ruth, recuerda que no debes interponer tus sentimientos, este lugar te destruirá si comienzas envolverte personalmente.

-lo se Doctor Smith, pero es una mujer tan joven y bella, que no puedo tolerar su tristeza ni su manera de destruirse. Además he estudiado su expediente y sé que el señor Davis no es su familiar, solamente es el apoderado de quien fuera o es el prometido de la señorita Marlow, quizá debamos llamarlo a él.

-Ruth! Ya te lo dije, no trates de mezclarte más de la cuenta.

-por favor doctor Smith, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, su mama está muriendo y ella esta lisiada y sola…..

-veré que puedo hacer con el señor Davis, pero por favor Ruth no te adentres tanto en ese asunto, recuerda que es solo un paciente más.

-si doctor.

Ruth Williams era una enfermera que había decidido trabajar en el área de enfermedades mentales, porque estaba convencida que la mayoría de los pacientes hospitalizados, podían salir adelante con un poco de atención y comprensión, más que con medicinas.

El caso de Susana Marlow le parecía en extremos triste. Una joven mujer retraída y atormentada por la soledad y el fracaso.

Había fracasado su vida, antes de comenzarla. Su carrera de actriz se veía truncada y por si fuera poco, su madre, la única persona que cuidaba de ella y le daba fuerza, había enfermado gravemente, los médicos le habían dado pocas esperanzas y prácticamente estaba muriendo.

No soportaba ver el derroche de una vida tan joven, en una tragedia sin igual. Tenía que hacer ir al hombre que estaba a cargo de ella financieramente y que Susana en algún momento había reclamado como su prometido.

**Edimburgo**

Apenas la noche marco sus primeras horas y la cena había terminado, Candy comenzó a disimular bostezos y ojos de somnolencia. La plática seguía animada, pero ella se mantenía en silencio. Mirando los movimientos de Terry, que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Con atención pudo ser testigo de los movimientos delicados de Charlize, para aproximarse al castaño, en repetidas veces la vio tomar la mano del hombre que intentaba a toda costa deshacerse de ella.

Con disimulo Alex se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído.

-¿estás bien? Has estado muy callada

-solo estoy cansada, creo que en cuanto terminemos de aquí me iré a descansar.

-…..- Alex la miro extrañado, sabía que era una dormilona, pero nunca renunciaba a una reunión de amigos – ¿está todo bien?

-sí, me levante muy temprano, eso es todo.

-que tanto se secretean ustedes dos, par de enamorados - los interrumpió Fred.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir – se disculpó Candy, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-simplemente le recuerdo a mi novia cuanto la amo - bromeo Alex.

-entonces sigan susurrando, no queremos escuchar nada de eso.

-en realidad, yo me retiro a descansar – se puso de pie Candy sorpresivamente - estoy muy cansada y me retiro a dormir.

-¿tan temprano cuñadita? – pregunto Charlize tratando de detenerla.

-pero ustedes continúen, yo los veré mañana.

-entonces descansa Candy – le replico Jeff y tras él, los demás. Incluyendo a Terry, que la miraba sin parpadear.

-te llevare a tu habitación. – la tomo de la mano Alex, para guiarla hasta la habitación.

La mirada de Terry los sitio con disimulo, comenzaba a resultarle molesto y ofensivo ver a Alex pegado a Candy, todo el tiempo. ¿Que no podía poner sus manos en otro lugar que no fuera el cuerpo de la rubia?

Se contuvo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza. Se quedó sentado disfrutando de su copa de vino, cuando en realidad quería ponerse de pie y subir por Candy para llevársela con él.

En el piso de arriba, Alex aprovechaba la soledad de las habitaciones, para acercarse a Candy y besar sus labios. Beso que no fue correspondido con la misma intensidad de costumbre. Sin embargo Alex ignoro el hecho suponiendo que la rubia estaría de verdad muy cansada.

-duerme bien preciosa, mañana es nuestro último día aquí, estaremos de regreso en Paris y a las labores de siempre, aunque quisiera que pudiéramos estar más tiempo aquí, solos tu y yo.

-quizá mas adelante.

-si en nuestra luna de miel.

Candy no pudo responder a eso, por lo que solo cerró los ojos para sentir las manos de Alex subiendo y bajando su espalda, mientras la ceñía contra él, sellando sus labios con un beso demandante.

-Alex… nos podrían ver - lo reto Candy, apenas logro separar sus labios de los suyos.

-Candy casémonos mañana mismo, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Alex no te dejes llevar por el momento, el matrimonio es algo muy serio - quiso razonar Candy, sabiendo que esa excusa nunca le había servido.

-se lo serio que es y sé que es lo único que quiero que suceda en mi vida.

Candy se estiro para besar sus labios, en apenas un rose. Su corazón estaba demasiado confundido en esos momentos, no podía desilusionar a Alex y menos aún lastimarlo, pero la reciente aparición de Terry no la dejaba pensar claramente.

-será mejor que se regrese a la reunión Doctor Doyle, le esperan. Aprovecha la compañía de tus hermanos que muy pronto te llevare de regreso conmigo a casa.

Su sonrisa, desmayo los sentidos de Alex, que solamente podía oír y respirar lo que Candy le daba.

-¿vas a estar bien? ¿ no quieres que me quede un poco más de tiempo contigo? Podríamos charlar.

-estamos por regresar a Paris y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, anda ve con ellos…. Yo estaré bien, me daré un baño de tina y después me meteré en la cama a dormir.

-entonces te veré mañana - los labios de Alex buscaron una vez más los de Candy que los recibieron cálidos y presurosos – sueña conmigo.

-así lo hare doctor. – le guiño un ojo y finalmente cerró la puerta, se sentía tan miserable.

El día que acepto en su vida a Alex, lo hizo de verdad, dejando el pasado en su lugar, atrás. Se había entregado a ese sentimiento por meses y Alex no podía negar que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

No era justo que el pagara el precio por la reaparición de Terry, aunque por otra parte tenía que aceptar que ese castaño, aun removía muchos sentimientos en ella.

Ese lugar le había traído el recuerdo de una vida llena de plenitud y con él , la fuerza de aquel amor del colegio. Frustrada se tumbó en la cama, sus cabellos cayeron en desorden, mientras sus ojo se cerraron.

Muy en contra de su voluntad su mente evoco la picara mirada de Terry y su sonrisa burlona. ¿ a quién quería engañar? Ese hombre la volvía loca, no solo su gallardía, en realidad amaba todo de él; su mal carácter, sus bromas pesadas, sus comentarios ácidos y la ternura que solamente ella le conocía. Alargo su mano y agarro una almohada que arrastro hasta ella, para abrazarla con fuerza.

En el piso de abajo, Terry había comenzado a contar los minutos desde que la pareja desapareciera de la mano, escalera arriba. Con inquietud su pie comenzó a tamborilear, mientras veía su reloj moverse lentamente.

¿ qué diablos pueden estar haciendo allá arriba? Pensaba inquieto

Tras unos minutos se movió inquieto y con un dejo de molestia, estaba a punto de subir a ver que sucedía, no importaba cuanto apreciara a Alex, no le gustaba que siempre que miraba estuviera sobre Candy.

-sucede algo Terry, te veo inquieto – pregunto Charlize con voz melosa.

-recordé que tenía que mandar un telegrama importante. – trato de sonreír inútilmente

-ya es muy tarde para eso querido, porque no lo olvidas por ahora y mañana temprano te acompañare al pueblo para que hagas esa diligencia, ¿qué te parece?

-muy bien …. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Necesito hablar con el

-¿Alex? Por dios, ese hombre no baja ahorita. Cuando esta con Candy, nada más importa en la vida

-pues espero que lo haga pronto porque yo tengo que irme.

-¿irte? ¿A dónde? No puedes dejarme nuevamente, no has estado conmigo en todo el día. - intento hacer un puchero, que en esos momentos Terry no estaba dispuesto a solapar. Poniéndose de pie, para abandonar el comedor.

Charlize trato de ir tras él, pero Fred que los había estado observando no se lo permitió. Apenas salía del comedor vio venir a Alex del piso de arriba, respiro tranquilizándose un poco al constatar que no estaba con su rubia.

-¿a dónde vas Terry?

-a casa, recordé que tenía que enviar un telegrama a la oficina del Duque para avisarle que no tendré unos contratos que necesita a tiempo.

-pero de qué sirve que te vayas ahora, no encontraras un solo lugar donde enviar un telegrama a estas horas.

-lo sé, pero entonces quiero dedicarle unas horas a esos contratos para ver si logro terminarlos de aquí a pasado mañana que tengo que entregarlos.

-qué pena que tengas que irte, pero si quieres te puedo hacer compañía.

-no es necesario, tratare de terminarlos esta noche, para tener todo el día libre mañana. Antes de regresar a la normalidad.

-está bien, no te entretengo más entonces.

Tras despedirse, Terry salió de la villa de los Doyle. Con tranquilidad camino hasta la propiedad de los Gran chéster, dejo que el viento nocturno acariciara sus cabellos, el frio logro templar su ánimo, al recordar la mano de Candy entrelazada a la de Alex.

Sabía que acababa de rencontrarse con ella, y no podía entrometerse de esa manera en su vida, pero no podía ocultar lo que aun sentía por ella y para él era evidente que ella también sentía algo por él y no dejaría que esa oportunidad se le fuera por la ventana, Alex era su amigo, uno de los pocos que había tenido, pero para el no había nada más importante que Candy y la esperanza que aun tenia para su futuro juntos.

Casi había llegado hasta su propiedad, cuando los arbustos detrás de él comenzaron a moverse estrepitosamente, un fuerte ruido lo detuvo, pensando que en cualquier momento saldría algún animal salvaje a atacarlo.

Pero sus labios se curvaron en una espléndida sonrisa al ver trastabillar hasta caer al suelo a la rubia que se había enredado con las ramas, liando sus pies hasta tumbarla de un solo golpe.

-haz perdido practica!

fueron las únicas palabras, de Terry antes de llegar hasta su rubia para extenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantar, Candy sacudió su ropa que se habia cubierto de polvo, una vez que estuvo de pie.

-hace frio. Vamos adentro, pondré la chimenea.

-vamos

Del brazo de Terry, Candy entro a la villa Granchester una vez más, había salido por la ventana de la habitación como lo había planeado. Su corazón palpitaba emocionado, buscaba con urgencia la mirada de Terry. Necesitaba descifrar lo que sentía por Terry, antes de dar el siguiente paso con Alex.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola Chicas, gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo 16 conmigo.

Esta vez llego sacando la lengua de la carrera, apenas si termine de corregir y añadir comentarios, pero llegue…. Que les pareció? Un triángulo inevitable, creo que Candy está comenzando a entender lo que realmente siente por Alex y por otra parte Terry se está encargando de resucitar todo el sentimiento que compartieron alguna vez, las historias alternas están a punto de converger en un punto de encuentro, desatando el desenlace de la historia

Amigas queridas, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus ánimos, me llegan sus buenas vibras y las cosas no cambian, pero al menos me siento mucho más optimista y fortalecida, no puedo engañarlas prometiendo lo que no puedo, pero si les garantizo el capítulo de la próxima semana, gracias por sus reviews y sus sugerencias.

Iris. Hola , lamento mucho no poder subir capítulos más seguido, yo misma sé que en esta época del año, no debo subir historias, porque se me complica mucho, pero al menos cada semana tratare de estar por aquí…..Terry y Candy se aman por supuesto que así es…espero que haya habido besos suficientes y si no fue así, espera al próximo ; )

Gadamigranchest. Hola, ups creo que te hice enojar, bueno yo no, Candy…= ) estaría de acuerdo contigo en que Candy mande a volar al mundo y que luche por ella misma, si no sintiera nada por la gente a su alrededor, especialmente por Alex, a quien acepto bajo la premisa, a ella misma que sabía lo que hacía y se entregó al sentimiento, además no puede ser tan insensible con él, si es cierto, no debe quedarse por "lastima", pero tampoco sería muy justo dejarlo con un palmo de narices porque ya encontró otro mejor, pero bueno a ver qué pasa, démosle tiempo al tiempo y espero que este capítulo haya sanado un poco el anterior..

Conny G Veruck. Hola que gusto saber que aún me acompañas, si yo también espero que Candy pueda abrirse más de mente, es media cabeza hueca y estoy contigo en cada palabra, Candy tendrá que decidir a quien ama y ellos que demostrar cuanto la aman. Saludos

Verito, Hola, gracias por seguir aquí, a pesar de saber que el drama se avecina, pero no te creas que será un drama para arrancarse las venas o cortarse la yugular, tratare de hacerlo diferente ; ) … Archie , mi querido Archie no sabe lo que aún le tengo preparado si es que me da tiempo de incluirlo en la historia, más le valdría que no. Jjaja….. saludos.

Marie Kleiss, hola… me gusta tu apreciación de Terry, que así es! Ya vez de repente uno se extravía en la historia ni por donde seguirle escribiendo, pero algo se me ocurrirá… gracias por tu invitación , me daré a la tarea de leer tu fic, en cuanto tenga un tiempito ;) saludos.

Liz Carter, hola… gracias por tu apoyo me inspira mucho…. Aunque la amenaza del ahorcamiento me vuelva a hacer perderla jajajay…. Yo no tengo la culpa, yo sigo consejos tú me sugeriste comprometerla con Alex y así está puesto, ahora quieren que se escape con Terry, pero ya está comprometida….. hayyy amiga creo que me vas a comenzar a buscar para cumplir tus amenazas, después de que leas los siguientes capítulos…estoy en peligro! Saludos.

Rebeca, hola amiga, gracias por tus palabras, porque la verdad es que yo siento que me quede corta, lo romántico no me sale bien y mira que yo soy bien cursi, pero cuando lo quiero poner en palabras, no sale… quisiera darles el capítulo que tengo adelantado, pero luego que les doy la próxima semana? Como esta que aún no termino la de la siguiente, aunque ya casi esta…..nunca dejaría una historia a medias a no ser que el de allá arriba me llame a sus filas de imprevisto y deje todo inconcluso….saludos amiga

Ins. Hola….. hayyy! , mil gracias por cada una de tus palabras, la verdad es que me hiciste el día, la semana y el mes… muchas gracias por verme de esta manera, especialmente porque yo estoy en un camino muy lejos de ser escritora, no soy más que una simple aficionada que juega a escribir y me alegra que sea de tu gusto…estoy comprometida contigo a no fallar y aquí estaré cada semana hasta llegar al final. Espero no decepcionarte en el camino al final, de verdad que de repente me doy unas alocadas que ni yo me entiendo ;P. saludos.

Eliza-Granchester, Hola amiga ya te extrañaba, espero que te hayas divertido mucho. Y ahora que ya me alcanzaste pues ni correr por que apenas cumplo con el capítulo de cada semana. Y si! Tienes razón hago sufrir a Terry por lo que yo considero justo y vieras que lo dejare gozar un poco, para después apretarle el cuello otra vez. Pero al final …. Al final tratare de hacer lo que ustedes esperan….Saludos.

4tardecer. Amiga querida que bueno que apareciste por aquí….. romántico? Se quedó un poco corto, para lo que yo quería, ya sabes que no me sale bien, yo prefiero las casa encantadas, más que las princesa ;P …. Pero yo creo que el amor anda en el aire por eso lo viste así .. Monse cuídate mucho y échale ganas. =D

Tengan una magnifica semana, y las veo la próxima…..saludos, Liz


	17. Chapter 17 Abre tu Corazon

**El Tiempo lo Dirá**

**Por:Lizzig**

**Capítulo 17**

**Abre tu Corazón**

Los nervios a flor de piel, les provocaba una electricidad difícil de explicar en todo el cuerpo, sabían que estaban jugando con fuego y no era difícil saber que podían lastimar a Alex, si se enterara de esa visita clandestina, pero también sabían que se debían ese encuentro a solas.

-ven vamos, avivare el fuego – se sentaron en el sofá, frente a la chimenea, Candy se deshizo del abrigo y la bufanda, dejándolas descansar en un costado.

Un escalofrió, recorrió la espalda de la rubia, al reconocer la habitación a la que la había llevado el castaño. Casi creyó escuchar las pisadas de Elisa Legan detrás de la puerta.

-no ha cambiado nada. – comento sin poder evitarlo.

-me sorprendió verlo exactamente igual que la última vez que estuve aquí, al parecer el Duque nunca viene por aquí y su esposa no se rebajaría a un lugar tan.. Campirano – sonrió irónico.

-por lo que veo sigues sin arreglarte con la Duquesa.

-esa mujer nunca me querrá y la verdad es que deje de intentar acercarme a ella, hace ya mucho tiempo….no la necesito. – contesto, sentándose más desparpajadamente en el sofá.

-tal vez a tu papa le gustaría que tuvieran una mejor relación, ¿no crees?

-al Duque le importa tanto como a mí, lo que esa mujer piense - sonrió, al ver que Candy seguía siendo la misma chica tierna, que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás - pero no venimos aquí a hablar de esa mujer.

-no de ella, pero sí de tu bienestar. – contesto sin pensar.

-me alegra saber que aun te importa mi bienestar.

-siempre me ha importado. - contesto defensiva, pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse. – así que dime como es que dejaste el teatro, que es lo que más querías hacer.

-no lo deje, tan solo hice un receso, en lo que recomponía mi vida. Pero estoy decidido a volver.

-¿entonces volverás a Nueva York? – pregunto con tristeza

-hasta hace unos días estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero en estos momentos ya no se ni en donde estoy parado.

-¿qué sucedió?

-me volví a reflejar en el verde mirar más hermoso, que mis ojos hayan visto antes y eso no solo me robo el aliento, sino la tranquilidad y la ecuanimidad, en estos momentos lo único que se y de lo que estoy seguro es de lo que siento por ti… - sus ojos azul zafiro, brillaban con intensidad, dejando ver a Candy lo que su corazón vivía en esos momentos.

-Terry… no me digas esas cosas, yo no puedo escucharte.

-claro que puedes, una vez fui lo suficientemente estúpido para callar por el bienestar de alguien más, pero hoy no pienso callar lo que siento por ti y tampoco permitiré que tu tapes tus oídos a lo que debes de escuchar….

-Alex es tu amigo… - contrarrestó Candy, queriendo detener la avalancha de emociones que se venían encima de ella.

-Alex es mi amigo y no es culpa de él o mía o tuya, que yo te amé….. – finalmente lo había dicho y no podía detener la carrera de todo lo que tenía que confesarle a Candy y que no se había atrevido a decir con anterioridad. – ..No podemos esconder, lo que aun sobrevive de aquel sentimiento, ya cometimos un crimen queriendo matarlo en ese hospital de nueva York, pero ya no somos los mismos chiquillos inexpertos, que se dejaron asustar y escondieron ese miedo detrás de la honorabilidad. – su mirada intensa, penetraba la mirada de Candy, cimbrándola con fuerza. Obligándola a dejar ese miedo que la atrapaba.

-Terry, no podemos llamar miedo a la honorabilidad, hay gente que puede salir lastimada si estos sentimientos que proclamamos salen a la luz…. No podemos olvidar a Susana – pronuncio el nombre de la mujer suavemente, no quería decirlo en voz alta, por miedo a que ella apareciera.

-¿y qué hay de nosotros y de nuestro dolor?, ya vivimos ese luto de la separación por varios años y nadie se detuvo a ver lo que nosotros sufrimos. Antes de ver el sufrimiento de los demás, tenemos que ver lo que nosotros estamos sacrificando y el daño que nos causa - con emoción sostuvo la mano de Candy y la miro a los ojos sin parpadear, necesitaba golpear sus sentidos, para que despertara y le dejara saber sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo su interés en él. - Candy, jamás voy a imponerte mi amor y menos aún tengo que convencerte de lo que tu sientes por mí, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante tu hermetismo y tu inmovilidad por honorabilidad o miedo o como lo quieras llamar - su voz era enérgica, pero suplicante.

-no me respondiste …. Que sucede con Susana.

-Candy, no estamos hablando de Susana o de Alex. Estamos hablando de ti y de mí. – la exasperación en su voz se dejaba ver, por lo que respiro profundo y continuo con su labor de destapar los sentimientos de la rubia – Susana no significa mi felicidad y tampoco la amo, por lo que lejos de ser algo bueno en mi vida, es solamente una pesada carga que me asfixia y hace mi vida miserable y eso era lo que yo también le estaba entregando a ella, amargura y desamor.

-pero ella necesita de cuidados especiales…

-y los tiene, el hecho que yo no la ame, no significa que no le estaré agradecido eternamente y la protegeré por siempre, pero no le puedo dar el amor que ella busca y no pienso atarme a ella. Por el bien de los dos.

-¿cómo tomo la separación?

-dramáticamente mal, pero lo superara. En cambio si yo me quedaba a su lado nunca iba a ser capaz de superar mi apatía y falta de interés hacia ella.

-me da tanta pena la situación de Susana.

-lo entiendo, pero yo jamás hice nada porque ese sentimiento naciera en ella, yo nunca le hable de amor y tampoco le di falsas expectativas. Siempre le dije que era a ti a quien amaba.

Los ojos de Candy brillaban intensamente ante cada palabra de Terry, no podía negarse que ella también sentía eses amor latente por él, lo que no lograba entender es que también admiraba y amaba a Alex.

Cuando estaba con él, disfrutaba su presencia. Amaba su conversación y anhelaba sus besos, pero Terry la hacía sentir especial, llena de vida.

-Terry, te espere por largo tiempo, yo soñaba con que me dijeras cada una de estas palabras para correr a envolverme en tus brazos….pero ese día no llego y yo decidí continuar con solamente tu recuerdo a cuestas, me moví a Paris a iniciar una vida nueva, donde encontré nuevamente paz e ilusión.

-¿es tu manera de decirme que he llegado tarde y ya no me amas? – Terry no quiso dar rodeos, necesitaba saber que podía esperar y que se le negaría, aunque eso hiriera su corazón.

-es mi manera de decirte que … Alex tiene un lugar en mi vida y no es fácil quitarlo de en medio - Candy hizo una pausa que comenzaba a inquietar a Terry y a probar su paciencia, estaba a punto de zarandearla para que terminara de expresar su postura.

-…..no es necesario que busques palabras para no lastimarme, solo quiero escuchar de tus boca que ya no significo nada para ti

Candy se debatía por dentro, dejaba que sus sentimientos explotaran en su corazón, dejando que la balanza se inclinara por quien quería ver todas las mañanas y a quien quería entregarle sus sueños.

-…..Alex ha sido tan bueno conmigo, me ha dado seguridad, confianza, me enseñó a amar de una forma diferente; sin miedo, ni preocupaciones….

-dilo ya Candy – dijo Terry molesto poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Candy hacia la ventana. – dime que te he perdido…..

-no sé cómo secar el amor que Alex tiene por mí, yo no podría lastimarlo… a diferencia de ti yo si le hable de amor a Alex. Compartí una ilusión con él. No sabría cómo decirle que a pesar de su amor a mí y de mis sentimientos a él no podemos continuar….

-entiendo… - la voz de Terry había cambiado, sonaba más grave y ajena. Con fuerza apretó las cortinas que colgaban de la ventana, mientras miraba fuera la oscuridad entre la arboleda, no podría volcar su frustración sobre Candy, no sería justo.

-pero también tengo la certeza que no te quiero perder a ti - Candy se había puesto de pie y caminado hasta Terry. Con suavidad toco su hombro y lo obligo a voltearse, para que la mirara de frente. – no sabría cómo seguir mi vida si tu salieras de ella.

-como tu amigo …. - completo Terry sin miedo a las palabras, tenía que enfrentar la verdad como era.

Matar su corazón de un solo golpe!

**Edimburgo**

**(Villa Doyle ) **

-entiende que no puedo permitir que salgas a estas horas. – Fred contenía la voz, pero sujetaba a su hermana del brazo con fuerza.

-tengo que hacer algo, compréndeme. Terry ya no me busca, perdió el interés y no puedo dejarlo ir.

-pero tampoco puedes ir a meterte a su villa….

-claro que puedo y lo hare, tengo que comprometerlo.

-no Charlize, no te permitiré que algas una locura de ese tamaño.

-es que acaso no quieres que tu hermana llegue a ser Duquesa.

-no a ese precio.

-¿por qué discuten?- se acercó Alex, al ver que sus hermanos discutían cerca de la puerta.

-por nada – contesto al acto Charlize, queriendo sacar a su hermano de la conversación.

-¿por nada, discuten? Fred, ¿qué sucede?

-esta niña loca que quiere salir a buscar a Terry.

-¿a Terry? ¿ Para qué?

-Alfred, no tienes por qué ir por ahí divulgando mi vida.

-no ando por ahí divulgan nada, Alex es nuestro hermano, no es ningún extraño.

-¿qué tienes tu que ver con Terry?

-Alex, tu ni siquiera vives cerca de mí, así que no quieras ahora venir a involucrarte en mi vida. – lo reto abiertamente Charlize.

-¿y eso que importa?, tu eres mi hermana y me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

-qué raro porque jamás me escribes y menos aún vienes a verme.

-lo hare si eso te hace sentir más querida, pero ahora contéstame, ¿Que tienes tu que ver con Terry?

-Terry me interesa y quiero aproximarme a él.

-¿él tiene el mismo interés en ti?

-lo tenía antes de que tu llegaras, haz representado una distracción para él.

-te equivocas hermanita, si él estuviera interesado en ti, no importa quien llegara a la ciudad, tu seguirías siendo lo más importante, pero es evidente que no, así que será mejor que dejes de ilusionarte en un asunto que ya está perdido.

-será mejor que subas y vayas a cuidar esa chica boba que no hace otra cosa que obedecerte, a mí no trates de venir a darme lecciones.

-es la última vez que escucho que te refieres a Candy de esa manera y si no quieres escuchar el consejo de alguien a quien le importas, ve y sigue haciendo el ridículo, porque te puedo asegurar que tu no le interesas a Terry, él ya tiene alguien que ocupa su vida.

-¿cómo dices? – el rostro de Charlize palideció, dándole más dramatismo a su sorpresa.

-eso mismo querida…. El corazón de Terry ya está ocupado y no por ti, así que deja de buscarlo.

-¿quién es ella? ¿ Dónde está?

-no pienso decirte más, simplemente tienes que entender que debes de alejarte.

Las lágrimas de la castaña comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, ante la mirada de sus hermanos.

Fred miraba a su hermano menor con reprobación, quiso aproximarse a la castaña, para sacarla del momento tan acido por el que pasaba, pero no tuvo oportunidad de dar el paso. Charlize había salido corriendo escalera arriba, dejando a sus hermanos en una cerrada discusión.

No podía creer que hubiera alguien en la vida de Terry, ella había estado pegada al por el último año y no había visto a nadie. Tenía que averiguar inmediatamente, quien era ese personaje.

Instintivamente se detuvo frente a la habitación que usaba Candy, quizá ella sabría algo, siendo novia de Alex y al parecer muy amiga de Terry, por los últimos dos días.

-Candy…. Soy yo, Charlize - le pidió que abriera, tras unos leves toqui dos a la puerta. Encontrando solo silencio del otro lado.

Trato de forzar el picaporte que estaba cerrado con llave, pero no tuvo ningún éxito. Con lentitud se recargo sobre la puerta para tratar de escuchar cualquier movimiento, pero el silencio reinaba del otro lado, golpeo la puerta un par de veces más sin resultado. Le pareció extraño, pero en esos momentos, estaba más preocupada por confrontar a Terry, que investigar el extraño comportamiento de su futura cuñada.

Siguió su camino hasta su recamara, necesitaba pensar cómo conseguir la información que le confirmara o le negara lo que Alex le había dicho. También necesitaba desarrollar un plan que comprometiera a Terry de ser posible.

Cambio su vestido por ropa más gruesa y salió al pasillo nuevamente. Busco las escaleras traseras y bajo directamente hasta la cocina, en silencio hurgo las gavetas hasta encontrar un quinqué, para iluminar su camino hasta la villa Granchester.

Tenía un poco de temor por caminar por el bosque solo, pero con la determinación de llevar a cabo su plan.

Los ruidos de la noche la detuvieron más de una vez, la hojarasca parecía cobrar vida en la oscuridad, deteniendo sus pasos en ocasiones, para después continuar más aprisa.

Las sombras que la lámpara producía le causaron temor, llevando sus pasos de veloz a una carrera sin control, perdiendo la visibilidad del sendero, que llevaba de la Villa Doyle a la Granchester.

Cuando su carrera aminoro, pudo ver que su alrededor todo lucia igual, pero por ningún lado podía ver alguna de las villas, el terror la invadió, produciendo gruesas lágrimas en la castaña. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y temerosa en su vida.

**Edimburgo**

**( Villa Granchester ) **

-…..amigos? – Pregunto Candy, mordiendo cada palabra – tu y yo jamás podríamos ser amigos.

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir entonces.

-Alex es un gran hombre de quien es muy fácil enamorarse, es educado, caballeroso, atento….. – los ojos del castaño, comenzaban a avivar un fuego que reflejaba el enojo que sentía – ….pero, no podría jamás…- Candy tenía una mirada vibrante, su brillo deslumbraba al castaño, sus brazos se fueron extendiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar el cuello de Terry, para prenderse de él, desconcertando al castaño-….jamás, elegirlo por encima de ti, tu eres demasiado rebelde, impetuoso, impulsivo, nunca he peleado de manera tan magnífica como lo hago contigo…

-he cambiado….

Su voz volvía a ser la misma, mientras sus brazos se prendían de la estrecha cintura de la rubia, sus labios viajaron lentamente hasta encontrar los de Candy que ya lo esperaba ansiosa.

Con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiendo bajo una sola melodía, ambos sintieron la sensación que ese beso les daba, se derretían ante el calor que los invadia, mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo del otro.

Nunca una caricia había sido tan placentera para ninguno de los dos, se entregaban a ese beso, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Querían saborear la dulzura de su amor, que había resistido tantas vicisitudes y el tiempo y la adversidad.

Cuando al fin se separaron, tomaron aire profundamente para llenar sus pulmones y mirarse nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa y la certeza que se pertenecían.

-¿Qué haremos con el doctor? – pregunto Terry, llevando a Candy hasta el sofá, en un abrazo que parecía no se desharía nunca.

-tendrás que dejarme manejar esa situación a mi sola, tengo que ser muy cuidadosa, por ningún motivo quiero que salga más herido de lo que saldrá.

-mmmm….no sé si poder soportarlo, te conozco y sé que no se lo dirás mañana.

-dame tiempo, será mejor que se lo diga cuando estemos en Paris, lejos de la mirada curiosa de su familia.

-pero no quiero que te vuelva a tocar, no soporto verlo pegado a ti como sanguijuela todo el tiempo, que tipo más ansioso.

-¿celoso? –pregunto picara, disfrutando de la sensación de provocar ese sentimiento en el castaño.

-no tienes una idea de cómo me contenía cada vez que te abrazaba o te sostenía la mano, estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero entonces iba a necesitar una enfermera…. Y eso complicaba las cosas.

-no seas tan impulsivo – sus labios se acercaron hasta Terry para sorprenderlo con un beso, lleno de ternura.

-no es fácil guardar la calma, cuando se trata de mi pecosa, así que necesito que hagas lo que planeas lo más pronto posible, porque no quiero a Alex cerca de ti.

-lo hare tan pronto como sea posible, solo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado, tu trata de mantener la calma ¿entiendes?

-pronto - pronuncio entre besos que no cesaban, pensaba que nunca más podría dejar de besar esos labios que lo enloquecían. – ahora dime que te quedaras esta noche aquí.

-¿solos tu y yo?

-sí y en mi habitación.

-debes estar perdiendo la razón …

-si la perdí desde que te vi …. – hablaban entre besos que no paraban, apenas si lograban entender su conversación.

-aun así no me quedare.

-pues no te dejare ir - los brazos de Terry la atraparon en un hermético abrazo del que Candy no pudo soltarse por más que intento.

La risa de la rubia inundaba la habitación, mientras los labios de Terry lograban arrancar esas risillas en la rubia, mientras besaba su cuello y la abrazaba contra sí. Era demasiada la felicidad que sentían para escuchar la puerta que era azotada fuertemente.

Llena de polvo, por las múltiples caídas de las que tuvo que levantarse. Charlize había finalmente encontrado su camino hasta la villa Granchester. Llorosa y temblando tocaba la puerta delantera con todas sus fuerzas, podía ver la luz prendida en una de las habitaciones superiores, intento gritar el nombre del castaño, pero la voz le salió en apenas un chillido. Desatando más llanto, entonces recordó cómo es que sus hermanos se metían cuando eran pequeños.

Presurosa corrió hasta la cocina y forcejeo con el picaporte. Un par de empujones y manipuleos con la puerta, esta se abrio, dándole paso a la villa.

El olor de ese lugar siempre la había envuelto con rapidez, el aroma a canela mezclada con caramelo flotaba en cada habitación. Sigilosa subio las escaleras, creyo entonces escuchar una risilla femenina.

La frustración le hizo hervir la sangre. Recordó las palabras de su hermano " el corazon de Terry, ya esta ocupado…"

Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos, provocando la volcadura de un florero que descansaba al llegar a la parte superior. El estruendoso ruido la paralizo por un momento, al igual que a la pareja, que dentro de la sala de estar se percató del ruido, previniéndolos de una inesperada visita, que ya estaba dentro de la casa.

-¿ que fue eso? - pregunto Candy, enderezándose en el asiento,

Terry le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

-alguien entro, escóndete. Iré a ver quién es.

-ten cuidado…

Candy tomo su abrigo y fue hasta el ventanal, escondiéndose entre la pared junto a la ventana y la cortina. Terry sigiloso abrió la puerta con lentitud. Afuera la oscuridad se vio invadida, por la luminosidad del fuego en la chimenea, conforme la puerta se abría.

-¿quién está ahí…..?

Pregunto Terry, para ser asaltado de forma inmediata por Charlize, que brinco literalmente encima de él. Desatando un sollozo incontrolable.

-¿qué haces aquí? Y en ese estado, ¿ qué paso? ¿Están todos bien con los Doyle? - soltó Terry el cumulo de preguntas, al ver a la chica en el estado tan lastimoso.

-me escape de casa para venir a verte, pero erre el camino y me perdí – las lágrimas no paraban de salir, mojando sus mejillas – tuve tanto miedo – dijo lanzándose a los brazos del castaño.

-¿pero por qué hiciste una tontería así?

-quería verte, casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntos y necesitaba estar un momento a solas contigo.

-Charlize, no entiendo por qué haces todo esto, tu y yo no somos más que amigos.

-no Terry, no lo somos, yo aún siento el beso que me diste aquella noche.

-eso no significo nada – Terry se sintió incomodo al saber que Candy estaba escondida detrás de la cortina escuchando todo.

-significo más de lo que quieres aceptar pero… déjame entrar a calentar frente a la chimenea.

Fue en ese momento que Terry se dio cuenta que seguían de pie en el umbral de la puerta. No podía dejarla entrar, tenía que salvaguardar el anonimato de Candy a toda costa.

-será mejor que te prepare un té, vamos a la cocina.

-prefiero sentarme frente a la chimenea

Sin esperar invitación entro en la habitación, mirando cada rincón. Sabía que había escuchado una risa femenina y no se iría de ahí hasta descubrir de quien se trataba.

Continuara…..

* * *

Hola chicas ,gracias por acompañarme hasta este capítulo 17, que espero haya sido de su agrado.

Anteriormente les comente que me había quedado seca de inspiración y mucho me temo que los demonios de la media noche me asaltaron cuando escribí este capítulo y lograron desviarme un poco de lo que tenía vislumbrado.

Candy esta dudando mucho, si la verdad es que esta batallando con una decisión definitiva y no la culpen es solo que la escritora está metida en un conflicto existencial con los personajes… chicas tengo que aceptarlo, prepárense para odiarme ….y con esto no estoy concluyendo ninguna posibilidad, solo sé que me van a odiar…espero regresar a mis cabales pronto y recomponer el camino. Creo que les comente con anterioridad que ya comenzamos el descenso y aunque aún faltan algunos capítulos para el final, nos comenzamos a enfilar hacia allá.

Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo en silencio, y a mis queridísimas amigas que me regalan su opinión, GRACIAS por detenerse y regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y su atención.

Iris, hola amiga gracias por tu review, yo también creo que Candy ama a Terry, de eso no tengo duda, pero mi inconsistencia entra en el momento en el que Candy no puede ser tan voluble en sus sentimientos, " encontré a Terry y ahora tú ya no me sirves… next" ella no es así, por eso es mi dudar….pero si, a ver qué pasa con el pasar del tiempo, saludos.

Liz Carter, hola amiga …. Por qué odias a Alex él es el más perjudicado en todo este alboroto, sin deberla ni temerla es el blanco del tiro. Que te digo? Candy tiene un corazón muy grande y al parecer muy enamoradizo, pero no creo que salga avante con dos amores, tendrá que decidirse o…. quedarse sin ninguno =(….. Saludos!

Verito. Hola, gracias por seguir conmigo. Tienes toda la razón Alex le ha demostrado la calidad humana que tiene y lo enamorado que esta de Candy, logrando así la atención y amor de la rubia … Susana!? Asomo la nariz en caso de que la necesite, aun no sé si le daré fuerza a su existencia o simplemente aparece por puro insano placer de la escritora, para saciar sus malignos instintos. Gracias nuevamente y a ver como sigo porque yo tampoco quiero hacer sufrir mucho al doctor.. Saludos.

Marie …. que muchachos tan celosos y llenos de necesidad de sentirse amados y que suerte la de Candy de encontrarse con ellos….y bien dices ahora que Terry sabe que es correspondido, no parara hasta salirse con la suya….. Saludos.

Eliza Granchester, hola amiga, que gusto verte…. Me imagino que no sería una situación fácil ni divertida elegir entre dos hombres que te aman. Pero la verdad ya hubiera yo querido tener ese dilema, no que me tuve que subir de prisa a lo primero que paso jajaja…. Saludos amiga.

Lady Supernova. Hola como estas? Tienes la verdad absoluta, yo opino igual que tú. Las relaciones de pareja son de dos y los dos son culpables en la misma cantidad, especialmente cuando toman decisiones equivocadas, lo que sucedió en Nueva York fue culpa de los dos… así que a pagar consecuencias de igual forma. ….. Espero que esos besos prohibidos frente a la chimenea te hayan gustado también ; P

Val Rod… OMG no lo creo!, Hola mi queridísima Val, que emoción verte, se de tu "cariño" por el actorsucho y no me la creo que te hayas animado a leer…pero sinceramente me da muchísimo gusto verte, benditas las horas de aburrimiento que te empujaron a darle el click a este fic… gracias por tus palabras y por detenerte a contarme que te pareció… saludos.

Guest, hola, que bien que el pasado capitulo te gusto, espero que este también te haya complacido. Saludos

Gadamigranchest. Hola amiga…. No te me traumes please… solo dale tiempo al tiempo, saludos.

Rebeca. Hola mi querida amiga, ¿cómo estás?. Que confusión la de Candy verdad, yo también quisiera estar confundida por la misma razón que ella jajaja…. Lo malo es que te cachen ups y si tienes razón si Alex no los cacha pronto ellos terminaran por soltar la sopa….aunque ahora Charlize ya metió su cucharota! Un súper abrazo amiga =D

Bien chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, hare lo posible por volver esta semana, casi lo aseguro …que tengan un excelente inicio de semana!. Liz


	18. Chapter 18 Escandalo en Puerta

**El Tiempo lo Dirá**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 18**

**Escándalo en Puerta.**

-tengo mucho frio, abrázame – Charlize deshizo la distancia que había impuesto Terry entre ellos, rodeando su brazo.

-será mejor que te lleve a tu casa y tomes un buen baño con agua caliente y te metas a la cama.

-podría hacerlo aquí mismo, ¿para qué regresar?

-no puedes quedarte aquí – la miro molesto, queriendo deshacerse de su agarre.

-¿me estas echando?

-no te estoy echando, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que es imposible que pases la noche a solas en la casa con un hombre.

-no veo nada de malo.

-bien sabes que eso arruinaría tu reputación.

-no si te casas conmigo, yo aceptaría sin pensarlo.

-Charlize será mejor que aclaremos este mal entendido de una vez. – pronuncio seriamente Terry.

-no hay ningún mal entendido Terry, tu claramente me diste las señales de tu interés por mí, un año entero haz salido conmigo, me has besado, me has tocado de formas más allá de lo que un amigo lo haría, si yo te permití todo eso, es por que aceptaba un compromiso contigo. Mismo que ahora niegas por una extraña razón.

La conversación se estaba saliendo de contexto y definitivamente no quería que Candy escuchara todas esas palabras sin sentido de la chica Doyle.

"_Dios, siempre me tocan las más locas! "_ Pensó Terry suspirando con frustración.

-será mejor que vayamos a la cocina a preparar un chocolate caliente, para que después te lleve a casa.

-está bien, pero antes necesito cambiarme de ropa, me caí en un riachuelo y estoy mojada aun, ¿podrías prestarme algo de ropa?

-quizá lo mejor sería que te lleve directamente a casa. – la mirada de Charlize se entristeció, dejando rodar una lagrima, al ver la negativa de Terry.

-no entiendo por qué te comportas así conmigo, es como si tuvieras prisa por sacarme de aquí. ¿Es que tienes alguna mujer escondida aquí? - acuso, mientras echaba otra mirada al lugar, buscando algo fuera de lo ordinario.

-deja de decir tonterías y vamos que te llevare a casa en este instante.

Terry se puso de pie, invitando a la castaña a seguirlo. Al salir de la sala, Terry cerró la puerta, para darle la oportunidad a Candy de moverse de donde estaba.

-Terry de verdad necesito cambiarme de ropa, mi sweater esta mojado y no quiero resfriarme.

-….. Está bien, te daré algo de mi ropa, es lo único que tengo disponible. Ve a la habitación del fondo, es la de huéspedes, te llevare la ropa en un segundo.

Terry fue hasta su habitación, sin darse cuenta que Charlize sigilosa lo seguía hasta ahí. Su recamara estaba inmaculadamente ordenada, su ropa estaba en el chifonier al fondo de la habitación. Busco la prenda más pequeña, aunque en realidad ninguna lo era.

-ese sweater esta hermoso, siempre me ha gustado como se te ve - la voz dulce de Charlize sonó detrás de él, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿qué haces aquí? te dije que fueras a la habitación de huéspedes.- la frialdad en la voz de Terry, aumento el reto en la castaña.

-aquí está más confortable – contesto con voz provocativa, para después comenzar a quitarse la ropa, frente a Terry.

-¿qué haces?, ¿estás loca? – Terry trato de evitar que se desprendiera de la blusa, momento que la castaña aprovecho para abrazarlo y aferrarse a él.

Terry trato de quitársela de encima, repitiéndole que detuviera sus actos, pero la mujer solamente se aferró más al cuerpo de Terry, haciéndolos caer sobre la cama.

En su forcejeo, Charlize quedo encima del cuerpo de Terry, momento que aprovecho para besar sus labios con frenesí, aun cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, el castaño empujo a Charlize, se puso de pie y enfurecido la miro.

-vístete y baja en seguida, te llevare a tu casa.

Con la mirada angustiada la castaña vio partir a quien creía era su gran amor. Sin embargo ese era solo el principio de su angustia, pues su gesto se desfiguro aún más, cuando vio a sus hermanos aparecer frente a Terry.

-¿qué sucede aquí? – fue la pregunta de Fred, al ver a Terry salir de su habitación y a su hermana a medio vestir tumbada en la cama.

-¿qué sucede? Que tu hermana no tiene mucha prudencia para gastar en su vida, apareció aquí hace unos minutos.

-¿y por eso la trajiste a tu habitación y la desvestiste? – la molestia de Fred era evidente, mientras Alex permanecía atrás. Mirando la escena más desagradable que pudiera haber pedido para ese viaje. Jeff los había acompañado, pero permanecía en la planta baja.

-fue ella la que vino hasta aquí y comenzó a desvestirse.

-creo que haz cruzado la línea de la confianza Granchester y tu vístete que nos vamos de aquí – le ordeno a su hermana.

-no permitiré que deshonren mi nombre con actos que no cometí y no provoque.- casi grito Terry, furioso.

-¿estas diciendo que fue mi hermana quien vino a seducirte, por nada?.- Fred bufaba por la nariz, sus ojos se habían encendido como lumbre – hay testigos de quien te vio besar a mi hermana en esas fiestas a las que la llevabas o es que acaso vas a decir que fue ella quien te beso en ese entonces?

-no…..pero eso …..No nos implicaba en una relación…..- Terry estaba cayendo en el juego de los Doyle, estaban enredando sus palabras y por supuesto habían llevado testigos. "Que idiota!" Se recrimino el exactor.

-será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y dejemos pasar la noche, mañana veremos todo más claro y podremos hablar – quiso mediar Alex, que estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que escuchaba.

-no hay mucho que hablar - puntualizo Fred, mirando desafiante a Terry. – Charlize nos vamos.

Tomo de la mano a su hermana y la condujo hasta las escaleras, Alex los miro alejarse, pero no podía ir con ellos, tenía que hablar con Terry y aclarar lo que sucedía.

-vayan ustedes, yo los alcanzare después.

-será mejor que tu vayas con ellos Alex – le invito a irse Terry, que estaba muy confundido y lleno de ira.

-solo dame cinco minutos y te dejare solo.

-está bien - acepto renuente el castaño.

Sin esperar ninguna clase de invitación por parte del anfitrión, Alex se dirigió hasta la sala de estar, acelerando el pulso de Terry cuando lo vio abrir la puerta y entrar despreocupadamente.

-mejor vamos a la cocina por un té.

-no creo que pueda tomar nada en estos momentos, además necesito calentarme un poco.

Nervioso, Terry entro a la sala, mirando con disimulo donde Candy había estado escondida, no aprecio nada que llamara la atencion, sin embargo no tardó en ser Alex quien advirtiera la bufanda que había sido dejada atrás, en un costado del sillón.

-¿de quién es esto?

-…..no…..no lo sé – respondió Terry dudando, pero a su mente vino el momento en el que ayudo a levantar a Candy del suelo, tras su caída por el matorral. Esa bufanda gris iba enredada en el cuello de Candy.

-creo que la reconozco.

-yo no la había visto, ¿ dónde estaba?

-aquí en el sillón … quizá mi hermana la dejo.

-si crees que es de ella, llévatela. – respondió seguro de sí mismo, pero con el alma temblando.

-dime Terry, ¿que sucede entre Charlize y tú? – el hijo del Duque miro a ese, que había sido su amigo por tantos años y que ahora no solo era su rival, si no el hermano de la loca que estaba desquiciándole la existencia. – no quiero entrometerme en tu vida, sabes que te aprecio y sobre todo te respeto, pero Charlize, por más loca que este es mi hermana y no puedo darle la espalda a lo que le suceda.

-entiendo tu postura Alex, por lo mismo creo que no serias muy objetivo y lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas como están esta noche.

-te equivocas Terry, si estoy aquí es porque creo que Charlize no debió venir a tu casa, y de hecho tuvimos una discusión después que te marchaste, porque insistía en querer venir y le pedí que no lo hiciera. Ella parece muy interesada en ti.

-Alex, yo aprecio a tu familia y lo único que puedo decirte, es que jamás le faltaría al respeto. - totalmente incómodo y preocupado por Candy, que no sabía dónde estaba, miro a Alex y le fue lo más franco que su lucidez le permitía. - Charlize se ha hecho una idea equivocada en la que no puedo participar y en la que no estoy interesado.

-entiendo - contesto pensativo, mirando nuevamente la bufanda que tenía entre sus manos – la visita que tuviste esta noche….. ¿Qué sucedió?

-…- nervioso, Terry miro la bufanda, ¿de qué visita hablaba?, ¿se habría dado cuenta? – no sucedió nada, más que una escena de Charlize, no sé por qué vino hasta aquí, pero alego haberse perdido en la arboleda, por lo que llego aquí mojada y cubierta de polvo, me pidió ropa para cambiarse, después de pedirle que usara la habitación de huéspedes, fui hasta mi habitación por un sweater que pudiera usar, no supe ni en qué momento entro, pero ya estaba deshaciéndose de la blusa y el pantalón estaba ya maltrecho…. Sé que trate de impedirle que terminara de desnudarse. Al ver que no lograría mi propósito, Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con ustedes.

-es tan vergonzosa la actitud de esa mujercita… lamento mucho el mal rato que pasaste, hare lo posible por disolver el problema antes de irme de regreso a Paris.

-te lo agradezco Alex.

-lo mejor será que te deje descansar, mañana vendré.

-me parece lo mejor, gracias por escucharme.

Alex le sonrió, antes de salir de la habitación miro al rededor. Sentía algo extraño al estar ahí metido, era como si pudiera oler el suave perfume de Candy, quizá era la bufanda que llevaba en la mano. Aunque tampoco era que encontrara una explicación a esa prenda en la sala de estar de Terry.

Pensativo, salió de la villa. Había estado tanto tiempo alejado de casa, que ahora no entendía a nadie. Sus hermanos actuaban tan aristocráticamente. Por qué a sus ojos era evidente lo que estaban haciendo, sabía que su padre siempre había querido enlazar su título con el de un rango superior.

Era casi media noche y el cielo estaba adornado con una cantidad innumerable de estrellas. Algunas parpadeantes, otras luminosas, alguna fugaz que paso rauda iluminando el firmamento.

Respiro profundamente, pensando que así era la vida de cada uno de sus hermanos y sus amigos.

Brillaban de forma diferente, el creía ser la estrella que siempre irradiaba una gran brillo, lo que no sabía aun, era que ese brillo comenzaba a parpadear, para muy pronto convertirse en una simple estrella fugaz.

**Edimburgo**

**(Villa Doyle)**

Encerrados en la recamara de Charlize, los dos hermanos, discutían lo que acababa de suceder. Para Fred era muy difícil desempeñar su papel de hermano humillado ante Terry, perfectamente sabía que ese chico al que había conocido desde pequeño, sería incapaz de hacer nada en contra de su hermana. Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba traicionando sus propias convicciones al caer en el juego ambicioso de Charlize.

-esto es demasiado peligroso, ¿te das cuenta lo que hiciste?

-lo es y no hay marcha atrás, ya está hecho – trataba de contenerse Charlize, ante el quebrantamiento de nervios de su hermano. - debes mantenerte firme Fred, no puedes desprotegerme ahora.

-nunca acordamos en llega tan lejos, he tratado de llamar la atención de Terry sobre ti pero simple y sencillamente él no está interesado.

-no me importa si está interesado, ahora está comprometido - Charlize se acercó a su hermano, para hablarle con dureza. No podía gritar, pero sentía que cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba exaltado al máximo. – hay testigos, no tendrá más salida que casarse conmigo.

-….o deshonrarte … - le contesto Fred, temiendo que a Terry, le importara muy poco las reglas sociales.

-NO! Eso no pasara. Terry es un rebelde, pero también es un caballero y el Duque no le permitirá arrastrar el nombre de los Granchester de esa manera.

-…. ¿qué sucedió en la villa Granchester? – pregunto finalmente Fred, desviando la mirada de su hermana.

-…y ¿ qué crees que sucedió?

-absolutamente nada.

-y ¿Qué crees que Jeff imagina? – lo miro con intensión.

-lo peor, es un caballero y por eso no menciono la forma en la que bajaste acomodándote la ropa y el cabello. Pero su rostro marco lo que su mente supuso.

-y eso querido hermanito es lo que sucedió. Sin importar lo que tu creas o lo que yo cuente, lo importante es lo que nuestro testigo imagina.

-no te olvides de Alex.

-Alex se va mañana de regreso a su hoyo….- Charlize perdió la mirada y guardo silencio, crispando aún más los nervios de Fred.

-¿qué sucede?

-….algo que había olvidado, cuando entre a la villa de Terry y subía las escaleras, escuche una risa femenina, fue lo que me hizo apresurar a entrar …. Pero no vi a nadie.

-¿Quién podría ser?

-no tengo idea, pero sería la única persona que podría atestiguar en mi contra, diciendo que Terry me pidió retirarme más de una vez…..

-quien creería en la palabra de una mujer que está en la villa de un hombre solo a altas horas de la noche y encima encerrados en la sala de estar.

-tienes razón, creo que eso no será problema.

En la planta baja Alex entraba a la villa muy confundido, había sido una noche sin dudas extraña.

La villa se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras, se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a subir las escaleras, el viaje había resultado un fracaso tras el suceso de esa noche, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, que en esos momentos ocupaba Candy.

Dio unos leves toquidos y al no escuchar ningún ruido, dio vuelta a la perilla de la puerta, encontrándose con la resistencia de la misma.

¿Por qué se habrá encerrado? Pensó irremediablemente, mirando una vez más la bufanda que llevaba en sus manos.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, entro para encontrarla sola, seguramente Fred estaría con Charlize.

Pero él no quería enfrentarse a los dos en esos momentos, prefirió sentarse en la cama y esperar a su hermano, hablaría primero con él.

Se sentía partido en dos, por una parte estaba su realdad a su familia, por otro lado creía la versión de Terry, había visto su sinceridad en el brillo de sus ojos, además lo conocía, era un hombre de palabra.

No podía ni imaginarse como se sentía en esos momentos Terry solo en casa, con un escándalo a las puertas.

La realidad era que Terry ni por un segundo se ocupó en pensar en el escándalo que le esperaba apenas pisara Londres. Seguramente el Duque le daría una reprimenda, después que le advirtió no ponerse en ninguna situación físicamente comprometedora con la señorita Doyle.

Sin embargo lo único que ocupaba la mente de Terry en esos momentos era encontrar a Candy.

-pecosa donde estas, por favor sal … déjame explicarte - casi gritaba por toda la sala de estar, movió las cortinas, busco dentro del armario sin rastro de la rubia, no se atrevía a gritar su nombre, por miedo a más visitas inesperadas. Al parecer su villa no era tan segura.

-pecosa!...

Salió gritando por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de las otras habitaciones y solo encontró el vacío de su casa, Candy se había ido ya.

-¿qué escuchaste? ¿Qué viste? - pregunto al aire el castaño, angustiado y con el corazón apretado.

Había tenido grandes avances con Candy esa noche, casi había acariciado la víspera de una vida llena de felicidad al lado de su gran amor y ahora todo era incertidumbre nuevamente. Se tumbó en su cama y dejo que la amargura lo consumiera por esa noche, a la mañana siguiente continuaría su lucha por conquistar su felicidad.

En su habitación Candy permanecía quieta en la cama, había escuchado el toquilo en la puerta y el giro en el picaporte, suponía que era Alex, pero no quería ver a nadie.

En su mente aun tenía fresca la imagen de Charlize encima de Terry. Una vez que el castaño saco a la chica Doyle de la sala y cerró la puerta tras él, Candy fue a hurtadillas a espiar por la puerta entrecerrada.

La castaña había ido tras Terry hasta su recamara. Curiosa abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para ver lo que esa mujer desvergonzada pretendía.

La vio aflojarse la ropa y saltar encima de Terry. La sangre ebullición en sus venas y no quiso ver más, salió de regreso al salón, escuchando los pasos subiendo la escalera. Pensó en regresar y alertar a Terry, pero tras la puerta alcanzo a identificar a Fred y Alex, aterrada fue hasta la puerta del balcón y la abrió para salir, cerrándola tras de sí. Comenzó su escalada muro abajo, aferrada de una hiedras que colgaban en la pared, sus botas se resbalaron del pequeño quicio que pisaba, precipitando su caída hasta el suelo.

Trato de caer de pie, pero el tobillo se le doblo, provocándole un fuerte esguince. Ahogo un grito de dolor y se puso de pie nuevamente, para caminar tan rápido como su adolorido pie le permitía. Llego hasta la villa en pocos minutos. Soportando el dolor subió por el cobertizo y entro nuevamente en la habitación.

No quería prender luces ni dar señales de estar despierta, se deshizo del abrigo y de la ropa de calle, para cambiarlo por su pijamas y meterse en las gruesas cobijas.

La voz de Charlize resonaba en su cabeza, con todas aquellas implicaciones al castaño, le dolía que él no hubiera negado la existencia de ese beso, ni de las aproximaciones que esa desquiciada había descubierto habían sucedido.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se negaba a pensar, prefirió concentrarse en el dolor de su pie, que bajo las cobijas, le dolía cada vez más a cada movimiento de su pie.

Prefería ese dolor físico por encima del que podría sufrir, si llegara a descubrir que la mitad de lo que Charlize alegaba, había sido verdad. Y el castaño se hubiera comportado de forma poco caballerosa, tomando ventaja de una mujer enamorada. No podría soportar una desilusión de ese tamaño, no de Terry.

Continuara….

* * *

Hola a todas chicas, gracias por continuar conmigo en este capítulo 18

Espero que les haya complacido este capítulo, en el que las cosas se plantean terribles para todos, y cuantas veces en nuestras vidas las cosas se ven oscuras y en un obvio camino a la desgracia y al final ni siquiera sucede lo que previmos….. El tiempo suaviza muchas cosas y empeora otras, pero el tiempo tampoco pasa en vano por encima de nosotros, siempre nos hace crecer.

Chicas les cuento que ya estoy escribiendo el penúltimo capítulo, en mi mente tengo resuelto el final, bueno casi, y al final dejare lugar para un epilogo, que nos proyectara un futuro más largo, algo que nos deje lo que el tiempo escribió en cada cuaderno, por ahora solo me resta agradecerles la oportunidad que me han dado, gracias por su compañía y sus reviews.

Sandybellhrndz, Zafiro Azul cielo 1313, Verito, Ins, Val rod, LizCarter, Marie Kleisse, sol, Wendy, Alma Candy, Rebeca, gadamigranchest. Chicas Hermosas todas ustedes gracias por sus mensajes. Gracias por dejarme saber su sentir. No se me enojen ni se impacienten, solo estoy condimentando la historia , y no me gustaría adelantar mucho, porque quiero que lean los próximos capítulos sin que sepan que va a pasar, cuando digo que me van a odiar, es por darle más intensidad al dramatismo, pero a lo mucho me darán un jalón de oreja o de cabello como los que Liz Carter me ha dado y ya ven tan amigas…. Bueno chicas les digo que nos quedan dos o tres semanas a lo mucho. Así que disfrutare de ustedes antes de desaparecerme otra vez. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y disfruten mucho su fin de semana.

yo regreso a inicios de la proxima semana, cuidense mucho y disfruten sus dias de verano... slaudos. Liz


	19. Chapter 19 Incertidumbre

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig **

**Capítulo 19**

**Incertidumbre**

La mañana entro pesada en Edimburgo, el cielo se había cubierto de nubes. Presagiando lo que se desataría entre las dos villas vecinas.

El rocío matutinal trajo un frio más intenso que los días anteriores, entre sus cobijas Candy se encogió para disminuir el frio, pero el intenso dolor de su pie, la hizo soltar un gruñido. Apenas si había dormido un par de horas, pensando en lo desafortunado que era su amor con Terry.

Los pasos en el pasillo se comenzaron a escuchar, junto a algunas voces y el acarreo de maletas.

"_¿Qué estará sucediendo?" _Se preguntó Candy curiosa.

Con lentitud, se asomó a la ventana, para constatar que Jeff junto a su novia y sus amigos, subían a una carreta con todo y equipaje.

-ni siquiera se despidieron, seguramente las cosas se pusieron muy mal.-Dijo en voz alta Candy para ella misma.

Había llegado a la cama brincando en un pie, pero la conmoción de ver al grupo partir e imaginando que Terry se vería envuelto en problemas, olvido por completo su dolor, regresando a la cama apoyando el pie con todo su peso.

El grito de dolor que salió de su garganta junto al golpe de su caída, alerto a los anfitriones, que ya estaban de pie.

Casi de manera instantánea un golpe en la puerta se dejó escuchar.

-¿Candy estas bien? –preguntaba Alex angustiado, detrás de la puerta

-…..si – contesto Candy, molesta consigo misma, aun no estaba lista para encarar a nadie, necesitaba un poco de soledad.

-abre la puerta, déjame verte.

-…- la rubia maldijo por lo bajo – espera un momento.

Se puso de pie y comprobó que su pie tenía dimensiones descomunales y que simplemente no podía apoyarlo. Con dificultad brinco hasta la puerta y la abrió para asomar la cabeza, aun no sabía que explicación daría para su pie accidentado. Terry era el que siempre la sacaba de apuros, era el quien siempre improvisaba.

-¿puedo pasar?

-aún estoy en pijama

-no será la primera vez que te vea en pijama, además te sientan divinamente. – sonrió con el rostro entristecido.

-no es correcto que entres a la habitación, además cuando aún estoy en pijama – una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro de Candy, llamando la atención del doctor.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-nada…-quiso ocultarle, pero sabía que era inútil - en realidad me lastime el pie y me duele un poco.

-déjame ver.

-no es nada, me vestiré y bajo enseguida.

-Candy yo soy el medico aquí, yo decido si no es nada.- la miro con reto, hasta que la rubia no pudo negarse más, abriendo la puerta.

Alex la vio con el pie inflamado a grandes proporciones, debía de dolerle y mucho, sabía que no podría apoyar el pie, así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, dejando la puerta de par en par.

-¿Qué sucedió para que tengas el pie así?

-pues…no estoy segura.

-¿cómo que no estas segura? Esto no es un simple golpe, tienes un fuerte esguince.

-anoche que fui al baño, no prendí la luz y me caí torciéndome el tobillo, pero no creí que fuera grave hasta esta mañana que intente ponerme de pie y ya no pude.

-tomaremos radiografías apenas lleguemos al hospital, por lo pronto no te moverás, no debes apoyar ese pie, veré que puedo conseguir como muletas hasta que nos vayamos.

-pero ….. No me quedare en la cama.

-te quedaras en un solo lugar señorita, no puedes caminar y eso, no está a discusión. No te lo digo como tu novio si no como tu doctor. - La seriedad que imprimía a cada palabra, dejo a Candy muda.

Fred llego hasta la habitación en busca de su hermano, habían decidió reunirse los tres hermanos Doyle, para hablar y acordar como afrontarían los hechos fuera del seno familiar.

-Buen día Candy, Alex ¿vienes? Charlize y yo estaremos esperando en el estudio.

-bien, bajo en un momento – contesto serio, casi molesto.

-con permiso Candy- se disculpó Fred, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto la rubia deseando sonar casual.

-¿dime que no sucede?, este viaje a terminado de la peor manera posible

-me alarmas.

-te contare después, tengo que ir con Fred y la …insensata de Charlize, en cuanto pueda vengo a atender tu pie. Orden de doctor, no te muevas de la cama.

-como usted indique.

Alex salió de la habitación, aún más confundido de lo que había entrado. El esguince que Candy presentaba, no era uno hecho en la bañera. Lo más extraño era que Candy pretendiera engañarlo sabiendo que era médico y podría determinar eso fácilmente.

Bajó al estudio, donde sus hermanos ya lo esperaban, no iba a ser una charla amigable. No podría estar de acuerdo en comprometer a Terry en una situación provocada.

Al entrar al estudio, pudo sentir el ambiente tenso y la discusión en apenas susurros de sus hermanos, sin embargo prefirió hacerse el desentendido. Ya sabía de ante mano que ellos estaban en acuerdo.

-bien, aquí estoy.

-Alex, quería hablar con ustedes dos, antes de hacerlo con papa. Me gustaría saber que tengo su apoyo, ante el escándalo que se avecina.

-¿Qué escandalo? ¿ El que la aristocracia entera sepa que eres una casquivana.?

-como te atreves a hablarme así. – salto Charlize ofendida

-de la misma manera en la que tú te atreves a llamarme a esta absurda y estúpida reunión , para pedirme que te apoye en una mentira. En ese plan que preparaste desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo.

-Alexandre estas calumniándome y eso no te lo voy a permitir.

-¿cuál calumnia? Ayer te pedí que no fueras a casa de Terry y menos aún a esas horas, pero preferiste salir y buscar lo que te proponías.

-creo que fue suficiente - intervino Fred - no tienes por qué insultar a Charlize.

-si hay alguien que de verdad me decepciona, ese eres tu Fred. - giro su mirada a su hermano, finalmente dejaba salir toda su cólera - jamás me imagine que traicionarías tu propio idealismo, lo que siempre criticaste, lo que me ensañaste a despreciar desde niño.

-no sé de qué hablas, yo solamente estoy defendiendo a mi hermana menor.

-no seas hipócrita, si de eso se tratara yo mismo estaría al frente contigo, demoliendo a quien se atreviera a dañar a mi familia, pero la realidad es que esta niña caprichosa, solo está poniendo una trampa vil a un viejo amigo que sería incapaz de faltarle al respeto a ninguna "dama" y lo sé porque tiene más honor que tú y yo juntos Fred.

-creo que están muy claras las cosas, lo mejor será que regreses a tu vida y dejes que nosotros arreglemos esto en familia – finalizo Charlize.

-estas equivocado - contesto Fred a su hermano, ignorando a la castaña.

-desafortunadamente no lo estoy, y creme entendería perfectamente el que le des la espalda a una amistad como la de los Granchester, pero no por la causa que lo haces y esa no es defender a esta insensata, sino escalar en la corona, eso es lo que me decepciona de ti y me hace verte mucho más pequeño de lo que quisiera – Fred lo escuchaba dolido, sabía que tenía razón. Tras sostenerle la mirada a su hermano, se dirigió hacia la castaña – acepto tu invitación, me retiro, decepcionado y ofendido con esta familia nuevamente. Y solo para dejar las cosas más claras como tú dices, entérate que apoyare a Terry. Seré su testigo y estaré de su lado hasta el final de esta siniestra acusación.

-no te atrevas Alexandre. No es algo con lo que papa estará muy de acuerdo.

-no me amenaces con el Conde, bien sabes que el nombre de Charles Doyle ni me asusta ni me detiene, pero considérate enterada de mi postura y esa es toda la honorabilidad que puedes obtener de mí. Mucha suerte a los dos.

Tras esas palabras salió del despacho hecho una furia, tal y como había salido años atrás de casa. Cuando su padre lo quiso casar con una de las hijas del Duque de York.

No solo estaba ofendido por el comportamiento de su hermana, sino que encima de todo quisieran embaucar a su amigo de infancia, un hombre con integridad y honestidad.

En una carrera subió las escaleras, tenía que salir de esa casa inmediatamente. Al llegar a la habitación de Candy se detuvo solo para darle instrucciones, dejando a la rubia pasmada sin entender que sucedía.

El mismo fue a empacar las pocas pertenencias que llevaba. Metió en su maleta de forma desordenada y sin cuidado; sus sweaters, un par de camisas y pantalones, dejo las botas y su ropa de cabalgar en el closet, no tenía la paciencia, para revisar lo que se quedaba, mas había perdido en su estancia ahí, que un par de zapatos o una camisa.

Salió de la habitación topándose con su hermano, que trato de detenerlo.

-¿a dónde vas?

-fuera de esta casa, tomare el auto pero lo traeré de regreso en cuanto me sea posible, solo necesito llevar a Candy a un lugar seguro hasta mañana por la mañana que partimos.

-no seas impetuoso, quédate aquí, Candy no tiene por qué pasar penurias por una discusión de hermanos.

-Candy no tiene ningún problema de pasar por penurias, cuando se trata de hacer lo correcto. Ella es una verdadera dama, no una triste imitación.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Alex se abrió paso hasta la habitación que ocupaba Candy, le ayudo a poner las últimas prendas en la maleta y la cerró para dejarla fuera en el pasillo.

-bien princesa, ¿estas lista?

-eso creo, pero no entiendo nada.

-te explicare en el camino, no quiero que camines, así que te llevare en brazos.

-no es…- la rubia no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Alex ya la sostenía entre sus brazos, para llevarla hasta el auto.

Sintió los músculos de sus brazos sosteniéndola, nunca había tenido esa sensación de protección antes.

La tensión y seriedad de los músculos del rostro de Alex, le dejaban ver a Candy lo serio del problema, no se había quedado hasta el final de los hechos en la casa de Terry, por lo que no sabía que había pasado después que los dos hermanos Doyle llegaran.

Al llegar al auto la deposito en el asiento delantero y le pidió que lo esperara un momento en lo que iba por el equipaje. En ese año y medio nunca lo había visto tan serio y con el rostro tan adusto como en ese momento.

Un par de minutos después salió con las maletas en las manos, las puso en la parte trasera y se subió al auto para arrancarlo.

-¿no nos despediremos de nadie? –pregunto la rubia un tanto angustiada.

-Jeff y sus amigos partieron esta mañana y de Charlize y Fred no es necesario, prefiero evitarte el mal momento.

-Alex….. ¿Estás bien?

-esa pregunta no puedo responderla en estos momentos, porque no lo sé. Estoy muy decepcionado, dolido y confundido.

El auto salió de las propiedades de la colina, dejando atrás la Villa Doyle, y aun lado la Granchester. Pero tras las palabras de Alex no podía hacer más preguntas, se sentía descubierta, culpable.

-Candy necesito pedir tu ayuda en estos momentos.- dijo de pronto, aun con el rostro serio.

-lo que necesites.

-te llevare al pueblo, tomaremos un par de habitaciones donde pasaremos esta noche. Necesito que te quedes ahí, hasta que yo regrese.

-….si claro…- contesto dudosa, era una extraña petición - ¿ puedo saber a dónde vas ?

-tengo que entregar el auto y después…. Tengo que hacer una visita más.

-entiendo – contesto Candy guardando silencio, sintiéndose descubierta y culpable de la seriedad de Alex.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel Alex se registró junto a Candy en recamaras individuales, la cargo en brazos nuevamente y la dejo en la cama, tras besar su frente Salió nuevamente.

Candy estaba confundida por la reacción de Alex, no sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado, sabía que él había llegado a la villa Granchester la noche anterior. La angustia la consumía de saber si habría tenido algún enfrentamiento con Terry.

También quería saber si el castaño estaba bien, aún estaba confundida por las palabras dichas por Charlize y por la aceptación de Terry de un beso robado y de caricias inapropiadas, pero tenía que aceptar que nada de eso era una ofensa para ella, eran tan solo celos que no imagino sentir …. Aun así le preocupaba saber que esa chica quería envolverlo en algo más serio a lo que Terry no entraba bajo voluntad propia.

Se había negado a pensar en sus sentimientos hacia él, era demasiada crueldad que ahora que se rencontraban y habían fantaseado con un nuevo comienzo, llegara Charlize con toda esa escena montada, tirando sus incipientes planes, frente a un posible escándalo.

Pensativa, se quedó recostada, no podía creer que su pie se hubiera confabulado con toda esa desgracia, para dejarla de lado sin poder averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Y encima la seriedad de Alex, solamente le conocía ese carácter cuando estaba ante un caso difícil en el hospital.

Y no estaba lejos de la realidad, Alex se sentía como en uno de esos días difíciles en el quirófano, donde tenía que tomar decisiones cruciales. Sabía que lo que su hermana trataba de hace era indefendible, pero tampoco podía ir en contra de su familia de esa manera, por otra parte Terry era un hombre que apreciaba y tenía en un alto concepto de amistad, sin embargo el mismo había provocado esa situación enganchando a Charlize en una relación que jamás intento llevar a cabo.

Una vez que dejo el auto en la villa Doyle, le dio la espalda a la propiedad para no voltear nuevamente. Sabía que alejándose de ese lugar, también se alejaba de su familia, pero esa decisión ya la había tomado años atrás, lo único que hacia ahora era confirmarla.

Su vida estaba en Paris, lejos del alcance de los Doyle. Se sentía mucho más feliz en su mundo de batas blancas y olor a medicina. Ahí no había gente que lo decepcionara y si mucha gente a la que bridarle esperanza.

Frente al lago, se despidió en silencio de los bellos recuerdos familiares que había plantado en ese lugar. Abrazo la imagen de su hermano, siempre defendiéndolo y enseñándole un mundo mejor, ese era Fred. No lo que había encontrado en ese regreso.

Sonrió melancólico y dio la vuelta para adentrare en la propiedad de los Granchester. Toco la puerta para que un hombre de edad avanzada apareciera por el jardín.

-buen día joven

-buen día, busco a Terry.

-el señor Granchester acaba de regresar de cabalgar, está en el establo.

-gracias – sonrió amable y se encamino hasta el establo.

-una mañana fría y lluviosa para cabalgar, ¿no te parece?

-siempre ayuda a refrescar los pensamientos – Terry alimentaba a su caballo. Vio llegar a Alex, pero no se inmuto.

-sí que hace falta. – Contesto más para sí mismo - ¿ya desayunaste?

-no tengo hambre.

-sí, me lo imagino.

-¿quieres un te? - le invito Terry

-¿tienes café?, creo que él te y las costumbres inglesas son algo que prefiero evitar.

-no lo creo - sonrió Terry – ¿has venido con Candy? – pregunto finalmente, la necesidad que tenia de verla lo estaba quemando.

-no, vine yo solo - contesto evasivo - quiero hablar contigo …. En privado, por eso no le pedí que me acompañara.

-¿la dejaste en la villa Doyle? – pregunto insistente , queriendo saber de Candy.

-vamos por ese té y platicamos, me estoy congelando.

-es cierto vienes mojado, ven te daré ropa seca y él te ayudara a que te calientes.

Ambos salieron del establo, para entrar a la villa. Era un momento lleno de tención para los dos, la situación se había tornado oscura e incómoda.

-toma asiento - le invito Terry a su visita, puso el agua en la tetera y se disculpó un segundo para conseguir el Sweater que calentaría a Alex.

- gracias – Alex se quitó el sweater que se había mojado por la suave llovizna, mientras caminaba de villa a villa.

-no sabía que te gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia.

-es una de mis nuevas aficiones – sonrió sarcástico, mientras ayudaba a su anfitrión a servir él te.

-ahora si estamos listos. – lo apresuro Terry, necesitaba escuchar cómo estaba Candy y Alex simplemente, no decía nada.

-¿cómo pasaste la noche?

-fue una noche muy lenta, pero la sobreviví.

-Terry estoy aquí para adoptar una posición ante este problema que se sucinto entre mi familia y tú.

-Alex, no tienes que hacer esto, yo entiendo la posición de todos ustedes, Charlize es tu hermana y … lo entiendo, no hace falta una explicación.

-pero si hace falta, a mí me hace falta. Porque aunque es cierto que esa insensata mujer es mi hermana, también es cierto que no estoy de acuerdo en su proceder. - dio un sorbo a su té y en el sabor a hiervas encontró la tranquilidad que necesitaba, en ese momento sintió el balance que había estado buscando todo la noche anterior – yo no estoy aquí para indagar, ni preguntar lo que sucedió entre ustedes los meses anteriores, lo que si se, es que tu no estas interesado en ella y yo me encargue de dejárselo claro antes de que saliera a buscarte en tu casa.

-…..- los azules ojos de Terry se fijaban en los grisáceos de Alex que no parpadeaban mientras hablaba. - no tenía idea que te habías percatado del desbordante apremio de tu hermana, por monopolizar mi atención hacia ella.

-en realidad fue hasta anoche que lo supe, la vi discutir con Fred y escuche que quería venir a verte. Ella sola, por supuesto se lo prohibí, y obviamente no me escucho.

-seré tan honesto como tú lo estas siendo conmigo - dijo finalmente Terry, queriendo confiar en su amigo de la infancia – yo nunca le hice creer a tu hermana que me interesaba, las veces que salimos juntos fue como amigos y se lo aclare cada vez que ella insistía en querernos hacer ver como pareja, el día que la bese, fue una noche de éxtasis por el vino y la confusión, yo trataba de despedirme y ella simplemente se me aventó a los brazos, creo que también había tomado un par de copas de más. Intentamos no caer y terminamos en un abrazo que nos ligó a un beso. Nunca hubo un momento de intención romántico y menos aún quise aprovecharme o ilusionar a Charlize, después de ese día entendí que ella no tomaba nuestra relación de amistad como eso, amistad, así que comencé a alejarme de ella.

-lamento decirlo Terry, pero debiste ver eso venir. Las chicas de esa esfera social no saben de amistad.

-lo sé, fui un idiota.

-ni cómo ayudarte – rio más entusiasmado – debiste dejarle claro que había alguien más.

-creía haberle dejado claro que no tenía interés en una relación con ella, además de la amistosa.

-no fue suficiente.

-¿tú crees?- Pregunto burlón - Bueno ahora lo entenderá, porque no volverá a verme ni a solas ni acompañado.

-supongo que planea armar un escandalo

-Alex puedo asegurarte que perderá su tiempo, en el pasado no pudieron obligarme a un matrimonio, cuando había más razones de peso. No lo harán las mentiras de tu hermana ahora. No le he tocado un solo cabello y el hecho que ella haya venido aquí bajo su propia voluntad y se haya desnudado en mi recamara, la perjudica más de lo que la beneficia.

-aun así será un escándalo, espero que no te perjudique demasiado.

-no te preocupes por mí, es a ella a quien deberías procurar.

-esta mañana renuncie al apellido Doyle – la mirada de Terry le dejo saber su consternación - le deje claro que no apoyo lo que está haciendo, le recrimine su conducta tan vil y le asegure que atestiguaría a tu favor. Por supuesto me dejo claro que hablara con el Conde y eso significa que estaré desheredado y hasta muerto para la familia.

-no deberías meterte en tantos problemas, de igual forma yo nunca te tendría como testigo, te aprecio sinceramente para ponerte en una encrucijada de esa magnitud.

-no me equivoque al calificarte como una persona íntegra y digna, sé que eres un caballero con honor. No estoy interesado en perder tu amistad y tampoco en ceder a la caprichosa ambición de la monarquía y si el precio a serle fiel a mis ideales es ser expulsado de mi familia, pues que así sea. Al menos me alegra saber que conservo tu amistad sin el chantaje de ningún tipo.

-a mí también me alegra saber qué crees en mi inocencia.

-¿inocencia? ¿Es así como llamas a tu inconciencia? – ambos rieron, se habían relajado y las cosas estaban claras entre ellos.

-lo acepto fui un idiota para ser un hombre de más de veinticinco años.

-espero que hayas aprendido de esta experiencia.

-esas palabras me recuerdan que tendré que hablar con el Duque de lo que sucedió aquí.

-¿tendrás problemas?

-no lo sé, tengo que admitir que se ha portado muy bien conmigo, pero esta vez su apellido está de por medio.

-siempre existe la posibilidad de huir. – se mofo Alex.

-eso es cierto Nueva York no es tan malo.

-y Paris tiene amigos que te abrigarían – se ofreció Alex, - mi departamento es grande.

-esa es la mejor idea que me has dado – recordó entonces a Candy – ¿y dime donde dejaste a Candy?

-está recluida en un hotel en el pueblo, la pobre no entiende lo que pasa, aun no le explico.

-¿qué hace un hotel en el pueblo?

-la saque de la villa esta mañana, después de que discutí con mis hermanos y les di mi postura en todo esto.

-debiste traerla contigo pudieron quedarse aquí, no había necesidad de ir al pueblo

-tenía que hablar contigo en privado y además Candy tuvo un accidente y no puede caminar.

-¿un accidente? ¿Qué le sucedió? - casi grito Terry preocupado.

-tiene un esguince en el tobillo, la he inmovilizado hasta que pueda sacarle algunas radiografías y terminar que tan grave es.

-¿qué le paso?- quiso saber un preocupado Terry

-dice que se tropezó en la habitación …. Pero….

-no crees esa versión.

-es un esguince muy serio, que no se hace con un resbalón, ¿no se? Candy es una cajita de sorpresas

-que supones tu que paso entonces

-no lo sé, hace tiempo que renuncie a averiguar los secretos de Candy, no importa las mil hipótesis que pueda tener, ella siempre viene con algo que me impresiona, me impacta y que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-¿crees que pueda despedirme?

-hoy no Terry, en realidad aun no le explico lo que sucedió y solamente la saque de casa esta mañana para meterla a ese hotel sin decirle una palabra, debe estar confundida, pobrecita mía.

-cuando le expliques, puedes asegurarte que ella sepa que no existe ni existió nada entre tu hermana y yo. -Terry se sintió mal, por usar a Alex como su mensajero, pero sabía que si Candy estaba molesta no hablaría con él y con seguridad escucharía a Alex.

-limpiare tu nombre, lo prometo. - sonrió franco – ahora será mejor que regrese con ella, ha de estar hambrienta y desesperada.

-salúdala mucho de mi parte y dile que los iré visitar pronto.

-lo hare, me alegra ver que llegaron a congeniar muy bien

-...Alex hay algo que debo decirte, con respecto a Candy... - Alex no dijo nada, solo lo escucho con atención - ... Platicando con Candy ayer por la mañana que la invite a tomar un té, nos dimos cuenta que.. Nos conocemos.

-se conocen? - pregunto sorprendido y algo confuso

-sí, del colegio San Pablo. Sus ... Primos eran mis vecinos de habitación y creo que compartíamos algunas clases, la verdad eso no lo recuerdo.

-lo que me sorprende es que recuerdes ir a clase - sonrió travieso – y a ella, la recuerdas, fueron amigos?

-...Alex, yo no era amigo de nadie en el colegio – le mintió.

-eso hará las cosas más fáciles, para que sean amigos ahora, no lo crees?

-si - contesto tajante, sintiéndose sumamente incomodo, vil y mentiroso.

No imaginaba que sus sentimientos se verían confrontados nuevamente, como años atrás cuando tuvo que elegir entre Candy y Susana. Su moral le gritaba que era muy bajo lo que hacía ... "robarle la nova a su mejor amigo"

continuara...

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por seguir conmigo y llegar hasta este episodio 19.

Les cuento que este fin de semana que paso, me senté a escribir hasta las 4 de la mañana … quise terminar, pero aún sigo en ese capítulo de desenlace, creo que será largo, porque no pienso dividirlo en dos, perdería emoción…. Esta se mana les dejare entre dos y tres capítulos, para que a finales de la próxima semana, celebremos el final. =D

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y también por enojarse conmigo, por aventarme tomatazos y por levantar su voz para exigir que ya no haya más drama y mucho menos mas separaciones y más de lo mismo de siempre. Sus comentarios, peticiones y exigencias siempre son escuchados, por eso les digo mil Gracias por sus reviews.

Zucastillo, Lady Supernova, verito, Alma Candy, Conny G Veruck, Liz Carter, Gadamigrant ( me encanta tu fantasma, prometo revivirte en el final …. Aunque sea de un coraje…. No es cierto, es broma.) Iris, Rebeca, 4 tardecer, Ins ( querida amiga, gracias por tus reviews y por tu desbordante interés...brevemente te respondo, Alex sintió ese celillo por su paciente a manera de descubrimiento de interés en Candy….los celos sobre Albert fueron más por creer que él era aquel hombre del que Candy se había enamorado alguna vez y de quien había sufrido una decepción, no quise hacerlo un hombre con celos patológico pero creo que no lo transmití bien ;P )

Chicas nos vemos en un par de días, les deseo un buen inicio de semana.


	20. Chapter 20 Encrucijada

**Desde la Penumbra**

**PO: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 20**

**Encrucijada**

Había una habitación justo al lado de la que estaba ocupando en esos momentos, pero ningún otro lugar era más confortable y sobrecogedor que esa cama que compartía con la única mujer a la que le había entregado su corazón.

Había vuelto de la villa Granchester, para atender el pie de Candy, y tras vendarlo y alimentar a la chica, ambos se recostaron en la gran cama que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación.

Los dos entre las cobijas, miraban el techo. La luz del día daba los últimos destellos, pero la habitación ya estaba a oscuras y ninguno de los dos había hecho nada por iluminarla. Se sentían cómodos y en casa, en ese ambiente y en la compañía.

-Alex estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Es tu familia y para bien o para mal son tu sangre

-lo sé, pero ellos no han hecho nada por hacerme sentir orgulloso de ser un Doyle. Por el contrario me siento muy decepcionado e incluso apenado de que me liguen con ellos.

-no digas eso, todos los que te conocemos sabemos la gran persona que eres, no solamente justo e inteligente, si no leal y un gran hombre que entrega su vida a salvar otras. Y ellos...ellos tienen otros ideales y no puedes juzgarlos por eso.

Cada palabra que Candy repetía le salía del corazón, no podía negar que ese hombre se había ganado un lugar muy importante en su vida y después de ver la lealtad que tenía a su amistad y sobre todo a sus ideales, le abrió a Candy un lugar mucho más profundo en el corazón.

Comenzaba a verlo con otros ojos, no solo con los de una mujer que gustaba del perfecto físico del doctor, si no con los ojos del alma, que le descubrían un alma fuerte y digna de ser resguardada con amor.

-es definitivo, no pienso volver a ellos, regresare a Paris y olvidare que vine aquí.

-Alex que pasaría si Terry no estuviera diciendo la verdad y él hubiera tenido un romance con Charlize. - Candy no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, pero quería escuchar lo que Alex pensaba y deshacerse de ese horrible sentimiento que tenía en contra de Terry.

-no lo creo, se quién es quién. Charlize ha soñado con escalar socialmente desde que tenía 5 años y Terry fue la presa perfecta; heredero al Ducado, adinerado, bien parecido y lo suficientemente tonto para no tomar precauciones con una chica obsesionada con todo lo que él representa. Además lo conozco bien, el jamás se aprovecharía de una mujer, puede ser un rufián pero es un caballero con las damas. Tu deberías saberlo también – soltó de repente. Mirándola para ver su reacción, aunque la oscuridad ayudaría a Candy para no que no pudiera ver su palidez.

-yo...?

-sí, Terry me dijo esta mañana que te conocía.

-no entiendo por qué diría algo así – dijo Candy nerviosa, sin entender hasta donde había hablado Terry y por qué lo había hecho sin su consentimiento.

-¿por qué es la verdad?

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-que te conocía del colegio San Pablo.

-...bueno...yo...

-en realidad dijo que conocía a tus primos.

-a Archie ...?

-no lo sé, no menciono sus nombres, así que no creo que haya sido amigo de ellos tampoco ... ¿Tú recuerdas haberlo visto?

-...no ... Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ...

-él tampoco te recuerda de entonces, pero te identifico por sus primos, que pequeño es el mundo, ¿no crees?

-sí, eso parece – respiro más calmada, iba a matar a Terry cuando lo viera.

-lo único que me alienta es que mañana estaremos de regreso en casa y la realidad con ello.

-no fue buena idea hacer este viaje. - pensó Candy, sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta.

-quebranto la paz y la perfección en la que vivíamos, pero te prometo que todo estará restructurado apenas pongamos un pie en Paris, reconstruiré nuestro mundo de nuevo y esta vez será inquebrantable, lo prometo.

-lo sé. - el corazón de Candy se apretó al ver la cantidad de amor que ese hombre tenía para ella y lo más extraño era que ella misma tenía ese fuerte sentimiento por el también.

-Candy puedo pedirte un favor?

-por supuesto, lo que quieras.

-...me dejarías quedarme esta noche aquí contigo?

-veo que en la sangre Doyle corre ese deseo de escándalo... - contesto mofándose la rubia.

-eso fue agresión

-Alex, hace un par de noches dormimos juntos y me sentí muy mal la mañana siguiente. No creo que sea correcto que pasemos más noches juntos siendo novios...

-nadie se va a enterar,- rogo el hombre acercándose un poco a Candy, para rosar sus labios en un casto beso, mientras los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban – prometo no besarte, ni abrazarte...y también prometo que mañana no diré mas mentiras, pero hoy ¿me puedo quedar? Necesito tu cariño

-chantajista ... - sus palabras de desvanecieron al contacto de sus labios, la habitación estaba en total oscuridad, pero el resplandor de su relación iluminaba sus vidas, sin la necesidad de una luz ajena.

Chicago

Archie y su esposa habían decidido pasearse por el club esa mañana de domingo, pero para su desfortunio Archie se había topado con uno de sus clientes importantes, teniendo que abandonar a su esposa en la mesa que habían tomado para desayunar.

-será solo un segundo - se disculpó Archie, ante la mirada suplicante de Simone.

La rubia se había quedado en la mesa decidiendo que desayunaría. A lo lejos veía a Archie hablar con esos hombres de edad madura. Se sentía tan orgullosa de ser esposa de un Andley y muy especial de Archie, era de carácter impulsivo, pero de buen corazón.

-hola hermosa – la interrumpió de sus pensamientos la voz ronca de Neil Legan.

-hola Neil, no te había visto.

-en cambio, yo te vi desde que entraste, es difícil no ver una belleza como tú.

-gracias Neil, pero no creo que sea correcto que me hables de esa manera, soy una mujer casada.

-no intento molestarte y menos aún ofenderte, solo quería saludarte, pero si te resulta molesto me disculp0o y me retiro.

-no por favor, es solo que no quiero que Archie pudiera molestarse...

-por qué habría de molestarse, tan solo te estoy saludando. Somos primos.

La sonrisa de Simone, le indico al moreno que era bienvenido, en algún momento en el pasado ella había puesto los ojos en ese chico de mirada malévola y sonrisa enigmática, el misterio que encerraba su personalidad la hipnotizaba, pero de repente él se había alejado y Archie había entrado en su vida.

-me gustaría que platicáramos un día de estos. Si mi primo está de acuerdo por supuesto.

-en ocasiones vengo a desayunar por aquí...con tu hermana.

-tendré que checar el itinerario de Elisa – su mirada llena de intensión, logro producirle escalofríos a la rubia, que vio desaparecer a Neil, tan pronto como Archie volvía a la mesa.

-que es lo que quería ese mequetrefe? – indago al acto Archie.

-saludar.

-desde cuando son amigos, ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran

-es hermano de Elisa y se acercó solo a saludar, cariño no tienes que ser tan hostil.

Archie no quiso hacer más comentarios, sabía que si lo hacía, resultaría en una innecesaria discusión por los Legan. Hacia lo posible por mantener su matrimonio a flote.

-que haremos después de desayunar?

-quisiera ir a visitar a William, llego de su viaje y necesito consultar con el algunos contratos que tengo pendientes.

-¿y no lo veras en la oficina el lunes?

-supongo que sí, pero de igual forma quisiera saludarlo.

-quiero ir contigo, pero ya sé que no le agrado.

-no cariño, no digas eso, William es poco efusivo, pero te tiene mucho aprecio.

-sí, me imagino cuanto, será mejor que vayas tu solo yo me quedare aquí y más tarde iré a casa en algún carruaje.

Después de desayunar, Archie dejo a su esposa en compañía de unas mujeres que reclamaban ser sus amigas. Con la mente puesta en visitar al recién llegado. Archie subió a su auto y se dirigió a la mansión Andley, estaba ansioso por escuchar de Candy y...Annie.

Al llegar a la mansión bajo del auto y pudo ver a su tío sentado en el jardín. Una jarra de jugo de naranja frente a él y el periódico en sus manos.

-buen día viajero -saludo Archie, el rubio bajo el periódico que sostenía con ambas manos, para encontrarse con su sobrino.

-heeey buen día, como está el recién casado?

-saltemos esa pregunta y mejor cuéntame como te fue de viaje.

-mmm …. ¿Nubes en el paraíso? ¿Quieres desayunar?

-vengo del club, desayune con Simone. Gracias.

-entonces me siento muy honrado al ver que la visita si es por mí.

-así es, vine a que me cuentes a detalle cómo te fue.

-pues me fue: magníficamente increíble, uno de los viajes más confortables de mi vida. Paris es una ciudad maravillosa, llena de luz y alegría, parece mentira pero la vida comienza cuando llega la noche y las luces le dan vida a las calles que alberga a mujeres y hombres buscando diversión.

-creo que te estas divirtiendo conmigo...- dijo serio y hasta molesto.

-jajjja Archie, no seas tan temperamental, eso no está bien.

-creo que me haz castigado por bastante tiempo, por lo que sucedió con las chicas, pero no creo que pueda soportar que te burles así de mi...

-está bien Archie, no te molestes. Las chicas están estupendas, Candy consiguió trabajo en un hospital modesto de Paris y le va bien, tan bien que tiene como novio a uno de los médicos más importantes del lugar, ya conoces a Candy, iluminando con su risa por donde va. Está muy feliz...

-¿me ha perdonado?

-te mando decir que sigue pensando que eres un cabeza hueca, pero te agradece mucho lo que hiciste por ellas, pues a fin de cuentas, fue gracias a ti que encontraron ese camino en Paris.

-Paris... pensé que no me dirías donde estaban.

-jajjaja eso creí yo también, pero ellas ya no tienen secretos y tampoco se esconden de su pasado, de hecho Candy me pidió que le escribieras, para ella todo quedo en el pasado.

-y….. Annie...?

-Annie esta irreconocible, es una hermosa flor que se abrió a la vida y es una chica inmensamente feliz, trabaja en el museo de Louvre y canta, ríe y grita al viento lo feliz que es.

-me da mucho gusto escuchar todo eso. Annie merecía eso y más - Archie bajo la mirada, de verdad se sentía feliz por Annie, pero no imagino que sentiría una punzada en el pecho al reconocer que finalmente Annie, había encontrado la felicidad lejos de él.

-puedes saberte absuelto por ese par que irradia vida.

-¿vendrán de vuelta a América?

-¿de vuelta? Solamente que sea de visita, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos está interesada en regresar aquí, ahora su vida está en Europa.

-espero algún día volver a verlas.

-Te garantizo que así será, ahora lo sé.

-gracias tío, gracias por darme esperanza a recuperar a las amigas que perdí por un tonto romanticismo.

-no creo que sea tonto si te llevo hasta el altar.

-comienzo a pensar si fue lo correcto tomar una decisión tan precipitada.

-¿problemas en el paraíso?

-algunas disyuntivas …. Supongo que comenzamos a acoplarnos a nuestra vida juntos o a conocernos, pero si ha ocasionado algunos baches.

-lamento escuchar eso Archie, pensé que seguirías en tu luna de miel, pero no te desanimes, todo va a componerse.

-esa es mi esperanza, no quisiera pensar que me equivoque.

-Archie, lamento mucho decirte que ni tú ni yo tendremos la oportunidad de derrotarnos nuevamente, después de lo que las chicas nos han enseñado no podremos quedarnos atrás.

-tienes razón, nos llevan ventaja.

Paris.

-Dios mío! Yo pensé que te sorprendería con la noticias que te tenia, pero me has dejado muda….. Rencontrarte con nada menos que Terry Granchester.

-creo que volver a verlo no me tomo tanto de sorpresa, como la forma y especialmente siendo amigo de Alex.

-no me imagino estar en tu posición, me hubiera desmayado ahí mismo.

-estuve muy cerca de caerme inconsciente, pero logre mantenerme en pie, aunque no reaccione en horas.

-¿Qué dijo Alex?

-nada, no sabe que nos conocemos, bueno creo que al final el bocón de Terry le conto una historia que aun no entiendo.

-¿fingieron no conocerse todo este tiempo? Candy, será mejor que me ponga mis pijamas y me meta en la cama contigo, será una larga noche, tienes que contarme a detalle.

-Annie, será mejor que también traigas unos tranquilizantes, por que no te imaginas lo que vas a escuchar.

Con la boca abierta y los ojos saliendo por las orbitas, Annie escucho palabra a palabra lo que la rubia le contaba, no podía creer que Candy estuviera metida en medio de un romance con dos chicos.

-¿pero qué paso entre esa mujer y Terry?

-no me quede a averiguar, fue cuando salte por la ventana; pero por supuesto que nada, él no está interesado en ella.

-¿pudiste hablar con el después de tan penoso incidente?

-no, no volví a verlo. Alex fue a hablar con él y yo me quede en cama. No podía moverme.

-¿pero entonces que va a pasar con Terry, como vas a contactarlo?

-Annie no me tortures, porque no lo sé… no sé qué voy a hacer.

-¿cómo que no sabes que vas a hacer?

-creo que estoy enamorada de Alex…..

-y Terry?

-…..también de él.

Londres.

Sentado frente al Duque, Terry podía ver como el rostro de su padre se descomponía conforme escuchaba la historia que había sucedido en Edimburgo. No podía creer que su hijo hubiera caído, en lo que con anticipación le había advertido.

-creí haberte dicho que te cuidaras de esa mujer.

-se lo que está pensando y le puedo asegurar, que no le di ningún motivo para aparecer en la villa, es más ni siquiera fui yo quien le abrió la puerta.

-mujer astuta y… - guardo silencio antes de pronunciar un improperio para una "dama" pensó. - lamento mucho la situación por Charles, pero si su hija lanza el primer comentario desatinado, quedara con una reputación arruinada. ¿Hay testigos?

-Fred y Alex.

-sus hermanos no pueden ser testigos de nada, ¿alguien más?

-Jeff Bryant

-el hijo del Barón Bryant – pensativo miraba a su hijo - el no será ningún problema, no atestiguara. Sera un enorme error si la señorita Doyle abre la boca, lo único que hará es hundir a su familia.

-quizá debería advertirle al Conde.

-quizá…. – dijo pensativo, en ocasiones él también podía jugar con esa malévola actitud que se practicaba en la corona. – espero que entiendas que no podrás frecuentarlos más. – le advierto como si de un niño se tratara.

-no tengo planeado ponerme delante de Charlize o Fred, no prometo lo mismo con Alex, que me ha brindado su apoyo….. Aunque…

-¿aunque..?

-no sé por cuanto tiempo podremos ser amigos. - el Duque miraba a su hijo con toda atención, comenzaba a conocerlo. Tenía esa mirada de ansiedad, lo que significaba que le contaría algo que lo atormentaba. – ¿recuerda que hablamos de Candy…?

-sí, ibas a telegrafiar a América, para contactar a su familia.

-pues no hizo falta, la encontré.

-que bien, ¿dónde está?

-en Paris, comprometida con Alex Doyle.

El rostro del Duque le expreso toda la sorpresa de la que era capaz, y también comprendió las palabras de su hijo. Sabía que lucharía por esa chica, sin lugar a duda su primogénito había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

-cuál es el plan.

-casarme con ella.

-Quiero nietos pronto. – dijo en forma de apoyo, encontrando la amplia sonrisa de su hijo.

-tan pronto como sea posible.

-¿cuándo será el siguiente paso?

-viajo a Paris en cuanto arregle unos detalles, necesito ver a Candy, después tengo que hacer un corto viaje a Nueva York para finiquitar unos asuntos.

-¿vas a ver a esa chica exactris?

-sí, me han buscado del hospital, al parecer Susana está muy mal

-¿y que puedes tu hacer al respecto?

-voy a coordinar personalmente el lugar donde Susana vivirá, al parecer su madre está muy delicada de salud y estará sola por un tiempo, tengo que asegurarme que este lo mejor posible.

-Terruce sé que tu terquedad no te dejara ver más allá, así que te daré un consejo que espero esta vez, si tomes – lo miro serio mientras tomaba el bolígrafo entre sus manos, para apuntar hacia su hijo. - ve a Paris y dile a Candy exactamente a lo que vas a América, no escondas tus actos que pueden malinterpretarse y después de eso, ve a América a cerrar ese capítulo en tu vida, yo mismo me asegurare que esa mujer que arriesgo su integridad, reciba lo que merece por salvar la vida de mi hijo.

-gracias Duque.

-ningún gracias, quiero nietos para el próximo año.

La sonrisa de Terry afloro con alegría, su padre no solo manejaría el escandalo con los Doyle sino que le ayudaría a organizar la vida de Susana, lo único en lo que él tenía que pensar era en hacer su esposa a esa mujer que le robo el corazón alguna vez.

Continuara

* * *

Hola de nuevo chicas, misión cumplida capítulo 20 y con esto cerramos la semana.

Si!, sé que me quieren matar, solo les pido que no lo hagan…aun. Les invito que lleguemos hasta el final y entonces sí tendrán más motivos…. Jajajja.

Me temía mucho que Candy se diera cuenta que no era por honor que dudara en mandar a volar a Alex, sino porque sentía algo por él. Y eso no quiere decir que no le interese Terry…..bueno, mejor no explico más y les invito a que me acompañen la próxima semana, que será la última de tortura… llegamos al final en el capítulo 22 y un epilogo que pone punto final.

Gracias por su compañía y sus review.

Iris, Hola como estas? Pues yo creo que ni Terry sabe lo que va a pasar con él, pero seguramente lo sabremos pronto. = P

Gadamigranchet, amiga fantasma, sostente fuerte falta poco muy poco….resiste.

Liz Carter. Hay amiga, el mercado entero jajja, que me iras aventar ahora y mañana…hay dios quedare hecha pomada .. Amiga gracias por todos tus reviews he gozado cada jalón de oreja, de cabello, tomatazos y demás. A pesar que fuiste tú la que al inicio me alentó para que empujara a Candy en una relación con Alex y ahora se nos enamoró… a ver qué pasa…. Saludos.

Ins. Mi adorada amiga, mil gracia por todos tus reviews, los he disfrutado enormemente y me siento satisfecha de cada palabra que escribí en esta historia si con ello, llegue a conseguir tu aceptación. Te cuento que Sufrí el rumbo que le di más de una vez a la historia, pretendía ser un fic mucho más largo, con situaciones mucho muy diferentes y más complicadas, en las que el favorito Terry iba a salir bien raspado, mejorando un poco rumbo al final, pero lo cambie por algo más ligero y corto y aun así sufrí este final, porque mis manos me forzaban a escribir otras líneas, pero no las deje .. Borre un capítulo entero y después de eso, varias páginas más hasta que llegue a algo un poco más sensato " según yo" =P . Pero me divertí y pues me hice de más amigas y de algunas otra enemigas jajaj….just kiding…. Un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que estés.

Val Rod. Gracias amiga, muchas gracias por hacerme el honor de acompañarme aun sabiendo que tu rubia debilidad es Anthony y no el presumido de Terry…saludos

Verito, amiga muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. me han encantado, siempre me hiciste ver las cosas a detalle, pude medir que lograba enviar bien el mensaje en cada capítulo….Candy la inmadura está en un broncón ahora que se dio cuenta que si siente algo por Alex y que no sabe cómo resolver será que el tiempo se lo dirá….gracias amiga por tu compañía un abrazo.

Zafiro azul cielo 1313. Gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión, en la que estoy de acuerdo contigo. O estamos hablando de Susana y Terry en donde todo fue forzado, incluso las circunstancias, Candy entro en esa relación consiente y por gusto a ver ahora como se deshace del compromiso y más aún si siente pasos….=) saludos.

Rebeca, hermosa mi amiga! Gracias como siempre, haz sido una gran compañía y apoyo en mi paso por FF. Gracias por dejarme conocerte =D. Y no, no creo que deban decirle la verdad a Alex, así para que sufran todos =P . A ver quién es el valiente que se enfrenta a la verdad ….. jajaja …. Ya casi amiga ya casi hay sangre… un supe abrazo, cuídate.

Lady Supernova, gracias por tus reviews, y pues de que tienen que enfrentar la verdad lo tienen que hacer, pero no sé si será para decirle a Alex que queda descalificado, porque al parecer si está calificando. Te espero e la próxima…. Saludos!...

Chicas sé que soné a despedida, pero es que no sé si me van a volver a hablar….. estoy exprimiendo a su galán favorito y yo trato de complacerlas, pero Candy siempre hace lo que quiere…yo las dejo esta semana y las rencuentro el próximo lunes.

Les deseo un estupendo fin de semana que ya se acerca. Cuídense mucho…. Un abrazo Liz.


	21. Chapter 21 Tiempo

**El Tiempo lo Dira**

**Por" Lizzig**

**Capítulo 21**

**Tiempo**

Con las manos metidas en las bolsas del abrigo, Fred caminaba con la mirada al suelo, se sentía derrotado, había traicionado todo lo que había defendido en su vida. Lo único que podía rescatar era el fuerte lazo que había entre él y su hermano, no podía perderlo.

Había caminado por horas en las calles de Paris. Esa mañana que bajo del tren respiro los aires de libertad, fuera de los convencionalismos de Londres. Había hecho bien en abandonar la casa de su padre. Era un hombre que rebasaba los treinta años, no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la cafetería de Maggie. Tenía unos deseos locos de ver a aquella mujer con la que había soñado alguna vez, en su adolescencia.

Desde la esquina contraria, Fred vio la fachada de la cafetería, tenía impresa la personalidad de Maggie, un lugar alegre, de aspecto refinado y carácter fuerte. Sonrió emocionado y siguió su andar hasta entrar al establecimiento.

El lugar olía exquisito a pan recién hecho y chocolate. Necesitaba un café humeante, había adquirido la costumbre de esa bebida en sus días en América.

Al entrar, una joven risueña se acercó a él para atenderlo.

-buen día! Pase por favor. – lo invito a entrar.

Apenas había un par de mesas con comensales. A media mañana era difícil ver más actividad. En una de las mesas del fondo, encontró con la mirada a una hermosa mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello ondulado a los hombros, su maquillaje era ligero, dándole mayor sofisticación. Fred sonrió a la anfitriona y le señalo que se dirigía hacia la última mesa.

Sin vacilar, camino hasta llegar frente a la mesa ocupada por tan bella mujer, que distraída entre cuentas y papeles no lo llegar

-quien lo diría, toda una mujer de negocios – Maggie levanto la vista de las cuentas que calculaba, para la nueva cafetería que abriría con Annie. Encontrándose con los ojos azul grisáceos de Fred.

-¿Alfred? - pregunto sin mucha emoción.

-por dios Maggie no seas tan efusiva – dijo sarcástico, lo que no imaginaba era el gesto de molestia que encontró.

-quizá en otras circunstancias hubiera caminado sobre las paredes al verte, pero en este momento, no eres la persona más favorecida en este lugar.

Fred no espera esa actitud de su vieja amiga y cómplice de juventud, aun recordaba que ella había sido la primer chica que había besado y quien lo había incursionado en ese deseo carnal que más adelante desboco en varias chicas que conoció. Ella había sido su primer amor, habían vivido un romance fugaz, pero cargado de un apasionado sentimiento. Sin embargo lo recibía con una frialdad de hielo y su mirada lo retaba como si de su peor enemigo se tratara.

-toma asiento Alfred – le invito la mujer, que no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras contenía su lengua por todo lo que quería decirle.

-quizá será mejor que nos encontremos en otro momento -quiso salir huyendo.

-ya estas aquí, siéntate. - dubitativo el castaño tomo asiento, ante la mirada de Maggie, que lo estudiaba a detalle. Reconocía que seguía siendo un hombre bien parecido, como todos los Doyle, pero ya no tenía esa chispa que siempre le había removido sentimientos y pensamientos pecaminosos, podía ver que su hermano menor lo había superado en todo.

-porque estas tan molesta conmigo, no te he visto en varios años, así que no pude hacerte nada.

-al perecer no necesitas estar cerca de mí, para hacerme un día pesado. -la mueca que le salió fue, sin duda de malestar – y no es necesario que demos muchas vueltas antes de llegar a lo único que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-me asustas Maggie, que es lo que sucede.

-no seas sínico Alfred, Alex me conto paso a paso lo que sucedió en sus tan anheladas vacaciones.

-ya veo, es eso. Por lo visto Alex no sabe de la discreción

-Alex sabe demasiadas cosas como para que tú quieras venir a enseñarle nada. Además déjame recordarte que no solo fue Alex el único que salió afectado en ese borlote que armo tu hermana con tu ayuda. Porque tuvieron la desfachatez de involucrar a mi hermano, Jeff es un hombre honorable que en ningún momento tuvo que pasar por un momento tan incómodo e intimidante como el que lo hicieron pasar.

-pero...

-pero nada, en el momento en el que se te ocurrió poner a Jeff de testigo de tus vilezas le faltaste al respeto no solo a mi hermano menor, si no a mi familia entera.

-yo no pensé...

-exacto, nunca pensaste – dijo exasperada Maggie, que trataba de controlar su voz para no llamar la atención de sus clientes. - jamás pensaste ni te importo la situación tan embarazosa y delicada en la que ponías a Jeff , a sus amigos y sobre todo a tu propio hermano y eso sin mencionar al mismo Terruce. No tienes un ápice de sentido común Alfred y encima te apareces aquí como si nada hubiera sucedido. Me supongo que a esta hora ya sabes que tu padre le envió una larga carta a Alex anunciándole que ha sido desheredado y considerado persona no deseada en sus linderos.

-si lo sé, yo corrí con la misma suerte.

-¿y por eso viniste aquí? Perdiste tu posición en aquel bando y ¿ vienes a ver que recoges aquí?

-he venido a disculparme con Alex.

-claro me lo supongo. A donde más podrías ir. - dijo hiriendo a Fred, con una verdad irrefutable.

-he venido a limpiar mi nombre frente a mi hermano y después de eso me iré.

-Tienes la fortuna de tener un hermano que vale un millón y el jamás te daría la espalda como tú se la diste a él.

-lamento que tengas una opinión equivocada de mí y tienes razón tengo un hermano mucho más inteligente que yo, que sabrá escucharme y tal vez comprenderme.

-te deseo la mejor de las suertes entonces y que tengas un muy buen día. - sin dejarlo contestar se puso de pie y dándole la espalda, se dirigió hasta la cocina, temblaba de rabia. No soportaba que nadie tocara lo que quería y Alex era un ser muy importante y especial en su vida.

Con el corazón lastimado por las duras palabras de Maggie, Fred se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería, camino unas cuadras más abajo y llego hasta el frente del hospital. Miro algunas personas que entraban y salían, algunos médicos y enfermeras. No pudo más que sentirse apenado por el mismo .

Su hermano tenía un mundo en el que servía y ayudaba al prójimo, era productivo y amaba su carrera. ¿Y que tenía el?... Nada.

Siguió con la mirada a un hombre de bata blanca que salía del hospital, se sintió pequeño y se acobardo, no podía darle la cara a su hermano, dio la vuelta y trato de alejarse de ahí, lo más pronto posible. En su carrera tropezó con una jardinera y para evitar la caída se sostuvo de lo que pudo. La voz a su espalda le erizo el cabello, ahí estaba Alex llamándolo.

-¿Fred? -lentamente el mayor de los hermanos Doyle, dio la vuelta para encarar a su hermano. -¿qué haces aquí? Suponía que estarías en Londres.

-he venido a verte, quería disculparme contigo – soltó de prisa, antes de que la valentía se le esfumara – no quería que pasara otro día sin que supieras que tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste, sucumbí a la tentación de una vida fácil, abandonando mis ideales y a mí mismo, pero he rectificado y abandone al conde y su ambición. Solo quería que lo supieras.

-vamos a casa, no podemos quedarnos aquí de pie.

Alex paso su brazo por los hombros de su hermano y en un abrazo fraternal camino con el hasta el auto, para llegar hasta su departamento.

-así que el Duque Granchester apoyo a Terry - repitió incrédulo Alex.

-como lo escuchas, llego imponente a casa, estábamos reunidos todos hablando de como abordarían el asunto de Charlize con el Duque, pero no hubo necesidad, porque Richard Granchester fue muy claro con el Conde, al decirle que estaba ahí para evitar el suicidio social de los Doyle. Le aseguro que Terry jamás aceptaría ningún compromiso con nuestra hermana y que él lo apoyaba_, "sin testigos y sin pruebas lo único que harías es exponer a Charlize y su futuro"_, - imito al Duque - tras esa breve charla se retiró y nos pidió no molestar a los Bryant con peticiones inoportunas.

-me imagino el berrinche de Charlize y el enojo de Charles.

-y no olvides a mama, echaron espuma por la boca y más aún cuando me les puse delante y te defendí, atacando los motivos que tenían para entrampar a los Grancehster. Fue entonces que papa me corrió de la casa sin siquiera dejarme sacar mis cosas.

-sabíamos que nos desheredarían desde que éramos niños, así que ni para que sorprenderse -comento Alex desparpajado.

-fácil para ti decirlo, eres médico.

-y tú eres hermano de uno, además eres joven y fuerte puedes hacer tu propia fortuna, mientras puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-gracias Alex, aunque creo que Maggie te dará un sermón cuando se entere.

-¿Maggie?

-la visite esta mañana y no sabes todo lo que me dijo.

-jajjaja me imagino estaba furiosa, por Jeff, es su consentido.

-por Jeff y por ti.

-estaba histérica cuando le conté, quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-pues a mí estuvo cerca de hacerlo.

-es muy apasionada y una estupenda amiga.

-salto hasta por Terry y no creo que ni se acuerde de él.

-lo recuerda bien créeme, ¿qué has sabido del?

-nada, no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquel desafortunado incidente. Me imagino que estará muy ocupado con su conquista.

-¿cuál conquista?

-no la conozco, pero Charlize insiste en haber escuchado risas de mujer en el salón en el que Terry estaba a puerta cerrada, cuando llego a la villa, aquella noche

-¿risas de mujer? Seguramente se confundió...

-lo mismo le dije yo, pero ella jura que las risas eran muy claras y lo que más le llamo la atención fue la prisa de Terry por sacarla de ahí, incluso Charlize temía que esa mujer saliera a la luz, para testificar a favor de Terry. Pensé que tu sabias de ella.

-no, nunca me dijo nada ... – la mente de Alex comenzó a recordar detalles y poner historias y hechos juntos, encajando delante de sus ojos otra parte de la historia que comenzaba a rasgarle el alma.

Tras acomodar a su hermano en la otra habitación, se guareció en la suya. Abrió su cajón y saco aquella bufanda que había encontrado en el sillón de la villa Granchester, todos los cabos amarraban en un solo final, su corazón se contrajo de dolor.

Candy!

**Chicago**

Había buscado a su esposa por toda la casa, quería sorprenderla con su llegada anticipada. La llevaría a cenar.

No se habían visto mucho esa semana, la boda de Elisa seria en unos días y Simone estaba vuelta loca ayudando con los últimos detalles.

Sin éxito dentro de la casa se dirigió al jardín. A lo lejos vio una pareja que se devoraba en besos apasionados, el frio viento que corría, parecía no ser suficiente para enfriar los deseos de la pareja. Su corazón comenzó a latir pausadamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían incrédulos, conforme enfocaba la rubia cabellera que se revolvía entre la mano del hombre que la poseía a placer en sus movimientos poco inocentes.

Tembloroso, dio unos pasos más para comprobar la identidad de Simone, que sin ningún tipo de tapujo se entregaba a las caricias de ni más ni menos que de Neil Legan.

Con el estómago revuelto y el corazón hecho trizas dio la vuelta y entro a su casa, subió la escalera para recomponerse del abismo en el que había caído, dentro de la habitación de huéspedes.

Cerro los ojos para recordar paso a paso, como es que había llegado hasta ese momento, ¿Cómo es que había abierto sus brazos para liberar a una mujer tan llena de calidades como Annie, para elegir a una mujerzuela como lo era esa…su esposa.

El alma se le había secado de repente, su vida se oscureció con una nube tan negra que no veía absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Lo único que alcanzaba a percibir era las risas femeninas que parecían venir de la habitación contigua.

No los había oído subir, ni estaba consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde que el mismo había subido para refugiarse en esa habitación. Las risas aumentaron de intensidad. Con el pensamiento en blanco y en absoluto estado de shock, Archie se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación de al lado, ya sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Como un autómata, entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta con normalidad, enfoco su vista en el armario, donde estaba toda su ropa. Ignoro a la pareja que ya hacia sobre la cama a medio vestir y enlazados con los brazos en extrañas posiciones,

Abrió una maleta que aún no había sido removida de su habitación tras su último viaje y comenzó a llenarla con su ropa.

Simone junto a su acompañante habían dejado de respirar, desde que oyeron la puerta abrirse, esperaron sus gritos y furia los primeros segundos de su aparición, pero sorpresivamente el castaño ni siquiera parecía haber advertido su presencia.

Sin saber cómo enfrentar la situación, Neil se puso de pie para tomar su camisa y ponérsela nuevamente, tomo sus zapatos y salió de la habitación tratando de pasar inadvertido, dejando en la cama a Simone totalmente pasmada y sin saber cómo actuar.

-Archie… - lo llamo con voz suave y temblorosa, le asustaba su actitud y más aún la situación que venía para ella.

Ignorando cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, termino de aventar la ropa que tenía a la vista dentro de la maleta. Con movimientos torpes tomo su maleta y la cerro, para salir de la habitación y de la vida de Simone.

La rubia se tumbó en la cama, deseando poder desaparecer, había destruido su vida, se había dejado llevar por las palabras de Neil y por sus galanteos.

Desde que había encontrado a Elisa años atrás, se sintió fuertemente atraída por su hermano, sin embargo la pelirroja había hecho todo lo posible por separarlos y meterle por los ojos a su primo.

El acercamiento seductor de Neil fue algo que Simone simplemente no pudo resistir, había deseado sus labios desde el primer momento que lo vio, el color marrón de sus ojos la volvían loca, los de Archie eran hermosos, pero carecían de ese misterioso e hipnotizaste mirar.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba ya, había perdido la elegante y parsimoniosa vida al lado de un hombre que la había amado por sobre todas las cosas, ahora ya no tendría absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un nombre del cual sostenerse.

En su auto Archie manejaba a velocidad media, conforme avanzaba podía ver como el mundo a su alrededor se desquebrajaba, los lugares que solía recorrer al lado quien creyó el amor de su vida, perdieron la magia.

Conforme se alejaba de las calles citadinas y se adentraba en la carretera, su corazón se endurecía formando una roca en el medio del pecho.

Una vez que tomo totalmente la carretera , se deshizo de su anillo matrimonial, para aventarlo al campo, ese redondo metal ya no tenía significado.

Se negó a pensar más en lo que había visto y lo que eso significaba, en un par de horas cruzaba el portal de las rosas. Lakewood lo abrazaría con fuerza para consolar su pena.

Apenas descendió del auto, fue recibido por el personal del servicio que siempre permanecía en la mansión.

-señor Cornwell, bienvenido, es una sorpresa no lo esperábamos.

-no estaba planeado – intento sonreír, sin éxito – iré a mi recamara, por favor que nadie me moleste y tampoco avisen a nadie de mi presencia aquí.

-así lo haremos señor.

El castaño siguió su camino hasta su recamara, donde se encerró en un mundo lejano, en el que podía escuchar las ocurrencias de Stear y la risa de Anthony, sin poder contener más el dolor de su derrota, se entregó al llanto que fluyo incontenible, los recuerdos lo agolparon hiriendo su ya castigado corazón …. Extrañaba tanto a s hermano y a su primo.

Había sido tan feliz compartiendo su temprana adolescencia con ellos y más tarde con Candy, su primer amor. Pero no el verdadero.

Porque hasta ahora era que abría los ojos para ver que solamente una sola mujer lo había amado con vehemencia y dedicación. Solo una. Y la había echado de su vida.

_Annie_ - suspiro, para dejarse ir nuevamente en su llanto.

**Paris.**

-es una lástima que te hayas lastimado el pie en estos momentos – se lamentaba Jerome ante Candy.

-quizá podría ir y tratar de quedarme quieta en un solo lugar.

-no Candy, Alex fue muy claro cuando dijo que no debías caminar. – la reto Annie, ataviada en un hermoso vestido de noche.

-eso fue hace una semana, ya puedo apoyar el pie.

-aun así creo que debes reposar, en un par de días ya podrás volver a tu vida normal.

-Annie es la primera exposición que montas tu solita y no quiero perdérmela – los ojos suplicantes de la rubia se encontraron con los retadores ojos azules de Annie. - Jerome, habla con Annie, dile que está exagerando.

-cariño, es una exposición de arte, bien podría venir con nosotros. Le procuraríamos el confort de un asiento.

-conozco bien a Candy y lo último que hará es sentarse, Alex me pidió como algo muy especial vigilarla, ya sabemos lo obstinada que es, así que aunque me cuesta trabajo negarte algo, tendré que decirte: esta vez no amor. – miro a Jerome con esa mirada cargada de fascinación que tenía para él, se sentía enamorada y plena, arropada con la idolatría y cuidados que él le procuraba en la misma magnitud que ella.

-lo siento Candy, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti.- contesto el francés a la rubia.

-Jerome, no es posible que te dejes convencer con solo una mirada de Annie.

-eso es más que suficiente para mí, además ¿en dónde está tu doctor? El debería de estar aquí para defenderte ¿no crees?

-no vendrá, hace unos días llego su hermano a la ciudad y tienen algunos asuntos que arreglar.

-pues a mí se me hace extraño, Alex puede ver el mundo venirse abajo, pero jamás dejaría de verte un solo día.

-a mi tambien me pareció extraño – comento Annie, mientras dejaba que la mano de Jerome acariciara su espalda.

Candy se quedó pensativa, al recordar el rostro ausente de Alex cuando la visito el ultimo día para revisar su pie. Había estado apenas unos minutos con ella y había partido sin dejar una de sus clásicas demostraciones de amor.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta atrajeron la atención de la pareja y Candy, no esperaban a nadie, por lo que la mirada que cruzaron las chicas, le dio la pauta a Jerome para ofrecerse a atender la puerta.

Con seguridad abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un rostro sorprendido al verlo. El recién llegado quiso disculparse por la equivocación, pero tras ver el número del departamento nuevamente supo que era la dirección correcta.

-lamento interrumpir, no sé si tengo la dirección correcta, pero busco a Candice White.

El sonido de la voz que preguntaba por ella, entro por sus oídos golpeando fuertemente su cerebro, haciendo temblar su cuerpo tras un estremecimiento. Por su parte Annie busco el origen de esa voz, encontrándose de frente con los ojos azul zafiro de su ex compañero de colegio. Vio la palidez de su amiga y acudió a la puerta al acto.

-Terry! Estas en el lugar correcto, por favor pasa - le invito Annie, logrando que el Castaño desvaneciera su tensión muscular, aunque sorprendido por la actitud desinhibida de Annie, a quien recordaba como la tímida

-Annie Britter – Terry extendió sus brazos para recibir a la ojiazul en un abrazo - es un placer volver a veré.

-para mí también es un honor verte nuevamente. Pero pasa, Candy está en el sofá, se lastimo su pie en un viaje reciente que hizo a Londres – sonrió cómplice - por favor siéntete en tu casa, Jerome y yo tenemos que salir .. ho por Dios! que grosera, Terry permíteme presentarte a mi novio Jerome Pardue. Querido él es Terry Granchester, compartimos algún tiempo en el colegio San Pablo.

Los dos caballeros se saludaron respetuosamente, Jerome vio a su querida Annie moverse con agilidad para recoger su bolso y su abrigo, alcanzo a ver cómo le guiño un ojos a Candy y volteo para sonreírle a Terry una vez más.

-chicos los dejamos solos, nosotros tenemos un compromiso que atender, Terry espero verte nuevamente muy pronto.

-así será Annie, gracias.

Sin darle un minuto a Jerome para despedirse, lo saco del departamento casi a rastras.

-¿cariño que fue eso? No entendí un ápice.

-no te preocupes amor, ni tu ni yo tenemos que entender nada, es cosa de ellos.

-¿ellos?

-Jer, tenemos una hora para aparecernos en la galería, porque no me invitas un café y te cuento la historia de amor más intensa que hayas escuchado jamás.

En el departamento, Terry permanecía de pie frente a Candy que lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez.

-¿cómo sigue tu pie? – pregunto para romper el silencio.

-mucho mejor, pasa siéntate. – Terry llego hasta su lado, para acomodarse a su costado. – ¿cómo es que diste conmigo?

-preguntando, buscando. No pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente – Terry intento tomar su mano, pero la rubia la retiro. – ¿estas molesta conmigo?, puedo explicar todo lo que escuchaste aquella noche…

-no estoy molesta y tampoco necesito una explicación, lo que escuche esa noche está completamente olvidado para mí, después de todo fue algo que paso tiempo atrás y en lo que yo no tengo nada que ver.

-me alegra tanto escucharte, por un momento tuve miedo que creyeras esas patrañas y que dudaras de mí.

-sé que eres un caballero y Alex se encargó de que no hubiera rastro de sospecha, él siempre puso toda su confianza en ti. – le dijo Candy con un tono que Terry tomo como reproche.

-lo sé, se presentó ante mí para ofrecerme su apoyo, aun cuando eso significara el repudio de su familia.- con escalofrió se percató de la mirada de Candy, no encontró la misma ilusión que la última vez. – le pedí que no interviniera, pero su lealtad a si mismo lo ato de manos e hizo lo que considero necesario.

-su padre lo ha desheredado.

-me lo imaginaba, el Conde estaba muy enojado, cuando mi padre le aconsejo no abrir ir una caja de pandora, de donde solo saldrían alimañas.

-me alegra saber que el Duque te apoyo. – contesto sinceramente

-no solo me apoyo, el enfrento a los Doyle y me aconsejo que yo solo me concentrara en nuestro futuro juntos.

-Terry….. sé que lo que paso en tu villa aquella noche, abrió una puerta importante entre nosotros …. Hablamos de amor y coqueteamos con planear juntos, pero …

-no Candy – interrumpió abruptamente Terry, apenas escucho el "pero.." - no voy a permitir más peros entre nosotros y menos aún por casusas externas, no me importa si Alex se avienta de la torre Eiffel o amenaza con cualquier otra estupidez, agradezco que se haya puesto de mi lado, pero eso no paga el precio de renunciar a ti.

-lo se Terry y yo tampoco siento que Alex aceptaría ese ridículo intercambio.

-entonces ¿ que sucede? Dime que es lo que te está haciendo dudar esta vez. - Terry iba preparado para liderar con una Candy celosa y quizá enojada por la clandestina y efímera relación que surgió en el pasado con Charlize, pero no entendía la tranquilidad y seriedad al mismo tiempo de la rubia. - dime que te está apartando de mí, quien está matando el amor que sentías por mí.

-nadie lo está haciendo, nadie podría cambiar lo que mi corazón tiene para ti. - confeso sin dudarlo ni titubear.

-entonces podemos comenzar a planear lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante. - el castaño animado, violo a intentar tomar la mano de Candy, que no había perdido su rigidez.

-no Terry no podemos, aun no.

-no has hablado con Alexandre ¿ verdad? - llevo la mano de la rubia hasta sus labios y le dio un beso.

El simple contacto de la piel de la rubia en sus labios , le dio a Terry la sensación de sentirse completo, de respirar más aliviado y ligero, sin embargo para Candy fue una sensación que le partía mas el corazón en dos

.

No podía negar que con cada acercamiento de Terry su corazón palpitaba enamorado, por sus ojos azules, su perfecta nariz y sus labios. Esos labios que había probado y tenían el sabor dulce de su amor.

Lo que transformaba ese dulce sabor en amargo, era el saber que esa sensación la sentía con Alex, ahora sabía que lo que le impedía seguir adelante con alguno de los dos, era el saber que su corazón estaba confundido.

-podemos hacerlo juntos, hablaremos con él .

-no es necesario, yo hablare con Alex para romper nuestra relación y decirle lo mismo que te diré a ti.

Los ojos de Terry se achicaron, sabía que lo que escuchaba de los labios de esa mujer no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Terry, quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es un amor muy grande del que nunca he dudado, pero necesito tiempo,- los verdes ojos de Candy comenzaron a convertirse en una laguna que amenazaba con desbordarse, pero soportaría hasta el último momento. - no quisiera decirte que algo podría crecer entre nosotros, cuando mi corazón duda de lo que debe de hacer.

-amas a Alex ? - pregunto con el alma temblando.

-...- asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – no más que a ti, pero ... Estoy confundida. Necesito tiempo, dame un poco de tiempo.. Por favor.

-no es fácil lo que me estas pidiendo Candy, no es una tarea fácil, el saber que el tiempo pasa mientras tu quizá te enamoras de ... Otro. - su rostro reflejaba aflicción y dolor. Amaba a esa rubia con el alma y supo que lo que ahora le pedía Candy, era justo. Era el precio que pagaría por haberla dejado ir aquella noche de invierno en el hospital de nueva York, mientras el elegía a otra. "si, te elijo a ti Susana Marlow, no a ella " recordó con dolor. Había puesto en peligro el amor que había existido entre ellos dos y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. - acepto darte ese tiempo, solo necesito saber cuándo tiempo necesitas?

-no lo sé Terry... - lloro más amargamente la rubia

-la noche de Navidad, estaré al pie de la torre Eiffel ... Esperándote, esperando por un futuro a tu lado y amándote más que nunca ... entenderé si no llegas. Sabré entonces que te perdí.

Terry se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió para sentir el frio de afuera. Era igual al de su interior, miro una vez más a Candy y salió cerrando ese capítulo de su vida.

La próxima vez que viera a Candy seria para comenzar una vida de ensueño. La que había anhelado toda su vida y si no la miraba de nuevo seria por que comenzaba para él, una larga enseñanza de cómo vivir sin ella, no se torturaría...esa respuesta era algo que solo el tiempo le diría

Continuara ...

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por continuar conmigo y llegar hasta este capítulo 21.

Uno más chicas, uno más y terminamos =D

Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y bueno ya solo falta un capítulo más para que se deshagan de mí. Por lo pronto déjenme invitarlas para pasar por aquí el próximo miércoles y finalmente el viernes por el epilogo, que lo único que intenta es convencerlas de me; D

No me puedo ir sin agradecer el paso de todos quienes han pasado de forma silenciosa y más aun a quienes me han regalado un review y con ello una sonrisa. GRACIAS.

Lili Ram, niña te extrañe mucho y aunque no lo creas, te estaba recordando hace un par de capítulos atras,cuando comencé a amenazar de un final poco esperado, me dije "Lili ya etaria sospechando mi maldad y sabe bien que mis finales siempre son extraños", gracias por venir a decírmelo en persona =D y sobre todo por acompañarme una vez más, recibe un fuerte abrazo.

Guest, no te des por vencida aun y resiste un capítulo más, solo dale tiempo al tiempo ;) saludos.

Liz Carter. Amiga querida, tienes razón en cada palabra y punto y coma de lo que has dicho, amor solo existe para una persona, deseo por un montón jajja, bueno según cada persona. por eso digo que Candy esta confundida, porque no sabe quién es el bueno, no sé si lo dije en este capítulo o en el que sigue, pero en un dialogo, dice algo así " uno es mi verdadero amor, el otro es un espejismo, pero no alcanzo a apreciar cual es cual" y eso en un momento dado creo que si es posible, a mí no me ha sucedido, pero no se me hace tan imposible que suceda... a ti si?. si tengo algo en mente? lo que no se es como callarla, jajjaja amiga tengo varios inicios y como dos temas en mente que me están gritando, el problema es que son temas un poco diferentes a lo acostumbrado y no puedo negarlo también estoy coqueteando con un tema de horror, a ver si me animo... un abrazo enorme.

Verito, hola gracias por tu review que siempre me encantan, estoy contigo Alex entro en la vida de Candy de forma limpia, así que esta frente a Terry legalmente y Archie, como ves al pobre Archie... a mí me dijeron que sufra el castaño! Y creo que no lo pude revolcar más, Annie! que nunca ha sido mi favorita quise que fuera la que pusiera el ejemplo a las féminas, que tras un fracaso el tiempo cura las heridas y si tu pones de tu parte hasta te premia y aún nos falta ver más de Annie y Archie, después de todo ellos iniciaron la historia y tienen que cerrar el círculo... mil gracias amiga por tu compañía y déjame te cuento que tengo en mente al hermoso Albert en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá sea mi siguiente víctima. Un abrazo.

Lady Supernova... hayy no te convenzo, bueno Candy! ya le pidió tiempo a Terry por Alex? te convence más?...Terry pobrecito, no es lento es respetuoso, además los últimos siempre serán los primeros...Saludos

Rebeca. Hola amiga, no te me pongas triste que todavía nos quedan un par de capis, en los que te hare sufrir con Terry... bueno uno más. Este ya paso, te quiero mucho, pero me gusta hacer sufrir un poquito =D. Un abrazote.

Ins. Mi querida amiga...no te me reveles!, como que ya no quieres a Candy?, no no no. no seas injusta, ella estaba en una relación con Alex cuando volvió a ver a Terry. Ello dos estaban felices, queriéndose y construyendo una vida. En el momento que vio a Terry, su vida se desestabilizo, pero no pudo correr a él y olvidar a Alex, porque entonces si hablaríamos de una Candy de sentimientos volubles que se deja llevar por lo que siente en el momento, Alex y ella hablaron de matrimonio y su actitud cambio cuando vio al actor nuevamente y supo que aun había algo para él y es donde entra la confusión y la búsqueda de quien es el que realmente tiene las llaves de su corazón y quien las de su amistad. "Esa es mi defensa ajajjaa", dale una oportunidad a Candy, porque en esta ocasión no tomara una decisión en base a lo que los demás esperan de ella, si no lo que ella siente y quiere hacer y si Terry y Alex están dispuestos a esperar por ella .. Pues que mejor. Por qué Terry no es plato de segunda mesa, ni l consolación por el contrario es el que regreso para arrebatar lo que ya había dejado ir! y si mejor los mando a volar a los dos y dejo a Candy con Archie?... ups ya hable de más! Un abrázate niña hermosa.

Azul Zafiro 1313. hola amiga, gracias por tu review... si es exactamente lo que quise proyectar, Candy ama a Terry, pero ya habían pasado anos y ella ya estaba en la construcción de una nueva vida en la que encontró, Nuevamente, alguien que la valoro. De hecho es Terry el que regresa diciendo... "bueno, mejo si me quedo contigo y no con Susana" ahora que se aguante ;P, gracias por tu apoyo...saludo.

Guest, capitulo 21 espero que lo hayas disfrutado ! y el 22 sin falta el miércoles =D

4tardecer, hola Monse hermosa, y como vez ahora a Archie. mmmjj se lo merece por infiel y Candy tendrá que sufrir antes de poder ser feliz, gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de estar tan ocupada, besos.

Chicas gracias por su apoyo y su compañía, las invito a dejarme sus impresiones y si! Por que no sus "quejas" yo regreso el miércoles con la resolución de esta historia en un largo capitulo que marca el final.

Buen inicio de semana.. Saudos, Liz.


	22. Chapter 22 E Tiempo lo Dira

**El Tiempo Lo Dira**

**Por: Lizzig**

**Capítulo 22**

**El tiempo lo Dirá**

Alex había evitado a Candy, desde el día que se dio cuenta que la bufanda que encontró en el sofá de la villa Granchester no era una casualidad. Las piezas encajaban y no podía seguir queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo.

Nunca había sido Albert su rival, si no su propio amigo. Como pudo ignorar la mirada que se dedicaron el día que los presento, o la supuesta desorientación de Candy aquella mañana que los encontró tomando te juntos. Igualmente el día que los encontró en las caballerizas, estaban demasiado excitados, como para simplemente ver caballos.

Estaba decepcionado, pero más que nada asustado al ver que el amor en el que había invertido, se le escapaba entre las manos, no sabía cómo pelear contra un rival. Nunca lo había hecho antes y en esos momentos estaba más consternado, que ansioso por recuperar el terreno que había perdido.

-¿estás seguro de lo que estás hablando? - pregunto Maggie, mientras se llevaba una tarta de fresa a la boca.

-sí, quisiera decir que no. Pero todas las señas están presentes, Terry es aquel amor que alguna vez habito en el corazón de Candy y ahora ha aparecido de nuevo.

-¿cómo ha reaccionado ella? Quiero decir, ¿te ha dicho algo?

-no me ha dicho nada, pero siento su alejamiento, ya no es cariñosa conmigo y evita hablar de nuestro futuro.

-Alex debes de aclarar esta situación, quizá estés equivocado.

-quisiera que así fuera, pero sé que no me equivoco – la tristeza que Maggie leía en los hermosos ojo grises de su amigo, le rasgaron el alma, pero no dudaría en hacer trizas a esa rubia si se atrevía a hacerle daño a su querido Alex.

-con mas razón debes de afrontar la situación, no puedes esconderte toda la vida y prolongar el infierno en el que estás viviendo.

-tienes razón, iré ahora mismo a hablar con Candy y encarar sus sentimientos, ya paso una semana desde que no la veo y creo que habrá aclarado sus pensamientos para ahora.

-todo estará bien ya lo veras - Maggie se puso de pie y lo abrazo con fuerza,

Con la certeza de perder a Candy a cada paso, Alex se aproximaba a su departamento, sabía que Annie no estaría en esos momentos y tardaría en regresar, tiempo suficiente para que el pudiera hablar con su aun novia.

Toco la puerta, siendo Candy quien atendiera casi enseguida. Se encontró con su eterna sonrisa y sus dulces maneras.

-Alex! Pasa por favor, ya estaba preocupada por tu ausencia,

-me alegra saber que me extrañaste.

-por supuesto que te extrañe

-¿cómo sigue tu pie?

-mucho mejor, de hecho ya puedo apoyarlo sin dolor.

-me alegra saberlo, porque eso quiere decir que volverás al hospital.

-... pensé que te habían dicho.

-¿qué me tenían que haber dicho?

-Alex... presente mi renuncia en el hospital.

-¿por qué hiciste algo así?, no entiendo.

-Annie abrirá una cafetería muy pronto y necesitara alguien que esté al frente.

-si lo sé, pero tú eres enfermera no repostera.

-quizá queme algunos pasteles, pero aun así Annie me necesita.

-nuestro tiempo se reducirá drásticamente. ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviré a eso.?

-...- sonrió con dolor en la mirada, Alex sabía lo que seguía y no podía retenerlo. - nuestro tiempo juntos ….. No podrá seguir siendo más Alex. Yo no puedo seguir engañándote, fingiendo que todo sigue igual... Cuando en realidad todo ha cambiado.

-¿has dejado de amarme?

-no! Eso no , pero...Alex yo no esperaba que el pasado del que alguna vez hui me alcanzara justo ahora. - las palabras se le atoraban en el pecho, sabía que el corazón del doctor se estaba partiendo y el de ella con él, pero tenía que ser clara y fiel a sus sentimientos.

-¿entonces te diste cuenta que no es a mí a quien amas?- dijo con tristeza.

-no exactamente, en realidad me di cuenta que ... no eres el único a quien amo y no puedo seguir en una relación contigo, cuando mi corazón está confundido y dudando.

-entiendo...eso quiere decir que ...

-que necesito tiempo para pensar, para dejar que mi corazón deje de dudar... y encuentre sus verdaderos sentimientos, necesito retroceder un poco para entender que estoy sintiendo por cada uno.

-¿ya lo hablaste... con Terry?

-lo sabias!

-me di cuenta hace poco, cuando termine de armar el rompecabezas y todas las piezas encajaron. Te vi titubear cuando te pregunte si lo recordabas del colegio y el también actuó nervioso cuando le pregunte por su amistad de aquel entonces….. Además olvidaste la bufanda que Annie te regalo la navidad pasada en el sofá de la villa Granchester. Y tu pie es una prueba de lo atrabancada que eres, seguramente saltaste del balcón, fue peligroso.

-...- enmudeció de sorpresa, miro a Alex intentando entender cómo era posible que estuviera en tanta calma - lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, pero ... no sabía cómo decírtelo, ni Terry ni yo quisimos lastimarte, pero tampoco esperábamos encontrarnos bajo esas circunstancias, fue una sorpresa encontrarnos después de varios años.

-él es el hombre por quien saliste de América? -pregunto con un dolor que le traspasaba el pecho.

-...si... Terry y yo nos vimos forzados a terminar nuestro noviazgo por hechos ajenos a nuestra voluntad... En ese momento hicimos lo que creímos era lo mejor, pero ahora después de un tiempo nos encontramos con que cometimos un grave error.

-¿qué te detiene a entregarte a los brazos de la felicidad? - termino la pregunta con un fuerte sabor a hiel en el paladar, no soportaba la idea de animar a Candy a aventarse a los brazos de otro hombre.

-tu – contesto sin tapujos, mirando fijamente los grises ojos del doctor, que había sanado su corazón- ...tú con tu amor, tu protección, tus cuidados y tu paciencia, tú con el amor que has hecho crecer en mí, no puedo soltarte... Pero tampoco sabría cómo sobrevivir nuevamente sin Terry.

-Candy, yo ...te amo, pero no puedo luchar contra ti , podría enfrentarme a Terry al mundo entero. Pero jamás podría hacerte elegirme. - le enfrento con sinceridad

-sé muy bien que soy yo la que tiene que buscar en mi interior, tengo que ver muy de cerca lo que tengo frente a mí, porque definitivamente uno de los dos es un espejismo...Alex te pido que me des un poco de tiempo ... Necesito alejarme de los dos ...

-lo entiendo - contesto con dureza en el rostro. - cuanto tiempo Candy, cuanto tiempo tendré que vivir en la zozobra de una falsa ilusión.

-Navidad, en la noche de navidad abre tomado una decisión definitiva.

-estaré esperando que la puerta de mi departamento sea golpeada, para darle paso a la felicidad.

De pie , Candy busco una vez más el abrazo protector del hombre que le había enseñado a amar de una forma muy distinta. Con un beso en la frente Alex se despidió de la rubia, para salir de su departamento.

Camino por las calles parisinas, dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro, que lo abofeteara, para despertarlo del sueño en el que había estado viviendo los últimos meses.

Sonrió burlón al recordar que había sido el quien le había dado a Terry las primeras lecciones de como acercarse a una mujer, le había hablado de como seducir a la chica más difícil. Le había dado las armas para que atrapara el corazón de la mujer de la que los dos se enamorarían. Tenía que reconocer que Terry había llegado primero y que había dejado una huella muy profunda en Candy, tan profunda que ni el tiempo la había podido borrar.

* * *

Había sido un viaje muy largo en el que se había embarcado, dejando atrás el recuerdo de un cuento de hadas, en el que una rubia hermosa había reinado. Pero en el que la misma hada se había convertido en un demonio que le había arrebatado la vida misma, dejándolo apenas si con el aliento suficiente para respirar y levantarse para ir en busca de la única mujer que en verdad lo había amado con total vehemencia, pero ciego la había ignorado, pasando de largo.

Ahora iba con esperanzas de volver a ver en esos ojos azules una pista de que aun seguía vivo. Su cabello castaño que siempre había usado en una melena, ahora lucia corto , descubriendo sus orejas y mostrando un rostro que se había endurecido de un día para otro..

El otoño estaba en su apogeo, el viento soplaba frio, pero él no lograba sentir nada más que la adrenalina correr por sus venas, quemando todo a su paso. Ni siquiera sabía si la ojiazul querría verle o si el mismo podría mantener el valor de estar frente a ella, aun así había tomado el riesgo de enfrentar lo que el tiempo había hecho con Annie y tal vez tendría una oportunidad de recuperarla, si ella lo había amado como siempre aseguro, entonces quizá habría una esperanza.

Miro el enorme edificio que albergaba el museo de Louvre, demasiado imponente.

En esto se ha convertido Annie!

Sonrió orgulloso, siempre había visto a Annie: vulnerable, frágil, demasiado tierna. Entro al edificio y se dirigió a la oficina de informes, la cultura no era su prioridad en ese momento, nada de lo que se exhibía en ese lugar tenía más valor que Annie Britter.

-sí, ella trabaja aquí, pero en estos momentos está en una reunión, quizá querría buscarla después de las seis de la tarde, cuando termina sus labores.

-¿hay algún lugar en el que pudiera esperarla hasta que salga de su reunión? - pregunto Archie, decidido a no irse, quizá nunca más volvería a tener la valentía de querer enfrentarla.

-... Lo pasare a su oficina - le respondió la encargada de informes, de manera cortante y molesta.

Espero por cerca de una hora, mientras se consumía en un cómodo asiento de piel. El silencio lo hacía escuchar más fuerte los gritos de su conciencia.

_"eres un idiota, ella jamás te perdonara lo que le hiciste" " eres un pobre diablo, del que Annie ya se olvidó, será mejor que te vayas"_

Las voces que se acercaban a la sala de espera, en el que había sido instalado, interrumpieron sus reproches internos. Sin parpadear miro a la mujer que se aproximaba con una libreta entre su brazos y un bolígrafo entre sus blancos y finos dedos. La reconoció, por su larga cabellera negra y sus vivaces ojos azul turquesa. Su sonrisa había cambiado, ahora era mucho más amplia y sensual. Su delgado cuerpo se movía al ritmo de una silenciosa melodía a cada paso, incluso su vestimenta era aunque igual de elegante que antes, mucho más atrevida.

Se veía radiante, hermosa, feliz. Toda una mujer. A su lado caminaba un hombre de rasgos fuertes, de personalidad imponente y que no dejaba de mirar a Annie que le sonreía sinceramente y con un entusiasmo que no le conocía. Se sintió amenazado ante aquella escena, sin embrago se puso de pie y quiso interponerse en su camino, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Annie venia de una exitosa reunión más, la habían favorecido a ella, para que presentara una importante exhibición en Italia. Viajaría al lado de Jerome en cuanto la primavera llegara. Quería aventarse a los brazos de su ahora prometido para celebrar su éxito, ella era la única mujer que había logrado llegar tan lejos y no podía contener tanta felicidad en el cuerpo, salía por cada poro, en su mirada, su sonrisa. La sombra de un hombre frente a ella, llamo su atención.

Lo miro por unos segundos que parecían interminables, al buscar en sus recuerdos esos destellos marrón y las facciones tan finas de cada línea de su rostro. Había visto ese semblante con anterioridad, había soñado con el rose de esos labios delgados.

Se quedó paralizada por un segundo, no había pensado en la reacción que debía adoptar si algún día volvía a tener a ese hombre frente a ella, ese mismo que había destrozado su vida años atrás. Pero el tiempo había pasado y había atenuado la perfidia que ese hombre había cometido en su contra.

Con tranquilidad midió sus pasos hasta quedar frente a él, sin invadir su espacio personal, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que Archie pudiera ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba a él, una de agradecimiento.

-Archibald – pronuncio con esa misma voz dulce que el recordaba, quiso salir corriendo pero, por el contrario intento devolver la sonrisa, que apenas le salió en una tímida mueca - que inesperada visita.

-Annie – pronuncio con debilidad.

-no tenía idea que estabas aquí, ¿quieres que hablemos en mi oficina?

-me encantaría.

-bien pasa por favor, - le señalo la oficina al final del pasillo, lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta, mientras ella se giró para sonreír a Jerome, que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice, no necesitaban hablar. Su código de dialogo iba más allá de las palabras.

Annie entro a su oficina a pasos acompasados, era como si cada movimiento estuviera estudiado para provocar taquicardia en cada varón que tuviera el valor de verla sin miedo a quedar deslumbrado ante su destellante personalidad, Archie no perdía ningún detalle de su desplazamiento. Veía como su sweater de lana coordinado perfectamente con una larga falda se entallaban a su perfecta silueta, sus botas de piel negra subían hasta la rodilla, pero la falda acampanada, en un corte de sirena, las tapaban desde media pantorrilla.

-me sorprendes – le soltó Annie, al verlo serio y mudo frente a ella. - haz venido a Paris de negocios?

-no... vine expresamente a verte – le confeso Archie, no entendía como era que esa chica no le hubiera saltado a golpes o hubiera mandado a llamar a seguridad para que lo echaran, por el contrario lo había recibido serena, sonriente.

-¿a mí? - sonrió provocativa – y que es lo que puedo hacer por ti – contesto, casi en forma profesional, no como un encuentro amistoso, si es que pudiera llamarle así.

-he venido a...pedirte perdón, me gustaría saber que con el tiempo has logrado absolver mi falta de hombría y sensibilidad.

-no debiste hacer un viaje tan largo y costoso, por un motivo tan poco necesario.

-pero es necesario para mí, yo necesito saber que la única persona que de verdad ha valido la pena en mi vida ha podido superar lo estúpido que fui,

-basta Archie, no es necesario que sigas ofendiéndote y revolcándote en la pena de algo que paso hace tanto tiempo y del que los dos salimos avante- Annie descubrió en ese momento, que el odio que había sentido por el chico Andley hacía meses atrás, se había desvanecido dejando un sabor a rancio en ese lejano pasado. Con toda la felicidad que le embargaba, lo único que podía era sentir agradecimiento , por haber cimbrado sus raíces más primitivas, haciéndola crecer de forma instantánea, para llevarla a la plenitud que disfrutaba en esos momentos.

-nunca tuve la lucidez de entender el dolor que te había provocado hasta que ... Hasta que lo viví en carne propia – los ojos de Annie intensificaron su azul, al sentirse un tanto confundida - si Annie, pase por el mismo pasillo de traición y mezquindad que yo te hice pasar, Simone se encargó de castigar mi vileza en los brazos de Neil.

-¿Neil Legan? - pregunto, sin darse cuenta que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-el mismo miserable de Neil, estaba metido con mi esposa en mi propia cama – no se dio cuenta, cuando la ira lo inundo y la miseria hizo presa de el nuevamente, temblaba como una hoja de papel y su quijada titiritaba sin control – yo le entregue todo lo que tenía para construir una vida juntos, pero no fue suficiente, no alcanzo para mantenernos juntos.

El tierno corazón de Annie, se alteró al ver el sufrimiento del sangrado corazón de quien una vez fue su amor , se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla junto a él, lo veía como a un pequeño a quien había que consolar, tras una caída. Tomo su mano para acariciarla, con la otra frotaba su mejilla.

-déjalo ir, no te aferres ... deja que el tiempo comience a pasar llevándose lo malo, sostente de lo nuevo que te trae.

Le consoló Annie, soltando su mano para abrazarlo con ternura, casi maternalmente, Archie no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima. Estaba entre los brazos de la persona a quien el más había dañado, pero solo recibía compasión, con tristeza pero esperanzado entendió lo mucho que necesitaba crecer.

-en una hora salgo de aquí, porque no vas a dar una vuelta por la galería de Da Vinci, Jerome y yo estaremos muy complacidos de llevarte a casa, donde hay alguien que morirá de alegría al verte.

-¿Jerome?

-mi prometido, el hombre con quien venía – dijo orgullosa.

-¿estas comprometida.?!

-si – su sonrisa se amplió aún más, sin duda nunca la había visto tan radiante.

-me alegro por ti, de verdad ninguna noticia me haría más feliz.- se puso de pie, para extender su mano y ayudar a Annie a ponerse de pie. - iré a ver esa pintura de la que tanto he escuchado hablar ... esa de Leonardo..

-la Mona Lisa! Anda ve y cultívate un poco, pero regresa en una hora, que tengo que llevarte con Candy.

-volveré, me muero por ver a esa revoltosa.- ambos sonrieron con el alma más tranquila - Gracias Annie, gracias por no echarme de tu vida, como yo lo hice.

-te perdone hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrí que me habías empujado a vivir una vida real.

Jerome se sintió extraño al llevar en su auto al chico que alguna vez había habitado el corazón de su prometida. Le agradecería eternamente por haberla empujado a tomar la decisión de ir hasta Paris, pero también le quería romper la quijada por haber lastimado a su Annie.

-haaaa! no puede ser, Archieeeee – los gritos de emisión de Candy inundaron el departamento – no sé si deba abrazarte o golpearte primero.

-abrázame y olvidemos el resto - contesto Archie entusiasmado de ver el recibimiento que había tenido de parte de esas dos chicas. Se había ganado su perdón y aunque era muy pronto para asegurarlo, al parecer también su cariño y amistad.

Archie paso los días más libres y felices que recordara en mucho tiempo, tras un par de semanas en compañía de las chicas, tomo la decisión de regresar a Chicago para finiquitar sus pendientes y comenzar una vida nueva en otro lugar, quizá Nueva York y si se sentía más audaz quizá se movería a Londres.

Maggie, luchaba día a día para comprender lo que sucedía entre Alex y esa chica rubia que parecía haber acabado con la alegría del doctor. Enfureció cuando tuvo que recoger los pedazos de corazón que había dejado Candy. Quería asesinarla, pero Alex se lo impidió y por el contrario se acurruco entre sus brazos buscando su cobijo. Se acercaron más, buscando refugio de un mundo hostil en su compañía , que de diferente manera les había arrebatado el amor.

Terry, hizo su viaje a América para asegurarse que Susana quedaría en las mejores manos, con asombro vio a la señora Marlow levantarse de su agónica enfermedad, para curarse totalmente y volver al lado de su hija, ambas con una frágil salud.

En la mente del castaño, estaba la imagen de Candy en todo momento, se preguntaba como haría para sobrevivir sin ella. Estaba enojado con el mismo por no haber luchado por ella en el pasado, con Alex por entrometerse en sus vidas y con Candy por haber comprometido su corazón de esa manera. Quería correr a Paris y luchar por ella, por su vida juntos, pero no quería a Candy por la fuerza, quería que ella se entregara a su voluntad, sin remordimientos, ni reservas. Ese día la reclamaría como suya únicamente, de lo contrario sabría que la había perdido por siempre.

Annie por su parte veía pasar los días en una dicha inmejorable, se había comprometido con Jerome, se casarían el verano siguiente, una vez que regresaran de su proyecto en Italia.

Sus planes de expandir la cadena de cafeterías iba viento en popa, a pesar del ríspido trato entre Maggie y Candy, pero Annie había sido muy clara con su socia. Candy era parte fundamental del proyecto y sin ella, simplemente no habría sociedad.

Candy era su hermana, si no de sangre si de sentimiento y eso nadie podría cambiarlo, lo que la rubia le había dado a través de la vida era algo que agradecía de la misma forma que respirar.

Se había sentado con ella, por horas para escuchar sus aflicciones y consolar su llanto, quería que encontrara con claridad sus sentimientos.

En repetidas ocasiones Candy le había confesado a la ojiazul, que no podía imaginar el dejar ir alguno de los dos.

-quizá lo mejor sería que me aleje de los dos – soltó entre lágrimas.

-debes estar segura Candy, los tres sufrirán. – la abrazo con fuerza Annie, que se sentía tan lastimada como ella al verla debatirse entre sus sentimientos. – piénsalo bien, pon en una balanza lo que sientes por cada uno, ellos entenderán tu decisión. En el momento en el que aceptaron esperar por ti, es que están de acuerdo con lo que decidas.

-es que no podría ….. Alex es un hombre muy diferente a todos, es tan considerado y protector, además compartimos la misma entrega por la medicina y… Terry, con su carácter fuerte y decidido, tan lleno de pasión por lo que hace, compartimos un sentimiento de soledad que solamente llenamos con nuestro amor… hay Annie, no lo sé…

Los días pasaban con Candy andando como muerta en vida, acudía a la cafetería recién estrenada, para apoyar a Annie y mantenerse alejada de Alex. Siempre bajo la mirada inquisidora de Maggie, que no podía evitar tomar partido por su amigo, a pesar que él le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

El frio aumentaba y el invierno llegaba junto a la víspera de navidad.

El tiempo había pasado y había acentuado lo que en el ayer había apenas pintado en una silueta. Candy caminaba por las calles, sumida en aquella bufanda gris que Annie le había regalado la navidad pasada y que había sido el detonante para que Alex se enterara de lo que existía entre Terry y ella.

Los recuerdos la asaltaron, llevándola a un par de años atrás. Cuando en solitario también caminaba por la calle mirando escaparates, viviendo la alegría de la gente, mientras ella se sumía en una absoluta mísera. Ahora su soledad era provocada, por sus indecisiones.

Sin medir sus pasos entro a una tienda, donde la gente pasaba con paquetes sin advertir su agobio. Camino por la boutique hasta encontrase con unos sweaters que imagino en el perfecto cuerpo de cada uno de sus caballeros.

Entre sus manos sintió la textura, eran suaves y cálidos, busco uno azul y uno gris, lo que la hizo invocar la mirada de cada uno de ellos. Fue en ese momento que solamente un par de ojos significo algo para su corazón. Esos ojos hermosos, que siempre le habían hablado de amor, supo que ahí quería reflejarse cada mañana, en ellos había encontrado la chispa de la vida y era ahí a donde se dirigía.

Sonrió emocionada y con el corazón retumbando, había encontrado la salida del laberinto. Había puesto en la balanza sus sentimientos por semanas, sin llegar a una solución, sin embargo solo le tomo un segundo reflejarse en esa mirada enigmática para saber que era ahí donde quería estar el resto de su vida.

Con decisión, tomo el sweater gris, para llevarlo hasta la caja y pedir que lo envolvieran para ella, sería un magnifico regalo de navidad.

La mañana del 25 de diciembre, Annie fue hasta la habitación de Candy, para meterse entre las cobijas con ella, el tiempo se había agotado y quería saber cómo se encontraba su rubia amiga.

-el reloj casi esta en ceros.

-sí, lo sé.

-¿ya tomaste una decisión?

-ayer ….. Batalle mucho con mis pensamientos, creo que quería resolver esto con la cabeza, cuando tenía que dejar a mi corazón hablar.

-eso ya te lo había dicho antes.

-pero no sabía cómo se hacía. Estaba demasiado preocupada y mortificada por la negativa que daría, como para enfocarme en la respuesta que necesitaba.

-me alegro que te hayas decidido por alguien, - la abrazo con gusto - ahora sola hace falta que me digas quien será el afortunado.

-mm…..creo que ellos son los primeros que tendrán que saberlo. Pero mañana lo descubrirás.

-mala, yo quería saber….

-curiosa, te quedaras con la duda hasta mañana - sonrió cariñosamente a su querida Annie

-¿dónde pasaras la navidad?

-aquí en casa, ¿a dónde iras tú?

-Jerome y yo tenemos un evento en el museo y después planeábamos ir con Maggie, ¿quieres venir?

-no, pasare la tarde aquí y de igual forma tengo una cita más tarde.

-si una cita con el destino, sea lo que sea que hayas elegido, sabes que Jerome y yo te apoyaremos.

-lo sé, gracias por ser tan solidaria.

-no es solidaridad, es puro amor - Annie beso la mejilla de su amiga, para ponerse de pie. - cuídate mucho y .. suerte.

Candy se quedó en la cama, dándole vueltas a lo que tendría que hacer ese día. Para el anochecer dejaría libre a uno de los hombres más maravillosos que hubiera conocido, tan solo esperaba que el pudiera tenerla como amiga, como alguna vez lo habían sido.

Dejo pasar el día lentamente, no quiso salir de casa, ni visitar a nadie, simplemente quería dejar que el tiempo se consumiera poco a poco, quería que esos últimos minutos pasaran con un gran peso antes de que tuviera que enfrentar la verdad. El cielo comenzó a teñirse de oscuro, dejando que la noche entrara lenta, Candy se había arreglado para ir tras su sueño. Annie se asomó a la recamara de la rubia antes de partir, estaba nerviosa y entusiasmada por Candy.

-lista para irte? - pregunto asomando la cabeza

-sí, el momento llego y tengo que ir tras los pasos de quien es mi verdadero amor.

-quieres que te llevemos a algún lado, te podríamos acercar a la torre Eiffel – sonrió picara Annie.

-no es necesario, prefiero caminar ... Además no voy hacia la torre, me dirijo a otras calles - Annie, no pudo responder, estaba sorprendida, hubiera estado segura que la respuesta estaba al pie de la torre Eiffel, pero no había sido así.

-entonces será mejor que te des prisa, antes de que anochezca aún más.

-si ya voy – Candy tomo la caja del regalo que había comprado el día anterior y se dispuso a comenzar su jornada.

En un hotel céntrico, Terry se arreglaba para salir al encuentro con su destino, por aquello por lo que había estado marcado desde hacía mucho tiempo, sentía su corazón palpitar levemente, en apenas un movimiento rítmico, para después acelerarlo a una velocidad vertiginosa. No quería imaginar que haría si sus ojos no lograban ver a la persona que deseaban esa noche.

_"No, eso no sucederá" se repitió enérgicamente "vendrá, Candy vendrá"_

El espejo no mentía, le dejaba ver las oscuras sombras que marcaban sus ojos, no había podido dormir en las últimas noches, pensando si acaso era posible que pudiera perder el amor de Candy.

_"Sus besos fueron verdaderos, sus caricias me acariciaron el alma, ella no pudo mentirme, no pudo."_

Nunca había estado tan nervioso, en su vida nunca había tenido que pasar por una incertidumbre como la que vivía en esos momentos. Pero su entereza estaba a prueba de cualquier golpe esa noche, aun recordaba las palabras del Duque.

_"Terruce, tienes que regresar con Candy de tu brazo, tienes que ir a Paris y conquistar una respuesta positiva, no le permitas pronunciar un No"_

Suspiro profundamente, ya no podía seguir metido en el cuarto del hotel, se sofocaba con tan poco oxígeno. Tras ponerse su abrigo, salió a la calle, aún era temprano y hacia frio, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta de nieve, pero no se dejó intimidar, ninguna nieve le haría desistir de plantarse al pie de la torre Eiffel, hasta la media noche o hasta que Candy apareciera.

En su departamento, Alex no estaba más tranquilo, al igual que Terry mostraba unas marcas debajo de sus ojos, su excusa era haber doblado turno en el hospital , se había entregado al quirófano para olvidar la pena de saberse sin Candy. En ella había encontrado todo lo que había buscado en su vida, había vivido en su noviazgo los días mas luminosos de su existir, pero tenía que aceptar que no solamente competía contra un hombre de rostro varonil y conversación culta. Su rival había representado el primer gran amor de Candy. El, que había huido por ella y por quien ella había huido.

Habían sacrificado su amor, para no hacer que el otro sufriera por su indecisión, no era un simple primer amor. Parecían ser almas gemelas y lo habían comprobado al incendiar la villa Doyle desde que se vieron por primera vez. Él había estado tan ciego al no querer ver las miradas tan emotivas y cargadas de fuego que se dedicaban, estaba demasiado perdido en su amor por ella, para ver su alejamiento, para notar el velo de tristeza que cubría su mirada cuando él se marchaba y quedaba en los brazos de un Alex que comenzaba a perder fuerza.

_"sé que no me pertenece, sé que nunca fue mía, su corazón es de ... Terry " _

No quería reconocerlo, pero Annie se había encargado de plantar en su mente y su corazón lo que Candy había vivido al lado de Terry, a pesar de todo la ojiazul estimaba al doctor Doyle y quería que su enfrentamiento con la realidad no fuera tan duro.

Con desespero se levantó una vez más del sofá, donde pretendía leer un libro de medicina. Miro la ventana para solamente verificar que la calle lucia desierta, Maggie lo había invitado a pasar la navidad en su departamento, con ella y sus amigos, pero Alex se negó rotundamente, recordándole que era la noche en la que Candy tomaría su decisión.

Fue hasta la nevera y saco un poco de agua, para refrescarse la garganta. Sus ojos inyectados de desesperación miraron el reloj nuevamente, ya era tarde y no había escuchado ni un suspiro de la rubia.

_"no vendrá! Ya debe haberse encontrado con Terry"_

Frustrado golpeo la puerta del refrigerador, mirando una vez más el reloj.

Los golpes en su puerta lo hicieron sobresaltarse, pero recomponiéndose de inmediato corrió hasta la entrada de su departamento, donde abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la verde mirada de la rubia que ocupaba su mente y su corazón.

-llegaste. -Candy avanzo hasta encontrarse a unos centímetros del doctor.

-Feliz Navidad – le extendió el paquete que llevaba en las manos, Alex lo tomo para ponerlo de lado y tomar entre sus brazos a la rubia, en un abrazo que lo tensaba hasta el último musculo, pero le dejaba saborear nuevamente la dulce sensación de ese delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Al pie de la torre Eiffel. Terry permanecía de pie, mirando al frente, no había nadie y aun así no parpadeaba. Quería ver el primer segundo en el que viera la rubia cabellera de Candy caminando hacia él, había ensayado su encuentro minuto a minuto. Su corazón expectante brincaba ante cada zumbido del viento, para encontrarse con la decepción de la nada.

Las manecillas del reloj fueron avanzando minuto a minuto en el que el castaño fue perdiendo la esperanza poco a poco. Se había negado a verlo, pero la verdad era que Alex le había entregado a Candy una nueva forma de vida, había refrescado su existir y la había llenado de amor, los pocos días que atestiguo su noviazgo pudo constatar, que ella lo amaba de verdad y con seguridad el la cuidaría y la protegería de la misma forma que el hubiera querido hacer.

La nieve comenzó a caer poco a poco, miro al cielo y supo que había perdido la partida. Dio un vistazo al reloj una vez más, era media noche y su corazón acababa de convertirse en una piedra.

_"Candy no ha venido"_ cerró los ojos y dejo que la última imagen de la rubia viniera a él, después de eso no volvería la hoja. Por su propia tranquilidad tenía que dar por terminada esa época de su vida.

Con la derrota a cuestas comenzó a caminar de regreso al hotel, el frio lo había entumido, no sentía la piel de su rostro que se había tornado un tono más claro que su normal palidez, había dejado de sentir los dedos de sus manos y sus pies, pero nada de eso le importaba, su mente estaba colmada de dolor como para poder afligirse por su estado de enfriamiento.

En el ambiente solo podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos y el aire que soplaba cada vez más furioso, los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer más constantes y copiosos, en el eco de cada andanza, Terry comenzó a escuchar el acompañamiento de un taconeo más constante que parecía seguir sus pasos. No quiso mirar atrás, no le interesaba investigar quien lo seguía, si acaso era un ladrón, sería mejor que lo asaltara desprevenido, que le quitara todo lo que poseía , incluso su vida.

Pudo distinguir que los pasos detrás de él habían acelerado la carrera, aun así lo ignoro. Lo que no pudo omitir fue el grito que lo llamaba detrás de él.

-Terryyyyyy ... Teeeeerryyyyyy – escucho el grito desesperado que lo llamaba, hubiera seguido caminando, si no fuera porque esa voz no solo era familiar , era la clave de su felicidad.

Presto, se giró, para ver a lo lejos la delgada figura de una chica que corría velozmente de frente a el, los rizos rubios que flotaban en cada paso le marcaron la llegada de su otra mitad y los gritos ansiosos por detenerlo, le confirmaron que había llegado para quedarse.

Lleno de ansiedad obligo a sus piernas a tomar velocidad y correr en dirección a la felicidad, sus largas piernas sentían el dolor del entumecimiento, pero no le resto velocidad para encontrarse con la hermosa mujer que corría extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Apenas estuvieron de frente Candy brinco tan alto como pudo para lanzarse a los brazos de Terry que la recibió en el aire para abrazarla tan fuerte como sus brazos pudieron.

-no te vayas sin mi amor – le susurro Candy al oído.

-jamás... Jamás podría irme sin ti – los labios de Terry besaban el oído, cabello, la mejillas de la rubia.

-te amo Terry, te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo y ahora sé que no podría ir por un camino en el que tu no estés.

-¿sin dudas? - pregunto mientras miraba sus verdes ojos, en un abrazo que no se rompía.

-no hay dudas, no hay peros, no hay Susanas ni Alexandres, nada más que tú y yo.

Sus labios se unieron con maestría, con ansia pero sin prisa. Saborearon sus deseos en ese beso, sus brazos se habían negado a dejar de sentirse, la nieve caía ya de forma constante, pero no había nada que importara o que existiera más que ellos.

-Candy cásate conmigo, déjame pasar el resto de mis días refugiado en tu calor.

-si Terry, casémonos esta misma noche, porque no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, no le daré oportunidad a la casualidad a interponerse.

-nada nos separara más, de eso me encargo yo.

Terry abrazo por los hombros a la rubia, para comenzar a andar por la calle, hasta el hotel donde se había registrado. Defendería con su vida de ser necesaria la vida que tenía delante de él, su sueño se hacía realidad, tocaba el cielo al lado de su ángel y nada ni nadie tendrían la oportunidad de arruinarlo.

Las horas de esa noche pasaron alegres para Annie y Jerome que Vivian la alegría del amor, Maggie aprendía a aceptar los giros de la vida y veía con impotencia, como sus amigos más cercanos habían cambiado sus vidas, Fred tratando de encontrar un rumbo fijo, mientras Alex aprendería a levantarse de la fuerte caída, para continuar su camino.

Archie veía como el destino le había enseñado una lección, recibiendo afecto y apoyo de la persona que había desdeñado. A su regreso a Chicago, había vuelto a ver a Simone a los ojos, para anunciarle su divorcio. Albert como su guía le había dado todas las facilidades, para que se moviera a Nueva York, planeaba sus visitas a Paris al menos un par de veces al año, no dejaría ir nunca más a las dos chicas que le habían alumbrado el camino.

Habían pasado por desilusión, fracaso, amor y desamor. No habían planeado nada de eso, pero no había hecho falta, porque todo lo habían dejado al tiempo, porque nada se resuelve de un día para otro, en muchas situaciones de la vida, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Fin.

* * *

Bien Chicas, con esto llegamos al final! GRACIAS.

Sé que las hice sufrir y que mis historias no son rosas ni llenas de miel, pero con mi drama, mi suspenso y mi terror, les comparto un poco de mí y yo les agradezco que me acompañen y me brinden su apoyo.

Queda una rabito más de esta historia, un epilogo, que nos deje un poco más claro quizá, que paso con Alex. Aunque que nos importa Alex si Candy y Terry están juntos, jajajja, bueno de igual forma los invito a cerrar este fic en un par de días más.. Y si tengo suerte quizá mañana por la tarde.

Me cuesta trabajo despedirme, porque disfruto mucho el pasar por aquí en FF, les prometo que hare lo necesario para volver. Aunque aún no se cuándo, ni con que…. Quizá Terror, si ! preparen las velas negras *.* … o quizá algo más que ya está elucubrando mi mente inquieta….pero de igual forma me encantaría contar con su atención o al menos con la intensión, porque sé que muchos nos perdemos en el camino de una historia.

Por ahora solo me queda decirles a mis queridas amigas que me distinguen con sus mensajes, mi agradecimiento y todo mi cariño.

Lupita1797, CC, 4 Tardecer, CyT,Lisa Granchester, Rebeca, Angelis, Rosi White, Conny Veruck, Candicita 1998, Iris, Gadamigranchet, CCC, Verito, Ins, Ana, Elisa Granchester, Lorena, Zucastillo, Sayuri1707, Clau, Liz Carter, Canela 20, Lady Supernova, Martha, Alma Candy, Rita Miller, Wendy, Marie Kleiss, Val Rod, SandybellHrndz, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, sol, Lily Ram, Maria Ramos.

Chicas han hecho de esta historia algo especial, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Hace un par de meses entre con esta historia, porque estaba pasando una racha de depresión y ansiedad, ahora me voy con la misma carga, pero mucho más aliviada, así es la vida y nada la cambia, solo es cuestión de actitud y de tiempo. Gracias una vez más.

A mis queridas lectoras silenciosas, gracias por su paciencia y su tiempo, espero que les haya complacido y sin duda, las espero por aquí por el viernes para poner el punto final.

Pasen una buena tarde y por aquí nos veremos ….. un abrazo, Liz


	23. Epilogo

**El Tiemp Lo Dira**

**Por Lizzig**

**Epilogo.**

Jadeante, cerró los ojos dejando que la sensación la poseyera. No importaba cuantas veces hubiera sentido esa explosión en su vientre, inundando su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas. La energía que la desbordaba la regeneraba, trasmitiendo su amor en caricias que enloquecían al hombre que igual que ella navegaba sin rumbo fijo hasta el abismo del delirio.

La habitación iluminada apenas por unas velas, pintaba las siluetas de los amantes que bailaban su danza de amor. Se habían casado dos años atrás, pero seguían viviendo una luna de miel que no parecía tener fin.

Afuera era invierno, el frio tomaba las calles para masacrarlo con su congelante temperamento, la nieve no cesaba de caer, a pesar que el suelo ya formaba cúmulos que entorpecían el paso, tanto de los pocos autos como de los transeúntes. Pero eso era irrelevante para la pareja que perlada de sudor, caía exhausta tras un encuentro más, en el que se entregaban con toda la pasión y amor que jamás pudieron haber imaginado que poseían.

Las risas y palabras de amor que vinieron detrás de su muestra de devoción, era la comunión que cerraba cada vez el acto de amor que pactaban. Para terminar enroscados en un abrazo que ni el pasó de la noche lograba romper.

El rizado cabello dorado se revolvía entre las sabanas para impregnar su aroma en la cama nupcial, aroma que mantenía a su esposo en estado de hipnotismo total, jamás se imaginó que pudiera sentirse tan mezclado con otra persona, como con ella.

Habían desperdiciado varios años, tratando de encontrarse en un laberinto de confusión, pero tras la noche de navidad en la que el reloj marco el final de la espera, no volvieron a separarse.

Su boda se celebró de forma elegante pero sencilla en Londres, lugar que había marcado sus vidas, el día que se conocieron. El Duque orgulloso insistió en patrocinar la celebración. Trato de disuadir a Terry para que se convirtiera en el nuevo Duque. No tuvo éxito en el corazón de su hijo solo había cabida para Candy y el teatro.

Por lo que decidieron ubicar su residencia en Paris, cerca de Annie, quien había consolidado su felicidad al lado de Jerome, su alma gemela.

Era cierto que él era varios años mayor que Annie, pero ese detalle les había ayudado a acoplarse mejor, la ojiazul absorbía la seguridad y sabiduría que el emanaba, haciéndolos una pareja sólida y exitosa, tras casarse habían tenido su primer y única hija, la pequeña Nicole, consentida de todos los amigos de Annie. Una niña tan hermosa y dulce como su madre lo había sido varios años atrás.

Archie había logrado perdonarse por lo que en un ayer más lejano se había atrevido a hacer en contra de Annie, después de todo no había sido más que el medio para que Annie y Jerome se conocieran. El chico Andley había visto pasar los años uno tras otro, logrando éxitos profesionales, pero secando su corazón, estaba desesperanzado a encontrar su verdadero amor, se había convencido que la única oportunidad que habría tenido en la vida la cedió a Jerome Pardue.

No había vuelto a ver a Simone una vez que finiquito el divorcio, jamás discutieron lo sucedido, ambos hicieron del proceso algo tan sencillo y apresurado como lo había sido su boda, tiempo después escucho el rumor que la rubia se había convertido en la amante de Neil Legan, él no se casaría con ella ni le daría el papel de la señora Legan, pues ese ya se lo había dado a otra mujer de familia adinerada y socia de los Legan en algunos negocios.

Elisa al igual que su hermano, vivía una vida doble, en la que se entregaban a un amante, cuando sus días de matrimonio les parecía aburrido. Tanto Archie como Albert habían puesto distancia con ellos y no tenían ninguna clase de vínculo.

Las visitas regulares de Archie y Albert a Paris no cesaron con el tiempo, jamás se olvidarían de sus amigas, además de disfrutar de las delicias que se servían en las cafeterías que Annie había logrado llevar con éxito al lado de Maggie.

No había sido fácil sacar adelante el proyecto después de que Annie y Maggie resintieron una separación al tomar cada una partido por sus amigos, tras el definitivo rompimiento de Candy y Alex. Sin embargo la rubia intervino, para que ellas no arriesgaran lo que tenían, por un asunto que solo le competía al doctor Doyle y a ella.

Aun así Maggie, no podía dejar ir el fuerte resentimiento que albergaba por Candy. La mañana siguiente a la navidad en la que la rubia le anuncio a Alex su decisión, Maggie fue al encuentro de su amigo hasta su departamento. Encontrándolo en un estado de total desolación y ausencia, sus ojos ya estaban vacíos y su rostro había perdido la movilidad de sus músculos, pasaron meses antes de que lo volviera a ver sonreír, lo vio trabajar en el hospital hasta agotarse y tirarse sin sentido en la cama, tras noches de guardia.

Se había aislado en su propio mundo, el de la medicina. Su espíritu luchador, lo había levantado y puesto en la batalla nuevamente, pero su corazón se había vuelto estéril, convirtiéndose en un desierto sin vida. Se había encontrado con Terry y Candy en más de una ocasión, saludándolos y sonriéndoles. Les había deseado la mejor de las suertes, pero aún no estaba listo para verlos como el matrimonio feliz que eran. No era que no le diera gusto, pero no podía evitar pensar que él había acariciado ese sueño.

Esa mañana en la cafetería de Maggie, se sentía más resignado y tranquilo, frente a su taza de café. Esperaba por Maggie, que traería el desayuno en breve, dejo su mente volaba a esos días en los que era Candy quien le servía el desayuno y el aprovechaba para hacerle una mala broma. Así habían iniciado su noviazgo, viviendo felices en su vida rutinaria, hasta que el insistió en que fuera con él hasta Londres, donde el final de su vida juntos se marcó. No pudo evitar traer una vez más hasta su mente esa noche de navidad donde el mundo termino para él.

Flash back

Parada frente a él estaba la rubia que había decidió aparecerse en su departamento, lo que el traducía como su éxito en la decisión que la rubia tenía que tomar, sin embargo su suposición no podía estar más equivocado.

Tras poner el regalo que ella le extendió sobre una mesa al lado de la puerta, la tomo en sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, ella rodeo su cuerpo, sintió sus manos cerrarse en su espalda.

-por fin haz llegado Candy, pensé que nunca lo harías

-quise alargar este momento lo más que pude, pero ha llegado.

-no sufras por el resultado al que hayas llegado, solo dilo – la animo, cuando el mismo no podía controlar sus nervios.

-Alex, desde el día que te conocí, comencé a sentir este alivio en mi corazón que me alejaba de los días dolorosos en los que tuve que abandonar mis sueños y mi amor por... alguien que me amaba con la misma intensidad que yo. A tu lado empecé a creer que mi corazón latiría nuevamente enamorado... pero, al ver a Terry nuevamente frente a mí, me di cuenta que mi corazón nunca había dejado de latir enamorado, mi confusión creció al ver lo que habías hecho por Terry, creí que ese acto me acercaba a ti de manera diferente, pero la verdad Alex es que mi corazón brinco emocionado y agradecido al ver tu protección sobre la persona a la que le pertenezco desde que nos enlazamos la primera vez que nos vimos…..

La mirada fría y el rostro sin expresión alguna, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer Alex, para no arruinar el momento que Candy tendría esa misma noche, con el amor de su vida. No haría un drama, ni la haría sentir mal. Su amor era tan profundo y verdadero, que no pondría sus sentimientos por encima de los de Candy.

-Candy, no es necesario que trates de convencerme que tu decisión es la mejor o los motivos por lo que lo haces – trato de parecer fuerte, ocultando con todas sus fuerzas lo afectado que estaba. – me alegro por ti Candy, eres una magnifica mujer que merece la felicidad plena al lado de Terry y no a medias a mi lado.

-no me voy por falta de deseo de amarte, sino por la incapacidad de hacer crecer este amor. Pero quiero que seas feliz y quizá quiero pedirte algo muy difícil, pero me gustaría que lo consideraras. ¿Podremos ser amigos más adelante?

-dices bien Candy, me pides algo muy difícil - trago saliva y busco en su interior la última fuerza que poseía – tú y Terry son personas que tienen mi lealtad y estima, pero en un futuro inmediato no podre demostrárselos, soy yo el que ahora te pide tiempo para suavizar mis emociones.

-Alex…..- casi suspiro – ¿vas a estar bien?

-lo estaré - sonrió tibiamente – ahora será mejor que vayas al encuentro de ese hombre afortunado.

-gracias Alex, gracias por haber sido el novio perfecto y el amigo insuperable, estaré impaciente por rencontrarme con lo que tengas para darme.

-mi preciosa mujer- la tomo en brazos con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que esa era la despedida, como la mujer de sus sueños – lo único que siempre tendré para ti es un gran cariño, solo te pido un poco de tiempo para poder entregártelo, ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por ser feliz y luchar por tu historia con Terry, merecen ser felices. Asegúrense de luchar juntos para que nada se interponga en su felicidad.

La vio partir con una mezcla de dolor y emoción anticipada. Su corazón estaba herido, pero su frente muy en alto. Había perdido limpiamente, dando la batalla.

Fin Flash back

Con un sorbo más a su café, se dio cuenta que ya había pasado poco más de un par de años y el aún no había hecho el primer acercamiento a la pareja, los había visto en algunas ocasione, si! siempre los saludaba con cortesía, pero no hacía nada por retomar la amistad.

Su corazón ya había sanado. Inclusive, secretamente estaba haciendo un intento con Maggie en una relación sentimental, ella era varios años mayor, pero no era algo que le importara y por el contrario sentía que eran muy afines. Los dos habían encontrado la otra mitad de su corazón y en circunstancias diferentes la habían perdido.

-¿en quién piensas? – pregunto Maggie, poniendo los platos sobre la mesa - en que quiero darle el apellido Doyle a una mujer especial.

-ha es eso, ¿conociste a alguien? - se sentó frente a él y llevo el primer bocado a la boca.

-no te queda hacerte la interesante, bien sabes que hablo de ti.

-y tu bien sabes que yo no pienso volver a casarme.

-quien hablo de casarse, simplemente he pensado que eso de vivir separados y jugando a que sí y a que no, ya no nos va. Estamos muy mayorcitos.

-¿me estas proponiendo vivir juntos?

-te estoy proponiendo que seamos una pareja normal "sin casarnos"

-eso será un escándalo, imagínate lo que dirá la gente. – trato de sonar perturbada.

-me importa un chícharo lo que la gente opine, de igual forma eres mi mujer y es más cómodo si vivimos en una sola casa, además desde cuando te importa el escándalo, no es algo que nos detenga a ti o a mí.

-muy bien doctor Doyle hagámoslos a su manera y vivamos juntos, pero no pienso responder al nombre de señora Doyle.

-no tienes que hacerlo, mientras lo seas en mi casa.

-lo seré. – sonrió complacida, tenía que aceptar que a través del tiempo se había enamorado de Alex y fue hasta que el la beso, cuando pudo aceptarlo.

-tienes idea para que nos pide Annie encontrarnos aquí? – pregunto intentando aligerar el ambiente, tras su acuerdo.

-no sé muy bien, pero creo que es por algo de la cafetería.

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

-quizá por mi o quizá porque… quiere que un día no muy lejano rompas el hielo con Terry y Candy.

-….- se quedó pensativo ante los ojos vigilantes de Maggie. – creo que también llego el tiempo de derribar esa pared.

-me alegra saber que estas dado de alta doctor, comenzaba a preocuparme por la larga convalecencia.

-sí, me tomo más tiempo del que yo mismo me di cuenta.

-hoy es un buen día, al parecer es día para tomar decisiones.

-sí que lo es, me gusta el día de hoy para comenzar una nueva etapa.

Cerca del mediodía, Annie llego de la mano de su pequeña Nicole y del brazo de Jerome, media horas después Candy y Terry aparecían sonrientes. Como un par de adolescentes enamorados.

-que bien creo que ya estamos los convocados a esta reunión - comenzó Annie – les agradezco que me regalen un poco de su tiempo y hayan aceptado venir.

-no tienes que ser tan solemne, dinos que pasa. – la animo Maggie, que había tomado asiento al lado de Alex y como en pocas ocasiones, permitía que el sostuviera su mano.

-es que estoy muy emocionada por lo que voy a anunciarles – sonrió nerviosa y visiblemente entusiasmada – bien…. Quiero compartirles que Jerome y yo hemos sido elegidos para hacer una gira con las piezas más importantes del museo, abarcando desde América hasta Asia y partiremos en un par de meses, por cerca de un año.

La emisión de Annie, fue compartida por todos los presentes, que estallaron en gritos de júbilo y abrazos de felicitaciones.

-gracias, ustedes nuestros amigos, han sido una gran inspiración, para que lográramos este nuevo triunfo – les agradeció Jerome, felizmente integrado en ese grupo.

-y eso no es todo, también quiero anunciarles la apertura de una nueva cafetería, que tengo que hacer hincapié, que no se hubiera hecho realidad sin la tenacidad de Candy.

-noooo! Es eso verdad?! – grito Candy ante la mirada de incomprensión de los demás

-si Candy, nos dieron la concesión en Nueva York.

-Nueva York!? No me habías dicho nada pecosa – la abrazo Terry, lleno de orgullo por su esposa.

-¿de verdad ya brincamos al otro continente? – pregunto Maggie, conteniéndose de Brincar hasta el techo, pero fue Alex quien la tomo en sus brazos para felicitarla y besarla frente al grupo, provocando sonrisas de satisfacción y alivio.

-así es y temo decirlo, pero tu Maggie y Candy tendrán que hacerse cargo de todos los asuntos relacionados a su apertura, yo estaré muy ocupada con la gira.

-lo haremos, por su puesto. – contesto Candy, mirando a Maggie. Buscando su aceptación.

-tendremos que planear muy bien la inauguración, debe ser el suceso del año y ustedes dos caballeros están avisados y tendrán que buscar tiempo para apoyar a sus mujercitas – dijo señalando a Terry y Alex.

-ustedes dos…. ? – miro intrigada Candy.

-si finalmente podemos hacerlo oficial - contesto Alex, sonriendo francamente ante la mirada cariñosa de Candy – así que tú y yo Terry , tendremos que reunirnos a menudo ,para planear estrategias de cómo mantener a estas mujeres con buen ánimo para que lleguen hasta el final.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto – contesto Terry con el corazón brincando de emoción, al sentir después de dos años la voz y mirada alegre de su amigo, ya no estaba ese velo de sobriedad, por el contrario lo veía animado y lleno de vida como antes.

-llegaremos hasta el final, de eso pueden estar seguros, aunque sea un camino pesado, especialmente para mí que tendré que caminar, esforzarme y comer por dos… - confeso Candy con los ojos llenos de luz.

-Candy ¡! ¿Tu estas? - pregunto Annie en un grito.

-si dos meses de embarazo.

La felicidad que se respiraba en esa cafetería, era más de lo que jamás ninguno de ellos había imaginado, experimentar. El tiempo les había dado, dolor, perdidas, encuentros, desencuentros, alegría, éxitos y felicidad.

Cerraban un ciclo en sus vida y comenzaban otra. Acumulaban vivencias, escribiendo líneas nuevas día a día, alcanzando lo que el tiempo les diría.

* * *

Hayyy! llego el final, ¿las deje con muchas dudas? Espero que no.

Me gusto escribir esta historia, como que sin mucho trasfondo, ni complicaciones, pero al final con algo que recordar.. el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo y de igual forma el mejor amigo que sana la herida más profunda.

Que gusto haberlas saludado semana a semana, las extrañare por un rato, pero he de regresar para hacerlas sufrir…

No podría irme sin agradecer sus reviews, y los que posiblemente lleguen después de terminada, tengan por seguro que siempre leo mis mensajes, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado.

Verito, hola amiga, espero que todas tus dudas se hayan disipado, el dia que leía tu review.. decía: espérame, en el epilogo lo encuentras. jajja, me encanto la pareja que le toco al suertudote de Albert, cuídalo mucho. Hay amiga mis penas y preocupaciones nunca se irán, pero hay días que me quitan más el sueño que otro, por lo regular vivo cargando con mi costalito de preocupaciones en la espalda, pero eso sí! Con una sonrisa y la disposición de seguir el camino =), además soy medio melodramática igual que mis historias, porque no me aqueja nada mayor que al resto de la humanidad, solo soy muy intensa, un abrazo y me quedo con el e-mail, te contacto . Un abrazo.

Liz Carter, ¿te hice sufrir? Entonces si logre mi cometido jajajja, que mala que soy!, además tú me hiciste sufrir con tus amenazas, echándome el mercado entero, así que cuando escribía las líneas finales yo pensaba, " siii! Que se quede con Alex" y aparecías tu " tu prometiste dejarlos juntos" mis manos se negaba a seguir un rumbo del que no estaban convencidas, pero al final les gano el temblor de la amenaza jajaja. Gracias liz, por regalarme tu presencia y claro que le hecho ganas, aunque por un par de días me derrumbe o me gane la angustia, de igual forma me levanto y sigo el camino amarillo ; P. un placer conocerte, recibe un fuerte abrazo.

Soñadora Inglesa, muchas gracias por acompañarme todo este camino y sobre todo por dejármelo saber, me alegra que hayas disfrutado esta sencilla historia, yo también quiero regresar pronto, solo tengo que situarme en otra historia y escoger victimas…. Lo más seguro es que sea terror para Halloween, pero aun no está dicha la última palabra. Gracias. Un abrazo.

Alejandra, gracias por la compañía, que susto no!? Yo la verdad también creí que se quedaba con Alex, yo sola me dificulte el final, enredándome en explicaciones, no sabía cómo regresarla a Terry pero al fin lo logre, uff! Yo también lo sude = ). Un abrazo.

Iris. Qué bueno que lo sufriste, digo desde el punto de vista que lo disfrutaste, para que al final descansaras…= P. Siento mucho todo lo que sufrieron, pero así i fue más divertido, no?...gracias por tu compañía fue muy grata, un abrazo. Que por aquí nos vemos.

Rubí. Gracias por el mensaje a mí me encanta que te haya gustado y ya era hora que Candy dejara de ser la misma de siempre, cuanto puedes ir sacrificando en la vida. Un abrazo.

Zucastillo. Te espante ?! jajaja No fue mi intención! Jajaja bueno si tantito, pero ¿cómo se les ocurre que la dejaría con un desconocido?, quizá con Albert o Archie, Neil, incluso en el mas allá con Anthony, pero con un desconocido?... jamás! = ) . un abrazo.

Lady Supernova, gracias…. No te culpo ignorar a Annie y Archie, a quien le importa nada cuando Terry aparece..la verdad me costó un poco de trabajo darle a Annie esta vida, porque no es mi favorita y por lo regular disfruto más haciéndola sufrir ….. Alex sufrió pero quien lo manda a meterse a donde no lo llaman y sobre todo a no escucharte, tú siempre le advertiste que Candy no lo amaba. Y Candy ni tarda ni perezosa " ahorita mismo empezamos, antes que a alguien se le ocurra alguna otra barbaridad" jajjaja… un abrazo.

Nekito 1. Hola gracias por compartirme tu sentir y no chille que era para que me aventara el sartén en la cabeza por hacerlas sufrir hasta el final. Un abrazo.

María Ramos, gracias….! Ya somos varias en la adicción a esta página y que nos queda a disfrutarla, un abrazo.

Marie Kleisse, gracias….. jajjajaja caíste caíste, te hice pensar hasta el final de lo contrario =D. un abrazo.

SANDYBELLHRNZ. Gracias! ¡!Que rico, caramelos = 9! qué bueno que te la pasaste bien, ese era el propósito.. por aqua nos vemos. Un abrazo.

Rebeca, jajajaja que mala soy, como he disfrutado de las reacciones! Pero fue un susto con final feliz… si vieras que lo sufrí como ustedes! Por qué conforme lo iba escribiendo no me decidía por quien, hasta que dije " bueno les daré gusto, para la próxima es la mía". Annie bien! Bien por ella, aunque en mi próximo escrito vuelva a trapear con ella jajajja.. cuídate mucho amiga, te voy a extrañar!. Un fuerte abrazo.

4tardecer,

Hola amiga, mil gracias por haberme acompañado por toda la travesía, el pasado capítulo final, quise cerrar las vidas de todos y sobre todo de Candy y Annie, quienes llevaron la carga del cambio, al igual de que los motivos que la originaron. El proyector no estaba sobre Archie que fue quien inicio el párrafo si no sobre Annie y su reacción al volver a ver a quien la impulso a cambiar su vida…. que mal que tu compu haya explotado, pero con paciencia esperare hasta que el siguiente capítulo de QSEV vea la luz, ni te apures, échale muchas ganas y te deseo lo mejor, seguimos en contacto mi querida Monse, un abrazo.

Mil gracias a todas por su tiempo y su compañía, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, cuídense mucho. Hasta pronto! Liz


End file.
